SEX TOY by Oriana de la Rose in Portuguese
by Ju Martinhao
Summary: TRADUÇÃO - Edward Cullen tem dois empregos: Modelo de roupas íntimas e Brinquedo Sexual. Alice o contrata para ser o Stripper na festa de aniversário de 20 anos de Bella e a atração de Bella por ele é instantânea. Em seguida ela descobre que ele é o...
1. Surpresa de Aniversário

**SEX TOY**

**Autora: Oriana de la Rose **( http: / www . fanfiction . net / u / 1796266 / Oriana_de_la_Rose )

**Tradutora: **Yohanna Lima (até cap. 3), Irene Maceió (caps. 4 e 5) & Ju Martinhão

**Shipper: **Bella & Edward

**Gênero: **Romance/Drama

**Censura: **+18

**Fic Original: Sex Toy **(http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 4968818/ 1/ Sex_Toy )

**Sinopse: **Edward Cullen tem dois empregos: Modelo de roupas íntimas e Brinquedo Sexual. Alice o contrata para ser o Stripper na festa de aniversário de 20 anos de Bella e a atração de Bella por ele é instantânea. Em seguida ela descobre que ele é o seu novo Brinquedo. Agora, Edward tem uma nova amante para agradar...

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora: **__Todos os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a história pertence à __**Oriana de la Rose.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Nota:**__ Essa fic inicialmente era traduzida pela Yohanna Lima, porém ela parou de postar no cap. 5 e a autora me autorizou a continuar a traduzi-la. Então... os 3 primeiros caps. foram traduzidos pela Yohanna e os caps. 4 e 5 pela Irene Maceió, eu apenas os betei! A partir do cap. 6 as traduções são todas feitas por mim._

_

* * *

_

**BRINQUEDO SEXUAL**

**Capítulo 1 – Surpresa de Aniversário**

_Tradutora: Yohanna Lima_

**Bella POV**

"Feliz Aniversário!"

Os gritos irromperam assim que eu abri a porta do meu minúsculo apartamento. Gemi quando vi Alice, Rosalie e Ângela dispararem por trás do meu sofá e várias outras peças da mobília.

"Vocês não deveriam ter feito isso." Eu falei, perfeitamente séria. Eu odiava aniversários - eu sempre odiei - e hoje não era uma exceção. A partir de hoje, eu não era mais uma adolescente. Eu era uma mulher de vinte anos de idade na faculdade e a caminho de me tornar uma jornalista. Então olhei em volta do meu apartamento transformado e suspirei. Eu deveria ter sabido que Alice colocaria tudo para fora. Havia correntes de papel crepom por todo o lado e alguns presentes na mesa de café. Um bolo situado no balcão da cozinha, velas presas no suave glacê. Havia algo rosa em cada superfície do meu apartamento - velas rosa, guardanapos e pratos rosa, cravos rosa, _tudo _rosa!

"Você está finalmente nos vinte!" Rose disse entusiasmada. "Acha que levou tempo o suficiente?"

Eu ri a despeito de mim mesma. "Eu não posso evitar se sou mais jovem que vocês por alguns meses. E por que parece como se tivesse vômito pelo meu apartamento?"

"Hora dos presentes." Ângela disse quando Rose ignorou minha pergunta. "O meu primeiro!"

Eu suspirei. "Eu pensava que o bolo vinha antes dos presentes".

"Não, é por aqui. Agora comece a desembrulhar." Alice ordenou alegremente. "O meu é o último!"

Rose me forçou a sentar no sofá enquanto elas ansiosamente sentaram ao meu lado. Respirando fundo, segurei o presente de Ângela em minhas mãos. Eu deveria pelo menos tentar ficar animada, depois de tudo, elas compraram presentes e decoraram meu apartamento. Era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer. Comecei a desembrulhar o presente.

"Ah, Bella, Vamos!" Alice me encorajou. "Eu juro, eu nunca vi ninguém na sua idade _desdobrar_ com um presente. Apenas rasgue a maldita coisa!"

Dei a ela uma palmada brincalhona e continuei com cuidado desfazendo o presente, tirando a fita de modo que o papel não rasgasse. Ela suspirou. "Obrigada, Ângela." Eu disse sinceramente, honestamente contente com meu presente. Era uma gracinha, uma blusa azula escura parecida com algo que as modelos usariam. Eu nem queria pensar quanto isso custou a ela. "É _linda,_ obrigada!" Eu dei-lhe um abraço apertado antes de voltar pra o presente de Rosalie.

"Esses dois são meus." Rose começou, empurrando os dois últimos presentes com um embrulho colorido em minha direção. Seu sorriso malicioso me disse que estes não seriam tão inocentes como o de Ângela. Eu de repente temi abrir o embrulho vermelho. Eu sabia que me arrependeria disso assim que eu o abrisse. Eu rapidamente - mas com cuidado – desembrulhei os presentes.

Olhei para ele com curiosidade. Tinha o formato de um cilindro e feito de algum tipo de plástico. Tinha por volta de dois centímetros de largura e seis ou sete centímetros de comprimento.

"Eu comprei-o novo, é claro." Rose explicou. "Eu o tirei da caixa para que você não possa devolvê-lo".

Não que eu tivesse alguma idéia do que era isso, eu pensei de mau humor. Virei-o em minhas mãos, ainda tentando descobrir o que era. De repente ele começou a vibrar em minhas mãos. Eu gritei e deixei a coisa cair como se fosse um ferro quente. Ele caiu direto no meu colo e eu rapidamente chutei-o para longe.

Alice and Rosalie explodiram em gargalhadas enquanto Ângela ria timidamente. Virei-me para olhar para elas.

"Honestamente, Bella." Alice disse, curvando-se para pegar a maldita coisa."É apenas um vibrador".

"Eu apenas pensei que você poderia querer... liberar suas frustrações." Rose acrescentou maliciosamente. "Já que você não tem um namorado para lhe ajudar com isso".

"Ela estava sendo muito atenciosa, você sabe." Ângela disse. Oh não, ela também não! Todas as minhas amigas sabiam mais do que eu sobre esse tipo de coisa? "Você ficaria surpresa do prazer que pode ser obtido usando um vibrador".

"Wooh! Ângela!" Rose se animou cutucando-a nas costelas. Ela corou quase tão forte quanto eu.

"Oh Deus." Eu murmurei, escondendo meu rosto com minhas mãos. Fiquei vermelha de vergonha. Certamente isto era o que o inferno era.

"Não esqueça do meu outro presente!"

Cerrei meus dentes e cautelosamente abri o outro presente de Rosalie, esperando que não fosse outro vibrador... ou pior. Mas tudo o que era, era um recipiente rotulado como 'limpador de brinquedo'. Corei ainda mais. Eu tinha certeza que eu nunca mais seria normal novamente, que o meu rosto seria desse tom de rosa permanentemente.

Então olhei curiosamente para Alice. "Onde está o seu presente?" Eu soltei. Então eu me senti culpada. E se ela não tivesse dinheiro para comprar alguma coisa? Mas isso era estúpido porque eu sabia que Alice era a pessoa mais rica que eu conhecia - ela gastava dinheiro tão facilmente quanto respirava. Mas e se ela não tivesse tido _tempo_...

No entanto, Alice riu muito de mim e deslocou-se no seu lugar animadamente. "Estará aqui em poucos minutos." Ela me assegurou. "Lembra que eu falei que daria a você o melhor presente de sempre? Você pode me agradecer mais tarde".

Exatamente quando ela terminou de falar, as sirenes da polícia soaram lá fora. Eu pulei da minha cadeira e corri para a porta que dava para a minha varanda. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Exceto que o carro que não parecia com um carro de polícia. Era apenas um carro branco com uma sirene barulhenta em seu interior. Alguém estava tentando invadir um apartamento e a polícia veio com essa viatura para não ser notado.

Mas isso não explicava o _Deus_ que desceu do carro.

**Edward POV**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Mais cedo naquela noite - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Você tem uma festa de aniversário hoje à noite às dez que você tem que ir." Emmett disse. "Policial".

Concordei. Então eles queriam um policial para entrar e prender a aniversariante... ou o aniversariante. Estremeci com aquele último pensamento. Eu tinha regras pessoais que nunca eram quebradas: 1) Nunca qualquer coisa com um menor de idade, e 2) nada remotamente homossexual. Eu sabia que Emmett não me daria um trabalho que eu não quisesse. Ele tem sido meu chefe por três anos e ele sempre foi atencioso.

"Apenas um show?" Eu perguntei, buscando em meu armário um uniforme policial. "Nada mais tarde?"

"Você ficará com uma Bella Swan por vinte dias. Já chequei tudo sobre ela - nada. Ela é tão limpa como um assobio".

"Quanto?"

"Vinte e dois mil".

Levantei uma sobrancelha. "Isso é um pouco barato, você não acha?"

"Acho que você vai gostar dessa garota." Ele respondeu com um sorriso. "A mulher me deu uma foto dela. Aqui." Ele me deu uma pequena fotografia. Eu a peguei, apenas com a intenção de dar uma olhada, mas meus olhos ficaram presos. A garota na foto parecia ter uns dezenove anos. Era apenas uma foto do seu rosto, então eu não era capaz de ver seu corpo. Ela era bonita - eu daria isso a ela. Seus grandes olhos chocolate riam para o fotógrafo, seus lábios espalhados em um sorriso ansioso. Ela tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos que enrolavam em torno de seu rosto.

"'A mulher'?" Eu repeti suas palavras.

"O nome dela era Alice... Alice Caldier, eu acho." Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um envelope. "Eu peguei os meus honorários, é claro, mas aqui está o seu pagamento por este próximo trabalho. Ela pagou para essa Bella Swan vinte dias no paraíso".

Espiei dentro do envelope e contei dezenove mil dólares. Emmett sorriu para mim. "É o aniversário de 20 anos da garota".

Estávamos no meu apartamento como de costume, discutindo minhas próximas ações. Olhei para o meu relógio. Eu tinha meia hora pra estar lá. Esta noite era a primeira noite dos vinte dias. A primeira noite da minha servidão a Bella Swan.

Emmett deixou-me para que eu pudesse começar a me preparar intimamente. Passei óleo no meu peito e braços e coloquei um modelo normal de G-string***** antes de vestir o uniforme. Era um autêntico uma peça. Quando eu saía para trabalhar - como eu chamava isso - eu sempre pagava uma atenção especial aos detalhes, isso me dava melhores gorjetas. Saí com o carro branco que Emmett me deixava usar para shows como este. Segurei o endereço na minha mão esquerda enquanto dirigia com a minha direita, olhando para ele a cada poucos quarteirões. Hoje à noite, Los Angeles estava especialmente lotada e eu desviei mais de uma vez para evitar de ser atingido por um motorista bêbado.

_*__G-string__**: **__fio dental, pedaço de pano vestido sobre a genitália e preso por um pequeno fio. _

Liguei a sirene quando entrei na rua certa, não querendo realmente atrair policiais para mim por interpretar um policial. Estacionei ao lado do prédio e desliguei a sirene. Emmett tinha comentado uma vez que as sirenes dão um toque a isso. Saí do carro, descansando a minha mão sobre a arma descarregada no coldre na minha cintura. Pensei ter visto algo se mover em uma varanda três andares acima, mas ignorei isso. Este edifício era um dos extraordinariamente mais antigos e você não precisa ficar tonto em olhar para cima.

Antes de bater na porta eu respirei fundo, preparando-me. Nesse curto espaço de tempo, ouvi a voz de uma garota do outro lado da porta.

"Você me trouxe um _stripper_ para o meu aniversário?" Ela gritou. _"Alice!"_

"Ele vai estar aqui a qualquer segundo, então acalme-se." Disse outra. "Você vai gostar, não se preocupe".

"Alice, como você pode _fazer_ isso comigo?"

Essa garota devia ser Bella, pensei com um sorriso. Ela não soa como o tipo de garota que gosta de ver homens tirando a roupa diante dela. Seria divertido ver como isso funcionaria.

Eu esperava que a porta estivesse destrancada... ou talvez eu devesse esperar que _estivesse_ trancada, isso poderia tornar a entrada mais impressionante. Então eu decidi o oposto disso. Se ela estivesse trancada e eu quebrasse a porta, eu teria que pagar pelos danos. Pegando a arma descarregada do meu coldre, girei a maçaneta e estourei completamente.

"Todo mundo no chão!" Eu gritei. "Polícia, no chão!"

Eu vi as quatro meninas se jogarem no chão, cobrindo suas cabeças com as mãos em uma débil tentativa de se protegerem. Como se eu pudesse simplesmente atirar nelas com esta arma vazia, ou algemá-las. Segurei a arma na minha mão, pronto.

Uma menina levantou a cabeça para olhar para mim.

"Eu disse pra abaixar a cabeça!" Eu ordenei.

Olhei para a mesa do café onde tinha um vibrador em cima, aberto, com um papel de embrulho amassado. Eu sorri. Então, qual era a aniversariante?

"Onde está Bella Swan?" Eu usei minha voz mais suave.

"É ela aí!" Uma menina loira apontou para uma morena que estava tremendo embaixo de suas mãos.

"Cale a boca, Rose!" Ela gritou.

Agarrei um punhado de seus cabelos, delicadamente, e levantei sua cabeça. "Levante-se e faça o que eu digo." Seus olhos grandes e aterrorizados olharam para os meus e fui golpeado pela sua profundidade. Ela se esforçou para levantar, mas tropeçou e caiu em meu peito. Ela corou fortemente e eu sorri pra ela. "Agredindo um policial." Eu comecei, empurrando-a na cadeira apoiada no canto. "Isso é uma ofensa séria, Senhorita Swan. Receio que terei que levá-la sob a minha custódia".

Coloquei a cadeira no meio da sala enquanto ela sentava. Suas mãos agarraram-se à moldura da madeira como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Vou ter de puni-la, ensinar-lhe algumas maneiras".

"WOOH! Bella!" As meninas em volta dela gritaram com a minha provocação. Risadas nervosas e gritos circularam a sala.

"Alice, eu vou _matar _você!" Ela rosnou.

Fui para atrás dela, algemando firmemente seus pulsos juntos. "Ninguém vai salvá-la agora." Eu disse, minha voz baixa e perigosa. "Você está completamente à minha mercê para fazer o que eu desejar".

Um coro de gritos e assobios explodiu das meninas atrás de Bella. Tracei o cano da minha arma subindo pelo interior da sua coxa. Eu a vi tremer quando eu o coloquei na costura de seu jeans entre suas pernas.

**Bella POV**

Alice estaria morta após esta noite.

Mas Deus, ele era o homem _mais_ _sexy e mais quente _que eu já vi na minha vida. Eu podia sentir o frio metal da pistola através do meu jeans e calcinha enquanto era pressionado contra o meu núcleo. Ele girou a arma uma vez em sua mão - como um famoso gângster do oeste selvagem - e a colocou novamente no coldre. Estendendo a mão, ele ligou a música que trouxe em seu iPod, que foi ligado a um conjunto de pequenos alto-falantes.

Ele estendeu a mão e afrouxou sua gravata, lentamente puxando-a para baixo e tirando-a. Minha respiração não era a mesma - você pensaria que eu tinha corrido cinco quilômetros de distância a toda velocidade. Ele envolveu o laço azul em volta dos meus ombros, arrastando sua mão para cobrir meu peito. Apesar de ter sido apenas um toque, eu pude sentir o calor da palma da sua mão através da minha blusa e meu sutiã. Eu engasguei de surpresa e lutei contra as amarras nos meus pulsos.

As meninas em minha volta gritavam muito alto.

Satisfeito com a reação que ele teve de mim, ele parou e rapidamente abriu os botões da sua camisa em um único movimento, expondo um peitoral duro e um estômago de tábua de lavar.

Eu quase desmaiei.

Os gritos das minhas amigas eram quase ensurdecedores. Eu não conseguia evitar meus olhos de descaradamente traçar aqueles músculos rígidos. Por que ficou tão quente aqui de repente?

Ele se inclinou para mim e eu percebi que minha calcinha já estava molhada. Como esse estranho podia me deixar tão malditamente excitada? Ele dançou a gravata descendo pelos meus ombros até que estava ao redor dos meus quadris, as extremidades em suas mãos. Ele puxou a gravata, fazendo meus quadris levantarem para encontrar o seu enquanto ele pressionava sua pélvis em mim, girando em pequenos círculos contra mim. Eu gemi e mordi meu lábio.

"Você tem sido uma menina má, Bella." Ele ronronou no meu ouvido com uma voz que literalmente pingava sexo. "Eu sou simplesmente o homem para puni-la. E eu vou puni-la. Você estará gritando por misericórdia quando eu terminar com você".

"Oh _Deus_!" Saiu da minha boca antes que eu pudesse impedir.

Wooooohhhhh! Foi tudo à minha volta, acompanhado de risadas nervosas.

"Se você for boa e se comportar, eu vou deixar você ir. Isto é, depois que eu tiver terminado de punir você. Entendeu?"

"S-s-sim." Eu gaguejei, minha voz soando baixa e aterrorizada. Esforcei-me mais uma vez contra as algemas que prendiam meus pulsos. Não adiantava, eu estava presa diante deste homem sem camisa, que estava prestes a fazer sabe-se lá o que comigo. Meu coração pulou uma batida.

"Sim, _o quê_?" Sua voz era cheia de autoridade.

"Sim, s-s-senhor!" Eu chorei, tremendo.

Ele sorriu, "Bom, Bella. Tenho a sensação de que você vai ser uma muito... _sensitiva_ detenta".

A maneira como ele disse aquela palavra fez minhas pernas ficarem ainda mais fracas e as borboletas golpeavam no meu estômago. Eu tinha certeza de que se eu estivesse de pé, minhas pernas teriam falhado. Alice e Rose estavam gritando em incentivo tanto para mim quanto para o stripper na minha frente. Fiquei vermelha de vergonha, assim como de excitação. Eu me odiava naquele momento. Eu estava doente! Como eu poderia deixar esse... stripper... me fazer sentir tão excitada?

Ele lentamente tirou o chapéu de policial que estava situado em sua cabeça e pousou-o na minha própria cabeça, permitindo que sua mão roçasse em meu rosto suavemente, enviando faíscas diretamente ao meu núcleo. Suas mãos escovaram de leve a frente da minha camisa, brincando com o decote antes de moverem mais para baixo. Eu engasguei e lutei.

"Não adianta lutar contra isso." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Você é _minha_ agora".

Ele tirou o cinto da arma que estava em volta da sua cintura, colocando-o cuidadosamente no chão perto da minha cadeira. Eu observei todos os seus movimentos, incapaz de fazer o contrário. Então ele ajeitou-se de volta, mesmo muito lentamente, desabotoou e abriu o zíper da sua calça azul marinho. Observei seus dedos abrindo o zíper, expondo a pele dura e oleosa enquanto ele se movia.

Até agora, eu estava ofegante na cadeira. Meu peito era exigente, mas eu tentei esconder isso tomando respirações longas e profundas para me acalmar. Os sons de gritos femininos aumentaram em um segundo, quanto mais lentamente ele se movia. Notei descontroladamente que ele não estava de sapatos ou meias. Quando ele se livrou disso?

Ele rapidamente saiu da calça e eu estava grata por ele não ser o tipo de stripper que literalmente arranca suas calças. Eu sempre achei que isso era muito... Hollywood.

Logo que suas calças deixaram seu corpo, os gritos quase me ensurdeceram. Pensei que eu tinha apagado por um instante, o suor começando a se formar debaixo da minha axila. Isto não era um bom sinal. Minha mente parou de trabalhar quando eu olhei para ele, completamente nu, exceto por aquele minúsculo pedaço de tecido preto. Oh meu Deus, eu poderia dizer só de olhar para ele que ele era maior do que o normal. Ele jogou as calças para o lado e vi Ângela mergulhar atrás delas.

Eu não podia culpá-la, eu faria a mesma coisa se eu não estivesse algemada!

Seus lábios estavam curvados em um perigoso meio-sorriso quando ele olhou para mim, divertindo-se vendo eu me contorcer. Minha respiração ofegante ficou ainda mais evidente quando ele olhou para mim. Ele se virou e começou a caminhar para o lado direito da minha cadeira. Ele movia-se como um gato selvagem, com poder e graça. Movendo seus ombros ligeiramente e seus quadris da mesma forma sedutora, excitando-me de novo, percebi que ele sabia exatamente como fazer pra me deixar molhada.

Olhando-me, ele desceu suas mãos em seu peito lentamente. Eu era incapaz de fazer algo para detê-lo, mas eu continuei a lutar nesta fodida cadeira. Eu não conseguia me decidir se eu mataria Alice, ou se eu a beijaria quando isso acabasse. Então ele foi para trás de mim e eu não pude vê-lo mais.

De repente, minha freqüência cardíaca aumentou. Isso era tão ruim, essa ansiedade, quando eu não podia vê-lo. Senti seus dedos acariciando meu cabelo e movendo-se para o meu pescoço. Lábios pressionaram a área logo abaixo da minha orelha e eu arfei, depois gemi.

"Eu sabia que você era uma menina desobediente." Ele murmurou sexy no meu ouvido para que só eu pudesse ouvir. "Eu gosto de meninas más".

Todo pensamento racional era impossível. Eu tive que me focar em lembrar de respirar. Em algum lugar dentro de mim eu queria dizer a ele que eu não era uma menina má. Eu era a garota idiota que sentava na frente e tinha boas notas. Eu era a garota que nunca se meteu em confusão ou se embebedou.

Mas então ele se moveu para o meu lado esquerdo e eu pude vê-lo novamente. Aquele minúsculo G-string ébano mal estava cobrindo seu pênis.

Oh meu Deus, ele estava _duro._

Nesse momento, eu tive certeza de que _desmaiaria_.

Ele subiu na minha cadeira, sentando de pernas abertas em mim, mas mantendo seu peso de descansar sobre as minhas pernas. Rose e Alice estavam realmente começando a gritar. Assim como Ângela, eu poderia dizer.

"Bella!" Elas gritavam. "Wooh!"

Ele sorriu para mim enquanto eu lutava contra ele. Ele levantou-se sobre os joelhos de modo que eu tinha que olhar para cima para ver seu rosto. Oh Deus, eu podia sentir o cheiro dele agora. Maldição, ele cheirava totalmente a pecado. Ele pressionou seu pênis duro contra o meu estômago, quase saindo do minúsculo tecido preto. Em seguida, ele correu-o para cima e para baixo na minha barriga, puxando a minha camisa no processo. Suas mãos brincaram com o pedaço de pele exposto das minhas costas acima do meu jeans. Eu dei um pequeno gemido.

"Alice, ajude-me!" Eu gritei quando ele apertou sua mão na minha virilha.

"Eu disse a você antes e vou dizer de novo." Ele rosnou. "Você é minha para fazer o que eu desejar. E você vai gostar disso, pequena senhorita umidade." Ele sorriu da minha expressão chocada. "Sim, eu sinto quão molhada você está agora e você vai ter um oceano aí antes de eu terminar com você".

"Oh meu DEUS!" Meus olhos rolaram quando ele pressionou seu rosto no lugar entre meus seios, suas mãos subindo e descendo pelas minhas coxas, nunca tocando aquele lugar em particular novamente.

"Você agora é minha prisioneira, Bella Swan." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, esfregando-se em mim novamente. Desta vez o gemido que vinha crescendo dentro de mim foi solto. Meu corpo inteiro parecia como gelatina. Ele manteve seus movimentos no ritmo da música, lento e erótico.

Seus lábios pressionaram duramente contra os meus, movendo-se de formas novas e estranhas contra a minha boca. Ele comeu meus gemidos e me deu o pequeno sabor de sua língua. Suas mãos estavam em concha nos meus seios e apertaram rudemente antes de ele se separar. Eu estava arfando e arquejando, meus pulmões queimavam pelo longo beijo.

Ele moveu-se para baixo do meu corpo, pressionando beijos em meus seios, sobre a minha camisa. Uma ou duas vezes senti o calor de sua língua, abafada pela camisa. Ele respirava o ar quente sobre meus seios e entre minhas pernas. Eu gritava, gritos de surpresa e lutando contra as algemas. Então, ele lambeu entre as minhas pernas.

"Deus!" Eu gritei, sentindo a umidade que estava escorrendo de mim. Ele continuou a descer beijando as minhas pernas, o interior das minhas coxas, antes de voltar para cima.

"Isso não vai ajudar, você sabe. Você é minha para ser punida." Ele disse, puxando-me para um beijo profundo nos lábios. Os gritos estavam começando a doer meus ouvidos agora. Ele segurou meu rosto em concha com suas mãos, sua bunda nua sentada levemente no meu colo enquanto ele assumia o comando da minha boca. Sua língua girava em torno da minha sensualmente. Eu o beijei de volta, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de deixar meu corpo tomar o controle. Eu tinha certeza que eu estava vermelho brilhante agora.

"Prove-me, Bella." Ele ordenou. "Prove-me em qualquer lugar que você quiser".

Ele olhou nos meus olhos. Percebi então, quão brilhante e sobrenaturalmente verde eles eram. Eles eram diferentes de qualquer coisa que eu já vi. Corei em doze diferentes tons de vermelho e rosa. "O q-q-quê?" Eu gaguejei como uma idiota.

Ele sorriu para mim. "Prove-me".

Estava completamente claro o que ele quis dizer, mas eu não poderia fazer agir. Eu estava congelada naquela cadeira.

Ele lentamente puxou minha cabeça para mais perto do seu peito. Hesitantemente, inclinei-me para a frente e levemente lambi seu peito, exatamente abaixo do seu mamilo.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Estourou em meus ouvidos.

Corei e puxei minha cabeça para trás. Mas, maldição, ele tinha um gosto tão _bom. _Perguntei-me o que ele colocou em seu corpo antes de vir aqui porque o seu gosto era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha comido antes.

"Então, _há_ um demônio desse anjo inocente exterior." Ele ronronou, sorrindo.

Corei ainda mais forte e olhei para baixo. Ele me fez gemer de novo soprando ar quente na dobra do meu jeans. Eu estava ofegante agora e encostada frouxamente contra as costas da cadeira.

Um longo tempo depois, ele decidiu que eu tinha tido o suficiente. Ele tinha me dado a mais provocante e sensual lap dance***** que eu já tinha experimentado. Tentei não pensar como aquela era a _única_ lap dance que eu alguma vez tinha tido. Eu estava tão excitada nesse momento que eu me sentia como um garoto adolescente excitado. Maldição, ele era tão bom!

_*__Lap dance__: é uma dança erótica, comum em clubes de striptease, onde a dançarina move-se sensualmente com ou sem roupa e chega a sentar no colo do cliente. _

Depois que ele tirou minhas algemas, eu me levantei, tentando não vacilar com meu jeans e minha calcinha muito molhadas. Oh Deus, isso era embaraçoso.

Alice riu para mim e gritou, "Feliz aniversário, Bella!" Corei, segurando minhas pernas cuidadosamente juntas para que o ponto molhado não aparecesse. "E adivinhe o quê?" Ela continuou.

"O quê?" Eu disse, precisando desesperadamente me trocar.

"Há mais!"

"Mais? Do que você está falando?" Eu disse, olhando o Deus em pé ao meu lado.

"Bella, este é Edward." Rose disse, apresentando-me ao homem incrivelmente sexy e sensual ao meu lado. "Eu ajudei Alice a planejar tudo isso. Você não está feliz?"

"Eu... eu... preciso ir por um segundo." Eu murmurei antes de me virar para sair.

"Você ainda não descobriu qual é a parte a 'mais'!" Ângela disse. Virei-me no meu calcanhar. Não ela também! Acho que Ângela não era tão inocente como eu pensava se ela ajudou Alice e Rosalie nesse plano.

Sem esperar a resposta delas, Edward andou em minha direção e pressionou-me duramente ao seu corpo. Ele tinha vestido de volta a calça, mas ainda estava sem camisa. Eu estava literalmente derretendo em seus braços agora.

"Eu sou o seu brinquedo agora." Ele disse em meu ouvido, a voz mais suave do que chocolate derretido. "Durante vinte dias, eu farei você gozar tão duramente que ouvirão o seu grito de êxtase até a próxima semana".

Meus joelhos desabaram, mas ele imediatamente me pegou. "Oh... meu... Deus." Eu engasguei.

"Nos próximos vinte dias, serei seu brinquedo. Seu brinquedo sexual pessoal".

"E-eu preciso me t-trocar." Eu consegui.

Eu poderia ter me dado um tapa na cara exatamente então. Eu tinha acabado de admitir que eu estava encharcada - e na frente das minhas amigas também! Eu ouvi as risadas divertidas delas, mas tentei ignorá-las.

Ele estava falando sério? Ele era meu por vinte dias? Ele tinha que estar brincando. Por que eu não suporte que este... Deus quisesse me tocar por uma hora, quanto mais por cerca de três semanas?

"Eu acho que cumpri meu trabalho então." Ele disse, sorrindo para mim. "Eu sempre mantenho minhas promessas".

Vinte dias? Oh Deus, isso seria o... céu! Belisquei-me para me certificar de que estava acordada e que esta não era uma das minhas fantasias. Edward seria meu brinquedo sexual por quase três semanas.

Meu jeans de repente estava um pouco mais úmido.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Espero que tenham gostado dessa fic, ela é realmente muito boa e eu fiquei imensamente feliz que a autora permitiu que eu continuasse a tradução..._

_Postarei aqui de terça e quinta-feira._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ontem estreei fic nova: __**THE SCREAMERS**__... Bella é uma sem-teto e Edward um astro do rock…_


	2. Compras

**Capítulo 2 - Compras**

_Tradutora: Yohanna Lima_

**Bella POV**

"Eu disse a você que você adoraria o seu presente!" Alice gritou entusiasmada quando Edward me deixou essa noite. Ele disse que estaria de volta no primeiro momento da manhã, fazendo meu estômago apertar. "Eu _disse a _você." Ela insistiu.

"Oh meu Deus, Alice. Eu não posso acreditar que você me comprou uma _pessoa _no meu aniversário." Agora eu estava em choque. Sentei-me rapidamente no sofá. _"Por quê?"_

Alice sentou ao meu lado e envolveu um braço em volta dos meus ombros maternalmente. "Bella, você é sempre tão tímida e reservada. Sim, você já teve alguns namorados, mas você nunca se deixa..." Ela fez uma pausa, procurando uma palavra, "entrar... em uma relação sexual com ninguém. Correto?"

"Sim." Eu murmurei, odiando que isso fosse verdade. Eu tinha tido três namorados no passado e nenhum deles durou o tempo suficiente para que pudéssemos chegar a alguma coisa... sexual. Eu sabia que era extremamente inexperiente sobre sexo, mas eu não via como poderia evitar isso.

"Rose e eu queremos quebrar seu escudo." Alice continuou. "Nós queremos que você se torne mais confiante sobre si mesma e veja quão realmente maravilhosa você é. Talvez isso possa funcionar".

"Mas quanto você pagou por isso? A contratação de Edward pode ter levado muito dinheiro." Minha voz voltou a desaprovar, eu não gostava que ela gastasse muito dinheiro comigo.

"Bella bobinha." Ela ignorou a minha preocupação. "Não custou tudo isso. Foi apenas vinte e dois mil".

Eu engasguei. "Você quer dizer em _dólares_?"

Ela revirou os olhos, mas sorriu suavemente com sarcasmo. "Não, Bella, em ursos de pelúcia. Sim, Dólares! Agora, pare de pensar nisso e concentre-se no homem sexy que virá aqui amanhã".

"Mas, _vinte e dois mil dólares,_ Alice!" Eu insisti. "Você não deveria ter saído da sua conduta assim para me dar um presente".

"Bella, acalme-se. Como eu disse antes, isto é muito mais importante. Você precisa relaxar um pouco e Edward pode fazer isso por você".

"Ele pode fazer muito mais do que isso." Rose acrescentou, sorrindo para mim. "Ele é totalmente um Homem-Orgasmo!"

Corei. Alice recolheu meus presentes, incluindo o vibrador, e voltou-se para mim. "Sugiro que você guarde isso aqui bem longe antes que Edward volte".

Corei mais uma vez e coloquei meus presentes no meu quarto, debaixo da minha cama. Então eu dei um longo olhar para o meu quarto, sabendo que precisava de uma limpeza. Havia roupas abandonadas fora do cesto, em vez de estarem dentro do mesmo, e minha cama estava desfeita.

"Cara, eu tenho que limpar isso-"

"Bella!" Ângela me interrompeu quando eu voltei para a sala. "Olhe o que ele deixou para você." Ela segurava um pedaço de tecido preto que eu reconheci imediatamente. Meu estômago caiu através de mim e eu fui incapaz de falar.

"Oh meu _Deus,_ ele deixou para você o seu _G-string?"_ Rose gritou, sorrindo. "Ooooh! Bella!"

Corei mais forte do que já tinha corado em toda minha vida. "Oh... meu..."

As risadas explodiram em volta de mim quando eu olhei em choque para o pequeno pedaço ébano que apenas alguns momentos antes esteve cobrindo a muito dura ereção de Edward.

**Edward POV**

Normalmente depois de uma festa como essa eu poderia ficar, já que agora eu era o brinquedinho da mulher. Mas eu não tinha levado nenhuma roupa, ou objetos de higiene pessoal. Eu não tive tempo quando eu estava me preparando a apenas algumas horas antes. Agora, enquanto dirijo de volta ao meu apartamento, eu me lembrei da menina inocente pra quem eu fui contratado. Ela era diferente da maioria das mulheres que me queriam. Eu cresci sendo usado por mulheres que gostam de grosseria, dor e um pouco, ou nenhum, romance. Bella era uma respiração fresca em relação a isso. Além disso, eu apreciaria vendo-a deixar sua timidez.

Enquanto eu arrumava minhas coisas, perguntei-me exatamente quão longe Bella tinha ido. Ela era virgem? Ela certamente agiu como se fosse, mas eu não podia ter certeza. Fiquei imaginando quais fantasias ela tinha. Sorri com o pensamento. As quietinhas são sempre as piores.

Meu telefone tocou e eu rapidamente atendi. "Alô?"

"Edward, você tem uma sessão de fotos na segunda-feira as doze em ponto." Emmett começou, sua voz fria e como de um empresário. "Na Victoria".

"Ok, obrigado. Eu estarei lá".

"Eu sei que você tem essa garota Swan para atender agora, mas você ainda tem um segundo emprego. Não se esqueça disso".

"Eu não vou, Emmett." Eu jurei. "Eu posso te prometer isso".

Ele desligou o telefone sem dizer adeus – como ele sempre fazia e eu coloquei o telefone de volta no receptor. Hoje a noite era sábado, isto significa que eu tinha o dia todo de amanhã para conhecer Bella, para descobrir o que ela mais gostava. Meu objetivo era agradá-la, então ela faria seu dinheiro valer a pena. Eu não gostava de enganar ninguém, especialmente pessoas honestas como ela e aquela Alice. Eu descansaria o resto da noite, mas iria bem cedo para o apartamento dela. Elas geralmente gostavam quando eu chegava cedo.

Lembrei-me do vibrador que estava em cima da mesa de café e sorri. Poderíamos nos divertir muito com aquilo...

**Bella POV**

Essa provavelmente foi a noite de sono mais mal dormida em toda minha vida. Minha mente não desligava e eu não conseguia parar de pensar sobre o que Edward faria quando chegasse aqui de manhã. Parte de mim estava apavorada com o que ele faria e a outra parte estava gritando de excitação. Eu ainda estava muito confusa com tudo isso que estava acontecendo.

Acordei cedo, por volta das quatro da manhã, e não consegui voltar a dormir. Então eu comecei a limpar. Lavei roupa, aspirei, espanei, lavei os pratos e limpei a cozinha. Eu esperava que as tarefas ocupassem minha mente, mas, infelizmente, meus pensamentos vagavam.

Minha mente voltou à noite passada e minhas mãos tremeram só de lembrar o modo com que Edward me fez sentir. Foi a primeira vez que um homem fez algo parecido comigo. Esta foi provavelmente a razão pela qual eu estava tão hormonal na noite passada. Eu não sei se foi minha timidez, ou o fato de eu sempre ter sido quase perfeita, que mantinha os homens afastados.

Entrei na cozinha para pegar uma lata de cerveja da minha geladeira - eu estava nervosa demais para comer alguma coisa. Olhei para as prateleiras vazias e suspirei. Eu tinha que ir às compras antes dele chegar aqui. A única coisa que tinha na minha geladeira era uma garrafa de ketchup, duas cervejas e um vidro de picles. Fiz uma lista rápida de todas as coisas que eram essenciais para viver. Joguei meu casaco sobre a minha camiseta simples, peguei minha bolsa e me dirigi para a porta.

Então a campainha tocou.

Ele estava aqui.

Congelei onde eu estava, exatamente em frente à minha porta. De repente senti uma coisa ruim no meu estômago. Será que ele gostaria de mim? Será que ele ficaria enojado quando me visse nua? Oh Deus, de repente eu desejei ser o tipo de garota que fazia esse tipo de coisa o tempo todo - então isso seria um inferno de tão fácil!

A campainha tocou pela segunda vez, empurrando-me para fora da minha agitação interna. Eu só poderia imaginá-lo do outro lado da porta, perguntando-se se eu era tão idiota que eu não conseguia nem responder.

Tomando uma respiração profunda, dei um passo à frente e abri a porta.

Ele estava com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas agora que a porta se abriu, ele sorriu de forma deslumbrante para mim. Toda a respiração que eu estava segurando dentro de mim explodiu em um _woosh_! Eu não sei o que eu estava esperando - talvez algum tipo de traje ou roupa sexy - mas não isso. Ele estava vestido com uma blusa preta justa e um jeans de cintura baixa em seus quadris. Uma mochila preta pendurada no ombro.

"Bom dia." Ele disse agradavelmente, sorrindo.

Tudo que eu podia fazer era olhá-lo fixamente.

"Posso entrar?"

"Ah sim, claro." Corei, amaldiçoando-me em minha cabeça por ser uma idiota. Movi-me para fora do caminho, segurando a porta aberta. Ele atravessou e vi seus olhos escaneando meu pequeno apartamento. "Não é muito".

"É perfeitamente bom." Ele me assegurou. "Onde você gostaria que eu colocasse minhas coisas?"

"Uh..." Tudo bem no meu quarto? Eu não queria que ele dormisse no sofá. Talvez seria bom se eu dormisse no sofá e ele na cama. Ah, por que eu não tinha pensado nisso antes?

"Que tal o quarto?" Ele sugeriu gentilmente.

"Ah, certo. Eu ficarei no sofá então".

Ele franziu a testa. "Você certamente não dormirá no sofá. Tenho certeza que há mais do que espaço suficiente na cama para nós dois".

Corei, vendo a lógica desta afirmação. Eu me senti como uma idiota. Claro que ele dormiria na cama comigo - ele era meu "brinquedo" depois de tudo. Eu não tinha experiência com situações como esta. Eu o vi entrar em meu quarto para colocar suas coisas, fazendo meu coração acelerar.

"Você gostaria que eu fizesse o seu café da manhã?" Ele perguntou enquanto voltava para fora. "Eu ficaria mais do que feliz".

"Não, obrigada." Eu estava começando a ficar um pouco mais confortável com ele, mas eu ainda estava tensa. "Eu estava indo às compras, de qualquer maneira. Receio não ter alimentos suficiente".

"Posso ir?"

"Fazer compras?"

Ele assentiu. "Claro".

"Contanto que eu faça algumas perguntas a você." Ele acrescentou.

Pisquei. "Ok, tudo o que você quiser." Eu não poderia imaginar o que poderia ser interessante sobre mim.

"Além disso." Ele começou, pegando minha mão e puxando-me para ele. Surpreendida, tudo o que eu pude fazer foi olhar para ele quando ele pressionou meu corpo ao dele. Eu podia sentir cada um de seus músculos rígidos através da sua camiseta preta. "Eu estarei ensinando a você algumas lições durante o meu tempo aqui. A primeira eu vou dizer a você agora. Lição número um - existem três tipos de beijos. O primeiro é um simples beijo casto, apenas um rápido selinho. O segundo é profundo e apaixonado, fazendo você derreter em meus braços." Nem uma vez ele tirou seus olhos dos meus. A intensidade do seu olhar fez meus joelhos ficarem fracos e suas palavras fizeram meu estômago apertar com o que eu estava reconhecendo como antecipação.

Seus braços ainda estavam em volta da minha cintura, dedos traçando o bolso de trás da minha calça jeans. Ficou de repente muito difícil de respirar. Ele continuou. "E o último é um tipo de beijo em que eu vou provar seus lábios, chupando e mordendo você." Ele fez uma pausa. "E não me refiro a estes." Ele acrescentou, tocando minha boca com o dedo indicador.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e todo o oxigênio deixou o meu corpo. Era impossível não entender o que ele quis dizer. De repente, as fantasias encheram minha mente de como Edward executaria aquele terceiro beijo. Corei fortemente, percebendo que ele estava observando a minha reação distraidamente.

Então senti sua mão deslizar em um ponto mais baixo do meu traseiro e roçar de novo o lugar entre as minhas pernas. Imediatamente, eu gemi, inclinando-me fortemente contra ele.

**Edward POV**

Era verdade que eu tinha dezenas de coisas para ensinar a ela, muitas das quais ela provavelmente não sabia que existiam. Mas eu também queria descobrir o quão experiente ela era antes de tentar alguma coisa sexual.

Quando eu disse a ela sobre o terceiro beijo, seus olhos se arregalaram e ela parou de respirar. E ela gemeu quando meus dedos simplesmente tocaram seu núcleo! Se você acha que vale a pena gemer com isso, você ainda tem muita coisa para aprender, pensei. Ela era extremamente sensível - eu apostaria que ela era o tipo de mulher que tinha orgasmos várias vezes.

Eu não podia esperar para descobrir.

Eu ainda a tinha presa em meus braços, minha prisioneira.

"Você consegue adivinhar que tipo de beijo eu vou dar em você agora?" Eu perguntei, sorrindo. Assisti enquanto seus olhos enchiam de possibilidades e pensamentos. De repente eu desejei poder ver quais eram seus pensamentos. Seu coração batia erraticamente contra o meu peito.

"Número um?" Ela adivinhou insegura.

"Adivinhe de novo." Então eu me inclinei em sua direção e pressionei minha boca contra a dela delicadamente. Comecei um beijo lento, para ver se ela queria que aprofundasse.

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto suavemente e toquei meus lábios suavemente contra os dela. Ela foi gentil e tímida, hesitante. Corri minha mão esquerda descendo pelo seu pescoço e para suas costas enquanto pressionei meus lábios mais uma vez nos dela, esperando encorajá-la. Ela timidamente envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e beijou-me de volta com alguma força. Mostrando a ela que eu amei sua reação, eu gemi no beijo e mergulhei minhas mãos dentro dos seus bolsos de trás. Apertei minhas mãos firmemente contra sua pequena bunda, unindo nossos quadris. Ela gemeu e se atirou no beijo.

Abri seus lábios com a minha língua antes de me concentrar em sua doce língua. Senti sua língua acariciando a minha enquanto suas mãos agarravam com força meu cabelo, quase dolorosamente.

Então eu quebrei o beijo, sabendo que ambos precisávamos respirar. Ela suspirou baixinho tentando recuperar o fôlego. Minha própria respiração era um pouco áspera.

"Segundo beijo." Eu respondi, ainda segurando nossos corpos juntos. Eu podia sentir-me já começando a endurecer. Pelo que eu pude ver – o que não era muito devido à sua blusa larga - e pelo que pude sentir, ela tinha um corpo bonito; magro e firme, mas suave de alguma forma. Eu a vi corar um leve rosa, inundando seu rosto com um brilho cativante. Eu relutantemente liberei-a e minhas mãos caíram aos meus lados. Seria interessante ver o seu progresso de uma garota introvertida e tímida para uma mulher confiante e forte. E eu era exatamente o homem certo para ensiná-la.

"Pronta para ir às compras?" Eu perguntei.

"Sim." Um sorriso brilhante iluminou seu rosto e ela agarrou minha mão, puxando-me pela porta. "Ah, eu quase me esqueci. Aqui." Ela tirou uma corrente de prata que estava em volta do seu pescoço e me deu. "Aqui está uma chave do meu apartamento. Eu tenho uma outra na minha bolsa".

"Obrigado".

Bella dirigia um Toyota Corolla com a tinta preta desbotada, então ele era cinza em alguns lugares. O interior estava imaculadamente limpo, no entanto, não tinha uma partícula de sujeira em qualquer lugar. Eu suprimi um sorriso - ela era fanaticamente tão organizada quanto eu. "Meu carro é antigo." Ela disse se desculpando.

"É melhor do que o que eu tenho".

"O que você dirige?"

"Nada. Eu costumo pegar um táxi quando eu preciso ir para algum lugar".

"Oh".

O resto do trajeto foi silencioso. Decidi que começaria a questioná-la quando chegássemos lá dentro. Ela levou-me a um grande supermercado inglês e pegou um carrinho. Eu sorri. Gostei de fazer compras com ela – me fez sentir como se fôssemos realmente um casal, em vez de um prostituto contratado e sua mestra. Eu silenciosamente perguntei-me o que essas pessoas pensariam se soubessem o que eu fazia para viver. Uma mãe andava perto com seu filho, que não tinha mais de sete anos.

"Ok, nós precisamos de leite." Bella falou, voltando-se para o corredor de laticínios.

"Você é virgem?"

Ela congelou no lugar, chocada, e simplesmente olhou para mim. "Perdão?"

Eu sorri com sua reação. "Eu falei, você é virgem, Bella?"

Ela corou um vermelho brilhante e focou em tentar voltar ao normal. Por alguns segundos ela não respondeu e eu estava começando a pensar que ela estava me ignorando. "Por quê?" Foi sua resposta.

"Você disse que eu poderia lhe fazer perguntas." Lembrei-a de modo firme, pegando o carrinho em minhas mãos, já que ela estava atualmente incapaz de se mover. Ela tinha parado de novo. Eu coloquei um braço em volta da sua cintura e usei a outra para guiar o carrinho. "Você disse que eu poderia perguntar qualquer coisa".

"Eu sabia que eu me arrependeria disso." Ela murmurou.

**Bella POV**

"Você vai responder, ou eu posso supor?" Ele pressionou.

Não havia fim para o meu rubor? "Sim, eu sou... virgem." Eu murmurei, concentrando-me em encontrar o tipo certo de leite.

Ele acenou com a cabeça uma vez, como se estivesse catalogando isso em sua memória para futuras referências. "Alguma vez você já teve um namorado?"

"Sim." Respondi com firmeza. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que eu era totalmente ingênua. Claro que eu sabia algumas coisas - eu tinha tido aulas e conversado sobre isso - mas eu sabia que eu era desesperadamente ignorante. "Próximo, pão." Eu disse rapidamente, esperando que ele esquecesse as perguntas.

"Certo." Ele se virou e eu fui forçada a segui-lo. Eu tinha que admitir, o sentimento do seu braço em volta de mim era bastante agradável. Enviava arrepios em mim e o calor de seus dedos movendo-se pela minha blusa e na pele da minha cintura. Eu me concentrei na lista que eu tinha feito rapidamente. Não percebi que estávamos no corredor do pão até que ele disse meu nome. "Bella, nós chegamos".

"Oh, certo".

"Então, você nunca teve um orgasmo?"

Ouvi um suspiro - mais alto do que o meu - e me virei para ver uma mulher que cobria os ouvidos do seu filho com as mãos, olhando para Edward. Corei marrom escuro, mas Edward simplesmente sorriu timidamente para a mulher e voltou-se para mim. A mulher pegou o filho nos braços e, literalmente, correu para fora do corredor. Se eu não estivesse morrendo de vergonha, eu teria rido. Ele honestamente acabou de fazer essa pergunta?

Quando eu não respondi, apenas segurei o pão na minha mão, ele saiu de atrás do carrinho com um sorriso sorrateiro no rosto.

Oh meu Deus, ele ia fazer alguma coisa para mim e eu não sabia o que era.

Meu coração disparou e minha respiração acelerou, quase ao ponto de hiperventilar. Ele caminhou em minha direção com toda a graça de um predador perseguindo para matar. Meus olhos estavam quase tão grandes quanto o céu. "Então, Bella." Ele começou suavemente, sua voz quase fazendo meus ossos virarem mingau apenas por causa do tom sensual como seda que ele usava. "Alguma vez você sentiu um êxtase ofuscante, um prazer abrasador que fez você se sentir como se estivesse decolando?" Ele estava agora bem na minha frente, seu peito a apenas alguns centímetros do meu. Ele colocou as mãos em cada lado da minha cabeça, prendendo-me contra as prateleiras. Seus olhos demoraram momentaneamente em meus lábios. Eu pensei que desmaiaria. "Você alguma vez já gritou com a sensação pura de um homem fazendo amor com você?" Ele inclinou-se lentamente para mim, tão lentamente que pensei que ele ia me beijar. Mas ele colocou os lábios em meu ouvido e sussurrou sedutoramente para mim. "Alguma vez você já experimentou um orgasmo?"

Eu gemi quando sua mão esfregou suavemente sobre meu quadril, descendo pela minha perna e depois subindo até a minha cintura. Debrucei-me contra as prateleiras, meus joelhos de repente fracos demais para me apoiar. "N-não." Minha gagueira foi quase patética. Mas, honestamente, eu não sabia como deveria resistir a ele. Ele era simplesmente bom demais. Ele sabia o que fazer para me fazer querê-lo.

Ele sorriu, aceitando o desafio. "Então vou dar a você o seu primeiro orgasmo, Bella." Ele disse baixo para que eu fosse a única que pudesse ouvi-lo. "E então, mais três logo depois".

"Próxima pergunta." Ele continuou, afastando-se de mim. Fiquei parada por um momento tentando endireitar meus hormônios em fúria. Meu cérebro parecia não querer funcionar corretamente. Tomando algumas respirações profundas, empurrei-me para longe da prateleira e olhei para o pão na minha mão. Estava esmagado por causa do meu aperto quando Edward estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância.

Corei e coloquei-o de volta na prateleira, trocando por um pão que não parecesse que alguém o tivesse segurado firmemente em sua mão enquanto estava a apenas alguns centímetros de distância de um deus do sexo.

"O que é o próximo na lista?" Ele perguntou conversando, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Cerrei meus dentes, irritada como ele podia simplesmente seguir em frente enquanto eu estava parada tentando trazer meu cérebro de volta.

"Folhado, tipo frutos silvestres." Eu decidi, olhando para o papel branco na minha mão.

"Folhado?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha com ceticismo.

"O quê?" Eu disse defensivamente. "Eles são bons para qualquer coisa, não apenas para um café da manhã".

"Eu vou viver _de amor_ com você." Ele sorriu para mim e piscou. Corei, sem motivo aparente. Eu tinha seriamente que aprender a controlar o sangue em minhas bochechas. Todo esse rubor era ridículo! "O que você pensa sobre objetos adicionais?"

Olhei para ele com cautela. "O que você quer dizer?"

"Eu quero dizer como você se sente sobre outras coisas além de mim dando prazer a você?"

Eu parei de respirar, mas tentei agir normalmente, como se as pessoas ao meu redor me fizessem esse tipo de pergunta o tempo todo. Eu estava orgulhosa de mim por não ficar completamente roxa de vergonha. Eu só corei um rosa claro. "Estou aberta a novas idéias." Eu disse, não mentindo. Eu não podia acreditar que ele poderia fazer alguma coisa para me machucar - Edward era tão gentil - então, que mal havia em confiar nele.

Ele parecia contente com a minha resposta.

"Por quê?" Eu perguntei a ele.

"Eu tinha planejado algumas coisas..." Ele disse de forma evasiva, contornando a minha pergunta.

Eu não podia deixar de ficar curiosa. "E quais seriam alguns desses planos?"

Ele sorriu. "Você vai descobrir em breve".

"Agora eu tenho algumas perguntas para você." Eu disse, colocando a caixa de ovos cuidadosamente no carrinho.

"Vá em frente."

"Qual é o seu sobrenome?"

Ele riu. "Cullen".

"E quantos anos você tem?"

"Vinte e três".

Eu não poderia fazer a pergunta que eu mais queria saber. Perguntei-me quando ele tinha começado este trabalho como stripper/prostituto. Parecia uma vida tão triste para mim. Mas o que eu sabia? Eu era apenas uma menina que tinha sido protegida quase toda a sua vida e freqüentou uma escola católica durante doze anos antes de ir para a faculdade. Isso não desapareceria tão cedo.

Quando chegamos ao caixa para pagar, a menina na caixa registradora piscou divertidamente para Edward e jogou seus cabelos por cima dos ombros como se estivesse em um filme. Estreitei meus olhos, mas ela não me notou - ela só tinha olhos para Edward. Felizmente, Edward ficou me olhando e falando, não percebendo a loira morango que não parava de olhar para o seu peito coberto pela camisa preta apertada ou seu rosto de anjo. Eu não poderia dizer que eu a culpava. Se eu visse Edward em algum lugar, eu provavelmente estaria olhando e babando o tempo que ele estivesse por perto.

"Eu vou pagar por isso." Ele disse quando a moça anunciou o preço dos compras.

"Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso." Contestei.

"Bella, eu estou vinte e dois mil dólares mais rico agora. Pelo menos deixe-me pagar por algumas compras. Ou eu vou fazer o que está esperando por você em casa muito pior".

"O que está me esperando em casa?"

"Uma _surpresa_".

Quando ele disse aquela palavra, sua mão estendeu - onde a moça do caixa não podia ver - e brincou com o botão da frente do meu jeans. Ele lentamente levou seus dedos descendo pela frente da minha calça até que ele estava diretamente abaixo do meu núcleo. Ele me tocou em concha com a mão inteira, sorrindo para mim. Eu mordi de volta um gemido, envergonhada porque a menina estava a poucos centímetros de nós. Então ele começou a esfregar sua mão em mim e eu me segurei no balcão para me apoiar. Meu jeans atrapalhou a sensação, então não foi tão intenso quanto teria sido sem obstáculos, mas eu ainda me sentia como se voltasse a ser uma gelatina.

A moça do caixa disse o preço mais uma vez, ficando irritada que eu estava agarrada ao balcão e que Edward parecia estar apenas sorrindo agradavelmente para mim.

"Aqui." Ele disse, entregando o dinheiro para ela. "Obrigado".

Ela agitou seus olhos animadamente, mas ele não percebeu. Eu estava muito ocupada tentando organizar meus pensamentos dispersos para me preocupar em estar zangada com ela.

"Hora de levá-la para casa para sua surpresa, Bella." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido quando empurrou o carrinho cheio de sacolas de compras para as portas elétricas deslizantes, puxando-me junto com ele pela minha cintura. Eu apenas consegui caminhar para fora do supermercado sem me envergonhar por tropeçar, ou cair na minha cara, devido ao meu estado atual. "E eu tenho um sentimento muito forte de que você vai gostar do que eu tenho planejado para você".

"O que é?" Eu perguntei, minha voz tremendo ligeiramente.

"Se eu disser a você, não seria uma surpresa, seria? Agora vá sentar no carro".

E com isso, ele abriu o porta-malas e começou a colocar as compras no seu interior. Fui para o banco do passageiro e entrei, minha mente ocupada demais para pensar se eu queria dirigir ou não. Pensei sobre sua mão no meu núcleo, o calor percorrendo através do meu jeans e para o mais íntimo dos lugares. Lembrei-me de como ele tinha me pressionado contra as prateleiras quando eu não respondi se alguma vez eu tinha tido orgasmo ou não.

Então um pensamento me atingiu como um trem de carga.

Ele podia... Seria possível que ele poderia...

Deus, eu não podia nem sequer pensar sem gaguejar! Mas talvez a surpresa que ele havia planejado fosse...

O terceiro beijo?

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Uuui, compras "quentes"... tadinha da Bella tendo que se controlar com um homem desses..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Amanhã posto mais 1 cap., já que essa fic estava postada até o cap. 5 no perfil da Yohanna, então vou "apressar" um pouco agora pra ficar igual..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	3. O Terceiro Beijo

**Capítulo 3 - O Terceiro Beijo**

_Tradutora: Yohanna Lima_

**Bella POV**

Logo um cheiro delicioso começou a vir da cozinha para onde eu estava na sala de estar sentada assistindo a um show de transformação. Inspirei profundamente, fechando meus olhos. O que quer que ele estivesse cozinhando cheirava absolutamente delicioso. Em resposta, o meu estômago roncou alto.

Como se tivesse dado a deixa, Edward falou, "Espero que você esteja com fome".

"Faminta".

"Bom, porque eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que eu possa satisfazê-la, Bella".

Eu deveria ter imaginado o duplo sentido em suas palavras porque seu rosto não mudou. Ele falou isso como se simplesmente me falasse que estava fazendo sol lá fora. Ele continuou a picar os tomates na placa de corte, com a face ilegível. Tentando limpar os pensamentos confusos que dispararam em minha mente, concentrei-me na mulher loira da TV que estava ocupada aprendendo os diferentes tipos de máscara de olho.

Decidi pôr a mesa na pequena sala de jantar que eu tinha. Fui para a cozinha e vi o frango e os legumes cozinhando em uma frigideira enquanto ele trabalhava atualmente na massa. O molho de tomate estava colocado em uma tigela sobre o balcão e eu me perguntei se ele mesmo tinha feito. Se Edward decidisse deixar seu emprego atual, ele poderia se tornar um chefe gourmet.

"Cheira delicioso." Comentei, pegando dois pratos e alguns talheres.

"Obrigado." Ele relampejou para mim um sorriso rápido e meu coração reagiu rapidamente, acelerando e enviando sangue para o meu rosto mais uma vez. "Estará pronto em apenas um segundo. Então, sente-se à mesa que eu vou levá-lo".

Coloquei a mesa corretamente e fui ansiosamente para o meu lugar. Assisti quando ele trouxe tudo para a mesa. Eu estava quase babando porque cheirava tão bem. Quando ele colocou um pouco de cerveja no meu copo de vinho eu sorri para ele.

"Obrigada pelo vinho maravilhoso." Eu disse sarcasticamente, sorrindo.

"De nada, Senhorita Swan." Ele respondeu. "Só o melhor para uma mulher tão bonita como você".

Sua voz ficou séria em sua última frase. Corei com prazer, sabendo que ele estava errado. Não tentei negar isso - estava claro se eu tinha gostado ou não.

Durante o jantar, eu não podia evitar de olhá-lo enquanto ele rodava a massa em volta do seu garfo e o colocava em sua boca, seus lábios macios fechando sobre o garfo. O frango e os legumes ficaram surpreendentes quando foram misturados com o molho de tomate e macarrão quente. Ele era verdadeiramente um gênio da culinária. Mas não foi isso que ocupou meus pensamentos. Estava silencioso, então eu estava livre para deixar minha mente vagar e logo ela entrou em território perigoso.

Bastou observá-lo consumir o jantar que me fez pensar sobre quais outras coisas ele poderia fazer com a boca. Eu não fui muito longe - devido ao meu conhecimento limitado de coisas - mas eu logo fiquei muito desconfortável e quente enquanto eu tentava terminar meu prato.

"Está tudo bem, Bella?" Ele perguntou. Eu observei-o lamber um pouco do molho que estava fora do garfo antes de espetar o frango e usar os lábios para deslizá-lo para fora do garfo. Suspirei calmamente e corei com meus próprios pensamentos. Como era possível que vê-lo comer pudesse me fazer sentir assim? Isso era ridículo!

"Sim, eu estou bem, Edward." Respondi rapidamente.

Logo eu tinha terminado e tomei o resto da cerveja do meu copo. Quando me levantei para colocar o meu prato sujo na pia, eu podia sentir a umidade entre minhas pernas. Eu esperava que não fosse visível. A última coisa que eu queria agora era uma mancha molhada na minha calça jeans de forma que parecesse que eu tinha algum problema na minha bexiga. Mas, felizmente, meus jeans estavam secos.

Edward me seguiu até a cozinha e colocou o prato na pia enquanto eu deixei a água correr para enxaguá-los. Os pratos poderiam ser lavados mais tarde. Sempre fui hiper consciente de que ele estava à minha volta, mas agora eu sentia a sua presença como uma corrente elétrica nos conectando. Enquanto eu estava na pia, preparando os pratos, senti dois braços muito fortes e quentes em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me contra um corpo musculoso. Um tremor explodiu sobre minha pele e ela de repente se tornou quente aonde ele havia tocado.

"Bella?" Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, permitindo que seus lábios tocassem na minha orelha. Mordi meu lábio, incapaz de responder. Seus dedos brincavam com a barra da minha camisa. "Você gostaria de vir comigo?"

Ele estava me dando a opção de voltar atrás se eu quisesse, pular fora do nosso arranjo. Eu sabia que se isso acontecesse, ele devolveria o dinheiro a Alice, mas não havia nenhuma chance disso acontecer. Eu queria ir com ele? Eu acho que eu nem deveria responder a isso, certamente a resposta era óbvia. Naquele momento, eu iria até os confins da Terra com ele. Então eu seus dedos roçarem a pele do meu estômago, bem acima da barra da minha calça. Suspirei baixinho e foquei-me em não hiperventilar.

"Sim." Eu disse finalmente, respondendo a sua pergunta.

Seus lábios estavam suavemente pressionando contra meu pescoço, beijando-me levemente enquanto eu juntava meus pensamentos o suficiente para responder. Agora eu senti seus lábios transformarem-se num sorriso.

"Eu estava esperando que você dissesse isso".

Ele soltou minha cintura de seus braços e eu imediatamente senti falta da sensação do seu corpo contra o meu. Tomando minha mão na sua, sempre muito gentil, ele começou a me puxar para o quarto.

Meu coração estava batendo tão alto em meus ouvidos que eu não podia ouvir mais nada. Sua mão estava quente na minha e eu podia sentir minha palma começar a ficar úmida. Oh, meu Deus, agora não, por favor!

**Edward POV**

Ela estava nervosa - o que era óbvio. Isso era compreensível. Mas eu queria que essa noite fosse completamente sobre ela, me concentrar em apenas satisfazê-la. Os olhos de Bella estavam arregalados enquanto eu a levava para o quarto. Quando eu tinha aprendido o quanto ela era inocente enquanto estávamos no supermercado, eu tinha rapidamente reorganizado todos os meus planos para esta noite. Agora eu ia levá-la lentamente. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era assustá-la. Pensei sobre o vibrador, mas isso poderia vir mais tarde.

"Não fique nervosa." Eu disse suavemente, levando-a para a cama. "Basta deitar e fechar os olhos. Eu não vou te machucar".

"Eu sei." Ela murmurou, obedecendo-me e deitando em suas costas na cabeceira da cama, fechando aqueles olhos chocolate escuros.

Sentei-me suavemente ao lado dela e a olhei. Bella era magra, com a pele pálida. Sua camiseta não lhe fazia nenhuma justiça, mas seu jeans apertado em torno de suas pernas destacava sua figura minúscula. Ela vestia-se como uma garota de quinze anos, em vez de uma mulher de vinte. Eu me movi desconfortavelmente, esperando que eu fizesse alguma coisa, e sua camiseta apertou em torno de seus seios. Achei que era cada vez mais difícil tirar os olhos dela. Havia alguma coisa sobre Bella Swan que me atraía como um ímã. Era como se ela tivesse algo que era fundamental para minha sobrevivência e me puxava em sua direção.

Peguei sua mão e a beijei suavemente antes de virá-la pressionando meus lábios no meio da palma da sua mão. Segui com esses beijos suaves pelo seu braço até seu cotovelo, em seguida, para a manga da sua camiseta. Completei esse processo em seu outro braço também. Percebi que ela estava mordendo os lábios, seu delicioso lábio vermelho escuro em resposta. Lambi meus lábios e, de repente, eu queria prová-los novamente.

Arrastei-me colocando minhas mãos e joelhos na horizontal sobre seu corpo. Inclinei minha cabeça para baixo e pressionei meus lábios nos dela, desta vez usando mais pressão do que hoje de manhã. Minha atração por ela estava crescendo, o que era bom. Era difícil desfrutar do que eu estava fazendo se fosse com uma mulher que eu achasse repugnante. Mas ela estava longe de ser repulsiva e isso era fácil.

Ela respondeu rapidamente, inclinando a cabeça para cima para o beijo. Enfiei minha língua em sua boca, acariciando a língua dela com a minha. Ela me beijou de volta com mais força do que eu possivelmente esperava dela. Chocado, eu fiquei parado por um momento, mas então sorri e aprofundei nosso contato. Enquanto eu lambia e chupava seu lábio inferior, ela gemia baixinho, seus braços envolvendo meu pescoço instintivamente.

"Bella." Eu sussurrei quando me afastei. Ela arfou enquanto eu arrastava meus beijos no seu pescoço e ombros. Tive a certeza de ficar sobre sua camiseta e com beijos castos. Eu não queria fazer mais nada até que ela me dissesse que queria. "Eu não vou tomá-la hoje à noite," comecei, "mas eu quero que você me diga quando estiver pronta. Você tem que me dizer quando quiser que eu... a preencha".

Eu a vi gemer suavemente, suas costas arqueando ligeiramente.

"Você está me ouvindo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça vigorosamente. Eu sorri suavemente e lambi em linha reta seu decote ligeiramente acima do peito. Ela engasgou, suas mãos segurando firmemente os lençóis entre seus dedos. Sorri maliciosamente - ela poderia estar se divertindo. Eu gostaria de fazer com que ela reagisse a mim. Talvez ela se tornasse mais corajosa e me provocasse de volta algum dia. Eu não poderia esperar até lá.

Beijei meu caminho para baixo em seu estômago - sobre sua camiseta - até que eu cheguei à barra. Muito lentamente, levantei o material branco para expor a pele macia e pálida do seu estômago. Sua respiração aumentou ligeiramente. Pressionei meus lábios em seu umbigo, lambendo rapidamente antes de arrastar minha língua para cima.

"Edward." Ela ofegou.

"Sim, amor?"

Mas ela não disse mais nada. O próximo gemido que eu obtive dela foi mais alto e mais longo. Eu tinha agora puxado sua blusa até seus seios e lambi a linha logo abaixo do seu sutiã, mordiscando delicadamente. Minhas mãos tinham ficado massageando os lados, mas agora elas estavam puxando a camiseta sobre sua cabeça. Seus olhos se abriram, aquelas largas órbitas marrons olhando profundamente nos meus seriamente.

"Você sempre pode voltar atrás, você sabe." Eu disse, inclinando-me para longe. "Apenas me fale e eu vou parar".

Ela balançou a cabeça e segurou meus ombros com as mãos. "Não, não pare. Por favor. Eu..."

Cortei sua sentença descendo minha boca sobre ela de novo. Depois de um longo e profundo beijo, eu dei minha atenção total ao seu sutiã. Segui o caminho do tecido encontrando sua pele, correndo as pontas dos meus dedos sobre sua pele corada. Então eu coloquei um beijo diretamente sobre ambos os seios onde eu sabia que era seu mamilo. Ela engasgou, arqueando em minha boca.

Minhas mãos foram para o seu jeans. Enquanto eu a beijava profundamente, desabotoei o seu jeans e abri o zíper. Corri minhas mãos sobre sua calcinha, sentindo sua umidade. Reagindo positivamente, sem dúvida.

"Edward." Ela gemeu, erguendo seus quadris na minha mão. "Eu não... eu não sei..."

"Shh." Eu sussurrei. "Apenas sinta. Eu sei o que fazer, Bella. Seu trabalho é simplesmente sentir minhas mãos e lábios em você. Eu prometo, você vai gostar disso".

Puxei seu jeans por suas pernas longas, revelando a visão de cada uma enquanto eram expostas para mim. Meus dedos se arrastaram por sua pele enquanto eu tirava o jeans. Ela tremeu, arrepios explodindo em sua pele. Jogando a maldita calça no chão, eu respeitosamente beijei o interior de seus tornozelos, levando meus lábios até suas pernas. Então e agora, eu podia deixar minha língua sentir seu gosto e a cada vez ela ofegava e gemia.

"Oh Deus, Oh Deus." Ela ofegava enquanto eu chegava mais perto da sua feminilidade gotejante. Eu estava agora em suas coxas. Ela estava tão molhada que parte do seu líquido escorria por suas pernas. Eu lambi com gratidão até antes de dar uma lambida rápida diretamente sobre sua boceta, sua calcinha ligeiramente entorpecendo a sensação. Ela gritou, arqueando-se drasticamente. Suas mãos seguraram meu cabelo por puro instinto. "Oooooh." Ela gemeu, sua voz um pouco hesitante quando mergulhei um dedo em sua calcinha.

"Ainda não." Eu falei humildemente, subindo sobre o corpo dela para que eu pudesse libertar seus seios do sutiã. Eu tinha experiência suficiente com essas engenhocas para desenganchá-las facilmente nas costas e deslizar para fora do seu corpo. Agora ela estava quase nua diante de mim. Percebi que a minha avaliação rápida do seu corpo estava certa. Ela realmente tinha um corpo exuberante - curvas suaves e pele macia.

Cuidei da parte inferior dos seios primeiro, lambendo a fenda abaixo do firme monte. Os gemidos fluíam livremente por sua boca como um mantra glorioso. Então eu girei minha língua em torno de seu peito antes de sugar o mamilo ereto em minha boca.

**Bella POV**

Oh meu Deus, eu estava virando mingau. A boca dele estava fazendo coisas em mim que nem eu mesmo sabia que era possível! Eu estava derretendo e virando uma poça sob o seu toque experiente. Então sua boca quente fechou-se sobre o meu mamilo dolorido e eu quase desmaiei de prazer. O nome de Edward começou a deslizar pra fora da minha boca numa freqüência crescente. Um rubor levemente aquecido em minhas bochechas, mas eu só conseguia me concentrar na forma como seus dentes estavam raspando suavemente contra a minha pele.

"Deus, Edward." Eu gemi profundamente. "Por favor... por favor".

"Por favor, o que?" Ele exigiu, afastando-se do meu seio. O ar frio bateu em minha pele molhada e eu estremeci um pouco com a mudança drástica de temperatura. Minha pele estava tão quente que eu tinha certeza de que a minha temperatura não voltaria ao normal novamente "Diga-me".

"Por favor." Eu continuei ofegando. Ele tinha parado todas as ministrações no meu corpo e isso era quase insuportável. Um peso quente tinha se estabelecido na boca do meu estômago e eu não sabia o que era. Tudo o que eu sabia era que um prazer inacreditável havia assaltado todo o meu corpo, tirando todo o meu pensamento racional. E ele estava crescendo.

Ele enganchou um dedo na minha calcinha e puxou pelas minhas pernas. Eu podia sentir a umidade entre minhas pernas. Abri os olhos o suficiente para pegá-lo cheirando minha calcinha. Eu vi que nela havia uma grande mancha escura e molhada na calcinha azul clara. Era inútil desejar que eu tivesse usado algo mais... sedutor. Eu não tinha nada além de roupas íntimas de algodão. Eu não precisava usar outra coisa.

"Mmmm, Bella." Seus dedos brincavam com os cabelos escuros entre as minhas pernas.

"Oh _Deus._" Eu estava respirando tão difícil que meus pulmões estavam queimando. Meu peito estava levantando descaradamente enquanto eu me esforçava para conseguir controlar meu coração fugitivo.

"Você é deliciosa." Ele concluiu. Então seus lábios cobriram os meus mais uma vez. Sua língua estava quente e úmida na minha boca e eu tentei beijá-lo de volta. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava fazendo certo, mas eu não ia parar e perguntar.

Então senti algo deslizar dentro de mim.

Engasguei com sua boca ainda na minha. Ele comeu meus gemidos antes de se transformarem em algum som. Percebi que era o seu dedo que estava dentro de mim, movendo-se lentamente em círculos ao redor das minhas paredes.

"Edward!"

Arqueei, meus olhos estavam cerrados quando outro espasmo de eletricidade atingiu meu sistema, imediatamente convertendo-se em prazer. Movendo seus lábios para o meu pescoço, ele tirou os dedos de mim. Ele passou o dedo indicador em minha abertura, fazendo três circuitos antes de deslizar de volta dentro de mim.

"Lição dois." Ele disse calmamente. "Há muita disso por vir, Bella. Meus dedos estarão dentro de você mais de uma vez e você vai desfrutar cada vez mais que a anterior. Masturbação é apenas uma ínfima parte do que tenho planejado para você. O resto virá depois".

Oh meu Deus, nada como isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo antes. Como poderia algo tão simples como um dedo dentro de mim criar... uma cegueira de êxtase dentro de mim? Era impossível. E então suas mãos na minha pele. Como era possível que ele pudesse me deixar tão excitada antes mesmo de tocar lá? Eu já tinha me levado assim antes tomando banho, mas era simples e totalmente ao contrário do que Edward havia feito em mim. Não fazia sentido. Mas tudo o que eu estava pensando foi apagado da minha mente quando ele colocou dois dedos dentro de mim.

De repente, as cores explodiram por trás dos meus olhos e os dedos dos meus pés enrolaram intensamente, um aviso abrasador do prazer batendo em mim. Fui subindo para o céu, minhas costas arqueando drasticamente. Eu sabia que estava fazendo algum tipo de som, mas eu não conseguia lembrar o que era. Tudo o que meu cérebro era capaz de compreender era essa nova sensação no meu corpo. Era diferente de tudo que eu já tinha experimentado. Quando eu voltei do céu, senti que Edward ainda movia seus dedos dentro de mim.

Ele estava bombeando-me, agora usando três dedos. Ele me beliscou suavemente e fui enviada para a borda do abismo mais uma vez. Desta vez eu estava consciente do grito que saiu da minha garganta.

Edward estava beijando minha boca, pescoço, ombros, peitos, barriga. Mas ele nunca chegava àquele ponto em particular. Ele o estava evitando. Ele tinha parado de me bombear. Fiquei silenciosamente aliviada - eu não sabia se poderia lidar com outra sensação de prazer como a de antes. Meu corpo tinha virado uma gelatina, frágil e incapaz de qualquer tipo de força.

"Bella?" Ele perguntou. Mordi meu lábio quando a voz musical chegou aos meus ouvidos.

"S-Sim...?" Eu respirei.

"Abra os olhos".

Eu obedeci para descobrir que seu rosto estava apenas a alguns centímetros do meu. Aqueles olhos grandes de esmeralda olhavam para os meus com uma expressão que era triunfante. "Bem-vinda ao seu primeiro orgasmo." Ele disse com voz rouca. "Ou eu deveria dizer segundo?" Ele sorriu.

Corei um pouco, mas não foi suficiente para corar escuro. Eu ainda estava flutuando em uma névoa de felicidade.

"Você gostou?"

"Oh, sim!" Eu tinha deixado toda a vergonha e agora eu sorria muito, erguendo-me em meu cotovelo. Seus olhos percorreram meus seios antes de voltar ao meu rosto. Foi quando eu percebi que estava nua. Desta vez eu corei em um tom de vermelho brilhante, cobrindo meu peito com o meu braço.

Ele suspirou. "Eu queria que você não cobrisse seu lindo corpo." Ele murmurou suavemente, segurando meus pulsos delicadamente. "É uma vergonha escondê-los." Ele não forçando meus braços para longe, o que eu agradeci.

Edward passou seus lábios sobre meu ombro, fazendo com que meu estômago apertasse mais uma vez de antecipação. Ele mordeu suavemente meu peito. Eu gemi, fechando os olhos. Meu coração estava acelerando mais uma vez e totalmente fora de controle. Mas eu não estava me importando. Se ele parasse, eu tinha certeza de que eu me encolheria e morreria. Sua língua passou dos meus seios descendo pela minha barriga.

Mais uma vez, eu estava ensopada para ele. Minha mente ficou surpresa de como ele era capaz de me deixar tão ansiosa por ele, tão pronta. Sua língua lambeu os sucos escorrendo pelas minhas coxas. Eu arqueei, meus quadris inconscientemente movendo-se em direção a ele. Minhas próprias reações me deixaram atordoadas. Como eu sabia o que fazer em resposta a esse deus na cama comigo? Instinto era o meu único guia e eu esperava que não estivesse fazendo nada horrível.

Então sua língua tocou minhas dobras quentes.

Meus olhos estalaram abertos e eu ofeguei. Ele não parou sua exploração pelos meus lugares mais íntimos. As palavras de Edward correram pela minha mente.

_Existem simplesmente três tipos de beijos... E o último é um tipo de beijo em que eu vou lamber e chupar seus lábios._

O terceiro beijo.

Então ele começou a me chupar. Suas mãos seguraram meus quadris com firmeza, mantendo-os na cama enquanto eu contorcia sob ele. Meus dedos afundaram em seus cabelos, agarrando-se para minha sobrevivência. Ele escavava sua língua em mim, bebendo meus sucos. Seus dedos eram _nada _comparados com sua língua. Ele me chupou profundamente e eu gritei, empurrando meus quadris. Mas ele me segurou firmemente para baixo e eu era incapaz de fazer alguma coisa além de jogar minha cabeça para trás e me entregar ao prazer.

Senti-me como uma selvagem, como se eu tivesse sido privada de pensamento lógico e racional. Faíscas elétricas de prazer começaram a atacar meu corpo novamente, fazendo-me sacudir suavemente. Ele mordeu minha saliência, raspando seus dentes sobre mim.

"Por favor" Gritei fracamente, incapaz de fazer qualquer outra coisa.

"Por favor, o que? Você ainda tem que me dizer".

"Apenas... _por favor._ Eu não... eu não sei..."

"Você quer que eu a faça você gozar?"

"Ah, sim..."

Então ele começou a me chupar, quase grosseiramente. Eu ofeguei, meus olhos revirando de volta e meu corpo derretendo em uma poça de água quente sob sua boca. Suas mãos massageavam minha bunda e ele me puxou ainda mais para sua boca. Oh Deus, eu teria jurado que ele me chuparia até me deixar seca com o quão duro ele estava trabalhando em mim!

"Oooooh." Eu gemi, aquele prazer construindo rapidamente dentro de mim.

Eu não poderia ter mais disso. Eu ia estourar, explodir, por causa dele. Ou talvez combustão espontânea fosse a palavra certa. Joguei minha cabeça para trás nos travesseiros enquanto meu corpo era capturado, subindo nessa cegueira, nesse êxtase abrasador. Minha visão ficou tudo menos normal e eu não tinha conhecimento do meu corpo em um lugar que o puro êxtase me consumia.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou contra a minha pele, movendo sua boca para cima no meu corpo. "Bella".

Eu me esforcei para abrir os olhos, mas eles pareciam como se estivessem sobrecarregados com chumbo. "Sim?" Eu consegui. Minha voz não soou como a minha. Era rouca e áspera do prazer.

**Edward POV**

Eu não tinha acabado completamente com ela. Eu a faria gozar pelo menos mais duas vezes antes que essa noite acabasse. Eu estava lutando contra o meu jeans, duro por essa feiticeira na cama. Eu nunca havia sentido uma atração como essa. Claro que era físico, mas então parecia que tinha outra coisa por trás disso. Um lado mais profundo, mais emocional. Tirei esse pensamento da minha cabeça. Eu não podia me apegar. Isso era contra as regras.

Então concentrei-me em agradar Bella, tirando todos os outros pensamentos da minha mente.

**Bella POV**

"Tenho uma coisa planejada para amanhã também." Ele disse sussurrando em meu ouvido quando comecei a cair no sono.

"O que é?"

"Bella bobinha." Ele advertiu de brincadeira. "É uma surpresa".

"Eu deveria saber".

"Tem muito mais surpresas ainda por vir - vinte dias inteiros".

O simples pensamento de uma surpresa todos os dias de Edward fez meu coração gaguejar fora de controle.

"Você precisa dormir, Bella." Ele disse. "Amanhã você tem aula".

E com isso, mergulhei em um sono muito agradável enquanto Edward me segurava no que ele dizia ser a posição de conchinha. Quando caí no sono, eu tinha certeza de que eu estava com um grande sorriso espalhado no rosto.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Aí está o "terceiro beijo"... ficou quente de repente por aqui... kkk_

_Vou postar o próximo cap. hj tb..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	4. Masturbação

**Capítulo 4 – Masturbação**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**Bella POV **

O zumbido chato do meu despertador me acordou. Grunhindo, rolei e apertei o botão soneca. Eu estava tão cansada que quase caí instantaneamente de volta ao sono. Eu rolei, então congelei. Por que eu sentia os lençóis contra a minha pele nua? Abrindo meus olhos, vi um rosto masculino apenas a alguns centímetros do meu, dormindo pacificamente. Eu engasguei e recuei em choque.

Memórias da noite passada inundaram a minha mente - a sensação da sua língua na minha pele, seus lábios macios e quentes, a suavidade dos seus dedos brincando sobre o meu corpo. Respirei profundamente, tentando resolver os meus sentimentos. Ontem à noite parecia um sonho. Era perfeito demais. Eu tinha aceitado o fato de que Edward ficaria comigo por quase três semanas. Sim, eu estava nervosa sobre os próximos dias, mas isso não queria dizer que eu diria a ele para ir embora.

Nada como isso alguma vez tinha acontecido comigo. Eu era a garota que nunca teve problemas, sempre concluía as suas tarefas de casa mais cedo e fazia anotações cuidadosas na aula. Eu não merecia ter esse homem comigo. Eu nem sabia nada sobre... você sabe. Ugh, eu precisava aprender a fala isso. Sexo. Corei simplesmente por pensar nisso.

Virei-me e olhei para o seu rosto sereno. A franja escura de cílios ventilando sobre as maçãs elevadas de seu rosto. Sua cor de bronze brilhava um pouco mais forte na testa. Ele estava deitado de costas, os lençóis puxados, então tudo ao sul de seu umbigo estava coberto. Meus olhos passaram sobre seu torso. Meus olhos ávidos traçaram todos os seus músculos, derivando mais e mais para baixo. Corei escuro quando percebi que eu estava olhando diretamente para onde seria o seu pênis.

Olhando pra longe, escorreguei lentamente para fora da cama. Eu ainda estava nua, então a última coisa que eu queria era acordá-lo. Eu também queria que ele descansasse porque ele tinha me dado tanto na noite passada. Eu nunca tinha sonhado que _alguma coisa_ poderia me fazer me sentir assim. Meus dedos começaram a formigar pela simples memória.

Saindo da cama, fui lentamente para o banheiro. Olhei para trás para me certificar de que ele ainda estava dormindo antes de fechar a porta.

A água quente bateu nas minhas costas, relaxando todos os meus músculos tensos. Fechei os olhos e sorri levemente com a sensação reconfortante.

**Edward POV **

Senti Bella sair da cama. Abri meus olhos para ver sua pequena e arredondada bunda em movimento em direção ao banheiro. Seu longo cabelo castanho pendia no meio das suas costas, ondulando ligeiramente nas extremidades. A visão do seu corpo nu me fez endurecer. Eu rapidamente fechei meus olhos novamente quando ela olhou para mim.

Esperei até que ouvi o chuveiro correndo antes de sair da cama. Eu ainda usava minhas calças - eu não tinha me incomodado de me trocar na noite passada.

Eu estava hiper consciente do som da água. Minha mente viajou facilmente à sarjeta quando imaginei como cada gota era canalizada em sua pele lisa. Memórias do jeito que ela tinha gemido quando eu a provei voltaram à minha mente. Havia ainda tanto que eu queria mostrar a ela, ensiná-la.

Eu sorri. Poderíamos ter que tentar uma fantasia de professor/aluno algum tempo depois, quando ela estiver pronta.

Então eu ouvi um gemido leve vindo do chuveiro e todos os meus processos de pensamento pararam. Senti meu pau tremer e tentei o meu melhor para ignorá-lo. Será que ela poderia eventualmente estar...?

Não, Bella não era assim.

Eu acho.

Eu ouvi o suave, mal-sonoro gemido novamente e desta vez foi evidente. Ela estava... se _masturbando_? Eu decidi que eu veria para ter certeza. Não faria por simples especulação e não para ter certeza. Pensei sobre como seria o vapor girando em torno do seu corpo nu, quente e molhado pingando. Eu já estava duro como granito, tanto que minha calça estava agora dolorosamente apertada.

Pensei por alguns momentos, decidi que iria acompanhá-la. Se ela me quisesse, isto é.

Escorregando para fora da calça e da minha boxer, eu lentamente abri a porta do banheiro. Uma parede de vapor me bateu no rosto e eu pisquei. Felizmente a porta não tinha rangido e me mandado embora. Abrindo ainda mais, entrei no nevoeiro do banheiro. A porta do chuveiro era do tipo de vidro que era ondulado para que os objetos do outro lado parecessem um pouco distorcidos. Mas isso não escondia a visão do corpo de Bella Swan de mim. Seu cabelo estava ensaboado, a espuma branca situada entre a as mechas escuras, quase negras. Meus olhos percorreram seu corpo, pegando a visão de seus pequenos seios, apenas grandes o suficiente para encaixarem perfeitamente em minhas mãos, sua barriga magra, o triângulo negro de cabelos entre suas pernas e as pernas longas. Tudo o que eu vi só me excitou ainda mais. Eu estava tão duro que eu estava receoso de que pudesse assustá-la. Eu não sabia se ela já tinha visto um homem nu - eu não havia perguntado antes - mas eu tinha a sensação de que ela não tinha.

Então eu me concentrei no que suas mãos estavam fazendo.

Observei enquanto uma mão lentamente percorria seu corpo, experimentalmente. Eu tinha a sensação de que esta era sua primeira vez fazendo algo assim. Ela beliscou seu mamilo direito nos dedos suavemente antes de passar a outra mão para baixo em sua boceta. Ela hesitou por um momento antes de escorregar um dedo dentro dela. Ela gemeu de novo.

Eu não agüentava mais.

Passando pela porta do chuveiro, coloquei minha mão sobre a maçaneta. Ela estava de frente para o chuveiro, muito ocupada com outras coisas para me notar. Eu sorri, de repente decidindo que eu queria que ela me mostrasse exatamente do que ela gostava. Com um sorriso perverso, abri a porta do chuveiro, permitindo que o ar fresco batesse em seu corpo. Eu assisti quando arrepios de frio explodiram deliciosamente sobre sua pele nua.

Ela ofegou e se virou para mim, chocada com um rubor rosa espalhando em seu rosto. Eu não pude segurar aquele sorriso perverso do meu rosto. Seus olhos se arregalaram e ela apertou-se contra a parede do chuveiro.

"Você se importaria se eu me juntasse a você?" Perguntei educadamente, querendo que isto estivesse bem para ela.

Por um momento ela simplesmente olhou para mim. Notei que sua mão ficou onde estava antes. Seu peito arfava, seus pequenos seios se moviam fortemente para cima e para baixo.

"Eu prometo que não vou machucar você." Acrescentei.

Ela concordou e então falou. "S-Sim, você pode f-ficar".

Eu adorava o jeito que ela gaguejava quando se encontrava em algum tipo de forma sexual. Era amável. Mas eu não podia evitar de querer que ela me provocasse um pouco, como eu a estava provocando. Agora que ela tinha aceitado, eu abri mais a porta do chuveiro e entrei, fechando-a atrás de mim. A água ainda estava quente. Eu esperava que ela tivesse um aquecedor de água grande porque eu estava com medo de ter que ficar com ela aqui no chuveiro por um longo tempo.

Quando entrei no chuveiro, vi seus olhos indo direto para o meu pau. Aquelas orbes chocolate aumentaram e eu não pude deixar de sorrir. Eu já tinha escutado muitas vezes de várias mulheres que meu pau era maior do que a maioria. Não tão absurdamente, mas apenas grande o suficiente para que a maioria das mulheres me elogiasse. Eu não tinha percebido que eu estava preocupado com o que ela pensasse de mim até este minuto. Que bobagem. Por que eu estaria preocupado com o que ela pensava sobre o meu corpo nu?

"Então, Bella." Eu comecei, movendo-me lentamente em direção a ela. Eu propositalmente fiz meus movimentos lentos e predatórios. Eu sabia o que procurar quando uma mulher não estava pronta e eu estava assistindo Bella de perto. Se ela não estivesse pronta, eu saberia. Mas não havia mal nenhum em brincar com ela. Além disso, ela parecia estar se divertindo. "Você tem sido perversa esta manhã?"

Sua respiração acelerou descontroladamente com minha pergunta. Eu adorava as reações que eu criava nela. Eu esperava que ela mantivesse este nível de sensibilidade em toda a nossa exploração.

"O que você quer dizer?" Sua voz estava incerta, mas animada.

"O que eu quero dizer é que..." Eu fui até ela. Ela se moveu para trás, mas foi presa contra a parede de azulejos. Eu sorri e coloquei minhas mãos em cada lado de sua cabeça, prendendo-a. "Você esteve dando prazer a si mesma?"

Inclinei-me lentamente. Observei seus olhos arregalarem e ela arquear, apenas imaginando o que eu faria ao seu delicioso corpo.

Era hora de despertar essa deusa adormecida. Era hora desta divindade grega acordar de sua ingenuidade sexual. Eu ficaria feliz em realizar este pedaço de serviço à comunidade; eu de bom grado a deixaria descobrir a mulher sexy dentro dela.

"Você não me respondeu, Bella." Eu disse pacientemente. Movi uma mão ao seu quadril, movendo-a para cima e para baixo de sua pele lisa. Os quadris dela se moveram um pouco na minha mão e eu a parei em reprovação. "Você esteve se masturbando?"

**Bella POV**

Como ele esperava que eu respondesse com o que ele estava fazendo comigo? Era impossível pensar, falar e muito menos ser coerente. Se eu estive me masturbado? O termo me fez corar. Soava tão... _sujo_. Foi embaraçoso ser pega também. E foi a primeira vez que eu tentei mesmo isso! Eu tinha simplesmente desejado ver se eu tinha o poder de fazer o que Edward fazia. Achei que se eu imaginasse que era Edward me tocando, meus movimentos realmente me causariam prazer - não tão intenso como suas habilidosas ministrações, mas ainda poderoso.

Virei vermelho escuro agora que percebi que ele realmente queria que eu respondesse.

"Eu estava... eu estava tentando... foi a minha primeira vez." Eu finalmente terminei pateticamente. Olhei em seus profundos e brilhantes olhos, não conseguindo desviar o olhar nem se eu quisesse.

"Eu sei." Ele disse simplesmente. Ele pressionou seus lábios suavemente na minha garganta. Eu senti como se eu estivesse derretendo naquele beijo simples. Sua língua tocou a minha pele suavemente. Eu gemi e me apertei contra ele descaradamente, de repente inconsciente do que eu tinha tentado fazer apenas momentos antes. "Agora eu quero que você continue tocando a si mesma." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido. "Mostre-me o que você quer fazer ao seu corpo, o que você deseja".

Confusa, eu observei quando ele se moveu um pouco para longe para me ver. Mais uma vez, meus olhos foram atraídos para baixo em seu grande pênis. Mais uma vez, fiquei chocada com o tamanho. Claro que eu tinha visto fotos em livros de medicina e tal, mas nada poderia me preparar para o grande tremor de antecipação e medo quando olhei para ele. Antecipação porque eu só podia imaginar o prazer que ele me daria, medo porque eu sabia que doeria.

"Toque-se, Bella." Ele ordenou, olhando fixamente nos meus olhos. "Eu sei que você tem desejos. Basta ir com o instinto e me mostrar o que você gostaria que eu fizesse ao seu pequeno corpo quente".

Mordi o lábio para manter um gemido dentro de mim. Hesitantemente, eu fiz como me foi dito - eu faria qualquer coisa que ele me dissesse. Cobri meus seios suavemente primeiro e depois apertei-os rudemente. Belisquei meus mamilos, rolando-os em meus dedos e puxando. Era insano como a dor ligeira se transformou em prazer. Não deveria ser possível. Talvez o meu cérebro estivesse funcionando incorretamente, de modo que a dor estava no local do prazer. Seus olhos observavam atentamente cada movimento meu, como se sua sobrevivência dependesse de assistir e analisar meus movimentos. Aquele olhar era tão intenso que quase me fez gozar bem ali.

Dando aos meus seios mais um aperto, me movi para baixo. Espalmando minhas mãos sobre o meu estômago liso, fui para baixo e me toquei em concha. Quando passei o dedo sobre as minhas dobras, eu gemi, meus olhos fecharam apertados. Inclinei-me fortemente contra a parede do chuveiro. A água quente ainda estava derramando sobre a minha pele. De repente eu estava agradecida que meu apartamento tinha um aquecedor de água enorme - isso seria desagradável na água gelada.

"Mostre-me como você quer que eu te fôda." Ele ronronou, seus olhos esmeralda me falavam de uma forma que fez um nó de prazer se formar na boca do meu estômago. Eu derreti com aquelas palavras e empurrei um dedo dentro de mim. Vi que eu já estava ensopada... e não da água. Comecei a bombear-me lentamente. Mas não era o suficiente, então adicionei outro dedo.

De repente eu bati em um ponto que tinha estado desconhecido para mim. Eu ofeguei, fazendo meus olhos abrirem em choque. Minhas costas arquearam para fora do azulejo. Eu estava com medo de que minhas pernas já não me segurassem.

"Está certo." Ele incentivou, movendo-se ligeiramente para mais perto de mim. "Toque seu ponto G".

Agora seus lábios estavam na minha pele. Ele beijou meus seios suavemente antes de chupar o mamilo em sua boca, seus dentes raspando sobre ele.

"Oh, Deus." Eu ofeguei, apertando seu pescoço para me manter em pé. Meus joelhos ficaram subitamente incapazes de me segurar.

"Não pare." Ele ordenou, fixando-me de volta em meus pés. "Não pare de tocar a si mesma. Eu quero que você goze pela sua própria mão. Uma vez que você goza sempre que eu te tocar, vou manter uma distância segura".

Ele moveu-se para longe de mim. Eu choraminguei em desaprovação. Eu precisava dele comigo agora. Eu precisava dele mais do que eu jamais deveria. Eu estava tão desconfortável, tão quente, que era quase doloroso. Eu não tinha idéia de por que o prazer era dessa maneira quando de repente parava, mas só havia uma maneira de fazê-lo ir embora.

Mergulhei meus dedos de volta às minhas dobras quentes. Eu quase chorei com o sentimento. Aquele tijolo desconfortável no meu estômago dissolveu em ondas de êxtase fluindo através do meu corpo. Trabalhando meu peito com a mão esquerda, eu bombeei-me com a minha direita. Senti o mesmo precipício desconhecido me sugando. Senti como se eu estivesse à beira de uma grande caverna, oscilando ao longo da borda.

"Foda-se com seus dedos, Bella." Ele disse calmamente com uma voz que só me deixou mais molhada. "Olhe nos meus olhos enquanto você se dá prazer".

Eu me esforcei para abrir meus olhos e olhar para ele. Mas era tão difícil com a construção do prazer dentro de mim. Comecei a gritar com cada expiração, ofegando como um homem sufocando. Meus olhos estavam vidrados, eu poderia dizer, mas eu consegui segurar meu olhar com o dele. De repente, eu bati aquele ponto doce novamente e fui enviada ao longo da borda. Gritei alto, afundando no fundo da banheira.

Os braços de Edward estavam fortemente ao redor da minha cintura e ele me puxou de volta. "Boa garota, Bella." Ele murmurou aprovando no meu ouvido. Minha visão ainda era anormal e eu estava começando a entender que aquilo era normal quando eu gozava. Voltei-me lentamente. Edward estava ocupado lavando meu cabelo delicadamente, paternalmente, e eu achei isso estranhamente tranqüilizador.

"Então." Ele começou. "Isso foi prazeroso?

Eu corei e olhei para baixo. Mas isso foi um erro porque fui cumprimentada com a vista da sua ereção muito dura. Olhei para o frasco de shampoo situado no canto do meu chuveiro, em vez disso, decidindo que era uma escolha mais segura. "Sim." Eu disse, minha voz tão incoerente que foi um milagre ele ainda me entender. Ele terminou de enxaguar meu cabelo e focou em lavar meu corpo com o sabonete de morango que eu possuía.

"Lição de três - a masturbação é perfeitamente boa em quantidades moderadas. É uma forma saudável de liberar frustrações sexuais e descobrir o que te excita mais. Na verdade, acho que é extremamente sexy, Bella Swan. Ver você dar prazer a si mesma é uma das coisas mais _eróticas_ que eu já vi".

Quando ele falou essa palavra, suas mãos se moveram para a parte inferior das minhas costas, correndo para baixo e cobrindo minha bunda. Eu engasguei quando ele pressionou meu quadril ao dele. Seu pênis foi pressionado na parte inferior do meu estômago, enviando arrepios excitantes através do meu corpo já fraco. Eu gemi, mas minha voz falhou no meio porque ele rapidamente bateu seus quadris suavemente em mim. Agarrei-me ao seu pescoço e ele trouxe seus lábios nos meus em um beijo surpreendente. Sua boca era suave, ainda que urgente, contra a minha, sua língua deslizando em minha boca.

Ele apertou-me contra o azulejo frio e continuou a me beijar sem sentido. Abruptamente, ele afastou-se e pegou o frasco de shampoo na mão. "Você gostaria de me lavar?" Ele perguntou. Sua voz tinha se tornado educada mais uma vez. "Afinal de contas, eu preciso de um banho também".

Espantou-me como ele poderia ir de homem quente e sexy no chuveiro para um calmo e controlado cavalheiro. Hesitantemente peguei o shampoo dele e esguichei um pouco sobre a esponja que ele me entregou. Minha freqüência cardíaca aumentou com a idéia de tocar o seu corpo.

**Edward POV **

Eu tinha decidido deixar que ela me lavasse para que ela pudesse ficar um pouco mais acostumada com o meu corpo. Eu poderia dizer que era difícil para ela olhar para mim. Eu entendia isso.

E eu não estava mentindo quando eu disse que vê-la se dar prazer tinha sido erótico. Eu tinha endurecido tanto com isso que eu sabia que teria que fazer algo sobre isso mais tarde, quando ela tivesse ido para a faculdade. Suas pequenas mãos corriam lentamente a esponja sobre o meu peito. Ela segurou-a cuidadosamente olhando naquela pequena esponja azul, concentrando-se tão forte que sua testa enrugou de concentração. Eu sorri.

Se esta fosse a última coisa que eu fizesse, eu gostaria de trazer essa mulher para fora de sua concha. Eu gostaria de trazê-la para fora de sua timidez. Ela queria ser menos introvertida, eu podia ver. Ela queria ser mais extrovertida. E esse era meu objetivo. Eu despertaria a deusa dentro dela. Não importa o que isso custasse.

Ela teve o cuidado com a minha limpeza, certificando-se de lavar o meu torso inteiro antes de passar mais abaixo. Eu quase ri, percebendo que ela estava esperando para adiar o momento em que ela viria para o meu pau. Ouvi-a respirar fundo antes que ela se moveu com cuidado e esfregou a esponja sobre o meu quadril e, em seguida, descendo pelas minhas pernas, ignorando completamente o meu pau.

E agora ela estava se curvando em mim, o lado do seu rosto só a milímetros do meu membro. Cerrei minhas mãos em punhos. Ela não percebeu que estava tão perto – ela estava concentrada em lavar as minhas pernas. Então eu senti suas mãos moverem de volta para o meu corpo e enrijeci, surpreso com as reações que ela criou em mim. Como era possível que esta incrivelmente inocente _virgem_ pudesse criar sentimentos tão intensos dentro de mim? Não era lógico.

Finalmente, ela permaneceu no meu pau. Então senti que a esponja estava em cima de mim e tentei abafar o meu suspiro.

Seus olhos estalaram para cima para ver minha reação. Incentivada por mim, ela lentamente começou a mover a esponja sobre mim, para cima e para baixo. Minha respiração acelerou e concentrei-me em me segurar totalmente parado. A última coisa que ela precisava era de eu assustando-a com a minha super-excitação

Logo ela abandonou a esponja e me tocou com a mão nua. Fechei os olhos, tentando me focar em não gozar sobre ela.

Então ela começou a deslizar suas unhas sobre a pele suave e eu ofeguei. Sua mão apertou e ela foi um pouco rude. Antes que eu fosse sequer capaz de pensar uma resposta lógica para isso, ela aumentou seu ritmo.

"Bella." Eu ofeguei, tentando esconder a minha respiração irregular. "Eu vou gozar. Pare. Eu não vou ser capaz de parar se você continuar com isso".

Ela não parou.

Este pequeno anjo perfeito tinha se transformado em um demônio no espaço de poucos minutos. Sua mão fechou sobre o meu eixo, apertando um pouco, experimentalmente. Ela olhou para o que estava fazendo, em seguida olhou de volta para mim. Cerrei os olhos fechados quando cheguei ao clímax e puxei-me da mão dela. Eu não queria gozar sobre ela. De alguma forma eu consegui jorrar no ângulo do ralo do chuveiro enquanto experimentava o prazer perfeito. Eu gemi calmamente e liberei.

"Isso saiu do controle." Eu murmurei poucos minutos depois quando já tinha recuperado a compostura. "Não acontecerá novamente".

Ela corou e olhou para baixo. "Eu... eu gostei".

Uma das minhas sobrancelhas se levantou. "Você tem aula também. Tenho a sensação de que você vai chegar atrasada".

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas eu notei que ela estava animada, mais uma vez. Eu não esperava que ela continuasse a tocar-me quando eu lhe disse que gozaria. Talvez trazer Bella Swan para fora de sua timidez seria mais fácil do que eu pensava.

Eu cuidadosamente a sequei antes de deixá-la ir se vestir. Escorreguei em um novo par de boxer e uma calça jeans, decidindo contra a camiseta. Saí do quarto deixando-a para se trocar em paz. Sentei no sofá surrado que estava na sala e liguei a televisão só para dissipar o silêncio. Eu não sabia que eu estava assistindo a um programa do canal da Disney, até que vi o logo do Mickey Mouse no canto inferior.

"Eu vou ficar fora até as 14hs hoje." Bella disse sem jeito quando ela saiu do quarto. "Então, eu acho que você pode ficar aqui até então".

Levantei-me do sofá e fui até ela. "Eu ficarei bem, eu prometo, Bella. Eu sou um homem maduro".

Acho que ela murmurou, "Eu _sei_" sob sua respiração. Eu ri baixinho.

"Você vai se atrasar. Já são 7h50." Eu disse.

Ela balançou a cabeça e se virou para ir. Um som agudo soou batendo na porta. "Bella!" Uma voz de mulher gritou do outro lado. Eu pensei ter reconhecido a voz de Alice. Ou talvez tenha sido Rosalie. Esperei até que Bella chegasse à porta antes que eu dissesse algo.

"Bella?" Eu disse calmamente.

Ela rapidamente se virou, como se ela estivesse esperando que eu a parasse. "Sim?"

"Não ganho pelo menos um beijo de despedida?"

Ela corou e voltou para mim. "Bem, eu acho." Ela disse hesitante.

Coloquei seu rosto em minhas mãos, trazendo-o suavemente aos meus lábios. Fechando minha boca suavemente sobre a dela, tomei um cuidado especial para mostrar que, apesar do banho cheio de vapor, eu podia ser gentil e suave. Minha língua estendeu para lamber seu lábio inferior, pedindo entrada. Ela prontamente abriu a boca, seus braços vieram ao redor do meu pescoço apertados. Fundindo seu corpo ao meu, eu permiti que minha língua dançasse apaixonadamente com a dela.

"Bella!" A mulher gritou do outro lado. "Eu _sei_ que ele está aí com você e se você não sair agora eu vou chamar a polícia!"

Separei nossos lábios. Bella estava ofegante, seu peito arfante. Ela havia colocado uma camisa azul escura e calça cáqui e tênis. A camisa mostrava bem seu peito, ainda conseguindo ser modesta.

E eu tinha mais planos para hoje? Claro que eu tinha. Eu não podia esperar para Bella chegar em casa para que pudéssemos retomá-los.

Relutantemente, Bella abriu a porta do apartamento. Eu vi duas meninas do lado de fora, parecendo muito interessadas com o que estava dentro. Eu estava certo. Era Alice e Rosalie. Elas riam loucamente e puxaram Bella para fora, sem dúvida iriam enchê-la de perguntas. Eu sorri para elas antes de elas fecharem a porta nos desconectando e risadas explodirem em pleno volume. Peguei um último olhar para o rosto lindo e corado de Bella. Pisquei para ela antes de a porta fechar.

Lembrei-me do compromisso que eu tinha para uma sessão de fotos hoje na Victoria. Essa seria a prioridade na minha lista de coisas para fazer enquanto Bella estava fora. Mas quando essa pequena virgem voltasse, você pode ter certeza que eu estarei ocupado com coisas mais importantes do que fotos.

* * *

_**Nota:**_

_Ai ai, um cap. mais quente que o outro..._

_Amanhã eu posto mais e aí alcançaremos até onde a outra tradutora tinha postado..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	5. Victoria

**Capítulo 5 – Victoria**

_Tradutora: Irene Maceió_

**Bella POV**

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, conte-nos tudo _agora_!" Rosalie ordenou logo que a porta estava fechada. Alice girou seu braço através do meu e puxou eu e Rose pelo corredor.

"O que ele fez?" Alice pressionou com impaciência.

Corei, tentando descobrir como explicar o que aconteceu, ontem à noite e esta manhã. Foi quando eu percebi que um dia inteiro tinha se passado. Eu só tinha dezenove dias para ficar com esse homem incrível.

"Bella!"

Eu me concentrei em tentar explicar a minha incrível noite e manhã. Não havia realmente nenhuma outra maneira de explicar isso sem ser como... excitante, incrível, maravilhoso.

"Oh meu Deus, Isabella Swan." Rose começou, parecendo chocada. "Isso é um... _chupão_?

"Honestamente, o que você esperava?" Eu finalmente disse, superando o meu primeiro constrangimento. "Vocês o compraram como meu... brinquedo... e então você fica chocada que eu tenha um chupão?"

Apesar disso, minha mão foi para a minha garganta, procurando o chupão acima mencionado. Eu quase ri. Não era o meu primeiro chupão, mas eu não poderia imaginar em que momento exato eu tinha conseguido este. Na noite passada eu tinha ficado muito... preocupada com outras coisas para notá-lo chupando meu pescoço em qualquer momento. E em algum tipo de forma doentia e estranha, eu estava feliz que tinha isso. Isso me fazia dele. Ele me marcou como dele, embora tecnicamente ele me pertencesse.

"A mulher tem um ponto." Rose permitiu. "Mas você ainda não nos disse!"

Nós estávamos fora do prédio agora. O dia estava ensolarado e bonito, o clima perfeito para sair e tomar sol, não que eu fizesse muito isso antes. Eu temia ter que assistir minhas aulas hoje. Como eu poderia concentrar-me quando Edward estava esperando por mim?

"Vou ter que drogar você para me dizer?" Alice exigiu severamente. "Deus, Bella, o suspense está me matando".

"Bem, um..." Comecei incerta. "Ele, um..." Oh Deus, eu tinha realmente que dizer isso, não é? Oh, mate-me agora, por favor. Então eu sufoquei as únicas palavras que eu poderia pensar... como uma idiota. "Sexo oral?" Parecia uma pergunta.

É claro que ambas foram à loucura com isso. Um casal de estudantes que passava nos deu um olhar de nojo, provavelmente por Rose e Alice serem tão escandalosas. Corei vermelho escuro. Então, novamente, eles poderiam nos odiar porque eu disse "sexo oral" em voz alta.

"Você está falando _sério_?"

Parecia que Rosalie desmaiaria na calçada.

"Maldição, esse garoto é bom." Ela disse agradecida. "Eu não me importaria se ele fosse meu brinquedo por algumas horas." Ela sorriu e de repente o meu lado protetor e possessivo me chutou por dentro.

Abruptamente, eu não gostei da idéia de Rose estar em qualquer lugar perto de Edward por qualquer período de tempo. Isso me surpreendeu. Por que eu estava ficando possessiva de repente? Então eu percebi que eu realmente gostava dele. Bem, é claro, eu gostava de Edward. Honestamente, como você poderia não gostar? Não me surpreendia eu estar caída por ele - ele tinha me dado pelo menos cinco ou seis orgasmos ontem à noite e esta manhã. Meus lábios curvaram em um sorriso por simplesmente pensar nisso. Mas o que ele acharia se ele soubesse que eu já gostava dele tanto assim? Eu poderia estar certa de uma coisa - ele não gostaria disso.

Eu não sabia muito sobre as pessoas que estavam na profissão de Edward, mas eu sabia que o amor não era exatamente uma escolha quando você era vendido a quem-sabe-quantas mulheres. Isso não estava tornando as coisas mais fáceis também. Então eu decidi manter meus sentimentos para mim mesma, na esperança de esmagá-los em toda a sua fragilidade antes de eles crescerem muito em mim, simplesmente extingui esse pensamento. Eu me encontrei pensando sobre a maneira como seus olhos brilhavam quando ele sorria feliz, as leves ondulações que apareciam em seu rosto e o toque suave que ele usava quando me acariciava.

Eu tinha tanta sorte que Alice tinha decidido dar vinte e dois mil dólares para a minha felicidade atual. Deus, eu tinha amigas loucas e maravilhosas!

"Você _alguma vez_ vai nos responder de forma adequada?" Alice bufou, impaciente. "O que exatamente ele fez para você? Você parece como se estivesse nas nuvens agora. Ele tem que ser fenomenal!"

"Oh, ele é." Saiu da minha boca. Corei, mas continuei, sabendo que era apenas o direito delas de saber. Afinal, sem elas Edward não estaria na minha casa. "Na noite passada ele... hum... me provou e então, esta manhã, ele me disse para eu mesma... me tocar, para mostrar a ele como eu gostava".

Elas gritaram e riram. Era bom poder compartilhar isso com elas. Eu senti falta do meu tempo com as garotas e eu precisava tê-lo sempre.

"Ele certamente parece delicioso sem camisa." Alice acrescentou, em seguida caiu na gargalhada.

Lembrei-me do que Alice tinha dito, que eu parecia que estava nas nuvens. Bem, eu _estava_ nas nuvens! Eu nunca soube que eu poderia sentir essa felicidade. E não foi só a partir de seu toque. Era o jeito que ele olhava para mim, a maneira como ele sorria. Edward era quase um completo estranho para mim, mas eu sentia como se estivéssemos conectados em quase um caminho espiritual. Mas eu disse a mim mesma que eu estava sendo boba. Como no mundo poderia ser possível que depois de menos de vinte e quatro horas eu já estivesse começando a me apaixonar seriamente por este homem que eu nem conhecia? Eu não sabia, esse era o problema. Não era possível. Pelo menos, não deveria ser possível.

Minha mente girava em círculos, sempre se questionando. Mas sempre voltava para Edward Cullen, o deus do sexo no meu apartamento. Meu coração doía para saber mais sobre ele do que apenas seu nome e idade. Eu queria fazer as perguntas difíceis... mas eu não sabia se ele ia gostar. Não era o meu papel perguntar sobre sua vida pessoal. Afinal, eu era simplesmente a sua cliente atual. Mas eu ainda queria saber.

**Edward POV**

Decidi lavar os pratos que ainda estavam imersos na pia. Percebi que não tínhamos lavado. Eu estive focado em coisas mais importantes como o prazer de Bella Swan.

Eu tinha apreciado imensamente assisti-la dar prazer a si mesma. Ela queria ver o que era ser rude porque ela ainda não sabia verdadeiramente. Até agora, ela tinha gostado de tudo o que eu tinha feito com ela. Eu só esperava que eu continuasse a fazer tudo certo e desse prazer a ela da maneira correta. Ela ainda era muito nova para isso, eu gostaria de ir devagar, não importava o quanto eu queria acelerar o processo. Bella merecia mais do que apenas uma rapidinha. Ela merecia mais do que eu.

De repente, eu parei de lavar o prato que eu segurava. De onde veio isso? Retornando aos pratos sujos, eu comecei a esfregar com um fervor que faria a minha avó com TOC***** orgulhosa. Lembrar da minha avó trouxe visões da minha família à minha mente. Elas eram dolorosas, as memórias, mas eu consegui mais uma vez reprimi-las. Mas não antes de eu ter uma visão de mim, meu pai e minha mãe no parque um dia quando eu tinha doze anos. Eu vi o sorriso encantador da minha mãe quando eu batia a bola com o taco de baseball. Meu pai me aplaudiu. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir porque eles já sabiam que eu gostava de baseball e era bom nisso.

_*__TOC__: Transtorno Obsessivo Compulsivo._

Eu sibilei em uma respiração e olhei para as minhas mãos. Eu tinha esmagado um daqueles delicados pratos brancos em minhas mãos. Os fragmentos tinham cortado as costas da minha mão e eu estava sangrando, o líquido vermelho escorria sobre a porcelana branca. Xinguei sob a minha respiração e apliquei pressão sobre a ferida, me movendo rapidamente para o banheiro. Eu esperava que ela tivesse band-aids.

Veja, o passado _era_ doloroso. Só que agora a agonia não era simplesmente emocional, ela era física.

Limpei o máximo que pude antes de sair. Eu tinha um encontro marcado às doze em ponto na Victoria. Silenciosamente, eu gemi. Victoria era uma cliente difícil de servir de modelo. As roupas íntimas masculinas que ela criava não eram sempre fáceis de vestir. Às vezes eu simplesmente olhava para elas e queria saber como eu devia ao menos entrar nelas. Eu esperava que desta vez as coisas fossem mais fáceis. Eu tinha chegado atrasado da última vez.

Finalmente, onze e meia rolou ao redor e era hora de sair. Eu não sabia quanto tempo eu ficaria fora, então eu escrevi um bilhete para Bella, dizendo a ela que eu tinha uma sessão de fotos para fazer. Eu disse que estaria de volta o mais rapidamente possível e que ela não se preocupasse.

Vesti-me com uma simples camiseta branca e jeans, como era a regra não escrita. Mantive a chave de Bella cuidadosamente ao redor do meu pescoço. Eu a colocaria no bolso da calça jeans durante a sessão, no entanto. Pegar um táxi para a Victoria não era a coisa mais fácil a fazer. Ela vivia fora da cidade e alguns motoristas de táxi não estavam dispostos a ir tão longe. Eu tive que desembolsar alguns dólares extras para o taxista cooperar.

Quando eu saí do táxi, não fiquei surpreso ao ver que Victoria tinha remodelado sua casa novamente. Bem, eu não estava certo se "casa" era o termo certo. Era mais como uma mansão. Victoria era um nome muito famoso de roupas íntimas femininas e masculinas. O rótulo SexVictory era uma das marcas de maior prestígio em todo o mundo, rivalizando com a Victoria's Secret. Achei irônico que sua maior concorrente tinha o mesmo nome dela. Seu condomínio extra-grande, pelo menos, deve ter custado mais do que a renda da minha vida inteira.

SexVictory era especialmente para os homens e mulheres com mais... gostos aventureiros. As roupas íntimas que ela criava eram provocantes, inovadoras, e nem sempre confortáveis.

Agora, enquanto eu subia os degraus até a porta da frente, eu esperava que ela estivesse de bom humor. Victoria de mau humor não era algo que alguém deveria ter de suportar. Emmett sempre fez questão de me seguir nestes ramos; na última vez na Lillian tinha sido um pouco rude. Eu tinha acidentalmente rasgado uma das peças de vestuário que eu estava tentando vestir e ela tinha quase arranhado meus olhos por isso. Lillian e Victoria eram muito parecidas no fato de que elas eram normalmente mal-humoradas.

Atravessando a porta como sempre fiz, segui o meu caminho para a sala que ela tinha criado para os modelos masculinos se trocarem. Lá eu encontrei a minha cadeira com um pequeno cartão nela. Nele afirmava o que eu usaria e os números dos cabides que estavam. Fui para o longo cabideiro que se estendia de uma parede a outra, cobrindo toda a parede oeste. Eu rapidamente digitalizei os cabides numerados para encontrar o número 34.

Puxando-o para fora, eu quase corei. Se eu fosse Bella, eu certamente teria corado. Parecia exatamente como uma minúscula Speedo preta, feita de couro e com um buraco bastante grande para o pênis do homem encaixar. Eu teria que usar este modelo? Assim eu poderia posar logo nu! Normalmente eu não era modesto sobre o meu corpo nu - já que muitas pessoas já o tinham visto - mas o pensamento de usar isto em uma revista me chocou. Mas eu deveria saber. Talvez eles, de alguma forma, me deixassem cobrir meu pau, mas ainda mostrariam como a roupa íntima me deixava totalmente exposto.

Eu não contava com isso.

"Edward!" Eu ouvi uma voz familiar. Virei-me para ver o rosto brilhante de Emmett andando na minha direção. Ele tinha uma constituição forte e poderia ser modelo também se ele quisesse. Mas ele preferia estar na margem, para dar apoio moral se eu adivinhasse.

"Hey, Em, como vai?" Eu disse iniciando a conversa. Comecei a tirar a roupa, puxando a camisa sobre a minha cabeça.

"Maggie ainda se recusa a assinar os papéis do divórcio." Ele suspirou profundamente e descansou em uma cadeira. Os modelos masculinos andavam e passavam por nós, em todos os graus de pelados. Tirei a calça e então minha boxer.

"Ainda?" Olhei para o meu agente e melhor amigo. "Ela saiu há cerca de um ano, não é? Se ela realmente não queria um divórcio, ela deveria ter dito a você".

"Eu sei. Mas agora ela está dizendo que ela quer, pelo menos, dez mil por danos emocionais".

"Danos emocionais?" Eu bufei em desgosto e puxei a cueca obscena. Ela se encaixaria melhor em um filme pornô hardcore. "Você nunca nem gritou com ela." Eu indiquei.

"Eu sei." Ele disse novamente. "Mas essa é Maggie".

Emmett e sua esposa Maggie tinham tido problemas conjugais nos últimos três anos. Maggie teve um caso com um homem que não era importante o suficiente para eu me lembrar o nome dele. Eu tinha estado em seu casamento e eu sabia desde quando eu a vi pela primeira vez que isso não funcionaria. Ela era arrogante e exigia ser tratada como uma rainha em todos os momentos. Emmett pensava que ela era sua princesa e queria se casar com ela logo que possível. Ela tinha aceitado principalmente porque ele estava ganhando uma renda maior quando os meses foram passando e ela queria ser parte desse dinheiro.

"Talvez ela assinará em breve." Eu disse, ajustando a roupa íntima. Senti-me como algo de um sonho erótico esquisito. Enquanto eu esperava minha vez na frente da câmera, coloquei minha camisa por cima do meu colo, assim Emmett não tinha que ver meu pau nu.

"Duvido." Ele murmurou sem esperanças.

"Cullen." Uma afiada voz feminina gritou, abrindo a porta do vestiário dos homens. Os homens nus não pareciam dar a mínima ao fato de que ela estava os observando. "Você está pronto, Cullen?" Ela disse finalmente, voltando-se para mim.

"Vejo você mais tarde, Em." Eu respondi levantando.

"Até mais tarde".

Ele era mais meu melhor amigo do que meu chefe e eu confiava nele completamente. E irritava-me que Maggie estivesse se recusando a assinar os papéis do divórcio depois que ela já tinha concordado com ele. As memórias me atacaram novamente - desta vez do pior período da minha vida, exatamente antes de ter conhecido Emmett.

Eu não tinha comido nada durante quatro dias e estava vivendo em uma caixa úmida que outrora carregava uma geladeira. Era em meados de janeiro e Los Angeles estava experimentando o inverno mais frio já registrado, fazendo até sete graus negativos. Eu tinha procurado e vasculhado o lixo, na esperança de encontrar algum alimento rejeitado. Mas a sorte não estava comigo porque ninguém tinha jogado nada.

Sacudindo esse pensamento longe, segui a mulher para a sala principal. Eu vi Victoria em pé ao lado, analisando o fotógrafo e os movimentos do modelo masculino. Percebi que o modelo era Jasper, um homem que eu tinha encontrado algumas vezes antes durante sessões de fotos como esta. Ele tinha cabelos cor de mel e elétricos olhos azuis que razoavelmente crepitavam com a vida. Acenei para ele uma vez em reconhecimento e ele inclinou sua cabeça dourada para mim em resposta.

"Ok, Whitlock, que bom que terminamos por hoje." O fotógrafo disse murmurando, endireitando-se de sua posição anterior agachada. Eu poderia dizer pelo seu tom de voz que esta não tinha sido a sessão de maior sucesso de Jasper.

Ele simplesmente voltou para a sala para se vestir, não impressionado com o tom cansado e decepcionado do fotógrafo.

"Ah, Edward, amor." Victoria arrulhou, movendo-se para mim com os braços abertos como se quisesse um abraço. Seu cabelo vermelho flamejante pendurava em seus ombros como ondas de fogo, aqueles olhos verdes sorriam para mim como um gato. Eu prontamente abracei-a, não querendo perturbá-la. Afinal, era ela quem pagaria por esta sessão.

"Estou feliz por você estar de volta." Ela murmurou em meu pescoço. Era impossível não notar que ela se inclinou de frente, de modo que meu pau nu prensasse entre suas pernas. Bem onde estava a sua boceta levemente coberta. Ela usava um vestido verde fino que levantava seus seios e enfatizava sua cintura fina.

Victoria era bonita, eu suponho. Mas ela não despertava qualquer atração em mim. Eu sabia o que estava por baixo daquele exterior e eu estava bastante certo que eu preferia estar agarrado a um cacto.

"Eu senti sua falta, querido." Ela ronronou, afastando-se e dando uma olhada em mim. Seus olhos corriam apreciativos sobre o meu corpo, demorando-se no meu pau. "Eu tenho que dizer, isto parece absolutamente pecaminoso em você." Ela piscou para mim e escovou sua mão descuidadamente passando sobre a cabeça do meu membro quando se virou para sair.

Eu pulei de surpresa. E, maldição, meu pau começou a endurecer. Deus, ele era a coisa mais fácil de agradar no mundo. Um pensamento ou toque errante e eu estava ereto e pronto para foder.

"Tudo bem, amor." Victoria disse assim que ela estava atrás do fotógrafo. "Nós usaremos o mestre severo. Sua escrava foi desobediente e você precisa puni-la".

Eu sempre fui bom em entrar no personagem. Era necessário para mostrar a roupa como ficaria. Havia uma razão pela qual eu era tão bem pago. Eu simplesmente deixava para trás os meus pensamentos e focava em me tornar o que fosse pedido a mim.

Foi quando eu notei a minha platéia. Estávamos em uma sala especialmente extravagante. Tinha sido feita para parecer como uma espécie de salão de festas, um distorcido salão de bailes/calabouço. As paredes eram escuras com cortinas ébano penduradas no teto. A parede em que eu estava parado em frente tinha uma mesa de mogno em madeira escura com pés de garras. Na mesa tinha vasos gêmeos pretos cheios de dúzias de rosas vermelhas. A cor brilhante deixava as pretas muito bonitas.

"Duro." O fotógrafo requisitou.

Ah, merda. Não isso de novo. Fechei meus olhos e me foquei em deixar meu pau duro como granito. Visões da linda forma de Bella - nua e se contorcendo debaixo de mim - dançavam sedutoramente diante de meus olhos.

"Bom." Ele murmurou.

Era um pouco embaraçoso ficar duro diante desse composto de homens e mulheres, mas eu tinha feito isso tantas vezes que a ansiedade logo desapareceu.

Logo a sessão tinha terminado e após ficar em diferentes formas e posições, muitas delas melhor adaptadas para uma revista pornô do que uma revista de cuecas, virei-me para voltar para o camarim.

"Edward, espere!" Victoria disse rapidamente. Relutantemente eu parei - eu estava pronto para me livrar desta peça obscena. Victoria acenou para o fotógrafo sair da sala. Assim que ele fechou a porta atrás dele, deixando-nos sozinhos, ela se moveu até mim.

"Eu queria ver o quão efetivamente essa sunga com essa pequena-forquilha funciona." Ela ronronou no meu ouvido, arrastando sua mão no meu peito nu para a roupa íntima que ela havia acabado de descrever.

Eu gentilmente acalmei suas mãos. "Nada é de graça." Eu disse incisivamente. Eu seria um idiota se eu desse a ela algo de graça. Além disso, de repente eu não queria que ela me tocasse.

**Bella POV **

As aulas passaram lentamente. Minhas anotações desse dia consistiam em rabiscos sobre Edward. Uma das vezes descobri que eu estive distraidamente desenhando algo que parecia suspeitosamente como um pênis. Corei mais escuro do que um motor de fogo e apaguei com minha borracha. Mas você ainda podia ver o contorno porque eu tinha pressionado muito forte. Acabei rabiscando tanto sobre o mesmo lugar que quase fiz um buraco no papel.

Eu tinha esquecido meu laptop em casa naquele dia então eu tive que tomar notas com o meu fiel caderno e lápis. Não que eu escrevesse algo importante, de qualquer maneira...

Ainda bem que Rose e Alice tinham as mesmas aulas que eu. Talvez elas me deixassem copiar algumas das suas anotações.

Finalmente, minha última aula do dia terminou. Eu fui com minhas amigas até a construção Campbell, querendo apenas que o dia passasse rápido para que eu pudesse voltar ao meu apartamento e ver o milagre que me esperava lá dentro.

"Então o que aconteceu esta manhã?" Alice de repente perguntou. Eu tinha quase acidentalmente tropeçado em meus próprios pés enquanto caminhávamos pela calçada. Meu rubor foi desvanecendo.

"O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, aconteceu algo além de ele pedir para você tocar a si mesma?" Ela riu e me cutucou na lateral.

Meu rosto esquentou mais uma vez. "Não. Eu estava... atrasada e tive que me vestir rapidamente".

"Você estava atrasada mesmo, não estava?" Rosalie disse incisivamente, piscando para mim.

Por que minhas amigas tinham que me torturar?

"Eu acho que estamos atrasadas agora!" Eu disse quando era a hora da minha última aula começar. Entramos na sala e percebemos que todos já estavam sentados. O professor olhou para nós e eu corri para meu assento usual no meio, enquanto Alice e Rose se juntavam a mim. Elas não tiveram a oportunidade de me fazer mais alguma pergunta, pelo que eu estava agradecida. Eu já tinha sido forçada a dizer a elas sobre o quão grande era o pênis de Edward. Eu tinha quase morrido de vergonha.

**Edward POV **

Eu tinha finalmente saído das garras de Victoria. Ela estava especialmente determinada hoje, mas eu consegui convencê-la de que eu não estava me sentindo bem e que eu pensava que estava com uma gripe, ou algum tipo de doença tropical. A última coisa que ela queria agora era uma doença. Ela era sempre cuidadosa de certificar se seus "companheiros" estavam saudáveis e fortes.

Eu tinha dado prazer a ela inúmeras vezes – tudo por um preço, claro - mas agora eu não estava no clima para isso, ou para o seu temperamento explosivo. Victoria nunca foi uma amante gentil. Eu quase sempre tive arranhões sangrentos nas minhas costas e minha bunda, às vezes no meu pau. O último doeu como o inferno, mas eu aprendi a suportar.

"Que tal irmos a algum lugar para comer?" Emmett propôs depois de eu ter finalmente mudado de roupa enquanto eu tinha abandonado aquele vestuário que estive usando. Minha boxer era muito mais confortável do que o couro preto que se esfregava em torno da base do meu pau, irritando a pele sensível. "Você sabe, o reencontro para um casal de amigos." Ele explicou.

"Eu acho que não, Em." Eu discordei com relutância. Eu gostava de sair com ele, mas eu queria voltar para Bella antes que ela voltasse para casa. Eu sabia que tinha deixado aquele bilhete, mas eu queria estar lá quando ela chegasse em casa.

"Oh." Seu rosto caiu drasticamente, fazendo com que o meu coração apertasse. Maggie estava provavelmente fazendo da sua casa um inferno. Eu não o culparia se ele queria sair por algumas horas, inferno, eu também ia querer.

"É só que eu tenho que voltar para o apartamento antes de Bella chegar em casa." Expliquei rapidamente.

Ele balançou a cabeça, compreendendo. "Bem, me ligue se você mudar de idéia. Mag está sendo uma cadela e eu não posso ficar mais perto dela. Ela continua gritando sobre como eu não a trato direito. E ela é a única que teve um caso com outra pessoa!"

"Eu vou ter a certeza de ligar para você se algo mudar." Eu prometi. Coloquei minha camisa branca para que ela cobrisse corretamente o meu corpo antes de eu sair. Eu me sentia mal por abandonado Emmett por Bella, mas ela era a minha prioridade agora. Eu não poderia apenas deixá-la e passar o resto do dia com meu melhor amigo. Eu tinha sido pago para ser dela por quase três semanas e eu cumpriria essa exigência. Ela conheceria o valor do seu dinheiro – eu teria a certeza disso.

O táxi de volta para seu apartamento foi em silêncio, dando-me tempo para pensar sobre meus planos para esta noite. Hoje à noite seria tudo sobre dar prazer a Bella.

* * *

_**Nota: **_

_Já estou postando o próximo cap.!_

_Corram para ler..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	6. Estourando a Cereja

**Nota:** A partir deste capítulo, todas as traduções são feitas por mim!

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – Estourando a Cereja**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Alice e Rose insistiram em caminhar de volta comigo ao meu apartamento. Tentei fazê-las desistir para que eu estivesse livre para escapar meu caminho até a minha porta sem nenhuma distração. Eu provavelmente teria corrido até a minha porta se elas não tivessem ido comigo, no entanto. Eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo novamente. É claro que eu estava nervosa, isso era inevitável, mas a minha expectativa sobrepunha a ansiedade. Eu não tinha idéia do que faríamos hoje à noite, mas eu sabia que eu gostaria. Edward não faria nada com o qual eu não estivesse pronta, disso eu estava bastante certa. Consegui fazê-las me deixarem para que eu pudesse abrir a porta sozinha.

Meu coração batia erraticamente enquanto eu caminhava pelo corredor até o meu apartamento.

Parei um pouco antes da porta do meu apartamento e respirei fundo. Olhei para a superfície granulada de madeira e sabia que o que quer que estivesse do outro lado afetaria os padrões do meu coração. Eu só podia imaginar o que aconteceria esta noite. Meu coração tremeu simplesmente de pensar nisso.

Finalmente, eu usei minha chave para destrancá-la. Ouvi o tambor cair no lugar quando virei a chave. Cada momento que eu pausava aumentava o nível de expectativa dentro de mim.

Abri a porta hesitantemente.

Mas ele não estava lá.

Meu coração caiu em desilusão. Então eu me castiguei. É claro que ele não tinha que ficar no meu apartamento o dia todo. Ele era um homem adulto e ele podia fazer o que quisesse. Fui estúpida de pensar que ele ficaria feliz em me ver quando eu voltasse. Talvez ele estivesse fora com um de seus amigos. Foi quando eu percebi que eu não conhecia nenhum dos amigos de Edward. Quem eu estava enganando, eu não sabia nada sobre ele, exceto alguns fatos simples. Mas, eu queria saber muito mais.

Gritei de pavor quando dois braços fortes deslizaram ao redor da minha cintura, apertando-me de volta em seu corpo.

"Você teve um bom dia na faculdade?" Ele murmurou, lambendo a concha da minha orelha antes de morder o lóbulo suavemente. Eu mordi de volta um gemido, capaz apenas de fechar os olhos e inclinar-me contra ele.

Suas mãos corriam pelo meu corpo até o topo dos meus quadris. Seus dedos cintilaram sobre o meu núcleo suavemente antes de se afastarem. Ele estava me provocando novamente, esperando pela minha resposta. Mas minha boca não parecia estar ligada ao meu cérebro e eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras. Eu estava temporariamente muda pelas suas ministrações.

"Eu disse, você teve um bom dia na faculdade?" Ele repetiu, parando.

Eu choraminguei com a perda de seus lábios contra a minha pele. "Sim." Eu finalmente respondi, minha voz soprosa. Ele riu.

"E quanto a você?" Eu perguntei. "O que você fez hoje?"

Seu corpo congelou contra o meu e eu sabia que tinha cruzado alguma linha desconhecida. Mas ele rapidamente relaxou. No entanto, ainda havia aquela tensão em seu corpo que me pôs na borda. "Eu tinha uma sessão de fotos hoje na Victoria." Ele murmurou.

"Foi tudo bem?"

"Sim. Bem, pela maior parte".

Eu ouvi o tom de desgosto em sua voz.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntei suavemente.

"Nada." Ele disse muito rapidamente.

Tentei virar-me para enfrentá-lo, mas seus braços estavam em um aperto de ferro ao meu redor, trancando-me no lugar. "Por favor, conte-me." Eu pressionei delicadamente. "Eu gostaria de saber".

"Não, você não gostaria, Bella. Acredite em mim, você não gostaria".

"Se é sobre você, eu quero saber".

Ele bufou raivosamente e soltou-me rapidamente, como se a minha pele o queimasse como ferro em brasa. "Bella, nossos mundos são duas esferas que não se tocam. Nunca. Eu não quero que você saiba sobre meus trabalhos, nenhum deles." Seus olhos estavam duros quando ele olhou para mim. Eu reconheci aquela parede ao redor dele que tinha estado ao redor da minha mãe antes dela morrer. A parede que não permitia ninguém entrar e mantinha as emoções para dentro.

Eu sabia, por experiência, que aquela parede poderia matar alguém. Trancar emoções e dores era a forma mais efetiva de suicídio, o que levava alguém a fazer qualquer coisa. Depois que meu pai tinha morrido quando eu tinha oito anos, minha mãe passou para trás daquele muro e se recusou a falar sobre qualquer coisa. Ela lentamente secou, desperdiçada em uma criatura magra. Ela não comia muito e quase não dormia. Perder meu pai tinha tirado tudo dela, tinha tomado a sua vida, embora seu corpo estivesse determinado a viver. Aprendi a cuidar dela e de mim mesma muito cedo na vida. Eu a tinha pegado várias vezes segurando a arma nas mãos, que outrora pertenceu ao meu pai, simplesmente olhando para ela. Não importava quantas vezes eu a escondia, ela sempre achava. Eu a joguei fora, no entanto, na primeira chance que tive, não mais confortável com ela em casa. Minha mãe ainda estava respirando, mas ela não estava viva. Não havia nada nela que pudesse ser chamado de vida. Ela tinha uma enfermeira o tempo inteiro vivendo com ela agora em casa, que cuidava dela. A enfermeira, Rebecca, que tinha estado com ela durante quatro anos, nunca a tinha ouvido falar o tempo todo que esteve com a minha mãe.

Agora, quando olhei para a expressão cautelosa de Edward, meu coração se partiu por ele. Ele virou-se para ir para a cozinha. O último vislumbre que eu vi em seu rosto foi daquelas lindas feições enrugada em derrota. Ele desapareceu na esquina.

Respirei fundo e esperei, desejando que ele voltasse. Mas ele não voltou. Então eu fui para a cozinha. Quando eu dobrava a esquina, eu o vi descansando as mãos na borda do balcão e inclinando-se pesadamente sobre ele. Suas costas estavam curvadas e a cabeça pendurada. Por que eu havia sido tão estúpida por continuar perguntando?

Obviamente, se ele era um garoto de programa, algo tinha que ter ido mal em sua vida. Eu não acho que alguém estaria disposto a ir para a prostituição, a menos que tivesse outra escolha. Nenhuma criança queria ser uma prostituta quando crescesse, algo tinha que obrigá-las a isso. Normalmente, essa era a única maneira que a pessoa poderia sobreviver, a única maneira que poderia ganhar dinheiro para viver. Entristece-me que alguém teria que viver esse estilo de vida, que alguém teria que vender seu corpo para viver. Eu me odiava por analisá-lo. Ele era um ser humano com esperanças e medos e dores. Ele não era um artigo que eu estava escrevendo para a aula de jornalismo. Ele era Edward.

"Desculpe." Ele finalmente disse. "Isso foi totalmente desnecessário. Vou responder a qualquer pergunta que você fizer, por favor, me perdoe." Ele não se moveu da sua posição. Observei suas costas que estavam diante de mim, vendo aquela tensão de volta e odiando tudo o que o levou a isso.

"Eu... eu não quis dizer que você tinha que me responder." Eu disse suavemente, movendo-me para parar atrás dele. "Você não precisa fazer nada que você não queira. Eu não deveria ter continuado perguntando".

"Bella, sobre o que você está falando? A culpa foi minha, não sua." Ele respondeu.

Descansei minha mão em seu ombro, sentindo o calor da sua pele através do tecido de sua camisa branca. "Não, a culpa foi minha." Eu discordei. Ele virou-se para mim, finalmente.

"Que tal nós falarmos sobre outra coisa?" Ele sugeriu. Seu rosto estava despreocupado e leve. E isso só fez o sentimento de culpa dentro de mim muito pior. Ele era tão bom em mudar o seu humor, como eu poderia alguma vez ter certeza do que ele estava realmente sentindo?

Eu não queria falar sobre outra coisa, eu queria falar sobre _isso_. Eu queria saber como era sua vida antes de ele se tornar um garoto de programa e por que ele tinha ido para o negócio. Que tragédia o fez vender seu corpo. Mas eu não perguntaria. Ele só iria atrás do muro de novo e me expulsaria. Eu podia ver agora que ele não me deixaria entrar Ele não me diria nada importante. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas com essa revelação. Eu estava cheia de uma necessidade imperiosa para ajudá-lo e a única maneira que eu poderia fazer isso era se ele me deixasse entrar

Mas talvez se eu falasse mais sobre meu passado, ele ficaria mais confortável ao meu redor. Meu passado não tinha sido exatamente o mais feliz do mundo, mas não foi ruim. Exceto quando minha mãe tinha quase cortado sua própria garganta uma vez. Eu estremeci, lembrando daquele momento. Eu nunca tinha contado para ninguém o grau de depressão da minha mãe, nunca contei a ninguém sobre os tempos em que eu mesma queria morrer. Nunca.

Seria possível que eu tivesse um muro em volta de _mim_? Seria possível que eu também mantinha as pessoas do lado de fora? Eu rapidamente sacudi esse pensamento. Claro que não. Isso não queria dizer que eu tinha criado uma parede apenas porque eu não tinha contado a ninguém. Eu simplesmente achava que meus demônios pessoais eram meus próprios problemas. Ninguém deveria ser sobrecarregado com eles. Além disso, meus ombros haviam se acostumado com o peso das memórias do passado.

"Bella, você está bem?" Ele perguntou, preocupação cruzando seu rosto.

Eu rapidamente enxotei todos aqueles pensamentos horríveis e foquei em alguém que precisava muito mais da minha atenção. Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam cheios de preocupação. "Sim, estou bem." Eu murmurei. Ele passou a mão nas minhas costas, mergulhando um pouco na parte de trás do meu jeans. Minha mente ficou em branco e eu não conseguia lembrar o que eu estava pensando antes de ele ter feito isso. Ele era bom em mudar de assunto, não era?

"Agora é a minha vez de fazer as perguntas." Edward disse com um sorriso. "Você está pronta para o meu momento agora?"

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu deveria ter sabido, no entanto. Afinal, foi para isso que ele tinha sido contratado. Concentrei-me em não agir como uma inocente de cinco anos de idade. "Talvez." Respondi com um sorriso astuto. Pelo menos eu esperava que fosse astúcia. Mas quem sabe, talvez eu apenas parecesse como se eu tivesse uma contração muscular. "Isso depende do que você está planejando." Eu acrescentei.

Seu sorriso se espalhou mais sobre seu rosto. "Então, dona Bella me provoca por último." Sua voz era puro mel e acariciava minha pele. Eu tremi e corei ao mesmo tempo. "E eu não posso mentir, eu gosto disso. Você quer saber do que mais eu gosto?"

Havia uma centena de lugares que poderia ir. Minha mente foi de imediato para a sarjeta. Obviamente ele estava falando de algo sexual, algo sensual. Com medo de dar uma resposta errada e parecer uma idiota, eu simplesmente disse, "O quê?"

"Isto." Ele ronronou e colocou suas mãos suavemente sobre minha cintura, correndo-as para cima do meu corpo até descansá-las nos meu seios. Chupei uma respiração, determinada a não gemer tão facilmente. Ele cobriu meus seios, então eles estavam descansando em suas mãos. Ele roçou seus polegares para frente e para trás sobre os mamilos cobertos. Meu sutiã e camisa entorpeciam a sensação, mas não o suficiente para que eu não conseguisse senti-lo. Se qualquer coisa, meu corpo estava passando por uma overdose. Meus nervos estavam hipercientes de tudo ao meu redor. Senti seu toque quente como um raio elétrico percorrendo o meu corpo.

"E, especialmente isto." Ele deu ao meu peito um aperto rápido, quase me dando um ataque cardíaco de prazer antes de correr suas mãos para baixo. Uma cobriu minha bunda suavemente e a outra cobriu meu núcleo. Minha calcinha estava agora muito, muito molhada. Eu me inclinei pesadamente contra o balcão, mordendo meu lábio.

Oh meu Deus, ele era bom. Como ele pode fazer isso comigo? Era quase ridículo! Por que de repente eu sinto como se meus ossos estivessem ficando mole? Eu teria que trocar minha calcinha logo se ele continuasse assim.

Ele passou sua mão para frente e para trás, fazendo com que o calor fosse direto para o meu núcleo. Eu estava feliz por ter o forte balcão atrás de mim para que eu pudesse me encostar.

Ele moveu sua boca para o meu pescoço, sugando e beliscando minha pele super sensível. Desta vez, eu gemi. Ele riu. "Isso é o que eu estive esperando ouvir." Ele murmurou. "Seus lindos gemidos".

Eu não acho que ele queria que eu respondesse, então eu simplesmente fiquei em silêncio. Mas eu queria vê-lo. Ver aquele corpo esculpido que esteve brincando na minha cabeça o dia todo. Senti-me suja por querer uma coisa dessas. Corei e cerrei meus punhos. Ele afastou sua boca de mim para que pudesse me olhar nos olhos. O rosto de Edward era tão bonito. Eu podia ver por que as mulheres pagariam dinheiro a ele para ficar com ele. Quem não gostaria? Seus olhos estavam um pouco confusos enquanto ele tentava decifrar o meu corpo agora duro quando eu estive derretendo em seus braços apenas meros momentos antes.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Ele perguntou suavemente. Sua voz era suave, mostrando-me que eu poderia dizer-lhe qualquer coisa.

Deus, isso era embaraçoso. Como eu diria a ele que eu não apenas queria vê-lo, mas que eu queria tocá-lo? Eu não podia. Era muito humilhante. Eu tinha finalmente cruzado a linha de garota normal para puta.

"Por favor, me diga." Ele implorou suavemente, pegando minha mão e beijando cada nó dos dedos enquanto seus olhos olhavam nos meus. Eu praticamente podia sentir a minha força de vontade se desintegrando em pó. "Por favor, Bella, amor".

Sim, eu estava perdida. "Bem." Eu comecei, hesitantemente. "É só que... eu quero..."

Esforcei-me, esperando que eu não soasse completamente antiética. Oh Deus, eu esperava que ele não me visse como apenas mais uma de suas clientes - querendo seu corpo e nada mais. Eu não era assim. Eu _o_ queria, não apenas o seu corpo, mas sua mente e coração também. Era muito louco sentir essas emoções tão cedo.

"Quer o quê, Bella?" Ele solicitou.

**Edward POV**

Eu sabia o que ela queria. Eu vi seu rosto enquanto ela travava sua batalha interna sobre se devia ou não me dizer. Era perfeitamente normal que ela quisesse me tocar. Eu ficaria preocupado se ela não quisesse. Ela estava despertando sexualmente e esses desejos eram naturais. Havia também um lado de mim que _queria_ que ela me tocasse. Eu queria tanto sentir suas mãos no meu corpo, sentir suas unhas arranhando a minha pele em reação ao prazer que eu dava a ela, sentir seus lábios contra a minha pele. Isso era novo. Eu nunca _quis_ ninguém me tocando quando alguém me comprava. Eu simplesmente passava com o que quer que fosse que a mulher precisava, não pensando nisso, apenas fazendo.

Isso era _muito_ novo.

Observei o rosto de Bella. Um milhão de emoções diferentes correu seus bonitos traços. Confusão, vergonha, excitação - tantos em tão pouco tempo.

"Eu quero... tocar v-você." Ela finalmente conseguiu, apenas gaguejando um pouco.

Pressionei meus lábios nos dela em um beijo apaixonado. Por que eu estava entrando em tudo isso? Normalmente, eu ia para aquele lugar dentro de mim que me deixava desligado, aquele lugar que estava cheio de vazio e emoção em branco. Agora eu descobri que eu estava focando nela de uma maneira que não era simplesmente normal, mas também insalubre.

"Então me toque." Eu sussurrei quando me afastei só um pouco. Meus lábios roçaram os dela quando falei e nossas testas estavam descansando uma contra a outra. "Toque-me de qualquer maneira que você quiser." Eu acrescentei. Ela já estava respirando pesadamente, seus seios cobertos escovando sobre o meu peito. Senti como se meu corpo estivesse chorando por seu toque.

Seus grandes e inocentes olhos castanhos olharam uma vez para os meus, como se pedissem permissão antes de ela olhar para o meu peito. Seus dedos se enroscaram lentamente na barra da minha camiseta branca, puxando o material macio até meu peito. Levantei meus braços para que ela pudesse tirá-la de mim. Vi quando ela mordeu o lábio no jogo dos meus músculos em movimento quando levantei meus braços. Sorri um pouco, feliz que ela me achava atraente.

Quando a camiseta estava longe de mim, ela hesitantemente deixou-a cair no chão e parou, sem saber o que fazer. Seus olhos estavam trancados no meu peito, os olhos de um coelho ferido como se eles olhassem para o lobo que o consumiria em meros segundos. Na esperança de acalmar seu medo, peguei suas mãos fechadas em punhos e as relaxei, colocando meus lábios na pele do dorso de suas mãos antes de colocá-las no meu torso nu. Ela suspirou baixinho e aqueles olhos chocolate arregalaram.

"Por favor, me toque." Eu disse suavemente.

Lentamente, ela começou a mover seus dedos em cima de mim. Ela traçou meus músculos, enviando tiros de calor em meu corpo. Mordi meu lábio e controlei o gemido que tinha ameaçado sair da minha garganta. Como pode uma _virgem_ ser tão hábil com as mãos? Bella passou as mãos pelo meu abdômen, traçando-o com as unhas.

Percebendo para onde estes músculos levavam, ela parou um pouco antes do cós da minha calça. Sua respiração parou.

"Não pare." Eu murmurei. Seus olhos olharam de volta para mim e eu falei de novo. "Hoje eu vou tomar você, Bella." Eu disse. "Pode haver uma pequena quantidade de dor para você, mas isso vai passar, eu lhe garanto. Após o pior ter passado, haverá prazer que você nem pode imaginar".

Ela soltou um leve gemido.

"Mas isso só acontecerá se você me tocar... em toda parte".

Ela congelou e eu quase podia ouvir seu coração acelerando de forma irregular. Eu queria que ela se acostumasse com o meu corpo. Ela era uma mulher com desejos e vontades - meu trabalho era fazer com que esses desejos fossem liberados. O mundo seria um lugar melhor se eu fizesse isso com Bella. Eu a levei de volta para o quarto, sentindo que este seria o lugar mais lógico e prático para fazer isso. A palma da sua mão estava úmida na minha de nervosismo.

Deixei a porta aberta e me virei para a morena de olhos arregalados diante de mim. Eu lentamente a despi, tendo especial cuidado com sua roupa interior. Eu desenganchei seu sutiã facilmente e deslizei-o para fora dela antes de passar para a calcinha. Esta seria uma noite monumental para nós. Se isso fosse bem, então tudo seria simplesmente ascendente a partir daqui. Mas se eu fosse muito rápido, ou a assustasse, poderia ser desastroso e eu poderia fazê-la odiar sexo para sempre. Essa era a última coisa que eu queria fazer, a coisa que eu mais temia. Agora que ela estava completamente nua, eu não podia evitar deixar meus olhos vagarem sobre ela. Claro, havia mulheres que eu tinha visto que eram mais bonitas do que ela, mas havia algo sobre Bella Swan que chamava a atenção. Uma luz interior escondida dentro de um exterior tímido e introvertido. E a luz estava morrendo de vontade de sair.

"Tire minha roupa, Bella." Eu disse, não comandando. Eu podia vê-la tentando se concentrar em sua nova tarefa em vez de sua nudez. Ainda era difícil para ela estar despida ao meu redor, isso era compreensível. Tinha sido apenas dois dias desde que eu a tinha conhecido. Sua testa franziu enquanto ela se concentrava. Seus pequenos dedos lentamente desabotoaram o botão do meu jeans, puxando para baixo o zíper. Os nós de seus dedos atingiram de raspão a frente da minha boxer e cerrei minhas mãos atrás das minhas costas em punhos apertados. Oh Deus, isso era tão bom.

Ajudei-a puxando meu jeans para baixo do meu corpo e saindo dele. Eu já tinha descartado meus sapatos e meias quando entrei no quarto. Agora eu estava só com minha boxer. E, maldito seja se eu não estava duro. Seus olhos focaram em minha ereção, arregalando. Ela tinha me visto nu antes enquanto estava no chuveiro naquela manhã, mas ela sabia agora que sentiria meu pau dentro dela.

"Boxer também." Eu solicitei.

Ela corou, mas fincou seus dedos por dentro da minha boxer. Seus dedos quentes contra a minha pele quase me enviaram em um frenesi. Ela respirou fundo antes de puxá-la. Eu estava com medo que eu poderia assustá-la com o quanto eu estava duro, mas, ao invés de medo, ela ficou fascinada. Eu quase bufei. Meu pau nunca tinha sido fascinante para qualquer mulher antes.

Isso foi quando eu soube que Bella seria o começo de uma série de primeira vez para mim. A primeira mulher que queria mais do que sexo, a primeira mulher que eu queria foder tão duramente, e a primeira mulher que queria saber mais sobre mim do que apenas quantas vezes eu poderia fazê-la chegar ao orgasmo.

Ela não fez um movimento, apenas ficou olhando para mim. Eu estava nu, ela estava nua.

"Toque-me".

Ela deu um passo em minha direção e pressionou seus lábios contra a minha clavícula suavemente. Fechei meus olhos e coloquei minhas mãos na sua delicada cintura. Deus, sua pele era como seda sob meus dedos. No entanto, os ossos dentro das minhas mãos de repente doíam para tocá-la, para beijar e abraçar cada parte do seu corpo. Ela arrastou seus lábios pelo meu peito, hesitantemente lambendo meus mamilos.

Eu gemi alto. Meu pau contraiu quando seu quadril pastou contra ele. Porra, isso era mais difícil para mim do que eu poderia imaginar. Maldição, eu nunca tinha sentido nada tão forte, tão poderoso.

Bella trouxe seus lábios de volta aos meus em um beijo alucinante. Sua língua pastava a minha hesitantemente. Fiquei chocado com o quão descarada ela estava. Embora ela ainda estivesse hesitante, ainda cuidadosa, ela estava deixando-se simplesmente tocar e me beijar. Talvez isto seria mais fácil do que eu pensava.

Meu pau estava pressionando na parte inferior do seu estômago. Toda vez que ela se movia era como se ela estivesse me acariciando. Então ela se ergueu na ponta dos pés para envolver seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço e sua boceta roçou a cabeça do meu pau.

Eu me perdi.

Eu sabia que não poderia machucá-la, mas uma necessidade de repente explodiu dentro de mim que consumiu todo o pensamento em um inferno ardente de desejo. Meus braços envolveram ao redor dela enquanto eu a pressionava contra a parede, atacando seus lábios com os meus. Ela gemeu profundamente, apertando seus braços em volta de mim. Minhas mãos agarraram sua bunda, massageando as perfeitas bochechas redondas em minhas mãos. Minha língua dominava a dela, minhas mãos se moveram para a frente do seu corpo para que eu pudesse brincar com sua boceta. Esfreguei seu clitóris rudemente e mergulhei um dedo experimentalmente dentro dela. Ela estava absolutamente encharcada.

"Oh Deus." Ela gritou quando eu coloquei dois dedos dentro dela, movendo-os em um movimento circular para causar-lhe mais prazer. Então eu comecei a bombeá-la, lentamente no início, depois aumentando o ritmo. Ela se encostou na parede, inclinando a cabeça para trás contra o papel de parede florido. Suas mãos agarraram meus braços para manter-se na vertical. "Oh Deus, Edward." Ela gemeu.

Adicionei um terceiro dedo, esticando-a um pouco, e continuando a bombeá-la. Meus olhos estavam fechados em seu rosto. Eu queria lembrar o modo como suas feições se contorciam com o prazer, a forma como ela ofegava por respirar, aqueles gloriosos seios arfando.

"Eu posso tê-la perdoado pela escapada desta vez," respirei em sua orelha, "mas da próxima vez você vai me tocar, Isabella Swan. Você vai se familiarizar com o modo como o meu pau é, o gosto e a sensação no momento que eu tiver acabado com você".

Chupei seu mamilo, agitando minha língua ao redor do monte ereto enquanto meus dedos se moviam dentro dela. Ela estava tão molhada, pingando, que escorria um pouco pela minha mão. Oh, Deus, meu pau estava simplesmente morrendo de vontade de estar dentro dela. Eu teria um caso grave de bolas azuis se eu não fizesse algo sobre isso logo. Mas eu faria seu clímax chegar primeiro.

Sua respiração foi ficando ainda mais pesada e eu sabia que ela estava perto. Seus olhos estavam cerrados e seu aperto sobre mim era quase doloroso. Suas pernas tremiam com a força que levava para sustentá-la e ela ficava repetindo "oh Deus" mais e mais. Decidido a fazer isso rápido, curvei meus dedos dentro dela, sentindo as paredes lisas de sua boceta apertarem quando ela atingiu o orgasmo. Ela gritou fracamente, suas pernas desistindo finalmente. Eu a peguei, imediatamente movendo-a para a cama.

Beijei aqueles carnudos lábios vermelhos profundamente antes de mudar minha boca para o sul. Cuidei de seus seios, sugando e lambendo cada um até os mamilos ficaram vermelhos e duros. Ela não tinha terminado a descida do seu orgasmo ainda e isso só aumentou um dos próximos que viriam. Beijei descendo pela sua barriga, mergulhando minha língua dentro de seu umbigo. Corri minha língua sobre seus quadris. Ela se contorcia embaixo de mim. Segurei seus quadris para baixo na cama, olhando para ela uma vez antes de me concentrar no banquete diante de mim. Sua boceta estava molhada e mais uma vez dolorida por mim. A visão dela me fez mais duro do que nunca.

Minhas bolas estavam gritando para que eu simplesmente a fodesse. Era quase doloroso quão duro eu estava. Peguei a camisinha do meu bolso e rapidamente coloquei-a no meu membro rígido. Eu sempre usava. As mulheres geralmente não querem ser impregnadas por um prostituto.

Eu me mudei para que eu estivesse pairando sobre ela, posicionando-me em sua entrada. Seus olhos fitaram-me seriamente, ela estava pronta. Beijei seus lábios antes de colocar a cabeça do meu pau dentro dela.

Oh meu Deus do caralho, isso era tão bom.

Eu quase gozei imediatamente. Mas eu segurei. Bella era virgem. Eu poderia ser o Edward fodedor-duro e excitado mais tarde. Agora ela precisava do Edward gentil e atencioso. Esta era a sua primeira vez e eu gostaria de torná-la o melhor possível para ela. Eu lentamente deslizei dentro dela, concentrando-me em controlar este desejo em fúria dentro de mim.

Mas, porra, ela era tão fodidamente _apertada_.

Quebrei sua barreira então. Bella não era mais virgem. Assisti quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. Isso me entristeceu. Eu havia causado dor a essa adorável criatura - alguém deveria atirar na minha perna e me deixar sangrar até a morte. Não havia nenhuma desculpa por machucá-la. Eu beijei enxugando suas lágrimas, provando o sal, e fiquei absolutamente imóvel.

Ela se moveu de modo que meus lábios estavam pressionados contra os dela, dizendo-me silenciosamente para continuar.

Eu me mudei para fora dela novamente, cerrando meus dentes porque, maldição, eu nunca tinha sentido nenhum prazer tão forte. Incapaz de me conter, enfiei rapidamente dentro dela. Ela arqueou e gemeu, seus braços envolvendo em torno das minhas costas.

"Por favor." Ela murmurou, quase inaudível. "Por favor, vá... mais rápido. Isso está me matando".

Eu sorri um pouco e obedeci. Afinal, eu era dela para obedecer as ordens ao redor. Quem eu estava enganando, eu queria isso tanto quando ela queria, se não mais. Aumentei o ritmo, entrando e saindo dela. Continuei a maravilhar-me e amaldiçoar sobre quão apertada sua pequena boceta molhada era. Ah, porra, os homens deste mundo estavam perdendo quando deixaram Bella ficar virgem.

Suas pernas instintivamente envolveram em torno da minha cintura. Eu gemi e apertei meus olhos.

"Porra, Bella, você é tão boa." Eu assobiei, inclinando-me para morder seu pescoço e lamber sua pele. Seus quadris encontravam cada um dos meus impulsos.

Suas paredes cerraram em torno do meu membro, ordenhando meu pau. Eu mergulhei mais fundo dentro dela e ela foi até a borda, apertando com força no meu pau. Ela teve um orgasmo forte, gritando no quarto. Aquele belo som encheu meus ouvidos quando lancei minha semente dentro da camisinha. Minhas bolas apertaram com a força do meu clímax e meu pau pulsando acalmou dentro dela. Tudo que eu poderia fazer era manter meus braços retos e não esmagá-la com o meu peso.

Eu saí dela e esperei. Eu queria tanto mergulhar de volta para o céu da sua boceta. Mas ela estaria dolorida de manhã e eu não queria causar a ela mais nenhuma dor. Seria absolutamente egoísta da minha parte cuidar do meu próprio prazer e não pensar nela.

O rosto de Bella com o orgasmo era lindo. Muitas outras mulheres pareciam irritadas ou assustadas quando chegavam ao clímax devido à forma que seus rostos se contorciam.

Mas ela ainda parecia um anjo - um anjo completamente fodidorável.

Oh Deus, eu iria para o inferno por isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_E então, o que acharam dessa primeira vez da Bella? Com o Edward, não tinha como não ser perfeita, não é?_

_Agora só voltarei a postar na semana do dia 03/01._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Feliz Natal e ótimo Ano Novo a todas!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.:**__ Leiam o aviso no meu perfil_

_Hoje também teve posts em: __**Healing through Love**__ (2 caps.), __**La Canzone della Bella Cigna**__, __**Geek Love: Edward's Story**__, __**Officer Goodbody**__,__** Let Your Mercy Fall on Me**__, __**Where There's Smoke **__e __**Company Loves Misery **__(fic nova, da mesma autora de Wide Awake!),_

_Leiam e deixem reviews!_


	7. Diversão Debaixo da Mesa

**Capítulo 7 - Diversão Debaixo da ****Mesa**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Em meus sonhos, Edward me tocava. Eu tinha adormecido em seus braços, nua e sem perceber pela primeira vez na minha vida. Era difícil acreditar que eu, Bella Swan, poderia ter perdido minha virgindade com alguém como ele. Em meus sonhos, eu estava tentando escrever um artigo para a aula de jornalismo. Eu estava estressada porque era para o dia seguinte. Senti duas mãos correndo lentamente pelas minhas costas, escorregando um pouco na parte de trás do meu jeans. Dei um salto, assustada, e me virei para ver um Edward sem camisa. Ele me levou para a cama, mas eu não podia esperar tanto tempo. Pressionei seu corpo nu de volta para o sofá e montei nele. De repente, eu estava completamente nua. Eu me afundei em seu pênis, empalando-me em cima dele. Eu choraminguei com o prazer e ele gemeu profundamente. Suas mãos seguravam meus quadris, me puxando mais profundamente para ele. "Porra." Ele rosnou. "Cavalgue-me." Eu obedeci e comecei a me mover em cima dele. Eu gemia, minha cabeça caindo para trás de prazer enquanto eu o cavalgava forte.

"Bella?" Uma voz divertida e distante disse. Imediatamente, fui puxada para fora do meu sonho erótico. Meus olhos se abriram para ver o rosto de Edward tão perto do meu. Meus braços estavam ao redor do seu pescoço e eu estava deitada no meu lado com uma perna atrelada ao seu quadril enquanto eu me esfregava contra ele.

Oh meu Deus, eu queria morrer.

Seus belos lábios estavam se transformando em um sorriso diabólico. Ele sabia o que eu estava fazendo.

"Oh Deus." Eu gemi de vergonha, rolando de volta para que ficasse longe dele. Puxei um travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça.

"Sonhos perversos, Bella?" Ele ronronou. Senti que ele me puxava para o seu corpo e tirava o travesseiro da minha cara. Seu corpo se encaixava perfeitamente contra mim. Seus lábios corriam descendo pelo canto do meu queixo, na minha garganta e ao meu ombro. Recusei-me a olhar para ele, mas eu não conseguia controlar os tremores que passavam por mim. "Por que você não me conta sobre ele?" Ele incentivou.

Suas mãos corriam pelo meu corpo, por cima do meu peito, no meu estômago e descansou no ápice de minhas pernas. Minha respiração engatou e eu mordi meu lábio, tentando não choramingar, ou gemer.

Ele pressionou seus quadris em mim. Sua ereção endurecida contra a minha bunda fez o meu núcleo começar a umedecer com a minha excitação.

"Conte-me, Bella." Ele disse, desta vez sua voz ligeiramente mais firme.

"Bem." Eu comecei hesitantemente, tentando ignorá-lo enquanto sua mão direita brincava com a minha entrada. "Eu estava escrevendo um artigo no computador quando senti duas mãos correrem descendo pelas minhas costas. Eu me viro e vejo que é você. Você me leva para o quarto, mas eu o empurro para o sofá e..." Corei mais escuro. Eu não poderia dizer isso a ele! Amaldiçoei meus sonhos com veemência. Por que meus hormônios tinham de estar tão soltos na noite passada? Quando eu senti Edward dentro de mim, era como se todos os meus hormônios em ascensão estivessem à solta.

"Sim?" Ele solicitou. "O que você fez?"

"Eu... montei você." É isso aí, eu _ia_ morrer de vergonha. "Oh, não!" Eu rapidamente coloquei o travesseiro de volta sobre a minha cabeça.

Ele riu lentamente. "Bella bobinha." Ele puxou o travesseiro de mim mais uma vez e me virou em direção a ele para que pudesse olhar para mim. Eu tinha certeza que meu rosto estava vermelho. "Isso é perfeitamente natural. Não há nada de errado com sonhos molhados. Eles são muito comuns tanto em homens como em mulheres." Ele piscou para mim. "Conte isso como a lição quatro".

Ele estava tão calmo. Eu estava, mais uma vez, lembrando de quão experiente ele era e quão dolorosamente ignorante _eu_ era.

Seus olhos esmeralda olharam profundamente nos meus. Eu de repente achei difícil respirar, como se meus pulmões estivessem se contraindo. Ele respirou fundo e falou. "O que você diria sobre ir a um encontro comigo?"

"O quê?" Ok, então isso foi inesperado.

Ele sorriu. "Eu estava apenas pensando que esta relação precisa ser o mais normal possível. E eu não gostaria de privá-la de alguma comida maravilhosa. O que você acha do Olive Garden?"

"Eu acho que é maravilhoso".

"Além disso, eu estava pensando que o meu amigo Emmett poderia vir Ele está tendo alguns problemas com a esposa - eles estão se divorciando. Talvez sua amiga Rosalie poderia vir também. Emmett gosta de loiras." Ele riu levemente.

Rose me mataria se soubesse que eu arrumei para ela um encontro às cegas. "Como é Emmett?" Eu perguntei, sabendo que se eu tentaria que Rosalie concordasse com isso, então era melhor eu dizer a ela coisas boas.

**Edward POV**

Eu teria levado Bella para jantar sem a companhia, mas Emmett estava ficando muito deprimido no momento. Maggie o estava perseguindo, às vezes concordando em assinar os papéis do divórcio e em outras vezes, recusando-se a chegar perto deles. Ele precisava de algum tempo fora de casa. E já que eles obteriam o divórcio de qualquer maneira, eu não via mal em apresentá-lo a uma linda loira. Eu estava quase certo de que ele gostaria de Rosalie.

Eu disse a Bella um pouco sobre Emmett, então sugeri que talvez Alice poderia vir também. Jasper veio à minha mente quando eu estava me perguntando quem deveria ser seu par. Eu nunca tinha brincado de casamenteiro antes, mas parecia fácil até agora. Eu só podia esperar que todos gostassem um do outro.

E, maldição, o corpo de Bella era uma sereia chamando por mim. Meus dedos coçavam para tocar sua pele em todos os lugares. Mas a porra do seu despertador explodiu. Era hora de ela ficar pronta. Eu mantive meu grunhido de aborrecimento para mim, não querendo que ela se sentisse desconfortável.

Mas eu estaria ferrado se eu a tivesse hoje. Sorri um pouco pensando em todas as coisas que poderiam acontecer em um restaurante como Olive Garden.

Pensei em me juntar a ela quando ela foi tomar um banho, mas decidi contra isso. Eu não queria que ela se atrasasse. Eu simplesmente tomaria um banho quando ela saísse para a faculdade. Quando ela estava saindo do quarto, vestida em um vestido verde escuro com sandálias de tiras, seus cabelos puxados para cima em um coque elegante, uma batida forte soou na porta. Ela era linda. Sorri para ela e beijei-a profundamente nos lábios, amando como ela parecia se derreter em meus braços. "Você está linda." Eu murmurei.

"Obrigada." Ela respondeu timidamente.

"Isabella Swan!" Uma garota gritou através da porta. "Nós vamos nos atrasar. De novo!"

Eu não olhei para longe dela até que ela fechou a porta. Eu a ouvi começar a explicar os nossos planos para hoje a elas.

Eu já tinha dito a Emmett dos meus planos na noite passada enquanto Bella estava dormindo, dizendo que eu ligaria para ele novamente se estivesse tudo bem com ela. Eu tinha incluído Jasper e Alice nesses planos. Olhei ao redor do apartamento de Bella, ao espaço imaculadamente limpo.

Seria uma longa espera.

Liguei de volta para Emmett e disse a ele que tudo estava certo. Eu contava os segundos até que ela chegasse em casa. Tentei consertar algumas coisas na cozinha, como a porta estridente do seu armário e a porta da geladeira, que só abria pela metade. Eu estava entediado quase fora da minha mente. Então eu quase cantei o coro de aleluia quando ouvi Bella entrar pela porta novamente.

"Eu não posso acreditar que você fez isso comigo!" Ouvi Rosalie bufar impacientemente. "O que eu vou _vestir_?"

"Eu acho que isso ficará bem." Alice disse confiante. "O meu encontro é um _modelo masculino_".

Eu sorri e fui para a sala de onde eu podia ver a porta da frente. Bella estava radiante quando sorriu para mim. Ela era tão linda que eu estava certo de que ela era um anjo do céu. Somente um anjo poderia ter um rosto tão puro e bonito, somente um anjo poderia ter um sorriso que brilhava de alegria.

"Encontrem-nos no Olive Garden em torno da esquina às cinco, senhoras." Eu disse educadamente para Alice e Rosalie. "Tenho certeza que todos nós teremos um tempo maravilhoso".

Eu rapidamente fechei a porta e puxei Bella em um beijo profundo. Suas mãos cerraram no meu cabelo com força, sua língua deslizando na minha boca. Eu brinquei com a sua língua com a minha própria, minhas mãos correndo pelo seu corpo para brincar com a bainha do seu curto vestido. Ela engasgou, então gemeu na minha boca. Eu prendi sua perna para cima em torno dos meus quadris, segurando-a lá enquanto eu a pressionava contra a parede. Seus quadris empurraram nos meus, esfregando-se sobre meu pau endurecido. Porra, ela era tão deliciosa.

Eu _iria_ tê-la hoje. Abri meus olhos rapidamente para olhar para o relógio. Porra, já era quatro e meia. Tínhamos apenas meia hora. O que eu tinha em mente para ela levaria duas horas, pelo menos. Mas eu jurei que eu a provaria enquanto ela tentasse comer ao lado de nossos amigos. Eu iria comê-la enquanto os outros comiam o jantar a alguns centímetros de distância de nós. Seria arriscado, eles podem descobrir o que estávamos fazendo, mas eu esperava que não.

Eu quebrei o beijo e me afastei. Seus lábios estavam um pouco inchados da força dos nossos beijos e seus olhos estavam arregalados. Balancei minha cabeça para limpar todos os pensamentos sujos que de repente a encheram.

"Devemos sair em breve." Eu disse com relutância.

Ela suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Eu suponho".

**Bella POV**

Meu estômago estava roncando quando chegamos ao Olive Garden. Alice e Rosalie já estavam paradas do lado de fora das portas, só a pouca distância de dois homens muito bonitos. As garotas se mantinnham espreitando olhares para eles do canto dos seus olhos. Os dois homens eram altos, mas com diferenças. Um deles era loiro e musculoso de maneira flexível, mantendo-se elegantemente. O outro era construído como um sério corpo esculpido com cabelos escuros. Eles estavam vestidos de jeans, mas com camisas de botão. Obviamente, eles não conheciam uns aos outros. Edward e eu os apresentaríamos.

"Alice, Rosalie?" Eu chamei, sorrindo. Alice correu para mim.

"Poderia aquele _deus_ ali ser o meu encontro?" Ela perguntou sem fôlego, olhando para o loiro.

"Se você está falando sobre o loiro, então sim." Eu respondi com entusiasmo. "E o de cabelo escuro é Emmett, o encontro de Rose".

"Oh, merda." Rosalie disse apreciativamente, olhando para o seu encontro. "Sua mãe deve ganhar um milhão de dólares por fazer algo tão sexy. _Maldição_ quente, ele é perfeito. Eu muito fodidamente amo você, Bella!" Ela me abraçou rapidamente e com firmeza.

Edward apresentou Rose e Alice para Emmett e Jasper. Todos eles se deram muito bem. Nós estávamos sentados em uma mesa grande o suficiente para doze. Edward sentou ao meu lado e piscou. Meu coração estalou fora de controle. Eu não podia mentir, eu estava feliz que eu tinha saído em um encontro real com ele. Isso fazia as coisas parecerem mais normais, mais relaxadas.

"Então, Jasper." Alice começou depois que fizemos o pedido. "Modelar é o seu trabalho principal? Ou você tem um segundo?"

Ele sorriu e riu. "Modelar é a minha carreira".

Nossa comida chegou e eu não pude deixar de notar que a garçonete piscou para Edward. Senti os mesmos sentimentos intensos como quando Rosalie disse que achava Edward bonito. Ciúme? Olhei para a garçonete e peguei a mão esquerda de Edward na minha para mostrar o ponto de que ele estava comigo. Sem sequer olhar para mim, ela se afastou.

Ele sorriu para mim e piscou. Eu corei. Ele sabia que eu não gostava dela olhando para ele daquele jeito. Senti sua mão escorregar para fora da minha e mergulhar sob a barra do meu vestido. Engoli em seco, meus olhos arregalaram e a minha respiração acelerou.

"Coma." Ele murmurou para mim. "Isso não vai funcionar a menos que os outros pensem que está tudo normal".

Ele passou um dedo na frente da minha calcinha. Eu tomei uma mordida hesitante da minha massa, tentando agir de maneira normal. Eu não sabia o que ele planejava fazer e isso fez a antecipação muito pior. Olhei para ver que os outros estavam absortos em suas próprias conversas. Alice estava conversando animadamente com Jasper enquanto Emmett estava dizendo a Rose sobre seu hobby de mexer com carros. Eles não estavam prestando a menor atenção em mim ou Edward.

Edward sentou à minha direita. Sua mão escorregou dentro da minha calcinha, correndo sobra as pontas das minhas dobras. Eu gemi, enrijecendo.

"Coma." Ele pediu novamente, traçando a minha abertura.

Eu me esforçava para abrir meus olhos corretamente e continuar comendo. Ele provocava os meus lábios, beliscando-os entre seus dedos e correndo suas unhas sobre eles.

"Oh, meu Deus." Eu ofeguei. Mordi meu lábio para manter meu gemido de escapar da minha boca. Os outros estavam do lado oposto da mesa de modo que não podiam ver os dedos dele brincando com o meu núcleo.

"Se alguém perguntar," ele ronronou no meu ouvido, "eu fui para o banheiro dos homens".

E ele abaixou-se sob o pano da mesa, fora da vista.

Eu parei de respirar. Meu coração, porém, estava correndo fora de controle. Algo tocou minha perna nua e eu gritei de susto.

"Shhh, Bella." Ele murmurou, puxando a toalha da mesa para que eu pudesse ver seu rosto. Ele estava posicionado entre as minhas pernas, sua cabeça só a centímetros do meu núcleo molhado. "Isso é muito importante - você deve ficar quieta e continuar comendo. Você não quer que os outros saibam que você está sendo comida do outro lado da mesa deles, quer? E o que o gerente do Olive Garden diria sobre isso?"

Eu agarrei a borda da mesa com força, meus dedos brancos. Ele empurrou a barra do meu vestido até minha cintura, tendo certeza que nossas atividades estavam escondidas dos olhos dos outros. Ele agarrou o tecido da minha calcinha na mão e rasgou-o do meu corpo.

Meus olhos se abriram e eu arqueei minhas costas, incapaz de esconder isso. O tecido rasgando ao longo da minha pele foi talvez a coisa mais erótica que eu alguma vez tinha experimentado. Olhei para baixo bem a tempo de vê-lo pressionar o tecido em seu rosto e respirar profundamente.

"Mmmm, delicioso." Ele murmurou.

Ele empurrou minhas coxas separadas, espalhando o meu núcleo quente e dolorido diante dele. Ele beijou o interior da minha perna, parando no meu joelho. Ele chupou ao longo da pele antes de se mover para o norte. Eu me senti como se ele tivesse transformado meus ossos em mingau. Mordendo de volta meus gemidos, eu lutava para permanecer em silêncio, nem sequer me preocupando em comer. Eu mal poderia respirar, quanto mais consumir qualquer tipo de alimento.

As mãos de Edward cobriram em concha a minha bunda, puxando-a para ele para que ele pudesse me alcançar facilmente.

"Uma menina tão travessa." Ele repreendeu. "Primeiro você tem sonhos molhados, agora você está tão úmida que você está vazando para o banco. O que eu vou fazer com você?" Ele riu baixinho, fazendo com que o ar quente soprasse através de mim. Eu gemi baixinho, apertando meu aperto na borda da mesa.

Então ele enterrou seu rosto na minha boceta.

Eu fiquei sem ar, meu corpo enrijeceu de prazer. Ele segurou meus quadris com firmeza para ele, mordendo minha protuberância e agitando sua língua em torno dela. Ele sugou profundamente em mim.

"Oh Deus." Eu gemi.

Alice se virou para mim em preocupação. "Bella, você está bem? E onde está Edward?"

Concentrei-me em responder, tentando lembrar como formar palavras. "Ele, uh," eu comecei, a minha voz tremendo. Edward não desistiu de mim, continuando a lamber-me, esfregando-se em mim. "Ele foi ao banheiro".

Alice olhou para mim por um longo momento, eu tentei pegar o garfo para comer um pedaço da minha massa, mas minha mão tremeu.

"Você tem certeza que não quer ir para casa?" Ela perguntou preocupada. Eu estava tão aliviada que ela não pareceu suspeitar.

"Eu estou bem." Eu tentei fazer a minha voz tranqüilizadora, mas Edward substituiu sua língua por seus dedos e começou a bombear-me rudemente. A palavra "bem" soou como se eu a tivesse gritado, minha voz subindo duas oitavas.

"Tudo bem..." Ela não parecia convencida, mas voltou para a sua conversa com Jasper, imediatamente imersa no que eles estavam falando.

Edward deliberadamente fez seus movimentos rudes e rígidos de modo que a construção do prazer dentro de mim estava tão apertada e espessa que eu queria gritar com a força de tudo isso. Meus sucos derramaram de mim e estava muito difícil me concentrar em ser silenciosa.

"Isso mesmo." Ele murmurou, removendo os dedos de mim quando eu estava prestes a gozar. Eu olhei para ele em frustração bem a tempo de vê-lo lamber os dedos, apreciando o gosto da minha excitação. "Isso mesmo, eu vou te comer no meio de um restaurante lotado. Rebole tudo que você gosta, mas você não vai fugir de mim".

Ele abriu minhas pernas mais afastadas e começou a me foder com a língua de maneiras que eu nunca poderia ter imaginado. Só ele poderia ser tão hábil com isso; só Edward tinha esse tipo de poder sobre mim.

Seus dentes rasparam sobre mim quando eu me fundi a ele. Ele bebeu-me como um homem sedento, lambendo-me rudemente. Empurrei meus quadris em sua boca, meus dedos atando firmemente em seus sedosos cabelos bronze.

**Edward POV**

Merda, ela era linda. E o gosto dela era surpreendente – doce e grosso, como mel. Seu peito arfava e ela lutava para manter os olhos abertos para que ninguém pudesse adivinhar o que estávamos fazendo. Agradeci silenciosamente a minha estrela da sorte que os outros estavam tão absortos em suas conversas. Caso contrário, eles saberiam imediatamente.

Uma parte de mim queria que as pessoas soubessem que eu a estava fodendo com a minha língua, soubessem que ela era minha para saborear e foder e dar prazer.

Segurei-a no meu rosto com força, não permitindo que ela escapasse. Mergulhando minha língua dentro dela, eu tive a certeza de movê-la em movimentos circulares para que desse a ela mais prazer. Senti suas paredes apertarem em torno da minha língua levemente e eu sorri.

Ela estava perto de gozar.

Eu estava tão duro que eu tinha medo que minha ereção rasgaria minha calça. Eu tinha que tê-la. Eu iria tê-la. Pensei sobre o banheiro e perguntei-me se eu deveria levá-la lá. O pensamento do paraíso perfeito da sua boceta apertada e gemi. Mas era muito arriscado depois do que estávamos fazendo agora. Os outros certamente saberiam.

Chupando profundamente sobre ela mais uma vez, eu senti o seu clímax. Seu corpo enrijeceu e ela cerrou os olhos fechados, incapaz de segurar mais. Ela mordia o lábio inferior tão forte que eu me preocupei que ela o cortaria e começaria a sangrar.

E, porra, ela gozou forte.

O doce líquido derramava da sua boceta e eu avidamente bebi até a última gota. Incapaz de me fazer evitar, eu mordiscava suas dobras. Ela engasgou e chegou ao orgasmo pela segunda vez.

Desta vez eu esperei. Se eu continuasse lá havia uma grande oportunidade de que fôssemos pegos. Esperei até que ela voltasse a si mesma antes de me mover. Enfiando a calcinha no meu bolso, eu puxei o vestido para baixo para que ele não estivesse mais atrelado aos seus quadris. Eu rapidamente me arrastei para fora de debaixo da mesa, me sentindo como um vilão que acabou de tomar a virtude de uma jovem.

Felizmente, os outros não estavam prestando atenção quando eu voltei ao meu assento. Minha comida estava fria, mas eu mal podia me levar a me importar com o banquete que eu tinha devorado apenas momentos antes. Bella parecia confusa, mas feliz. Eu tinha certeza de que devia haver um sinal ao redor do pescoço dela dizendo "acabei de ser fodida com a língua". Ela era tão bonita e tão absolutamente sexy.

Eu não podia esperar para chegar em sua casa.

Felizmente, Emmett foi quem primeiro disse que deveríamos ir embora. Dei um pulo e peguei a mão da minha Bella, agradecido por ficar sozinho com ela.

**Bella POV**

Eu tinha dificuldade para andar. Minhas pernas ainda eram de borracha pelos efeitos depois da "diversão debaixo da mesa" de Edward, como ele gostava de chamá-la. Emmett queria falar com Edward, então fomos apenas nós, garotas, deixadas para irmos para casa. Alice e Rosalie irromperam em gritos e risos animados logo que a porta do táxi se fechou.

"Oh meu Deus, Bella, ele desceu em você no meio do _Olive Garden_?" Alice gritou. O taxista olhou para nós através do espelho retrovisor.

"O quê? Como você sabia?" Um rubor explodiu em meu rosto.

"Como eu poderia _não_ saber!" Alice riu e cutucou-me do lado. "Você estava gemendo e se contorcendo. Se eu não amasse tanto você eu teria falado para vocês pararem de foder o outro em público".

"Você deveria ter visto a sua cara." Rosalie sorriu. "Ele deve ter um inferno de uma boca." Ela balançou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

Corei e tentei ignorá-las. Logo elas estavam desabafando sobre Emmett e Jasper. Rose continuou chamando alguém chamada Maggie de cadela e amaldiçoando-a por ferrar Emmett como ela fez.

"Adeus!" Elas gritaram quando eu estava em meu apartamento. "Conte-nos tudo o que acontecer!"

"Eu vou." Garanti a elas. Eu não tinha certeza se eu estava mentindo ou não. Eu provavelmente acabaria dando a elas os fatos nus.

Virei-me e entrei no meu prédio subindo as escadas, já que o prédio não tinha elevador. Meu estômago estava apertado em antecipação. Eu já tinha visto o olhar ardente que Edward tinha me dado após o incidente sob a mesa. Eu sabia que ele estava duro e sabia o que aconteceria quando ele chegasse em casa. Eu não podia esperar.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, que diversão... o que vc´s acharam?  
_

_Deixem reviews e o próximo vem na quinta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	8. Após o Prazeroso Jantar

**Capítulo 8 - Após o ****Prazeroso Jantar**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**Edward POV**

As meninas todas empilharam-se em um táxi enquanto Emmett me puxou para o lado, Jasper seguindo-o.

"Você fez _aquilo_ no meio de um restaurante?" Emmett perguntou. "Você não estava preocupado sobre ter as pessoas sabendo o que estava acontecendo?"

Jasper sorriu para mim com aprovação. Dei de ombros, mas não consegui apagar o sorriso do meu rosto. "Eu sou um homem contratado agora. Ela merece receber o valor do seu dinheiro".

"E você não podia esperar até que ambos estivessem em casa?"

"Não".  
Emmett suspirou teatralmente e revirou seus olhos, sorrindo tolerantemente. Seu sorriso feliz caiu por um momento e ele estava de repente sério. "Eu espero que você não esteja desenvolvendo sentimentos por essa garota." Ele disse em reprovação. "Eu não pararia você se você decidisse levar uma vida diferente, mas eu recomendaria fortemente contra ela".

"Como é que você e Alice foram?" Perguntei a Jasper, tentando mudar de assunto. Eu estava ficando desconfortável com toda essa conversa de amor. Emmett não me pararia se eu quisesse abandonar a minha carreira atual, mas era a única coisa em que eu era bom. Pateticamente, era a única coisa que eu sabia.

"Ela é maravilhosa!" O rosto de Jasper ficou mais animado do que eu o tinha visto por um tempo. "Ela é inteligente, confiante e engraçada." Ele sorriu. "Eu te devo uma, cara. Obrigado".

"Sim, Edward, obrigado." Emmett disse. "Elas são bonitas _e_ elas realmente têm um coração. Ao contrário de algumas outras cadelas lá fora".

"Você quer dizer como Maggie?" Eu disse, dando uma cotovelada em suas costelas. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. Fiquei feliz que Alice e Rosalie tinham elevado os espíritos dos meus amigos. Mesmo falando sobre sua esposa infiel não pôde apagar o humor leve de Emmett.

"Ah, a propósito," ele disse, "você tem uma sessão de fotos na Lillian na sexta-feira às onze horas. Tenho a certeza que nada vai acontecer, ela não ousaria virar a puta louca como da última vez".

Concordei, sem saber sobre o retorno à Lillian, mas eu sabia que Emmett não mentiria para mim.

"Se você tem bons quadros, então você recebe uma página dupla na revista dela. Página central." Emmett sorriu. "Mas não temos que nos preocupar com o quão bom são seus quadros, não é? Você é um modelo talentoso, Edward".

"Obrigado." Virei-me para Jasper, que estava abotoando sua jaqueta. Ele era um modelo muito talentoso também, mas isso é o mais longe que seu trabalho ia. Ele não era um garoto de programa - ele simplesmente era modelo de roupa íntima. "Vejo você depois, Em." Eu respondi. "Tchau, Jazz".

"Até mais." Jasper disse, seu cabelo loiro brilhando um pouco pelas luzes da rua.

"Vá fodê-la, tigre!" Emmett gritou assim que entrei no táxi.

Como sempre, eu tinha planos para hoje à noite. Memórias brilharam em minha mente - o doce sabor dos sucos de Bella, a forma como ela se contorcia quando eu a comia sob a mesa. Eu estava duro novamente, desta vez minhas bolas apertavam de desejo de estar dentro dela. O acúmulo da paixão que eu tinha experimentado no restaurante agora explodia dentro de mim. Quando o táxi parou em frente ao seu prédio, eu pulei fora e joguei o dinheiro ao taxista, não me importando com o troco. Eu mantive minhas mãos dobradas diante de mim para esconder minha ereção enquanto subi as escadas.

Bati na porta antes de puxar a minha chave no buraco da fechadura e desbloqueá-la. Ela abriu a porta e um belo sorriso espalhou sobre seu rosto.

"Edward." Ela suspirou, alívio colorindo o seu tom.

Eu sorri em resposta. O que eu não esperava era ela atirar-se em mim como ela fez.

Seus braços em volta do meu pescoço e seus lábios caindo em cima dos meus em um beijo aquecido. Nós tropeçamos de volta para o corredor, meus braços rapidamente envolvendo em torno da sua cintura. Ela ainda usava aquele sedutor vestido verde e eu senti seus seios pressionando contra meu peito. Minha língua deslizou em sua boca, sentindo seu gosto e lutando pelo domínio.

Suas mãos emaranharam no meu cabelo dolorosamente e eu rosnei, amando cada segundo disso. Conseguimos voltar para dentro. Eu rapidamente a estabeleci sobre seus pés e fechei a porta atrás de nós. Quando eu virei de volta para ela, eu vi uma batalha interna sendo travada por trás de seus olhos.

"Eu não sei se eu posso ser gentil, Bella." Eu avisei. Eu queria tanto tomar isso lentamente, mas meu pau latejava com a minha necessidade. Se eu não fizesse algo sobre isso em breve, eu teria um caso grave de bolas azuis.

"Eu não quero que você seja." Ela respondeu suavemente.

Com essas cinco palavras, todo meu controle foi destruído. Ela queria que eu fosse bruto, ela queria que eu a fizesse derreter como mingau em minhas mãos. Puxei o vestido de seus ombros, o tecido deslizando pelo corpo dela, reunindo no chão ao redor de seus pés.

Ela estava completamente nua por baixo, sua calcinha tinha ido.

Eu gemi, agarrando sua cintura com minhas mãos, puxando-a para mim. Beijei-a rudemente nos lábios antes que minha boca foi para baixo. Suas mãos literalmente rasgaram minha camisa aberta, os botões voando.

**Bella POV**

Um grunhido retumbou em seu peito enquanto eu puxava sua camisa para fora do seu peito. Eu ansiava por este homem. Minha necessidade por ele era quase paralisante. Eu nunca tinha sentido nada como isso antes e eu não acho que eu jamais sentiria com alguém. Sentindo seus lábios ardentes contra a minha pele e seu peito esculpido sob meus dedos, eu sabia que o aspecto físico da nossa ligação era muito forte. Mas o emocional estava crescendo. Eu esperava que eu não fosse a única a sentir esta conexão. Eu ansiava por ouvir o meu nome em seus lábios, para ver seu sorriso. Eu queria saber tudo sobre ele.

Todo pensamento coerente se dissolveu quando senti sua boca no meu peito, tomando o mamilo entre seus dentes e puxando gentilmente antes de rodar a língua sobre meus montes ansiosos.

Eu choraminguei, minhas costas arquearam. Eu lutei com a sua calça, tentando puxá-la para baixo. Afastando-se, ele rapidamente saiu da última de suas roupas. Então suas mãos voltaram para os meus quadris, puxando-me rudemente contra a sua carne nua. Seu pênis estava duro, pressionando a parte inferior do meu estômago e minha boca se movia com a dele em padrões quentes e apaixonados.

As mãos de Edward moveram-se em concha para a minha bunda e eu levantei minhas pernas, ennvolvendo-as ao redor da sua cintura. Assim que meus olhos levantaram para os deles, ele empurrou para dentro de mim.

Ofeguei, meus olhos atirando abertos. Ele me pressionou contra a parede, mergulhando mais profundamente em mim. Eu gemi pelo contraste da parede fria e seu corpo quente. Havia ainda uma pequena quantidade de dor, uma pequena quantidade de dolorido. Mas ele começou a se mover para dentro e fora de mim e isso se foi.

"Eu... eu não posso ser gentil." Ele disse mais uma vez, rangendo seus dentes contra o desejo intenso ardendo em seus olhos.

Meus dedos seguraram seu cabelo mais apertado quando sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Não seja".

Com isso, ele mergulhou tão profundamente dentro de mim que eu tive a certeza que ele tocou meu coração. Eu gemi, o som quase um grito, a parede áspera arranhando minha pele. Mas eu não poderia me importar menos. Tudo o que eu precisava era ele, Edward.

Ele bateu em mim novamente, suas mãos quentes apertando minha bunda. Um grito de êxtase foi arrancado da minha garganta, minhas costas arquearam. Minhas paredes apertaram firmemente em torno de seu membro, ordenhando-o. Senti como se meu cérebro estivesse esgotado pelo prazer agitando-se através de mim. Edward apressou seu ritmo, estocando tão rápido para dentro de mim que eu gritei pelo orgasmo duplo que me atingiu simultaneamente.

Eu o ouvi gemer quando ele se libertou, o som estrondosamente erótico através de seu peito. Seus olhos estavam fechados apertados enquanto ele se acalmava dentro de mim. Mas isso não foi suficiente para mim. Eu ansiava por ele como uma droga e eu precisava de mais.

Ele saiu de mim, estabelecendo meus pés suavemente no chão. Meus joelhos balançaram perigosamente, mas eu consegui ficar em pé. Edward eliminou sua camisinha usada - eu não vi como - e eu o fiz deitar de costas no meio da minha sala de estar. Meu desejo me fez mais corajosa, menos auto-consciente.

"Eu ainda quero você." Eu disse humildemente.

"Não se esqueça..." Ele apontou para a sua calça que estava deitado no chão e eu sabia sobre o que ele estava falando. Alcançando o interior do bolso, tirei um outro pacote quadrado. De repente, minha ansiedade me bateu. Eu o queria tanto, mas eu não tinha feito isso antes.

Cuidadosamente abrindo a embalagem, eu retirei o preservativo de látex. Edward tinha os braços atrás da sua cabeça, observando-me. Ajoelhando-me diante dele, eu segurei a camisinha na minha mão e me inclinei. Ele parou de respirar completamente quando eu coloquei um beijo casto na cabeça de seu pênis. Um rosnado baixo deixou seus lábios. Concentrei-me em seu membro duro novamente. Senti a minha ignorância agora mais do que nunca - eu não sabia o que devia fazer, o que ele gostava. O melhor que eu tinha que confiar era no instinto.

Eu hesitantemente deslizei minha língua pela cabeça, provando-o. Descobri que quando eu conectava a fenda em seu pênis com a minha língua, que ele rosnava de prazer. "Porra, Bella." Suas mãos emaranharam no meu cabelo, incentivando-me a continuar. Lambi o comprimento do seu eixo antes de sugar profundamente na cabeça.

"Oh, _merda_." Ele gemeu.

Por que eu amo o fato de que ele estava praguejando? Por que isso me excita tanto? Quando eu raspei meus dentes subindo pelo seu compirmento, seus quadris empurraram em minha boca, tocando o fundo da minha garganta. Ele ofegou, suas mãos apertando no meu cabelo. O gosto dele era melhor do que qualquer coisa que eu já tinha comido.

**Edward POV**

Oh. Porra.

Meus olhos cerraram fechados enquanto eu me esforçava para não gozar em sua boca. Eu não sabia se ela estava pronta para isso ainda, se ela estava pronta para provar o meu sêmen. A maioria das mulheres não engolia - eu aprendi isso com a experiência. Obviamente, Bella não engoliria também.

Sua pequena língua quente enrolou em volta do meu pau, subindo e descendo, cada vez mais rápido. "Porra, porra, porra." Eu assobiei, cada músculo do meu corpo ficando tenso. Então, ela chupou-me como um picolé e eu não conseguia segurar por mais tempo.

Eu gozei violentamente, liberando-me em sua boca em longos jatos. Com meus olhos fechados, eu não podia vê-la. Mas eu senti sua garganta apertar enquanto ela engoliu meu gozo... cada pedacinho dele. Oh, porra, eu estava acabado.

"Edward?" Ela perguntou timidamente depois.

Esforçando-me para abrir os olhos, vi que ela estava olhando para mim com uma expressão insondável. Sua boca estava a apenas alguns centímetros do meu pau amolecendo. Muito de repente, eu estava duro novamente. Meu pau desafiava todas as leis da ciência. Eu ainda não deveria estar duro. Mas eu estava. Duro como uma maldita rocha.

"Sim?" Minha voz saiu num gemido.

"Você... você gostou disso?"

Olhei para ela com espanto. Ela estava realmente fazendo essa pergunta? "Inferno, sim, Bella. Eu fodidamente amei isso".

Um sorriso orgulhoso iluminou seu rosto. Ela sentou-se rapidamente e eu não pude evitar observar como seus seios saltaram como peras pálidas, maduros para a colheita. Então ela pegou o preservativo de sua mão e colocou-o corretamente no meu pau. Suas unhas levemente rasparam meu pau e eu assobiei.

"Minha vez." Com isso, eu levantei os quadris dela, posicionando-a sobre mim e deixando-a cair no meu pau.

Seu grito ecoou em meus ouvidos. Ela arqueou, seu corpo enrijecendo e sua cabeça jogada para trás. Minha entrada nela não foi fácil. Na verdade, foi tão rude que foi quase brutal. Rangi meus dentes, forçando meus olhos a permanecerem abertos para que eu pudesse ver essa mulher fodidamente linda me cavalgando.

Segurando seus quadris com força em meus dedos, eu comecei a movê-la. Sua boceta apertou ao redor do meu pau com força. Ela começou a montar-me com força, como um fodido cavalo. Eu estava praguejando tanto em minha mente que era ridículo. Eu precisaria lavá-la com sabão depois.

"Porra, Bella." Eu rosnei, empurrando meus quadris para cima em sua boceta, empalando-a mais profundamente em mim.

"Oh, oh." Ela gemeu, sua voz vacilante. Seus seios saltavam deliciosamente, os mamilos escuros firmes e eretos. Apertei os peitos dela rudemente, beliscando e rolando os botões de rosa entre o meu polegar e indicador. Ajudei-a a ir mais rápido, usando minhas mãos em seus quadris ardentemente quentes.

"Oh Deus." Ela gritava. Eu podia senti-la começar a gozar.

Querendo aumentar o seu prazer tanto quanto possível, eu segurei em concha sua bundinha macia, levantando-a para fora do meu pau de modo que apenas a cabeça ainda estava dentro dela. Mesmo com todas as horas insanas que eu tinha passado me exercitando, meus braços se esforçaram com seu peso e pelo ângulo impossível. Sua respiração era irregular e eu podia praticamente ouvir seu coração acelerar fora de controle.

"Porra." Eu gemi, deixando-a cair mais uma vez em mim. As paredes da sua boceta quente e apertada prenderam no meu pau quando ela gozou forte. Seu grito de pura felicidade era a minha recompensa.

As mãos de Bella arranharam descendo pelo meu peito, seus olhos cerrados fechados. Sua boceta pingando e a maneira como seus seios pequenos e redondos se encaixavam perfeitamente nas minhas mãos eram demais para mim. Um rosnado selvagem rasgou o meu peito enquanto eu liberei no preservativo.

Ela caiu no meu corpo, deitada em cima de mim. Eu me retirei dela, jogando o preservativo usado no lixo que estava felizmente nas proximidades. Envolvendo meus braços ao redor dela, levantei-a suavemente em meus braços. O chão não era o lugar mais confortável para passar a noite. Eu a deitei na cama macia. Ela sorriu suavemente para mim quando me deitei ao lado dela. Eu poderia dizer pelo olhar em seus olhos chocolate que seus sentimentos por mim estavam se aprofundando. Uma felicidade estranha para mim infliltrou-se através de todo o meu corpo, aquecendo a minha pele fria. Simultaneamente, o medo cobriu a felicidade.

Percebi que meus próprios sentimentos espelhavam os dela. Eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha a força para ficar longe dela emocionalmente, se eu poderia manter o nosso relacionamento físico.  
Sua mão moveu-se para segurar a minha gentilmente, sua pele macia enviando arrepios pelo meu sistema.

"O carnaval começa amanhã." Eu comecei, tentando distrair-me da minha revelação anterior. "Ele está sendo estabelecido logo abaixo do shopping. Têm uma roda gigante, jogos e tudo mais. Fiquei me perguntando se você gostaria de ser meu encontro".

O sorriso que enfeitou seu rosto iluminaria o céu. "Eu gostaria muito de ser o seu encontro para o carnaval. Obrigada, Edward".

Envolvi meus braços em volta da cintura dela, puxando-a contra meu corpo de uma maneira que não tinha nada a ver com sexualidade. Eu simplesmente queria estar perto dela, sentir sua pele contra a minha própria. Colocando um beijo suave na sua testa, eu respirei o belo cheiro da coisa mais gloriosa na Terra - a minha Bella adormecida.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, cada cap. mais "quente" que o outro... queria um Edward desses na minha casa também!_

_Então, eu já tenho até o cap. 15 pronto, então resolvi postar esse hoje, mas vou fazer uma "exigência" para postar o próximo cap. Tem mais de 15 pessoas com essa fic em alerta e nem 10 comentaram! Então para eu postar o próximo cap., quero pelo menos 12 reviews! Só voltarei a postar quando tiver essas 12, no mínimo!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	9. Carnaval

**Nota da Autora: **a música que é a personificação deste capítulo: Fearless, de Taylor Swift. Eu adoraria se você pudesse ouvi-la durante a leitura dele. Eu acho que a música sempre traz as palavras vivas. :)

Quanto ao lemon neste capítulo, gostaria de sugerir Untouched, de The Veronicas.

Links para as músicas:

_* Fearless: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=ptSjNWnzpjg (retirar os espaços)_

_* Untouched: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch? v=ykW4rtW2eu0 (retirar os espaços)_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 9 – Carnaval**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

As aulas foram brutais no dia seguinte. Eu notei que ontem tinha sido quase normal. Ele não agiu como um prostituto contratado e eu estava grata por isso. Eu odiava sentir como se eu estivesse usando-o. Ele era um homem amável, carinhoso, que era bom demais para ser um prostituto. Era uma vida muito degradante para alguém viver.

Alice tinha sido convidada para jantar com Jasper naquela noite, então ela não poderia vir para o carnaval conosco. Rosalie disse que ela e Emmett estavam indo para sua garagem. Aparentemente, ele era dono de carros que eram "fodidamente pecaminosos", de acordo com Rose.

De certa forma, eu estava um pouco chateada pelo fato de que nós não teríamos um outra encontro em grupo, mas isso significava mais tempo a sós com Edward. Eu tentei prestar atenção, mas pensamentos dele continuavam correndo pela minha cabeça - a maneira como seus lábios fechavam sobre o garfo quando ele comia, a pequena sarda que ele tinha em seu ombro direito, o sorriso deslumbrante que me fazia derreter.

Finalmente, chegou a hora de ir embora e eu saltei da cadeira. Alice riu. "Ansiosa para o carnaval, Bella?" Ela balançou suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Eu corei.

"Vejo vocês mais tarde." Eu murmurei, correndo para o meu carro. O pedaço de lixo quase não queria ligar, mas eu estava determinada a chegar em casa para ver o rosto angelical de Edward novamente. Uma bola de tensão estava enrolando dentro de mim. Parecia anos desde que eu tinha estado perto dele.

Quando eu abri a porta do meu apartamento, vi que a porta do meu quarto estava aberta. Eu não o vi em nenhum outro lugar, então supus que ele estava no quarto. Na esperança de surpreendê-lo, eu suavemente fechei a porta atrás de mim e cuidadosamente fui ao limiar da porta do meu quarto. Vi que ele tinha mudado para um par de jeans que abraçava sua bunda pecaminosamente, mostrando a redondeza deliciosa do seu traseiro, e uma camiseta preta apertada. Ele era tão bonito que eu achei difícil acreditar que ele era real. Ele estava afastado de mim, colocando sua carteira em seu bolso.

"Boa tarde, Bella." Ele disse suavemente, ainda não me encarando.

Eu suspirei em derrota. Eu tinha sido muito alta

**Edward POV**

O carnaval começava cedo, as quatro em ponto. Enquanto Bella e eu esperávamos na fila para conseguir ingressos, eu olhei para o carnaval diante de nós. A primeira coisa que vi foi a roda-gigante. Era, pelo menos, da altura de um edifício de quinze andares, com o tipo de carros que podem acomodar mais de duas pessoas. Eles não eram os caixões como minúsculos carros que eram comuns nos anos oitenta e noventa. Estes carros eram mais seguros. Então eu vi o turbilhão inclinado*****, já em andamento. Havia uma casa de pula-pula******, a coisa como casa que era, basicamente, apenas um balão grande e fechado, uma montanha-russa de criança, jogos, prêmios, barracas de comida e muitos outros passeios. L.A. sempre teve um dos melhores carnavais da existência.

_*__Turbilhão inclinado__: http:/ upload. wikimedia. org/ wikipedia/ commons/ 5/ 57/ Tilt-A-Whirl_in_Saskatchewan. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

_**__C__asa de pula-pula: __http:/ www. hindutemplefresno. org/ assets/ images/ (retirar os espaços)_

"O que você quer?" O homem no balcão resmungou. Ele era um homem pardo de cabelos que mal precisavam ser raspados.

"Vou levar duas pulseiras." Eu respondi. As pulseiras permitem que você monte qualquer passeio quantas vezes você quiser.

"Sessenta dólares".

O preço tinha aumentado do ano passado. Mas não era como se eu estivesse com pouco dinheiro, então eu rapidamente tirei três notas de vinte e entreguei ao homem. Bella estava quase saltando para cima e para baixo com entusiasmo. Eu olhei para ela quando o homem entregou-me as pulseiras de plástico. Seus olhos se iluminaram com alegria e expectativa. Eu estava feliz que tivemos esse tempo para passar juntos, para simplesmente estar um com o outro. Eu não perderia isso por nada.

Ajudei-a a colocar sua pulseira e coloquei uma em mim.

"Vamos!" Então ela começou a puxar-me para o carnaval.

Ela não sabia por onde começar. Eu esperei que ela decidisse para onde nos levar, simplesmente contente em observar a gama de emoções voando em seu rosto. Finalmente, eu a vi estabelecer no turbilhão inclinado perto de nós.

"Que tal...?" Ela fez um gesto em direção a ele.

"Claro. Que tal nós alternarmos." Eu sugeri. "Você escolhe alguma coisa, então eu escolho. O que você acha?"

Ela assentiu, então deu um sorriso que fez meu coração acelerar quase imperceptivelmente. Eu escolhi um assento ao lado de Bella no turbilhão inclinado, segurando nas barras ao lado da minha cabeça. Ela gritou de prazer quando ele começou a girar. Foi a primeira vez que eu realmente me senti livre nos últimos anos. Era quase como se a carga caísse dos meus ombros e eu pudesse ser apenas um homem normal, levando uma bela mulher para sair no carnaval.

Nós cambaleamos para fora do passeio. Meu braço direito segurava Bella para mim, suas pernas estavam bambas e ela estava um pouco tonta com o passeio. Sua risada saltava ao redor de mim como a luz solar irregular, brilhante com possibilidades.

"É a sua vez." Ela disse rapidamente, risadinhas ainda borbulhando de sua garganta.

Examinei as enormes multidões que nos rodeavam. Então eu vi. A casa do pula-pula. "Lá." Eu apontei para ela, não tirando meus olhos das suas orbes chocolate. Ela gritou de prazer.

"Eu sempre quis ir em um desses." Ela riu. "Mas você não acha que estamos um pouco velhos para isso?"

Eu sorri. "Não em tudo. Vamos lá." A mulher que tomava conta da casa de pula-pula não pareceu satisfeita com a nossa vontade de ir nela. Eu não pude deixar de notar a forma como seus olhos se moveram do meu rosto ao meu peito e, finalmente, à frente das minhas calças. Eu estava acostumado com os olhares curiosos das mulheres, mais acostumado do que eu gostaria. Ela assentiu com a cabeça tristemente e eu puxei Bella na estrutura de balão, nossos sapatos ficando de fora.

No momento, nós éramos os únicos no interior. Bella e eu seguramos as mãos e começamos a ver quão alto poderíamos saltar. Então nós saltamos ao mesmo tempo e ela se inclinou para me dar um rápido beijo na boca, ainda sorrindo alegremente. Eu parei de saltar e puxei-a em um beijo suave, esquecendo-me do fato de que me apaixonar por ela era proibido. Neste momento, tudo que eu queria fazer era mostrar a ela o quanto ela já significava para mim. Eu ainda não tinha estado em torno dela nem por uma semana e aqui já estava eu, caindo na emoção que poderia arruinar minha vida. Então, por que é que eu não me importava?

Minhas mãos cobriram seu rosto suavemente, os nossos lábios se movendo em conjunto com ternura. Sua pele era suave como a seda sob meus dedos, encantando-me e fazendo-me desejá-la de uma forma que era quase espiritual. Ela gemeu suavemente, seus dedos emaranhando no meu cabelo. Nossos corpos estavam moldados em conjunto. Eu não sabia se alguém podia nos ver do lado de fora, mas eu queria que este momento fosse doce. Ela merecia isso. Eu tentei negar o fato de que eu precisava deste pequeno pedaço de doçura, esta pequena ternura, mas meu coração sabia a verdade. Depois de todos as uniões apaixonadas e rudes que meu corpo havia executado, eu queria ter um momento de doçura que realmente significasse alguma coisa.

Um momento que falasse profundamente em meu coração deformado, trazendo-o à vida e libertando-o de sua gaiola de ferro.

"Ei, vocês dois." A mulher gritou. "Nada de fornicação na casa de pula-pula!"

Nós nos separamos. Bella corou loucamente e eu não pude fazer nada além de rir levemente enquanto a puxei para fora. Quatro crianças subiram para dentro, gritando loucamente com a emoção de saltar a 2,5 metros do chão.

**Bella POV**

Eu nunca o tinha visto tão alegre. Eu desejava que pudesse ser assim para sempre. Mas nada dura para sempre, nem mesmo a felicidade.

Então eu vi o jogo clássico de carnaval e os meus pensamentos problemáticos evaporaram. "Oh! Edward, olhe! Quer ganhar para mim um urso de pelúcia?" Eu agitei meus cílios, divertidamente flertando.

"Por que não, é justo, Bella".

O jogo consistia em três garrafas empilhadas em forma de pirâmide. O objetivo era derrubá-las com uma bola, então você ganhava o jogo. Claro, todo mundo sabia que era fraudada, mas não havia mal nenhum em se divertir.

O homem que estava no comando da cabine caminhou em nossa direção, sorrindo agradavelmente. Ele olhou para mim, então para Edward. "Será que o moço forte quer ganhar o prêmio da amada?" Eu quase ri, o homem tinha um forte sotaque escocês, claramente não nativo de Los Angeles. "Tudo o que você tem a fazer é derrubá-las e você ganha este urso lindo e macio." Ele entregou a Edward três bolas e colocou-o a 3 metros para trás das garrafas empilhadas.

Eu assisti cuidadosamente, incapaz de parar meus olhos de observarem a forma como seus músculos se moviam sob sua camiseta apertada enquanto ele puxava seu braço. Edward jogou a primeira bola e bateu a garrafa superior para fora, as outras duas ainda eretas. Ele pegou meu olhar e piscou. Corei, mas soprei para ele um beijo de boa sorte.

"Ela está dando-lhe um beijo, filho." Disse o homem. "Agora você _tem_ que vencer".

Eu poderia dizer que Edward queria se mostrar um pouco. Ele jogou a segunda bola de baseball e eu ofeguei quando as outras duas garrafas quebraram completamente com o impacto. O homem na cabine congelou, chocado. Dei uma risada e lancei-me em Edward.

"Você ganhou!"

Ele me pegou com facilidade, girando-me ao redor em seus braços. Olhei para os dois olhos verdes que sorriam para mim e eu sabia que eram profundos. Eu estava totalmente imersa no mundo que era Edward. Eu o amava.

"Aqui está o seu ursinho de pelúcia." Disse o homem, cutucando o urso para nós. Eu beijei Edward mais uma vez antes de me afastar para que eu pudesse pegar o urso em meus braços. Enterrei meu rosto em sua pele macia. Ele cheirava a pipoca.

"Obrigada." Eu disse para o homem antes que Edward me puxou para fora em outra direção depois de pagar. O homem me deu uma piscadela cúmplice e eu ri, piscando de volta.

Percebi que o céu estava ficando escuro. Eu não tinha percebido que tínhamos estado aqui por tanto tempo. Estrelas estavam começando a sair, cintilando como pequenos faróis de riso e esperança. A lua estava começando a sair, cheia e abundante de promessas. De repente, eu não conseguia pensar em outra noite que me fez tão feliz. As luzes à direita estavam acesas agora, iluminando a noite escura. Eu ouvi os gritos dos passeios ao redor de nós. Um bebê estava chorando sem parar em algum lugar e um cão não se calava. Alguém me deu uma cotovelada nas costas por acidente. Foi a melhor noite da minha vida.

"A casa dos espelhos." Eu ouvi Edward murmurar. Eu saí fora dos meus pensamentos a tempo de nos ver entrar em um edifício. A entrada principal era pintada, então parecia como se você estivesse entrando pela boca de um palhaço. O braço dele era quente contra a minha cintura e, de repente, o mundo ficou escuro quando entramos na casa de espelhos. A única luz vinha das luzes negras pregadas ao teto, tornando tudo surreal. Então eu vi milhares de pessoas. Mas era só Edward e eu. Havia simplesmente tantos espelhos que parecia que havia outros aqui também.

Nós tropeçamos em nosso caminho, batendo em paredes claras de vidro por acidente, tentando encontrar o nosso caminho para sair do labirinto. Então eu tropecei.

E eu caí de costas no chão, minha pernas abertas e a minha saia atrelada ao redor do meu quadril.

De repente, havia tanta eletricidade dentro desta casa de espelhos que eu não conseguia respirar. Seus olhos escureceram com o desejo quando se moveram descendo pelo meu corpo, parando no local exposto entre as minhas pernas.

"Eu odeio essa falta de jeito." Eu resmunguei, lutando para levantar-me, corando furiosamente. Naquela manhã, tentando ser sexy, eu tinha optado por usar só a minha tanga. Era de renda azul e transparente.

"Eu não." E os lábios dele bateram contra os meus apaixonadamente. Ele me empurrou contra um espelho, sua língua se movendo dentro da minha boca. Eu gemi e arqueei contra ele, agarrando seus cabelos, puxando seu rosto ao meu. Um grunhido alto retumbou em seu peito e minha calcinha ficou mais úmida. "Na verdade, eu acho a falta de jeito muito sexy." Ele disse baixinho em meu ouvido. Sua língua lambeu a concha da minha orelha de forma sexy antes de sugar o lóbulo entre seus dentes. "Especialmente quando você acaba assim. Totalmente aberta para mim".

Eu corei levemente, mas ele não me permitiu tempo para ficar envergonhada. Senti sua mão se mover do meu rosto para os meus seios, quase rude demais. Ele apertou meus seios de repente arfantes antes de mover para baixo. Senti seus dedos quentes roçarem sobre a minha calcinha, me provocando. Eu ofeguei.

Eu não pude deixar de notar que os espelhos à nossa volta estavam embaçando.

Então, ele arrancou a tanga do meu corpo e eu parei de respirar. Acho que o meu coração parou também.

**Edward POV**

Toda a doçura desta tarde se foi, substituída por pura paixão. Minha boca estava com fome na dela, como se eu estivesse morrendo de fome e eu pudesse retirar o alimento de suas profundezas. Minhas mãos levantaram sua saia ao redor da sua cintura novamente. Eu comecei a esfregar rudemente seu clitóris. Gemidos altos inundaram a garganta dela, girando ao redor de mim. O calor da sua pele e a suavidade da sua carne me embriagavam. Eu precisava de mais. Eu queria mais.

Determinado a fazê-la gritar meu nome, eu comecei a bombeá-la. Meus lábios queimavam em sua pele enquanto eu chupava e mordiscava seu pescoço. Ela estava muito ofegante, sua voz apenas um murmúrio fraco ao meu redor.

"Vamos, Bella." Eu censurei. "Você pode fazer melhor que isso. Deixe-me ouvir você gritar meu nome".

Eu sabia que alguém podia entrar na casa de espelhos a qualquer momento e me ver fodendo-a com meus dedos. Eu quase sorri ao pensar nisso. Se o fizessem, eles não saberiam o que era real e o que era um reflexo. Eu olhei em volta para ver, pelo menos, quarenta reflexos dos meus dedos bombeando sua boceta molhada.

Eu estava tão duro, tão fodidamente duro, que meu pau pulsava com a minha necessidade.

Suas paredes apertaram meus dedos enquanto eu bombeava nela. Ela estava perto de gozar. Mas eu queria esperar, para extrair tanto o seu prazer que ela estaria gritando para mim pela libertação. Quem eu estava enganando, eu simplesmente queria ouvir seu grito glorioso.

Tirei meus dedos da sua boceta inchada e vermelha e tracei os lábios da sua abertura. Suas pernas balançaram incertas, mas eu continuei. Então ajoelhei-me e empurrei-a para trás duramente no espelho. Sua bunda achatou contra o vidro. Minha boca desceu sobre a sua fenda, chupando forte.

Ela gritou, arqueando drasticamente. O gosto dela excitando-me tremendamente. Meus dentes rasparam sobre o seu clitóris antes de puxar delicadamente em suas dobras molhadas. Ela se fundiu à minha boca. Estendi minha mão e massageei sua bunda com minhas mãos enquanto eu trabalhava nela com a minha boca. Mergulhei minha língua dentro dela. Enrolei minha língua para que eu pudesse escavar seus sucos para fora.

"Oh Deus, Edward." Ela gemeu. "Ahhh." Ela gritou quando eu fixei minha boca para baixo diretamente na sua boceta e chupei tão forte quanto eu poderia. De repente, eu queria foder a merda fora desta mulher. Então ela gozou, suas paredes apertando em minha língua e ela derramando em minha boca. Eu lambi o líquido doce como mel antes de me levantar. Eu rapidamente soltei meu cinto e desabotoei minha calça, permitindo que meu pau latejando saltasse para fora.

Eu dei um longo olhar para Bella. Sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta quando ela desceu do seu clímax, seus seios arfando em sua camisa e sua saia ainda em torno de sua cintura. Era a cena mais excitante que eu já tinha visto. O vidro à nossa volta estava completamente embaçado. O suor estava começando a se formar em nossos corpos pelo esforço, mas eu não me importei. Eu não terminei com ela.

As pernas dela desistiram, mas eu rapidamente a peguei.

"Enrole suas pernas em volta da minha cintura." Ordenei. Ela obedeceu e eu segurei sua bunda em minhas mãos quentes. Tive a certeza que fiz uso de um dos preservativos no meu bolso, lançando a embalagem no chão. Com um único golpe, eu mergulhei profundamente, rudemente dentro dela.

Eu gemia profundamente e cerrei meus olhos fechados para o prazer quente já batendo em mim. Meu pau estava gritando para que eu continuasse, para fodê-la. Mas eu não era completamente insensível. Eu esperei até que eu a senti arranhar minhas costas com suas unhas pelo prazer. Então eu puxei todo o caminho para fora dela, exceto a cabeça do meu pau, e bati de volta dentro dela. Suas costas bateram no espelho e pensei ter ouvido uma fratura começar no vidro. Eu esperava que não a tivesse machucado.

Mas ela gritou e mordeu forte no lóbulo da minha orelha.

Eu não conseguia mais me controlar o suficiente para manter o meu ritmo de provocação de rapidamente para dentro e lentamente para fora. Com suas pernas ao meu redor e suas costas contra os espelhos, eu comecei a bater nela tão rápido que o ritmo era difícil de acompanhar.

"Porra, Bella." Eu rosnei, apertando as bochechas da bunda dela. Suas paredes cerraram e soltaram em volta do meu pau como se estivesse me ordenhando. Meus olhos estavam bem fechados e eu deitei minha cabeça no ombro dela, sem poder fazer nada além de estocar para dentro e fora dela. Seus quadris encontraram cada uma das minhas estocadas enquanto eu mergulhava nela, querendo enterrar meu pau fundo dentro de sua boceta.

"Oh, Deus." Ela gritou. "Oh, _porra_!"

No momento, eu não conseguia me lembrar se essa era a primeira vez que eu alguma vez a ouvi praguejar, mas eu fodidamente amei isso. Eu renovei o meu esforço em sua boceta dolorida e inchada e ela gritou de prazer. Eu cobri sua boca com a minha, agora ciente do fato de que alguém poderia nos ouvir e decidir investigar o que estava acontecendo na casa de espelhos.

Eu levantei os quadris dela mais alto para que ela estivesse em um ângulo com o meu pau. E, bingo. Eu bati seu ponto G e ela gritou novamente, gozando pela terceira vez em uma extensão do que foi, provavelmente, vinte ou trinta minutos, no máximo. Sua boceta era como uma presa em volta do meu pau quando ela gozou violentamente.

Então ela se abaixou, agarrando meu pau em suas mãos, e me puxou mais para dentro dela. Rosnei apaixonadamente e liberei dentro da camisinha. Luzes brancas explodiram atrás dos meus olhos cerrados. Eu calei dentro dela.

Quando fomos capazes de andar, nós nos movemos rapidamente de lá. Os espelhos ainda estavam embaçados e alguém poderia nos encontrar. Nós provavelmente seríamos colocados na cadeia por fornicar em público e exposição indecente. As pernas de Bella eram como geléia, então eu a ajudei a caminhar, passando meus braços ao redor dela. Com meu pau fechado com segurança dentro da minha calça e a calcinha rasgada de Bella no meu bolso, fomos para obter um bolo de funil. A noite estava brilhante com as luzes. A lua estava alta no céu e eu não pude deixar de pensar sobre todas as coisas que poderiam ser feitas nos cantos escuros e isolado deste carnaval.

_*__Bolo de funil__: http:/ pocketchange. become. com/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2009/04/ funnel-cake. jpg (retirar os espaços)_

O bolo de funil foi consumido, mas eu não via como isso era importante. Eu esperei até que ela tivesse comido um pouco até que eu falei.

"Eu conheço algo que tem o sabor melhor do que este bolo de funil." Eu disse provocativamente, olhando para ela através dos meus cílios.

Ela ficou paralisada e parou de respirar. Eu quase podia ouvi-la ficando molhada. Ela se mexeu desconfortável em sua cadeira à minha frente na mesa de piquenique.

Eu continuei. "É mais doce que este açúcar." Eu toquei o açúcar de confeiteiro sobre o bolo de funil. "É mais grosso do que xarope. E eu ainda estou duro pelo gosto dele".

Seus olhos encontraram os meus e eu olhei de volta para ela, sem vergonha. Ela esqueceu de mastigar.

"Oliver!" Uma mulher gritou atrás de nós. Ela estava correndo atrás da sua criança, que estava agora caminhando para o turbilhão inclinado, prestes a ser atropelado pela multidão.

Nós fomos na roda gigante e todos os outros passeios do carnaval pelo menos uma vez. O favorito de Bella foi o turbilhão inclinado. Nós fomos nele pelo menos doze vezes. A noite passou em um borrão de risos, calor e felicidade. A casa dos espelhos foi a única vez que realmente tínhamos ficado sozinhos, exceto pela roda-gigante. Mas nada sobre esse passeio lento seria demasiado clichê. Toda vez que eu pegava seus olhos chocolate olhando para mim, eu sentia um arrepio percorrer meu sistema.

Quando eu finalmente chequei meu relógio de novo, era uma hora da manhã.

"Você está cansada?" Eu perguntei.

Nós estávamos sentados em uma outra mesa de piquenique. Ela sentou no meu colo, mas desta vez eu não fiz nenhum movimento. Esse momento era perfeito demais para o sexo. Ela bocejou e assentiu. Sorri levemente, escovando os cabelos do seu rosto. Caminhamos lentamente para o seu carro, de mãos dadas. Eu percebi que era a primeira vez que eu já estive de mãos dadas com alguém na minha vida. Quando as mulheres me compravam, elas queriam fazer mais coisas do que ficar de mãos dadas.

"Eu não estive em um carnaval desde que eu tinha cinco anos." Ela riu levemente.

"Sério? Você foi privada quando criança." Eu brinquei. "Sua mãe nunca a levou para o carnaval?"

De repente, seu rosto escureceu com dor e eu me odiei por ter dito alguma coisa. "Desculpe, Bella." Eu rapidamente acrescentei. "Eu não queria dizer nada para deixá-la chateada, eu estava só-"

Ela colocou sua mão suavemente sobre a minha boca, seus olhos sérios, não mais sonolentos. "Eu quero... eu quero dizer a você." Ela tirou a mão e eu esperei. A dor em seus olhos era evidente. Eu odiava que eu tinha estragado uma noite tão maravilhosa. Continuamos a caminhar pelo estacionamento, em busca de seu carro lixo patético.

"Meu pai morreu quando eu era jovem." Ela começou. "Minha mãe recebeu isso especialmente difícil. Quando meu pai se foi, algo dentro dela morreu e ela não era melhor do que uma concha. Eu a peguei com a arma do meu pai muitas vezes, simplesmente olhando para ela como se ela pretendesse se matar. O que, provavelmente ela fez. Ela não tem falado por anos agora. Certa vez, ela tentou cortar sua garganta".

**Bella POV**

Eu estava perdida nas memórias dolorosas. Elas machucam. As memórias eram pedaços recortados de vidro cortando meu coração. Mas quando o vidro passava, eu me sentia melhor, mais leve.

"Eu cuidava dela, mas era sempre difícil. Ela nunca sorria, nunca falava. Ela nem sequer comia às vezes. Tive que forçá-la a comer até mesmo um pouco de aveia. Seu espírito estava morto, seu coração dolorido pela dor. Teria sido melhor se ela chorasse, mas ela sempre foi calma e vaga, segurando toda a tristeza lá dentro. Isso foi pior do que se ela tivesse chorado por semanas".

Eu achei que as lágrimas estavam caindo pelo meu rosto sem parar. Eu era patética. Sobre o que eu tenho que chorar? Minha mãe foi aquela que sentiu a dor, não eu. Ela foi a única que foi forte. Eu sempre tinha sido fraca, tímida.

Edward me puxou delicadamente para ele. Estávamos no meu carro agora, mas ele não fez um movimento para abrir a porta. Suas mãos em concha sobre o meu rosto, seus polegares esfregando minhas lágrimas. Eu olhei para baixo, me recusando a olhar para cima e ver o desgosto que estaria em seu rosto.

"Oh, Bella." Ele murmurou, beijando minha testa. "Você está segurando tanta dor. Eu sei o que é perder seus pais, mesmo que sua mãe ainda esteja viva".

Desta vez eu não podia lutar contra isso. Olhei para cima. Seus olhos estavam dolorosos, mas gentis. "Você sabe?"

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Sim, eu sei." Ele suspirou profundamente e eu podia sentir a luta dentro dele. Eu senti como se estivéssemos perigosamente perto de um ponto de ruptura. Ele confiaria em mim? Sua voz, quando ele falou, era tão suave que eu mal podia ouvi-lo. "Meus pais morreram quando eu era muito jovem, com apenas treze anos. Fui morar com um casal de pais adotivos. Eles eram muito gentis, mas eu estava de luto e os odiava por serem tão alegres. Meus pais foram espancados até a morte enquanto voltavam do cinema uma noite e tudo que meus pais adotivos faziam era sorrir como se tudo estivesse bem." Seus olhos se afastaram de mim, como se ele estivesse apenas expondo fatos a si mesmo, não me contando a história do seu passado. "No meu aniversário de quatorze anos eu fugi, decidindo que eu preferia viver nas ruas do que com aquelas pessoas. Eu estive morrendo de fome até atingir dezoito anos, roubando e assaltando as pessoas para conseguir o que eu precisava." De repente, ele parou. Seus olhos focaram em mim novamente e eu sabia que ele tinha voltado para o presente.

Fiquei em silêncio. Claro, eu senti muito por ele, mas não havia mais do que isso. Sua dor era como uma agulha em meu coração, o minúsculo ponto causando uma ferida mais profunda do que um edifício. Ele confiava em mim. Eu queria abraçá-lo, para limpar todos os seus medos.

"Então, Emmett me encontrou e me ofereceu uma carreira de modelo." Ele concluiu rapidamente. "A prostituição começou mais tarde." Seus olhos se encheram de auto-repugnância. "Eu sinto muito por ter sobrecarregado você com isso".

Desta vez fui eu quem segurou seu rosto de forma segura em minhas mãos, forçando-o a olhar nos meus olhos. "Não, Edward, não se desculpe." Eu murmurei. Seus olhos estavam tensos e eu beijei levemente o vinco entre suas sobrancelhas para fazer isso ir embora. Mas ele persistiu. "Você não vê? É melhor soltar as comportas, dizer a alguém. Armazenar luto e dor apenas arde lentamente, nunca sai completamente a menos que você o enfrente." Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer, tantas coisas que poderiam fazê-lo se sentir melhor. Mas eu não sabia como colocá-las em palavras. Meu cérebro estava desordenado e tudo que eu conseguia pensar era em quanto esse homem tinha passado. E ele ainda estava em marcha.

"Não desista agora." Eu disse suavemente. Então eu pressionei meus lábios contra os dele em um beijo terno e amoroso. Ele suspirou e passou os braços em volta de mim, seus músculos relaxando. Ele apertou-me contra o carro e nosso beijo cresceu lentamente para algo mais.

Quando ele se afastou, permitindo-me respirar, seu sussurro em meu ouvido, sua voz cheia de confusão. "Por que isso é desse jeito?"

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Por que parece tão bom contar a você sobre mim? Você não deveria estar correndo, gritando?" Seus grandes e graves olhos esmeralda olhando em meus olhos e eu falei a verdade.

"Eu não vou a lugar nenhum, Edward." Eu prometi. "Você está preso comigo agora".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, nunca mais ir a um parque será a mesma coisa... imagina uma casa dos espelhos... *suspira*... E esse finalzinho, com todas declarações sobre o passado de cada um, tão triste..._

_Leitoras, vc´s me surpreendem! Fiquei tão feliz com a quantidade de reviews que recebi depois que fiz minha "exigência"... vc´s são demais! Então continua na mesma, deixem pelo menos 12 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	10. Revolvimento Francês

**Capítulo 10 – Revolvimento Francês*******

_*__French Tickler (Revolvimento francês)__: é um preservativo de látex, que é projetado com saliências adicionais, para melhorar o prazer sexual do usuário. Um típico French Tickler utiliza uma série de protuberâncias, cristas e reentrâncias no revestimento do látex ostensivamente para tornar a relação sexual mais agradável ou prazerosa para o destinatário. Elas também podem ter saliências semelhantes a pêlos. Estes preservativos ou tem uma ponta de revolvimento de borracha macia, ou são feitos de gelatina mole. Preservativos tickler se ajustam ao longo do pênis e vêm em diversos estilos de nódulos, protuberâncias e montes e formas que proporcionam a estimulação por "cócegas" nas paredes internas da vagina. Estes preservativos são consideradas novidade, então eles não fornecem a prevenção da gravidez, ou doenças. Perfeito para casais onde a mulher está usando um método de controle hormonal, ou contra a natalidade. Se não usa, o homem pode usar um preservativo regular sob o tickler para assegurar a proteção contraceptiva._

**Bella POV**

Naquela manhã estávamos os dois quietos. Eu não podia evitar sentir que ele pensava que tinha feito algum tipo de erro. Era quase como se ele quisesse tomar tudo de volta. Mas ontem era irreversível e seu passado sombrio só me fez precisar mais dele.

"Edward." Eu disse hesitantemente quando estávamos tomando café da manhã. Nenhum de nós tinha vontade de cozinhar, por isso estávamos ocupados consumindo cereais. Eu olhei para cima para ver seus olhos verdes olhando nos meus. "Sobre a noite passada." Fiz uma pausa, sem saber o que dizer para tornar tudo bem de novo. "Desculpe-me. Eu não quis reagir daquele jeito e dizer a você sobre os meus problemas É só que, havia tantas lembranças e eu-"

Ele se levantou da sua cadeira e estava ao meu lado. "Shhh, Bella. Você não tem nada a se desculpar." Seus dedos delicadamente escovaram os cabelos do meu rosto. "Estou feliz que você me disse. Segurar a dor dentro de você só vai machucar a si mesma".

Eu não disse o que eu estava pensando - que segurar a _sua_ dor interiormente estava machucando-o também. Na noite passada ele havia me contado sobre o seu passado. Mas foram só os fatos nus e eu queria saber mais.

Mas eu esperaria. Eu podia ver que ele não me diria agora.

Ele se inclinou e beijou minha testa suavemente. "Você deseja mais alguma coisa para o café da manhã?" Ele perguntou. "Eu poderia fazer algo se você ainda estiver com fome".

Eu balancei minha cabeça.

As aulas foram especialmente estafantes. Eu queria voltar para casa, onde Edward estava esperando por mim. Perguntei-me o que ele faria hoje. Alice estava em seu usual auto-borbulhante e Rosalie falou sobre Emmett. Aparentemente, ele não tinha contado a ela que era o agente de Edward. Eu esperava que ele dissesse a ela em breve, no entanto. Eu suspirei. Tantas pessoas estavam segurando segredos, nada disso pode ser bom.

**Edward POV**

Depois que ela saiu, tomei um táxi para o centro. Eu sabia exatamente o que eu queria e o que melhor se adequaria a Bella. Eu pensei sobre o vibrador padrão que estava sob sua cama. Ela precisava de um tipo diferente.

A loja tinha uma grande variedade de vibradores ovo*. Eu escolhi um simples, não querendo assustá-la, então comecei a procurar pelo Revolvimento Francês**. A caixa da sex shop lambeu seus lábios enquanto me olhava. Ignorei-a e peguei um pacote de ticklers e coloquei-os sobre o balcão com o vibrador ovo.

_*__Vibrador ovo__: http:/ upload. ecvv. com/ upload/ Product/ 20099/ China_Egg_Vibrator_Vibrating_Bullet_Vibrating_Egg_Bullet_Vibrator20099262333167. __JPG (retirar espaços)_

_**__Revolvimento francês: __http:/ thatisstrange. com/ wordpress/ wp-content/ uploads/ 2010/02/ reusable_thumb. jpg (retirar espaços)_

"Planejando algo especial?" Ela perguntou conversando enquanto pegava os itens. Ela não pediu minha identificação como alguns lugares fariam. "Garota de sorte." Ela murmurou.

Fiquei em silêncio enquanto paguei pelos itens, murmurando "obrigado" quando peguei a sacola e saí.

Na viagem de volta no táxi, lembrei-me do nosso café da manhã tenso esta manhã. Eu estava ficando muito envolvido, perigosamente envolvido. Eu tinha construído a minha vida como um castelo de cartas e com um movimento descuidado, ela poderia ruir. Bem, ela estava prestes a cair agora. E tudo por causa de uma garota.

Em vez de insistir nisso, eu resolvi esquecer o problema. Quando cheguei dentro do apartamento, joguei a sacola plástica na mesa da sala de jantar. Para passar o tempo, eu limpei. Não havia muito a fazer - Bella o mantinha impecável - mas eu lavei minha roupa. Finalmente, ouvi a porta ser aberta.

"Olá, Edward." Ela disse baixinho, quase timidamente. Ela sorriu para mim, seus olhos castanhos quentes e abertos.

"Você teve um bom dia, Bella?" Eu perguntei, caminhando em sua direção. Ela suavemente fechou a porta atrás dela quando coloquei minhas mãos nos seus quadris.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça. Puxei-a para um beijo delicado. Meus lábios eram suaves sobre os dela, minha língua traçava levemente a linha do seu lábio inferior, revelando o gosto maravilhoso de seus lábios. Ela suspirou e sua boca partiu sob a minha. Minhas mãos correram dos seus quadris para a sua bunda, cobrindo-a suavemente. Ela gemeu, seus braços apertando ao redor do meu pescoço. Nossos corpos foram moldados juntos, pressionando fortemente um contra o outro. Eu acariciava sua língua com a minha e arrepios de repente estouraram sobre a minha pele.

Chocado, eu congelei. Essa foi uma primeira vez para mim.

Eu nunca _gostei_ de beijar qualquer uma das minhas clientes, eu nunca _gostei_ de fazer qualquer coisa para elas. Sempre era apenas um trabalho que eu fazia, algo que eu tinha de fazer para sobreviver. Então, por que é que eu gostava de beijar Bella? E não apenas gostava, mas queria mais.

Quebrei o beijo para que pudéssemos respirar e mudei meus lábios para o seu pescoço. Ela suspirou profundamente e eu olhei para cima.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, um pouco preocupado.

"Nada." Ela disse isso como se esse fosse o problema. Intrigado, eu a levei para o sofá.

"Que tal assistir a um filme?" Eu sugeri.

"Ok".

Ela se sentou no sofá e eu fui pegar um filme. Num impulso, eu selecionei O Rei Leão e coloquei-o no aparelho. Então peguei o vibrador ovo da sacola que estava sobre a mesa e coloquei-o no meu bolso. Os olhos de Bella estavam grudados na TV, então eu não tive que me preocupar com ela vendo isso. O revolvimento francês viria mais tarde.

"Posso me sentar com você?" Perguntei educadamente.

"Claro que você pode, bobinho." Sua voz era divertidamente castigando. Sentei-me no sofá ao lado dela e puxei-a no meu colo. Ela gritou de surpresa, mas relaxou contra o meu peito enquanto o filme começava.

Olhando para baixo em sua roupa, eu agradeci a Deus que ela usava uma saia novamente. Eu estava notando um padrão, no entanto. Ela não usava muitas saias quando eu cheguei aqui, mas agora ela estava usando-as quase todos os dias. Ela estava tentando me dizer que me queria tocando-a debaixo da sua saia?

Quando eu comecei a beijar seu pescoço, ela não se moveu, apenas continuou assistindo o filme enquanto os animais se moviam para a Pedra do Orgulho. Achei quase pervertido que eu pretendia fazer isso enquanto estávamos assistindo um filme para crianças. Mas dei de ombros e tirei o vibrador do meu bolso. Eu trabalhei minhas mãos pelo corpo dela para que ela não ficasse surpresa quando eu tocasse sua boceta. Quando minha mão direita deslizou debaixo da sua saia, ela respirou profundamente, lutando para manter o foco sobre o filme. Eu esfreguei meus dedos sobre ela e, eis que ela não usava calcinha.

"Sem calcinha?" Eu perguntei, quase desaprovando. "Que garota travessa, Bella." Eu disse, mergulhando um dedo dentro dela. "Eu acho que você está pedindo por isso." Ela engasgou, mas manteve os olhos sobre o filme.

Ela estava tentando manter a calma. Eu não tinha idéia do por quê, mas acho que ela estava tentando me ignorar. Talvez ela quisesse me provocar, mas eu não tinha nada disso. Eu rapidamente coloquei o ovo exatamente dentro dela, então ele tocava os lábios da sua vagina. Apertei um botão no controle remoto, ligando-o no baixo e ela pulou no meu colo.

"Shhh, Bella." Eu murmurei. Um leve gemido escapou dos seus lábios e ela se inclinou contra meu peito. "Você sabe o que está dentro de você agora?"

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seus olhos estavam fechados apertados, mas eu poderia dizer que ela estava lutando contra o prazer que o vibrador ovo dava a ela. Eu sorri e aumentei-o um pouco mais. Ela ofegou, suas mãos agora apertando o tecido do sofá sob nós dois deixando os nós de seus dedos brancos.

"É um vibrador ovo." Eu respondi calmamente, chupando o lóbulo da sua orelha. Porra, ela era perfeita. Eu segurei o vibrador no lugar com o meu dedo porque não estava dentro dela muito longe e cairia se eu o soltasse. Mais tarde eu o colocaria mais profundamente dentro dela. "É um pequeno vibrador no formato de um ovo com um controle remoto ligado a ele. O controle remoto me permite escolher qual o nível de vibrações que eu quero que ele faça dentro da sua boceta. Você sabe qual a configuração que está agora?"

Ela não podia falar. Seu peito já estava arfando de prazer e de vez em quando seus quadris se contorciam quando o ovo atingia um ponto particularmente sensível. Ela estava tão fodidamente molhada, encharcando o vibrador. Seus sucos escorriam da sua boceta e eu resisti à vontade de lamber cada gota dela. Então, minhas palavras registraram em sua mente e ela balançou a cabeça.

"Agora, ele está no baixo." Eu ronronei em seu ouvido. Minha mão esquerda apertou o seu peito e sua respiração engatou.

**Bella POV**

Edward disse que era um vibrador ovo dentro de mim, mas eu não podia imaginar que alguma coisa poderia ser assim. Isso vibrava contra as minhas dobras sensíveis, quase me deixando louca de desejo. Era difícil respirar e eu sentia como se meus pulmões queimassem pela força da minha respiração ofegante. Eu senti a ereção crescente de Edward nas minhas costas. Meus músculos estavam todos tensos tentando controlar as sensações que este ovo me dava. Meus olhos viajavam nebulosos de volta à tela da TV e eu vi Simba e Scar na ravina pouco antes do estouro de búfalos aparecer.

Era distorcido estar fazendo isso enquanto eu assistia um filme tão infantil. Antes, O Rei Leão era o meu filme favorito da Disney, mas agora eu não seria capaz de vê-lo sem pensar nisso.

De repente, o ovo começou a vibrar com tanta força que eu quase gozei três vezes seguidas. Ela estava indo a todo vapor dentro de mim e eu agarrei-me. Eu arqueei, meus olhos cerrados fechados enquanto minha cabeça pendeu para trás. Eu gritei, ofegante, e senti Edward empurrar o vibrador mais profundamente dentro de mim.

"Oh, Deus." Eu ofeguei. "Oh, porra".

Agora o ovo estava fundo dentro de mim, o controle remoto que era anexado ao ovo por um fio ainda estava em sua mão. Minha boceta cerrada ao redor do vibrador enquanto eu me sentia cada vez mais e mais próxima da borda.

Ele riu. "Este é apenas o médio, Bella." Ele ele humildemente, sua voz gotejando sexo. "Talvez você gostaria de sentir o que é o alto".

Eu balancei minha cabeça freneticamente. Se fosse mais rápido do que isso, eu explodiria. Mudei-me no colo de Edward e o ovo bateu naquele ponto sensível dentro de mim. Eu gritei quando gozei, minha visão explodindo em explosões de cores brilhantes. Eu me inclinei pesadamente contra Edward enquanto eu fui subindo ao prazer. Meus dedos dos pés curvaram e cada músculo do meu corpo estava tenso e rígido.

"Bella travessa." Ele repreendeu, correndo suas mãos para cima e para baixo da minha coxa. "Gozando tão cedo?" As vibrações dentro de mim pararam e eu dei um suspiro de alívio. Eu não tinha certeza de como eu poderia literalmente me impedir de cair aos pedaços se ele mantivesse o vibrador funcionando. Eu lentamente abri meus olhos, ainda descendo do alto de clímax.

"Você não vai assistir ao filme?" Ele perguntou. Olhei para ele, confusa com a repentina mudança em sua atitude. Ele estava me provocando. Eu suponho que é o que você recebe quando decide ignorar Edward quando ele está tocando em você. Eu tinha desejado ver o que ele faria, se ele tentaria mais forte. Eu tinha simplesmente calculado mal quão forte ele tentaria.

Eu virei meus olhos de volta para o filme.

Tinha passado realmente tanto tempo? Agora Simba tinha crescido e vivia com Timão e Pumba na selva. Esperei por Edward puxar o vibrador de dentro de mim, mas ele não o fez. Em vez disso, ele deixou-o dentro e continuou a brincar com o controle remoto em suas mãos. Eu estava ficando desconfiada de que ele pretendia usá-lo novamente.

De repente, o ovo começou a vibrar dentro de mim. Mas desta vez ele era mais rápido do que alguma vez antes. Imediatamente, eu senti meus sucos derramando do meu núcleo.

"Oh, PORRA!" Eu gritei, arqueando contra ele. Sua ereção estava dura nas minhas costas, dizendo-me exatamente o quanto ele me queria. Minhas pernas endureceram e eu parei de respirar quando gozei forte, minha boceta cerrando no vibrador zumbindo freneticamente dentro de mim. Agora ele estava brincando com as minhas dobras, provocando-me. Oh Deus, eu não suportaria se ele continuasse assim. Meu peito arfava e já me sentia gozar.

"Você não está terminada ainda, Bella." Ele rosnou em minha orelha.

E então ele começou a bombear-me enquanto o vibrador violentamente atacava a minha boceta. Seus três dedos bombeavam para dentro e fora de mim rapidamente, embora não tão rápido quanto o ovo vibrando dentro de mim. Ele me virou para que eu estivesse escancaranda em seu colo, minhas pernas abertas e ele continuou a bombear-me.

Eu gozei duas vezes consecutivas, uma após a outra. Meu grito foi quase ensurdecedor.

"Mmmm." Ele murmurou no meu ouvido, desligando o vibrador e tirando-o do meu núcleo. Estava encharcado dos meus sucos. Quando consegui abrir meus olhos novamente, fiquei chocada ao ver que ele colocou o ovo até seus lábios e lambeu-o. Eu gemi de novo, meus olhos fechados.

Como ele sabia de tudo isso? É claro que ele tinha sido um garoto de programa por quem sabe quantos anos, mas como ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para me fazer gemer, ou gozar? Ele era _muito_ bom. Depois que ele estava convencido de que o ovo estava limpo, ele colocou-o sobre a mesa do café em frente ao sofá.

Fiquei surpresa que ele simplesmente voltou a assistir o filme. Eu sabia que ele tinha algo mais planejado. Eu podia sentir o inchaço duro contra meu traseiro. Eu não podia ver como ele poderia estar tão calmo. Lentamente, eu me virei em seus braços, então eu estava sentada em seu colo com as minhas costas contra seu peito mais uma vez.

Simba e os outros estavam em seu caminho de volta à Pedra do Orgulho para reclamar o seu direito como rei. Eu era capaz de entrar no filme novamente, mais uma vez lembrando porque eu o amava tanto.

"Estarei de volta em breve, Bella, querida." Ele murmurou no meu ouvido. Eu balancei minha cabeça e saí do seu colo para que ele pudesse sair. Assumi que ele usaria o banheiro, mas ele voltou mais rápido do que eu teria pensado. Ele se sentou e me puxou para o seu colo novamente. Eu não notei que ele tinha algo em sua mão até que ele mencionou.

"Você sabe o que é isso?" Ele perguntou, erguendo-o. Olhei para a coisa que estava na sua mão. Era uma coisa de aparência estranha e pequena. Parecia ser feita de borracha com minúsculos sulcos e protuberâncias sobre ela. Eu não tinha idéia do que era, mas eu sabia que Edward sabia como usá-lo.

"N-n-não." Eu gaguejei, corando para a minha imaginação limitada do que aquilo poderia ser.

Ele riu. "É chamado de revolvimento francês. Ele foi projetado para aumentar o prazer da mulher pelas 'cócegas' nas paredes da vagina." Ele estendeu a mão e tocou na ponta daquilo com sua mão esquerda. "Não é um contraceptivo, então você tem que usar um preservativo normal por baixo. Estes sulcos e saliências são para poder foder você muito mais deliciosamente".

Oh. Meu. Deus. Eu não conseguia respirar. Olhei para a coisa na sua mão com os olhos arregalados. Ouvi os sons do filme ainda passando, chegando ao fim. Sua mão esquerda descansou na minha coxa, queimando em minha pele. Em todo lugar que ele tocava, queimava. Mas eu não queria que ele se afastasse. Eu o queria mais perto.

Ele começou a puxar minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça. Nós nos levantamos para que ambos pudéssemos nos despir. Ele estabeleceu o revolvimento francês em cima da mesa de café para que suas duas mãos estivessem livres. Por alguma razão eu não podia olhar para longe dele. Simplesmente parecia tão bizarro, e era _verde neon_. Parecia algo saído de um filme pornô ruim, não que eu alguma vez tivesse visto algum pornô antes...

Ele tirou um preservativo normal do bolso da calça que estava estabelecida no chão e rasgou o pacote. Eu assisti, fascinada, quando ele puxou-o sobre seu pênis e, em seguida, pegou a coisa verde em cima da mesa do café. Meu coração acelerou, saltando erraticamente enquanto eu o observei puxar o revolvimento francês em seu pênis. Eu quase ri – era tão estranho.

"Você não vai rir quando eu estiver te fodendo com isso." Ele ronronou em meu ouvido, permitindo que a ponta coberta do seu pênis roçasse contra o meu núcleo. Eu imediatamente parei de rir, um gemido agora enchendo o ar que nos cercava. Perguntei-me descontroladamente se faríamos isso em minha sala.

Ele se abaixou e começou a esfregar meu clitóris. Engoli em seco e agarrei seus braços como apoio, minhas pernas de repente fracas. Minha protuberância estava tão sensível do vibrador que qualquer toque me deixava atordoada com o prazer. Ele baixou-me para o chão e abriu minhas pernas.

"Mmmm, Bella. Já tão molhada para mim?" Ele puxou minhas pernas até o meu peito e espalhou-as, de modo que eu estava mais exposta do que se o meu corpo estivesse em uma posição X. Correndo um dedo pela minha abertura, ele recolheu meus sucos que estavam reunidos em seu dedo, lambendo-os com sua língua rosada. Oh meu Deus, como é que eu deveria agüentar ainda mais sua provocação?

Senti seu pênis escovar minha entrada e gemi. O revolvimento que o cobria moveu-se sobre mim de formas estranhas que me fizeram questionar a minha sanidade mental. Por que sentir isso é tão bom?

Movendo-se lentamente, ele empurrou para dentro de mim.

Oh.

Meu.

Deus.

Meus olhos estalaram abertos e eu arqueei. O revolvimento francês roçava minhas paredes, quase fazendo cócegas, mas principalmente me deixando louca de tesão. Eu sentia os montes irregulares e cristas esfregando contra minha paredes e eu quase gozei imediatamente. O sentimento associado do revolvimento dentro de mim e da sensibilidada da minha boceta era uma combinação letal.

"Porra, Bella." Ele gemeu, pairando sobre mim. Os olhos de Edward estavam escuros com o desejo, enviando arrepios de prazer direto no meu núcleo. Seus lábios atacaram os meus selvagemente e estavam exatamente com tanta fome. Eu arquei sob ele, mas era difícil beijá-lo adequadamente com minhas pernas nesta posição. Mas, oh, porra, era tão bom.

Ele puxou lentamente para fora de mim antes de bater dentro de mim. Eu ofeguei, gritando. Seu rugido era baixo e sedutor no meu ouvido.

"Agüente." Ele disse. Eu obedeci e ele levantou-se de joelhos, puxando para fora de mim. Eu choraminguei em frustração com a sua ausência. Ele se ajoelhou no chão e segurou meus quadris com as mãos, puxando-me para cima para fora do tapete e empalando-me profundamente, rudemente em seu pau. Eu estava em uma posição impossível, uma que teria sido desconfortável em qualquer outra situação, mas isso não impediu o prazer selvagem rasgando através de mim.

Eu gritei quando ele levantou-me fora de seu pau antes de pressionar-me rapidamente de volta para baixo. "Oh Deus, Edward!" Eu estava ofegante enquanto ele continuava a controlar meus quadris com suas mãos.

"Bella." Ele rosnou, rangendo seus dentes. "Ouça você gritando. Você vai perturbar todo o edifício. Eles mandarão a polícia para descobrir se alguém está sendo assassinado." Ele bateu de volta em mim. Meus olhos rolaram na minha cabeça e eu perdi a coerência quando ele começou a esfregar meu clitóris rudemente. Estava tão sensível que uma mera brisa teria me feito contorcer de prazer. Mas isso era insuportável.

"Oh, por favor, Edward." Eu engasguei. Ele levantou minhas pernas para que repousassem sobre seus ombros. _"Por favor"_.

"Por favor o quê, Bella?" Ele perguntou. "Desta vez, você vai me dizer o que você fodidamente quer".

Eu ofegava, meu núcleo apertando e relaxando enquanto eu me aproximava da borda. "Por favor." Eu gritei. "Por favor, simplesmente me _fode_".

Em qualquer outro momento eu teria corado loucamente de vergonha, mas agora eu estava além de me importar.

Ele rosnou e isso foi a coisa mais erótica que já ouvi na minha vida. "Seu desejo é meu comando." Então Edward começou a estocar para dentro de mim, mergulhando seu pênis profundamente dentro do meu núcleo. Eu gritei quando gozei, toda a sanidade destruída quando arqueei do chão.

Ele gemeu profundamente quando se libertou no preservativo.

Éramos um amontoado suado no chão dez minutos depois, ainda tentando descer do êxtase. Eu senti que podia nadar através do céu, mesmo que nada disso fosse possível. Meus olhos flutuaram abertos e eu lentamente corri meus dedos para baixo no peito de Edward enquanto ele se deitou ao meu lado. Seus olhos verdes escuros se abriram e eu corei enquanto eles correram para baixo pelo meu corpo, simplesmente olhando para mim. Ele tinha saído de mim e o preservativo e o revolvimento frances foram para o lixo.

"Então, o que você acha?" Ele perguntou suavemente, puxando-me para cima para que eu estivesse montada em sua cintura, seu pau por trás da minha bunda.

Corei, mas não consegui esconder meu sorriso.

"Eu gostei disso." Respondi timidamente.

"Quanto você gostou?" Ele pressionou, correndo suas mãos sobre minha cintura para cobrir meus seios.

Mordi meu lábio para segurar o meu gemido. "Muito. Mais do que eu pensei que gostaria." Eu admiti.

Ele sorriu. "Eu sabia que você gostaria." Ele olhou para mim por um longo momento antes de falar. "E nós temos todo o pacote ainda".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora**_

_Uau... o que acharam desse cap.? Os dois já estão completamente apaixonados, mas não deixam a "safadeza" de lado..._

_Deixem pelo menos 12 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	11. A Lily

**Capítulo 11 – A Lily**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Edward POV**

Bella e eu passamor por todo o pacote de revolvimento francês e depois tomamos banho juntos para tirar todo o suor seco dos nossos corpos. Isso acabou com Bella em seus joelhos, sugando-me depois que eu já tinha a fodido com minha língua.

Na manhã seguinte, ela acordou tarde e teve que se apressar.

"Não posso estar atrasada _outra vez_." Ela disse freneticamente, puxando sua roupa. Eu sorri, olhando para ela pulando por aí enquanto lutava para puxar sua perna na perna da calça. Sua bonita bundinha pulou quando ela finalmente empurrou o jeans para cima.

Eu simplesmente deitei na cama do meu lado, ainda nu, com a cabeça na minha mão, sorrindo enquanto eu a observava. Fiz uma careta de decepção quando ela colocou seu sutiã, escondendo aqueles belos seios de mim. Agarrando uma camiseta sobre sua cabeça, ela pegou sua bolsa e saiu correndo do quarto.

"Eu acho que você está esquecendo de alguma coisa." Eu disse em voz alta para que ela pudesse me ouvir.

Ela correu de volta para o quarto. "O que eu esqueci?"

Bella olhou para mim, mas seus olhos trancaram com os meus e vi um rubor se espalhar sobre seu rosto quando ela percebeu que eu a estava olhando de cima abaixo.

"Você se esqueceu de me dar um beijo de tchau." Eu disse, apontando para ela com o meu dedo. Ela corou um rosa pálido, mas veio. Eu segurei minha mão estendida e ela pegou-a atentamente.

Puxando-a para a cama, eu beijei o interior do seu pulso e depois arrastei meus lábios subindo pelo seu braço. Ela deitou na cama, seus cabelos castanhos espalhados ao longo dos travesseiros como uma cascata de chocolate. Eu puxei-me para cima para que eu pairasse sobre ela, seus olhos se arregalaram, seu peito começando a ofegar com o aumento da sua respiração.

Inclinando-me para baixo, pressionei meus lábios contra os dela em um beijo delicado, movendo minha boca lentamente com a boca dela. Fiquei surpreso quando senti sua língua se estender e traçar meu lábio inferior. Nossas bocas se abriram e eu acariciei sua língua com a minha. Suas mãos ergueram, cobrindo meu rosto enquanto nosso beijo cresceu aquecido.

Nos separamos apenas o tempo suficiente para recuperar o fôlego. Seus dedos emaranhados no meu cabelo firmemente, mantendo o meu rosto perto dela. Como dois viajantes sedentos, nos beijamos como se pudéssemos extrair água de nossas profundezas. O sangue fervia em meus lábios e sob a minha pele.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, ambos estávamos sem fôlego. Corri meus lábios em sua garganta.

"Eu vou me atrasar." Ela respirou.

Suspirei profundamente e parei. "Eu acho que você tem que ir." Eu disse, afastando-me dela. Ela ficou lá por um momento, peito arfante para cima e para baixo. Eu esperei. "Eu pensei que você se atrasaria." Eu apontei.

"Certo." Ela rapidamente sentou-se e saltou de sua cama. "Estarei de volta em torno de duas e meia".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Sim, senhora." Sorri alegremente.

Ela riu levemente e agarrou sua bolsa de volta do chão, puxando-a sobre o ombro. "Tchau, Edward." Ela murmurou, andando pelo quarto com um sorriso melancólico sobre seus lábios. Então eu ouvi sua corrida pela porta da frente.

Ela se atrasaria. Mais uma vez.

Saí da cama e vesti uma boxer, jeans e minha camiseta branca que eu reservei para ir para as fotos. Eu não sabia se Emmett viria hoje. Eu quase esperava que ele fosse para eu não ter que enfrentar Lillian sozinho.

Esperando pelo relógio rolar até onze horas, passeei pelo apartamento de Bella. Eu estava ansioso - a última vez que tinha estado na casa de Lillian ela tinha quase arranhado meus olhos por rasgar um de seus projetos por acidente. Lembrei-me que Emmett disse que eu teria uma página dupla se eu fosse bem nas fotos de hoje. Isso aumentaria a minha carreira de modelo substancialmente, talvez eu seria até mesmo capaz de parar meu trabalho como acompanhante masculino.

Incapaz de suportar mais o silêncio, eu saí do apartamento e caminhei. Eu sabia que demoraria muito tempo para chegar à casa dela se eu decidisse ir a pé o caminho todo, mas eu não deveria estar lá por um tempo, então eu tinha tempo. Além disso, eu precisava de exercício para me acalmar - eu ainda estava nervoso. No caminho, não pude deixar de lembrar como eu tinha iniciado pela primeira vez o maldito negócio em que eu estava dentro.

Depois que Emmett me apresentou ao negócio da modelagem, eu senti que não estava recebendo dinheiro suficiente. Depois de viver nas ruas sem comida, era como se eu nunca poderia ganhar dinheiro suficiente para me satisfazer. Eu queria mais, para que eu nunca sentisse frio ou fome novamente. O dinheiro comprava coisas e conforto. Eu não ligava para o que outras pessoas diziam, em certa medida, o dinheiro trazia felicidade. Então comecei a fazer truques. Emmett não sabia sobre a minha nova carreira até que uma mulher teve seu marido batendo-me porque eu tinha quebrado a unha dela. Emmett ficou furioso que eu tinha entrado no mundo nada glamouroso da prostituição, mas eu não desistiria do novo dinheiro que eu estava ganhando. Ele concordou relutantemente em ser meu agente, só para que eu não entrasse em uma situação dolorosa como antes.

Enquanto eu caminhava por Los Angeles, eu checava meu relógio com freqüência para me certificar de que ainda tinha tempo de sobra. Para minha surpresa, cheguei na casa dela, uma mansão, na verdade, na hora certa. Tive a certeza de ir pela porta de trás - eu não cometeria esse erro novamente.

Lillian vivia em uma mansão de três andares que era uma reminiscência da era vitoriana. Era muito na periferia de Los Angeles, onde havia prédios desbotados entre árvores e arbustos. Ela era uma viúva por si mesma, o que significa que ela havia envenenado o marido rico e a polícia não conseguiu provar. Além do veneno de rato encontrado em seu sistema, não havia outras provas contra ela. Isso tinha sido há oito anos, agora ela estava colocando o seguro de vida dele em uso.

Olhei ao redor do interior da casa dela. Parecia como algo retratado em um filme. Tudo era marcas da moda e antiguidades.

Ninguém nunca entrava na sua casa a menos que fosse para uma sessão de fotos. Era isso. Lillian não tinha amantes e havia rumores de que, mesmo que ela havia sido casada, ela ainda era virgem. Isso era uma coisa que eu não tinha que me preocupar - ela era mal-humorada o suficiente sem os hormônios.

Era apenas a terceira vez que eu tinha uma sessão de fotos na casa de Lillian. Ela era muito seletiva em quem seria modelo de seus projetos. Era uma honra se ela escolhesse você.

Movendo-me para a sala que estava reservada para os modelos, vi que havia apenas cerca de sete homens aqui, menos do que eu pensava que haveria. Caminhei pela fileira de cadeiras, em busca de meu cartão. Finalmente, eu o vi.

Cullen, 24.

Procurei através dos cabides que estavam na prateleira, à procura do 24. Quando o encontrei, não fiquei surpreso ao ver que era minúsculo. Era azul escuro e parecia ser uma tanga masculina com duas longas e grossas cordas costuradas ao cós. Eu estava confuso quanto ao local onde as cordas azuis deveriam amarrar, pois elas tinham pelo menos 90 cm de comprimento. Finalmente, decidi envolvê-las na minha cintura e amarrá-las na frente.

Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração. As coisas com que essas mulheres apareciam...

Bem, eu tinha uma coisa para ser grato. Pelo menos o meu pau não estava saindo.

"Cullen, venha arrumar o cabelo e a maquiagem." Um homem exigiu, enfiando sua cabeça na porta do camarim. Victoria não gostava de seus modelos masculinos usando maquiagem - Lillian, no entanto, exigia. Ninguém vinha a uma sessão com um rosto nu, _ninguém_.

Eu rapidamente passei pelo corredor e para a última porta à esquerda.

"Lillian está irritada." Uma das maquiadoras disse, puxando-me em uma cadeira. "Um dos modelos não apareceu. Ele foi enviado ao hospital por causa de um acidente de carro e agora Lillian está pronta para matar. Eu teria cuidado se fosse você." Ela não fez muito na minha cara e me mandou para o cabeleireiro.

Finalmente, fui capaz de ir para a sessão de fotos. Esperei até que eles acabassem de fotografar o outro modelo antes de eu entrar todo o caminho.

"Próximo." O fotógrafo disse, como se ele odiasse seu trabalho.

Eu entrei rapidamente. O fotógrafo se virou para mim e pude ver que Lillian estava atrás dele.

Ela era a definição de uma loira explosiva. Ela tinha cabelo loiro claro com olhos azuis brilhantes e um corpo tonificado. Ela não era mais alta do que 1m52cm, mas tinha mais atitude do que suficiente para compensar isso. Seus seios eram cheios e elegantes e ela usava um vestido curto que mostrava suas pernas bronzeadas. Mesmo que ela fosse uma mulher pequena, muitos homens dariam o braço direito para possuí-la.

Quando ela olhou para mim, eu vi raiva relampejar nos olhos dela. Isso nunca era uma boa maneira de começar uma sessão.

"Maldição." Ela amaldiçoou, caminhando em minha direção em seu salto agulha. "Você não pode sequer colocar fodidamente uma cueca direito?" Ela desamarrou as cordas que eu tinha em volta da minha cintura e puxou-as sobre os meus ombros de modo que elas fizeram uma espécie de suspensório bruto, amarrando-as nas costas. Seus movimentos eram rudes e cruéis. Eu estremeci quando suas unhas rasparam a minha pele.

"Onde estão as duas garotas?" Ela gritou impacientemente. "Traga-as aqui _agora_!"

Duas garotas correram para dentro, de olhos arregalados e parecendo que tinham acabado de sair de um filme pornô. Uma delas usava um fio dental e espartilho combinando que tinha dois pequenos buracos, onde os mamilos saltavam para fora, expostos. A outra usava uma calcinha e um sutiã eróticos que eram tão puros que você podia ver tudo. Ambas tinham cabelos cor de ébano. Eu aprenderia mais tarde que, a garota com a calcinha erótica era Allison e a outra com o espartilho e tanga era Amanda.

"Ok, então vocês três estão interpretando um ménage à trois. Certifiquem-se de mostrar o design, mas sejam eróticos ao mesmo tempo." Lillian estalou. "Agora, apressem-se. Nós não temos o dia todo".

As garotas e eu rapidamente nos estabelecemos no cenário. Normalmente sessões como esta não me incomodavam, mas eu não podia deixar de sentir que eu estava traindo Bella. Foi difícil entrar no personagem também. Geralmente, era simples, mas hoje eu não conseguia me concentrar.

Em um fotograma, eu deitei nas minhas costas com a cabeça no colo de Allison enquanto a outra garota, Amanda, montou na minha cintura, arqueando suas costas. Eu estendi minhas mãos e abri a calcinha erótica de Allison, inclinando minha cabeça para trás para que eu pudesse colocar minha boca até sua boceta nua como se eu fosse chupá-la.

Eu disse a mim mesmo que era estúpido me sentir como se eu estivesse traindo Bella. Eu não estava fazendo nada com essas garotas. E mesmo se eu estivesse, não teria importância. Bella era minha cliente, não a minha namorada. Mas o sentimento de culpa persistiu. Fiquei imaginando o que Bella pensaria sobre o que eu estava fazendo. Sacudi esse pensamento. Claro que ela ficaria horrorizada e enojada - como estávamos modelando não era melhor do que pornografia.

Em outro fotograma, eu mordi o mamilo de Amanda, puxando com meus dentes enquanto eu pairava sobre ela. Allison estava sentada para trás na parte superior das minhas costas, empurrando suas mãos para o pedacinho de cueca que eu usava.

Lillian permitia-nos somente quinze fotogramas, por isso tínhamos que ser perfeitos em cada um. Eu me perguntei vagamente se ela tinha prometido a essas garotas uma página dupla também.

A marca de Lillian era conhecida simplesmente como A Lily. Às vezes suas fotos eram para revistas pornográficas porque eram muito atrevidas. Era uma marca desconhecida, mas o dinheiro que seus projetos vendiam mais do que compensava sua natureza desconhecida. Seus projetos são vendidos para qualquer lugar de mil e quinhentos a três mil dólares cada. Estava além de mim por que alguém pagaria tanto por roupas íntimas. Isso era o suficiente para um pagamento de uma casa.

"Isso é o suficiente." Lilian disse quando o último dos quinze fotogramas estava acabado. Seus olhos já não estavam com raiva, ao invés disso eles brilhavam perigosamente quando ela olhou para mim. De repente, duvidei do boato de virgem. Ela parecia tão inocente como uma pantera rosnando. "Edward, eu gostaria de falar com você por um momento. Os outros podem sair." Ela olhou incisivamente para eles.

Relutantemente, eu fui até ela enquanto Allison, Amanda e o fotógrafo saíram da sala.

Lillian me olhou de cima abaixo, avaliando-me astutamente. Fiquei parado para que ela pudesse olhar enquanto ela quisesse. Afinal, ela era aquela pagando-me e eu faria o que ela quisesse... dentro da razão.

"Eu gostaria de discutir a sua carreira de modelo com você." Ela disse, sentando na cadeira do fotógrafo e cruzando suas pernas. Eu observei seu vestido subir até sua cintura.

A visão de seu corpo perfeitamente bronzeado não me afetou. O único corpo que eu queria tinha a pele pálida e seios pequenos. A única pessoa com quem eu queria estar ao redor tinha cabelos castanhos escuros e olhos cor de chocolate. Essa revelação súbita me preocupou. Isso provou que eu já estava sobre a minha cabeça. Empurrei o pensamento longe até que eu pudesse lidar com isso mais tarde. Agora, Lillian queria falar comigo.

"Sim, Lillian?" Eu disse educadamente, pedindo a ela para continuar, embora eu não quisesse ouvir uma palavra que ela dissesse.

"Você pode me chamar de Lily." Ela disse com um sorriso falso. Isso me fez querer encolher-me involuntariamente. Eu não estava acostumado a vê-la sorrir. Era como assistir a um leão cruel comer uma salada - não era natural. "Você já considerou modelar apenas para uma única empresa?"

"Não, eu não considerei." Fiz uma pausa antes de acrescentar "Lily".

Ela ajeitou seu cabelo pálido por cima do ombro, aqueles olhos azuis elétricos estreitando-se ligeiramente. "O que você diria sobre um contrato entre você e eu? Você modelaria apenas para a minha empresa por um total de 365 dias e, por sua vez, você ganharia o triplo do que você está recebendo de mim agora".

Eu congelei. Meu cérebro me disse que ela tinha um motivo velado. Por que ela estava me oferecendo isso? Claro, parecia um bom negócio, mas tinha de haver algo especial para ela se ela estava propondo isso. Ela continuou a sorrir agradavelmente para mim, era irritante.

"Você se importaria se eu pensasse sobre isso por um tempo?" Eu perguntei com cuidado, esperando que ela não ficasse irritada.

"Claro que não, Edward. Leve o tempo que você precisar. Mas não por muito tempo." Ela acrescentou brincando, tocando meu braço. Eu lutei contra um arrepio. Isso não me pegaria em seu lado bom. "Você é um modelo muito talentoso. Eu odiaria ver o seu talento desperdiçado. Cada fotograma que você teve hoje foi excepcional e vai ser difícil escolher apenas um para colocar como sua página dupla".

"Allison e Amanda são talentosas também".

Ela assentiu com tolerância. "Sim, elas são. Mas você tem um verdadeiro dom. Você nasceu para ser um modelo, Edward Cullen." Ela cobriu meu rosto gentilmente, suas unhas correndo levemente sobre minha pele. A mão dela era macia e quente, mas fez a minha pele se arrepiar. De repente me lembrei que ela havia envenenado seu marido a não muito tempo atrás.

"Obrigado, Lillian." Murmurei, afastando-me. "Você é muito gentil".

Ela sorriu e acenou com a cabeça. "Espero que você me diga sua decisão em breve".

"Eu vou." Andei rapidamente para fora da sala, querendo me livrar dela. Talvez a única razão que ela tinha me oferecido o negócio foi porque ela gostou do jeito que eu modelava e apenas queria que eu fosse modelo para sua empresa e de mais ninguém. Mas eu sabia melhor do que concordar com alguma coisa sem dizer a Emmett - ele era mais experiente do que eu, financeiramente e juridicamente.

Eu tirei a roupa e coloquei-a de volta no cabide. No táxi de volta para casa, liguei para Emmett para contar a ele sobre o negócio que Lillian tinha proposto. Ele foi cauteloso sobre o assunto e me disse que me ligaria mais tarde. Até agora eu não estive no âmbito de um contrato, apenas modelando quando um designer pedia por mim expressamente, então esta seria uma primeira vez para mim.

**Bella POV**

"Então." Alice começou quando estávamos almoçando. "O que você fará esta noite com Edward?"

Eu parei de comer. "Eu não sei".

Rosalie suspirou. "O que você fez na noite _passada_?"

Corei e elas começaram a gritar.

"Oh meu Deus, conte-me _agora_!" Rosa gritou, puxando meu sanduíche fora das minhas mãos. "Antes que eu jogue isso no lixo".

"Não é justo, Rose." Eu reclamei, meu estômago reclamando. "Tudo bem. Ele... uh... usou um vibrador ovo em mim enquanto assistíamos O Rei Leão... e então ele me mostrou o que é... um revolvimento francês." Eu estava corando mais vermelho do que um sinal de pare quando terminei de falar.

"Oh." Rose começou.

"Deus." Alice terminou.

Se eu não estivesse corando, eu teria rido. Parecia algo saído de um seriado de TV.

"Maldição." Alice respirou. "Acho que preciso contratar um prostituto para mim. Talvez Jasper saiba algumas coisas..."

"Vocês já estão... você sabe." Eu disse sem jeito.

"Edward usou um revolvimento francês em você e você ainda não pode dizer sexo?" Rose perguntou, sorrindo. "Foi uma coisa boa que o compramos para você quando fizemos isso".

"Jasper e eu não estamos nessa etapa ainda." Alice respondeu.

Eu não gostei que elas estavam se referindo a ele como um objeto. Isso me deixou desconfortável. Edward era uma pessoa viva, respirando, que se importava e ele merecia ser tratado como uma. Eu sabia que elas não conheciam nada melhor - afinal, elas o tinham _comprado_ para mim - mas eu ainda não gostava disso. "Não fale dele assim." Eu disse finalmente. "Edward é realmente bom. Ele é uma boa pessoa, não apenas um acompanhante do sexo masculino".

Elas imediatamente ficaram sérias. Alice olhou para mim por um minuto. "Você gosta dele, Bella? Eu quero dizer, realmente gosta dele?"

Eu pensei nisso por um minuto. Eu tinha quase certeza que eu o amava. Mas eu nunca tinha amado, embora eu tivesse tido alguns namorados antes e eu não sabia o que sentia. Eu pensei sobre como meu estômago entrava em erupção com borboletas sempre que ele olhava para mim e como eu adorava a maneira como suas pequenas covinhas apareciam quando ele sorria. "Sim." Respondi finalmente. "Eu realmente gosto dele".

"Você o ama?"

Fiz uma pausa. "Eu acho que sim".

Ela respirou duramente. "Você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Estar apaixonada por um prostituto não será a coisa mais fácil. Embora, você terá uma vida amorosa muito emocionante." Ela riu no final, mas depois ficou séria de novo. "Estou preocupada com você, Bella".

"Eu sei." Mesmo para mim, minha voz soava triste e sem esperança.

Após as aulas terminarem, dirigi meu carro para o meu prédio, perguntando-me o que Edward estaria fazendo quando eu chegasse em casa. Eu estava ansiosa para vê-lo novamente. Ficar longe dele era como um pino de segurança afundando lentamente no meu braço. Doía. Eu não queria pensar em quão apaixonada eu já estava. Se doía tanto assim estar longe de Edward por apenas um curto período de tempo, então isso significava que eu estava perdidamente apaixonada por ele, doentiamente apaixonada. Correndo até o meu apartamento, destranquei a porta e atirei-aberta.

Ele estava sentado no sofá com o controle remoto nas mãos, folheando os canais. Meus lábios instantaneamente espalharam em um largo sorriso - o pino de segurança já não estava perfurando minha carne. Seu sorriso de resposta foi tão brilhante quanto o meu.

"Bem vinda à casa, Bella." Ele disse calorosamente, colocando-se para fora do sofá.

Eu não pude evitar jogar-me nele e pressionar meus lábios nos dele. Os braços dele envolveram seguramente ao redor da minha cintura, segurando-me ao seu corpo. O calor constante de seus braços foi suficiente para acalmar a minha ansiedade. "Senti sua falta." Eu desabafei. Imediatamente, eu congelei. Eu não tinha idéia se Edward gostava de mim. Eu achava que ele gostava, mas eu não podia ter certeza. Palavras vomitadas não ajudavam em nada também.

Mas ele riu e eu relaxei. "Eu senti sua falta também." Edward respondeu. No entanto, eu pensei ter ouvido alguma coisa em sua voz. Relutância? Ele estava apenas dizendo isso para tentar me agradar? Eu esperava que não.

"Há algo de errado?" Perguntei calmamente, afastando-me um pouco para que eu pudesse olhar para ele.

Seu sorriso caiu um pouco. "Eu tive uma sessão de fotos hoje." Ele admitiu.

"Espero que tenha corrido tudo bem".

"Sim, tudo correu muito bem".

Eu não entendi o seu tom. Se tudo estava bem, então por que ele parecia tão... ansioso e deprimido? Eu tomei uma respiração profunda. "Você sabe que pode contar para mim, certo, Edward?"

Seus olhos verdes olharam dentro dos meus por um longo momento. Eu não poderia deixar de perguntar se ele tinha decidido contar-me, ou não. Eu acho que ele decidiu que podia confiar em mim porque ele respirou fundo para começar a falar. "Eu recebi uma oferta de pagamento elevado de uma marca da moda hoje. Ela disse que triplicaria meu salário se eu concordasse em modelar apenas para eles durante um ano inteiro".

"Isso é _ótimo_, Edward." Eu disse, entusiasmada. Mas seus lábios estavam ainda definidos em uma linha sombria. Do jeito que ele estava agindo, isso não parecia tão ótimo. "O que há de errado com isso?"

**Edward POV**

Como é que eu deveria dizer a ela que eu não queria o trabalho? Não se podia prever o que Lillian faria comigo quando eu fosse legalmente dela sob contrato. Até agora ela não demonstrou qualquer interesse em tornar-me seu amante, mas isso não quer dizer que não podia mudar. E eu sabia que ela estava no negócio da pornografia também. Que é por que algumas das fotos de suas sessões entravam em revistas pornográficas. Isso não era uma vida que eu queria começar. Se eu concordasse com isso, significava que Lillian poderia muito bem empurrar-me para isso. E não era assim tão simples dizer não a ela. A não ser que você quisesse a sua carreira arruinada.

"É apenas que a mulher que me ofereceu este trabalho não é a pessoa mais legal." Eu finalmente disse. Esse era um eufemismo drástico. Lillian era basicamente a bruxa má do leste – muito ruim que uma casa não cairia em cima dela, o que faria todo esse dilema muito mais simples.

Bella acenou com a cabeça como se entendesse perfeitamente. Sorri um pouco. Ela estava tão disposta a me ajudar, tão disposta a me ajudar de qualquer forma que podia. Passei minha mão até suas costas e brinquei com seus cabelos castanhos.

"Que tal nós simplesmente passarmos a noite em casa?" Sugeri, beijando sua testa suavemente. "Nós temos todo o amanhã para fazer o que você quiser. Você gostaria de ver outro filme?"

Ela sorriu. "Contanto que não seja O Rei Leão".

Eu ri e apertei meus braços em volta da sua cintura.

Passamos a noite assistindo filmes no sofá da sala de Bella. Eu a segurei em meus braços, correndo meus dedos para cima e para baixo na pele exposta do seu braço. Eu não estava focado no filme. Em vez disso, eu estava tentando descobrir como eu diria a Lillian a minha decisão de recusar a oferta. Emmett havia me ligado exatamente antes de Bella voltar. Ele me contou sobre o envolvimento de Lillian no negócio da pornografia e que este poderia ser um de seus motivos. Ele também disse que, mesmo que ela não tivesse a intenção de me empurrar para a pornografia, que ela não era a pessoa ideal com quem ter um débito.

Depois de um tempo, esqueci de Lillian e foquei em rir com Bella enquanto nós assistíamos a cada filme da Disney que ela tinha. Passamos por Aladdin, A Bela e a Fera e Vida de Inseto, entre inúmeros outros. Senti como se fôssemos um casal normal, apenas assistindo filmes juntos. Eu aprendi que Bella chorava no final de A Bela e a Fera. Achei quase irônico o quão perto o nome de Belle era de Bella. Talvez tenha sido uma coincidência. Isso significava que eu era a Besta?

Cerca de uma hora da manhã, ela adormeceu nos meus braços. Ela era um anjo adormecido, perfeita e completamente desprovida de imperfeições. Eu quase não quis acordá-la. Mas eu sabia que ela teria um torcicolo no pescoço quando acordasse se ela continuasse a dormir assim.

Enquanto eu a carregava para o quarto, pensei o quanto minha vida tinha mudado desde que eu a conheci. A luz que estava agora presente em minha existência era por causa dela. Ela era tão inocente e brilhante. Eu não podia acreditar que eu a merecia. Mas eu não merecia. Eu não tinha certeza de que _qualquer um_ merecia alguém como Bella. Mas eu queria agarrar-me a ela por tanto tempo quanto eu pudesse. Pelo menos até que fosse a hora de ir embora.

Como um sanguessuga, eu queria me apegar a ela por tanto tempo quanto possível, tirar o máximo proveito desta experiência. Porque uma vez que os 20 dias acabassem, eu não tinha mais razão para estar com ela. A devastadora verdade disso instalou-se em mim enquanto eu observava o meu anjo dormir em paz, seus espessos cílios negros abanando sobre as maçãs do seu rosto.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam? Deu pra conhecer um pouquinho mais de Edward e da manipuladora Lilian... e os dois fizeram apenas um programinha de casa, tão fofo..._

_Deixem as 12 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	12. Briga de Bar

**Nota da Autora:** Para este capítulo, enquanto você o lê, eu gostaria que você tivesse em mente que as pessoas cometem erros. Ninguém é perfeito e nem Edward é. Muitas vezes fazemos coisas que nos arrependemos mais tarde, mas que muitas vezes é a única maneira que podemos aprender e melhorar nossas vidas. Eu apenas pensei que eu devo dizer isso antes de todo mundo começar a dizer qualquer coisa sobre o nosso homem de cabelo bronze favorito. Ele está tendo que tomar uma decisão muito difícil neste momento.

* * *

**Capítulo 12 - ****Briga de Bar**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**E****dward POV**

Naquela noite, Bella falou em seu sono. Eu estava segurando-a gentilmente contra mim quando ela suspirou profundamente, aninhando nos cobertores. Eu achei que a ouvi dizer algo, mas eu não tinha certeza. Correndo meus dedos descendo pelo seu braço, eu assisti os arrepios aparecendo em sua sua pele pálida.

"Oh, Edward." Ela respirou. Seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu enquanto ela dormia, seu corpo se virou para mim em meus braços. Eu congelei. Era a primeira vez que eu a tinha ouvido falar em seu sono. Sua voz era mais fraca do que se estivesse acordada.

Eu estava perfeitamente imóvel quando ela mexeu seu caminho para mais perto de mim, enterrando seu rosto no meu peito. Eu tinha medo de dizer alguma coisa para quebrar este momento perfeito.

"Edward." Sua voz era um gemido suave, cheia de sono. "Eu te amo".

Fechei meus olhos devagar, apertando meus braços em volta do seu corpo. Era como se meu coração tivesse quebrado e ainda assim estivesse se regozijando. Eu tinha querido tanto ouvi-la dizer aquelas palavras, tinha precisado tanto delas. Mas o amor era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer agora. Ela merecia coisa melhor do que ser amada por um prostituto. Isso apenas destruiria a vida perfeitamente normal que ela levava. Pressionando meu rosto em seu cabelo castanho, inalei seu perfume vagarosamente.

"Você é minha vida agora." Mesmo para os meus próprios ouvidos, a minha voz parecia triste.

Não dormi bem naquela noite. Preocupação atormentando meus pensamentos e sonhos. Bella não tinha necessidade de estar envolvida comigo e meu passado fodido - isso só lhe causaria danos. A manhã seguinte não foi muito melhor. Eu tentei agir como se tudo estivesse perfeitamente bem, afinal, nós tínhamos tido uma noite maravilhosa na noite passada. Mas ela não era enganável. Eu estava aprendendo que ela era extremamente perspicaz.

Enquanto ela estava tomando banho, liguei para Emmett para perguntar-lhe se ele queria ir a outro encontro em grupo com Bella e eu.

"Claro." Sua voz era despreocupada, como de costume. "A revista de Lillian deve sair em breve, tipo nos próximos dias. Se eu fosse você, eu ficaria extremamente feliz com isso. É uma grande oportunidade para continuar a sua carreira de modelo".

"Eu sei, e eu estou, Emmett." Eu disse. "É só que... está ficando muito complicado estar com Bella." Eu admiti.

Emmett ficou imediatamente sério. "O que você quer dizer? Quão envolvido você está?"

Eu cerrei meus dentes. "Profundamente envolvido. Eu a amo".

Ele respirou lentamente. "Eu não sei o que te dizer, Edward Você tem três opções. Você pode sair agora e reembolsar o dinheiro, para nunca mais vê-la novamente; você pode esperar até o resto dos 20 dias acabar e então ir embora; ou você pode parar o negócio e tentar viver com ela e conseguir um novo emprego." Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, permitindo-me tempo para pensar nisso. "Você sabe que terá que escolher. E em breve".

"Eu sei." Segurei o telefone na minha mão com força, fechando meus olhos. "Eu apenas não quero magoá-la, Em. Eu _não posso_ machucá-la. Isso quebraria o meu coração".

"A escolha é sua, Ed." Ouvi-o suspirar. "Faça o que fizer, eu apoiarei a sua decisão".

Depois que discutimos a oferta de Lillian, eu desliguei. Emmett disse que diria a ela que eu tinha respeitosamente recusado. Assim que coloquei o telefone de volta em seu lugar, eu sabia o que eu tinha que fazer. Eu esperaria até meu tempo com Bella acabar e então eu iria embora. Eu não queria admitir em voz alta por que eu não queria tomar a primeira opção que Emmett tinha proposto. A idéia de deixá-la agora fez a minha alma se encolher. Eu ansiava por ela pior que uma droga. Era ridículo o quanto eu precisava dela em minha vida. Mas precisar dela, eu precisava, e eu não podia suportar separar-me dela tão cedo.

Enquanto eu fixava alguns cereais para mim, sentado no sofá, pensei sobre a terceira opção. Eu queria desistir de tudo que eu já tinha conhecido a fim de ficar com ela? Essa era uma opção de mudança de vida, uma que me afetaria pelo resto da minha existência. Francamente, isso me apavorava. Modelagem e acompanhante eram as únicas coisas em que eu era bom, e ser rasgado para longe delas e colocado em algo completamente estranho me fez encolher para longe disso. Involuntariamente, lembrei-me como Bella tinha me segurado ontem à noite, murmurando que ela me amava. Eu daria qualquer coisa para ficar com ela, mas nossas circunstâncias nos mantinham afastados. Eu não queria afastá-la de sua vida fácil e arrastá-la na escuridão da minha. Isso não seria certo.

Eu estava tão confuso e meus pensamentos complicados não ajudavam o problema. Eu havia feito muitas escolhas erradas no passado e eu tinha que viver com as conseqüências. Agora, eu via a minha maior escolha já aparecendo diante de mim. Isso não só me afeta, mas também Bella. Mas eu não vejo nenhuma outra opção lógica do que esperar até o momento acabar e ir embora.

Quando ela saiu do quarto, ela estava vestida com uma calça jeans e uma blusa azul. Sorri ligeiramente, fixando minha tigela de cereal na mesa de café na frente do sofá, segurando meus braços abertos para ela sentar no meu colo. Ela sorriu e rapidamente engatinhou para o meu colo, beijando-me levemente sobre as bochechas. Parecia que nada poderia elevar meu humor. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como a afetaria quando eu fosse embora daqui a duas semanas.

**B****ella POV**

Algo estava errado com Edward. Eu podia ver isso na forma como ele estava agindo esta manhã. Alguma coisa estava errada e ele não queria me dizer. Enquanto eu me sentei em seu colo, os sons da TV no fundo, não pude deixar de querer que ele se abrisse para mim e me dissesse o que tinha em sua mente.

"O que faremos hoje?" Eu perguntei, passando meus braços em volta do seu pescoço quando me sentei no colo dele, de frente para ele. Tentei colocar tanto entusiasmo em minha voz quanto pude reunir. Seu humor negro estava me afetando.

Ele riu. "O que você gostaria de fazer?" Ele se inclinou para esfregar meu nariz com o dele.

Eu ri. "Eu não sei".

"O que você diria sobre ir a outro encontro em grupo com Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper?"

"Ok." Eu disse brilhantemente. "Onde iremos?"

Ele fez uma pausa, seus olhos fixos nos meus. "Eu estava pensando sobre... levar todos para um bar. Eu sei que não soa como o melhor lugar, mas eu conheço um muito elegante que está a poucos quarteirões descendo a rua".

"Estou disposta a tudo, Edward." Eu assegurei a ele.

Ele sorriu maliciosamente, seu mau humor de repente desaparecendo. Eu podia ver que ele havia feito um tremendo esforço para dissipar sua depressão anterior. Ela ainda me importunava, no entanto. Poderia possivelmente ser sobre esse negócio de seus empregadores sobre ele ser modelo deles?

"Qualquer coisa?" Ele meditou diabolicamente. "Tem certeza sobre isso, Bella?" Seus olhos estavam brilhando de malícia. Bati no seu peito levemente para que eu realmente não o machucasse. Ele riu e me beijou profundamente nos lábios. "O bar será então. Você quer ligar para Rosalie e Alice para dizer a elas? Eu já falei com Emmett para dizer a Jasper".

"Claro." Eu relutantemente saí do colo dele para pegar o telefone. Alice estava animada com o encontro em grupo que aconteceria hoje, Rose estava pronta para isso também. Depois de obter um pouco mais de informação de Edward sobre onde estávamos indo e quando estar lá, desliguei o telefone. O encontro em grupo foi estabelecido para as 17:00hs em um bar chamado The Crystal Glass.

Edward estava quieto na maior parte do dia e eu estava começando a ficar preocupada. Ele tentou agir normalmente, mas eu sabia que algo estava errado.

"Edward, o que está em sua mente?" Eu perguntei quando estávamos jogando Rummy, um dos únicos jogos de cartas que eu sabia como jogar. Eu gostava de como podíamos fazer coisas simples sem ser sexual, mas eu também gostava de apenas gastar tempo com ele. Eu olhei para ele. Ele tinha parado de jogar, seus olhos verdes olhando nos meus.

"Sobre o que você está falando?" Ele perguntou, tentando agir como se nada estivesse errado.

"Eu não sou estúpida, eu sei que algo está errado. Você não vai me dizer?" Eu suavizei meu tom, esperando que ele confiasse em mim com o que quer que estivesse em sua mente.

"Eu só estou preocupado com o negócio que Lillian me ofereceu." Ele disse. "Eu estava tentando descobrir se ela tinha algum tipo de segundas intenções".

Eu balancei a cabeça. "Eu acho que não machucaria ser cuidadoso. É melhor prevenir do que remediar".

Quando era quatro da tarde, Edward disse que era hora de ficar pronto. Eu estava quase agradecida que estaríamos ao redor de outras pessoas. O clima tenso estava ficando demais para mim. Fomos no meu carro até o bar, Edward me dirigindo para onde virar.

"Bella, você está aqui!" Alice saltou para o meu lado quando chegamos na frente do bar. Ela estava borbulhando com entusiasmo. "Eu estou tão feliz que todos nós vamos ter um outro encontro em grupo." Ela se inclinou para mim. "Eu acho que Jasper realmente gosta de mim".

"E Emmett é _maravilhoso_." Rosalie gritou, sorrindo.

Jasper, Emmett e Edward vieram depois, tendo terminado sua conversa. O braço de Edward envolveu calorosamente ao redor da minha cintura. Observei como Jasper deu em Alice um rápido beijo na boca. Emmett tirou o cabelo de Rose para o lado para que pudesse beijá-la no pescoço. Todos estavam muito felizes juntos. Eu estava com medo de que essa bolha de perfeição explodisse. Lembrei-me do mau humor de Edward esta manhã - eu tinha a sensação de que, com o que quer que ele estivesse chateado, _perfuraria_ a minha felicidade.

"Estamos prontos para entrar?" Jasper disse. "Esse lugar parece incrível. Bom trabalho, Edward".

O bar tinha três grandes janelas panorâmicas em frente que permitia a qualquer transeunte ver facilmente dentro. Eu podia ver que dentro havia um longo balcão com banquinhos e cerca de uma dúzia de mesas espalhadas por todo o ambiente. As pessoas já estavam se espremendo lá dentro. A porta deu um som de campainha quando caminhamos para dentro.

Sentamos em uma das cabines enquanto os homens foram pedir nossas bebidas. Perguntei-me vagamente o que eles pegariam.

"Nós não podemos pedir nossas próprias bebidas?" Perguntei a Rose e Alice.

Rosalie riu. "Emmett disse que Edward queria que fosse uma surpresa".

"Edward." Emmett riu quando eles voltaram. "Eu acho que o garçom tem uma quedinha pela Bella." Emmett piscou para mim.

Corei e virei para Edward. Seus olhos estavam duros e muito severos. Ele olhou para Emmett antes de sentar-se ao meu lado.

"Você poderia pensar que ele poderia pelo menos ser profissional." Ele rosnou. Seu braço enrolado protetoramente em volta da minha cintura, puxando-me apertada contra ele. Fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que eu gostava da sua possessividade, seu ciúme. Sorri para o meu colo.

"Eu acho que Edward está com um pouco de ciúme." Rose brincou.

"Eu não e_stou_ com ciúme." Ele disse secamente. "Ele só precisa manter seus pensamentos fodidos para si mesmo".

**Edward POV**

Emmett, Jasper e eu estávamos no bar dizendo ao garçom exatamente quais bebidas queríamos para nós e as mulheres.

O garçom parecia que estava em seus trinta e poucos anos e era alto. Ele tinha um pouco de barriga e cabelos escuros, começando a ficar grisalho nas bordas. Seus olhos castanhos travaram em Bella, movendo rapidamente para Rose e Alice antes de voltar para o meu anjo. Meus olhos se estreitaram enquanto eu o observava.

"Aquela é uma beleza." O garçom disse para mim, gesticulando em direção a Bella. "O que eu não daria para tê-la empalada no meu pau".

Quando falei, minha voz era puro veneno. "Eu apreciaria se você não falasse sobre Bella dessa forma." Eu rosnei. "Na verdade, se eu alguma vez ouvi-lo dizer algo assim de novo, eu mesmo vou cuidar de você pessoalmente".

O garçom se afastou e começou a pegar nossas bebidas. Eu ainda estava fervendo quando voltamos para a mesa levando as bebidas. Fiquei enojado por suas palavras. Bella era mais de dez anos mais jovem e ele realmente teve a estupidez de dizer aquilo para mim.

E o comentário de Rosalie me perturbou. Eu estava com ciúmes? Não, eu não estava. Eu estava apenas irritado com o garçom pelo que ele disse. Eu gostaria de poder fazê-lo ser demitido, mas isso não era uma opção. Puxei Bella para perto de mim, querendo sentir o seu calor delicado quando nos sentamos na cabine.

"Então, quanto tempo você conhece Jasper e Emmett?" Alice me perguntou.

Grato pela mudança de tema, eu respondi a ela, tentando me acalmar. "Anos. Desde que eu comecei minha carreira de modelo".

Enquanto os outros começaram a falar, notei que o garçom estava olhando para Bella novamente. Eu olhei pra ele, virando minhas costas para Bella. Eu queria que o homem irritante do caralho soubesse exatamente quem ela estava levando para casa hoje à noite.

Puxando-a para o meu colo para que ela montasse sobre minhas pernas, eu cobri seu rosto com minhas mãos, trazendo seus lábios aos meus. Ela foi surpreendida no início, mas depois respondeu. Corri minha língua sobre seu lábio superior e ela abriu sua boca para mim. Emaranhando minhas mãos em seus cabelos, eu acariciava sua língua acaloradamente com a minha, provando-a. Apertei suas costas contra a borda da mesa, certificando-me que o garçom visse. Você não pode tê-la, pensei. Ela é minha, _toda_ minha.

Alguém limpou sua garganta incisivamente. Eu relutantemente liberei os lábios de Bella. Emmett estava me olhando de forma estranha. Eu me lembrei da nossa conversa de mais cedo. Ele provavelmente estava apenas preocupado comigo.

"Vocês não acham que podem esperar?" Rosalie perguntou, balançando suas sobrancelhas para Bella. Observei quando aquela linda cor rosa se espalhou sobre o rosto de Bella e garganta.

As conversas foram iniciadas novamente. Emmett e Jasper começaram a discutir quem era a melhor equipe estrategicamente - o Pittsburgh Steelers ou o Dallas Cowboys. Pessoalmente, eu não me importava de qualquer maneira. Eu levei este tempo para me concentrar em Bella. Beijei os nós dos seus dedos e segurei a mão dela no meu rosto. Eu me senti culpada pelo meu mau humor esta manhã. Só porque eu tinha finalmente tomado uma decisão não significava que eu precisava fazê-la miserável. Eu poderia muito bem aproveitar ao máximo o tempo que eu tinha.

"Sinto muito pela maneira como agi hoje de manhã." Eu disse, segurando a mão dela contra a minha bochecha. "Eu apenas tinha um monte de coisas acontecendo em minha mente".

Ela olhou para mim, agora sentada ao meu lado na cabine. "Eu sei, Edward. Eu só gostaria que você me dissesse o que está acontecendo. Você pode confiar em mim".

Eu sorri. "Eu sei, Bella. Eu sei".

Logo, eu esqueci o que tinha mesmo acontecido naquela manhã. Emmett tinha o tipo de personalidade que faz você esquecer seus problemas e simplesmente rir de suas piadas perfeitamente banais. Eu não tinha realmente rido em muito tempo e me senti bem deixar ir toda a angústia dentro de mim.

"Estarei de volta em breve." Murmurei no ouvido de Bella um pouco mais tarde. Eu tinha que usar o banheiro. Ela concordou e eu saí da cabine, movendo-me rapidamente em direção ao fundo do bar onde os banheiros estavam.

**Bella POV**

Quando Edward saiu para usar o banheiro, os outros se levantaram para que pudessem jogar um rápido jogo de sinuca em uma das mesas de bilhar. Eu não queria me intrometer em seu jogo, então eu simplesmente fiquei na cabine, bebericando a minha bebida. Edward tinha dito que era um Sex on the Beach. Eu tinha ficado hesitante sobre ele quando ele me disse inicialmente, mas eu gostei.

"Olá, pequena dama." Uma voz masculina disse ao meu lado.

Assustada, eu pulei, quase derramando minha bebida toda sobre mim. Virei-me para a voz. Um homem alto estava de pé ao meu lado. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e barriga. Tentei esconder o meu nervosismo quando olhei para ele.

"Olá." Eu respondi educadamente, virando-me um pouco para longe dele, esperando que ele entendesse a minha dica.

Mas ele sentou-se ao meu lado na cabine. De repente, eu desejei que Rosalie ou Jasper estivessem na cabine comigo. O homem sentou-se, colocando seu braço em volta de mim, espalhando suas pernas um pouco para que seu joelho descansasse contra o meu. Eu estava começando a ficar com um sentimento afundando na boca do meu estômago. Afastei-me do homem.

"Meus amigos estão voltando." Eu menti.

"Não tenha medo de mim." Ele disse, virando-se para mim, colocando sua mão na minha coxa. Eu rapidamente a empurrei. "Talvez você poderia me dar um pouco do que você deu ao lindo garoto. Um pouco de língua e lábios." Seus olhos estavam escuros, me assustando.

"Você deveria ir embora".

"Ah, docinho, não seja assim." Eu vi que ele tinha olhos castanhos com pálpebras espessas. Ele não era um homem atraente, mas ele não era feio. Antes que eu pudesse fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa para trazer Emmett ou qualquer outra pessoa até a cabine, o homem cobriu o lugar entre as minhas pernas firmemente com a mão direita, encostando em mim e pressionando seus lábios com força contra os meus.

Chocada, eu ofeguei exatamente quando o homem forçou sua língua em minha boca. Eu lutava para me afastar dele, para afastá-lo. Mas ele era mais forte que eu e eu não podia fazê-lo ir embora. Sua mão estava quente no meu núcleo, fazendo minha pele arrepiar. Eu gritei em sua boca quando sua língua violou a minha. Eu senti a outra mão do homem apertar meu peito.

De repente, a boca e língua insistente do homem foram embora, assim como suas mãos tateando. Eu vi três coisas ao mesmo tempo. Edward puxando o homem pela gola da camisa, jogando-o no chão. O homem pousando em suas costas enquanto Edward olhava lançando punhais para ele, suas mãos em punhos apertados ao seu lado. Eu quase chorei de alívio ao vê-lo. Mas ele não estava olhando para mim. Em vez disso, ele estava olhando para o homem com um olhar que derreteria ferro. Ele estava furioso.

"Saia daqui agora, porra." Edward rosnou, quase cuspindo veneno. _"Agora"_.

O homem levantou-se. Ele era alto como Edward, mas maior em torno do tronco. Ele encarou Edward antes de sorrir satisfeito.

"Você está com ciúmes que eu beijei essa pequena provocadora de pau*****?" O homem disse arrogantemente. "Irritado que ela estava praticamente implorando para eu fodê-la?"

_*__Provocadora de pau__ (cock tease): uma garota que leva uma pessoa a acreditar que ela vai fazer sexo com ele, então não faz. Ou então o satisfaz ao ponto de quase fazê-lo ter um orgasmo e não o deixa tê-lo._

Então Edward puxou o braço para trás e bateu bem no nariz do homem. Eu gritei, minha mão indo para a minha boca enquanto eu observava o homem tropeçar ligeiramente para trás. Então Edward estava em seu rosto. "Você a toca novamente, seu filho da puta, e eu farei mais do que tirar sangue do seu nariz".

O homem estava lívido, o líquido vermelho escorrendo pela sua boca e queixo. "Seu merdinha desprezível." Ele disse, enfurecido. Com isso, ele agarrou o lindo cabelo de Edward com seus dedos sujos e deu um soco no estômago dele. Edward ofegou e se inclinou para a frente quando o punho do homem pousou em seu estômago.

"Pare!" Eu gritei, saindo da cabine para atacar o homem.

Mas ele me deu um tapa no rosto, derrubando-me para o chão. Eu ouvi os gritos das mulheres enquanto eu lutava para focar meus olhos.

"Edward!" Ouvi Emmett gritar.

Abri meus olhos para ver punhos e sangue voando quase elegantemente através do ar enquanto pele colidia com pele. Grunhidos e gemidos eram o único som por um momento.

Rosalie e Alice correram para mim, ajudando-me a levantar do chão. "Bella! Você está bem?" Emmett e Jasper estavam agora incluídos na luta. Eu tentei desprezar Alice e Rose para que eu pudesse ir puxar o cabelo daquele homem para fora ou fazer _alguma coisa_ para afastá-lo de Edward.

O gerente ameaçou chamar a polícia se a luta não parasse logo. Edward agarrou o cabelo do homem, puxando sua cabeça para trás. "Saia daqui AGORA." Então ele o largou, soltando o cabelo escuro e grisalho do homem.

O homem caiu no chão, lutando para rastejar para fora do bar. Ele tropeçou para cima, jogando a porta aberta e correndo para a noite. Eu olhei para Edward. Seu peito arfava, fúria ainda brilhando em seus olhos. Seu lábio estava rachado, um pouco de sangue, e eu podia ver os pontos de arranhões e hematomas em sua pele. Levantei-me, Alice e Rosalie foram tentando ajudar Emmett e Jasper.

"Edward." Eu disse suavemente. Cobri seu rosto, correndo meu polegar lentamente ao longo do seu lábio inferior, limpando o sangue. "Você está bem?" Ele ficou olhando para a porta onde o homem tinha saído, ainda irritado. Peguei seu rosto em minhas mãos e virei-o para mim. Ele relutantemente deixou-me.

"Sim, Bella, eu estou bem." Sua voz era dura como aço, mas suavizou quando ele olhou nos meus olhos. "Só um pouco de sangue, isso é tudo. Já tive piores".

Eu fiz uma careta. Eu não gostei de ouvir isso. "Alguém tem um kit de primeiros socorros?" Eu gritei. O outro garçom alcançou sob o bar e puxou um para fora. Fiquei um pouco surpreendida, mas aliviada. "Obrigada." Fiz Edward sentar-se na cabine enquanto apliquei esfregando álcool em seus cortes e limpando o sangue. Emmett e Jasper estavam bem na maior parte, apenas alguns arranhões aqui e ali. Tive que aplicar um curativo um pouco acima da sobrancelha de Edward onde a pele foi dividida. Eu me encolhi toda vez que tive que colocar álcool sobre os cortes. Eu sabia que doía, mas ele não mostrou qualquer sinal de desconforto.

"Bella, eu estou bem." Ele suspirou, um sorriso puxando em seus lábios. A crosta que tinha se formado em seu lábio inferior se abriu e começou a sangrar.

"Nada de sorriso para você, senhor." Eu disse com firmeza, incapaz de deixar de sorrir eu mesma. "Você precisa se curar rapidamente".

Quando estendi minha mão para pegar outra bola de algodão, ele agarrou a minha mão suavemente na dele. Surpresa, olhei para descobrir que seus olhos estavam insondavelmente profundos.

**E****dward POV**

Além de Emmett, ninguém tinha tomado esse tanto de cuidado com minhas lesões. Ela se encolhia mesmo que eu tenha mantido a dor ligeira escondida do meu rosto, e ela teve um grande cuidado com esfregar o sangue na minha pele. Seus olhos chocolate estavam cheios com preocupação enquanto ela me limpava. Quando ela estendeu a mão para pegar uma outra coisa, tomei seu pulso delicadamente no meu.

"Ninguém nunca se importou tanto assim comigo antes." Eu murmurei. "Exceto por Emmett, você é a primeira pessoa".

Os olhos dela suavizaram, quase preenchendo com piedade. Ela cobriu meu rosto com suas mãos delicadas e o trouxe até ela, só parando quando estávamos a centímetros de distância. "Você acabou de me salvar do que quer que o homem pretendia fazer. Ele era muito forte para eu empurrá-lo para longe. Obrigada, Edward." Ela sussurrou. "E eu me importo com você... muito." Ela olhou para baixo por um momento, seu rosto corando ligeiramente.

Novamente, eu queria ouvir tanto isso. Mas quando ouvi, isso fez meu coração quebrar. Eu já tinha tomado minha decisão e eu não sabia se poderia mudar de idéia tão rapidamente. Eu queria ficar com ela mais do que qualquer coisa. Mas isso arruinaria sua vida. Ela não precisava de alguém como eu ao lado dela todos os dias, ela precisava de alguém com uma carreira respeitável e não ganhando dinheiro com a venda do seu corpo. Ela não precisava de mim.

Fechei o pequeno espaço entre nós, pressionando meus lábios carinhosamente aos dela. Seus lábios macios abriram sob o meu quando eu a puxei para o meu colo. Maldição, eu me _importava_ com ela - eu a amava.

"Eu não deixarei nada disso acontecer novamente para você, Bella." Eu disse quando me afastei por um momento. "Nunca mais".

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam? __Acho que a briga do Edward foi justificável, ele estava protegendo Bella…_

_Deixem as 12 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_**P.S.**: A fic "Mute", da minha amiga LeiliPattz, está concorrendo a melhor do bimestre, quem já leu e puder votar nela, o link é:_

http:/ polldaddy. com/ poll/ 4299723/ (retirar os espaços)

_Quem ainda não leu, vale a pena, a história é linda!_


	13. À Mercê de Edward

**Capítulo 13 – À Mercê de Edward**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Edward POV**

Eu odiava que eu não estava lá para impedir o garçom mais cedo, antes de ele ir para Bella. Eu tinha pensado que ela estaria segura com os outros com ela. Mas eles tinham saído para jogar sinuca. Eu não _os_ culpo. O realmente responsável era tanto o garçom como eu. Eu deveria ter estado lá e ele deveria fodidamente ter ficado longe.

Levei Bella para casa em seu carro. Ela estava levemente embriagada, mas eu não queria que ela dirigisse. Ela adormeceu no carro depois apenas do primeiro quarteirão. Olhando para ela, eu sorri. Ela estava enrolada em uma bola sobre o assento, seus braços em volta dos joelhos e as pernas contra seu peito. Ela teria uma leve dor de cabeça pela manhã, mas nada tão terrível.

Estacionei ao lado do prédio e saí do carro. Indo para o lado de Bella, eu cuidadosamente a ergui tirando-a do carro, no estilo de noiva, e cautelosamente fui para o prédio. Ela descansou sua cabeça contra meu peito, um leve sorriso em seu rosto. Foi difícil abrir a porta do apartamento, mas eu consegui, chutando-a fechada atrás de mim. Quando eu a deitei na cama, ela envolveu seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

"Fique comigo, Edward." Ela sussurrou, seus olhos flutuando abertos por um momento. "Por favor".

Um lance de medo e dor atravessou meu coração. Será que ela sabe sobre a minha decisão de deixá-la após os 20 dias terminarem? Mas ela apenas fechou seus olhos e rolou para o lado dela, puxando suas pernas para perto do seu peito. Sua respiração se aprofundou e ela adormeceu.

Me despi, deixando minha boxer, e me arrastei para a cama com ela. Embora eu tentasse dormir, não consegui afastar a sensação de que ela sabia. No entanto, como ela poderia saber estava além de mim. Talvez ela estivesse apenas me pedindo para ficar com ela enquanto ela dormia. Como se eu pudesse ir para qualquer outro lugar.

**Bella POV**

Naquela manhã eu tive uma leve dor de cabeça. Minha boca parecia como se algo peludo tivesse dormido nela, revestindo minha língua, e meus olhos estavam pesados. Eu gemi e rolei, batendo em algo muito sólido.

Ele bufou em surpresa. Abri meus olhos para ver que eu tinha rolado diretamente em Edward, meu braço batendo no seu rosto. Eu ri, incapaz de me parar. Isso doeu minha cabeça, mas eu não podia parar. Tive um sentimento que era os efeitos posteriores do álcool da noite passada.

"Do que você está rindo?" Ele grunhiu de brincadeira, movendo-se de modo que ele pairava sobre mim. Eu ainda não conseguia parar de rir. Um sorriso se espalhou sobre seus belos lábios.

"Você." Eu consegui através do riso borbulhante que nasceu da minha garganta.

"Então talvez eu realmente deveria dar-lhe algo para rir." Ele começou fazendo cócegas no meu lado e eu comecei a rir tanto que as lágrimas escaparam dos meus olhos.

"Pare!" Eu gritava, meu estômago começava a doer da risada prolongada. "Edward, pa-pare".

Ele parou, nos rolando de forma que eu estava em cima dele. "Estou feliz que você está se sentindo tão bem esta manhã." Ele disse, sorrindo. Olhei para baixo para ver que eu estava nua, exceto pela minha calcinha. O rubor se propagou pelo meu rosto. Eu estava escancarada em sua cintura, minhas mãos descansando no seu peito tonificado. Suas mãos esfregavam a minha cintura, brincando com o cós da minha calcinha. "Então, o que você gostaria de fazer hoje?" Ele perguntou. Quando suas mãos roçaram meu núcleo coberto, eu mordi meu lábio, lutando para manter meus olhos de fecharem. "Talvez você gostaria de fazer isto..." Ele parou, cobrindo meus seios nus em suas mãos. Eu não pude parar o pequeno gemido que deslizou pelos meus lábios.

De repente, lembrei que eu não tinha escovado meu cabelo ou dentes pela manhã. Eu provavelmente estava uma bagunça. Mordi meu lábio com força. "Um, Edward." Eu disse com relutância. "Posso ter um momento, por favor?"

Ele sorriu. "Claro".

Corri para fora do quarto, querendo voltar para ele o mais rápido possível. Escovei meus dentes rapidamente, mas cuidadosamente, e puxei minha escova nos meus cabelos, tirando a maior parte dos emaranhados. Minhas bochechas estavam brilhando com cor e meus olhos eram selvagens. Eu parecia quase louca, mas pelo menos a minha dor de cabeça havia desaparecido. Fui fazer xixi rapidamente antes de sair correndo do banheiro. Quando voltei para o quarto, Edward tinha desaparecido. Eu congelei, olhando ao redor do quarto. Mas ele não estava lá.

Lentamente, fui para a sala. Ele não estava lá. Encontrei-o na cozinha, curvado para que ele pudesse pegar alguma coisa da geladeira. Ele ainda estava em sua boxer e eu parei, simplesmente observando-o. Ele era glorioso, o epítome do corpo masculino perfeito. Musculoso, mas não excessivamente. O cabelo de Edward estava mais despenteado do que o normal e eu o vi correr as mãos por ele quando ele se endireitou, estabelecendo a caixa de suco de laranja sobre o balcão. Por um momento, ele simplesmente olhou para ela. Algo estava em sua mente.

Decidi dizer bom dia corretamente. Pequenas borboletas começaram a saltar dentro do meu abdômen quando eu calmamente entrei na cozinha. Ele não me notou, continuando a olhar para a caixa de suco de laranja com uma expressão escura. Quando eu cheguei a ele, passei meus braços em torno da sua cintura e o abracei por trás.

Ele estremeceu de surpresa, olhando por cima do seu ombro para mim. "Bom dia, Edward." Eu murmurei, pressionando meus lábios no seu ombro nu. Ele cobriu minhas mãos que estavam sobre seu estômago com as dele.

"Bom dia, Bella. Eu estava acabando de pegar algo para eu beber." Ele virou-se em meus braços, deixando seus olhos vagarem sobre mim. Corei novamente, incapaz de evitar um sorriso nos meus lábios. "Mas agora acho que estou com fome." Seus olhos brilharam diabolicamente enquanto suas mãos correram pelo meu corpo, parando na minha bunda. Então ele me pegou pela cintura e me pôs no balcão da cozinha.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu assobiei. "Esse balcão terá que ser limpo agora".

Ele sorriu e empurrou minhas coxas separadas. "Eu não dou a mínima para esse balcão, Bella." Ele disse humildemente, permitindo que seus dedos lentamente arrastassem das minhas coxas em direção ao meu centro. "Estou com muita fome e preciso comer alguma coisa".

Mordi meu lábio e me esforcei para não gemer. Suas mãos estavam na minha calcinha agora, brincando com a bainha. Ele mergulhou dois dedos dentro, escovando-os sobre a pequena mancha de cabelo entre as minhas pernas.

"Você não iria querer me matar de fome, iria?" Ele perguntou, curvando seus dedos na bainha da minha calcinha e puxando-a pelas minhas pernas para que eu estivesse completamente nua na minha bancada. Minha calcinha caiu no chão e ele a chutou para o lado para que ele pudesse estar diante de mim sem impedimentos. Ele me puxou para a borda do balcão de modo que ficou entre minhas pernas, empurrando-as mais afastadas.

Sua boca desceu sobre a minha, sua língua varrendo em minha boca. Chupei uma respiração profunda pelo nariz, atando meus dedos em seus cabelos. Ele sugou minha língua, mordendo e beliscando-a enquanto suas mãos seguraram em concha e apertaram meus seios. Corri minhas mãos para baixo até sua boxer, tentando puxá-la para baixo de seus quadris. Eu precisava muito dele agora.

Edward se afastou, sorrindo. "Sua garota desobediente, travessa. Eu disse a você para fazer isso?" Sua voz era firme e severa, como se ele fosse um pai repreendendo seu filho. "Agora vou ter de puni-la".

"Punir a mim?" Eu choraminguei em frustração quando ele se afastou. Eu me movi para que eu pudesse segui-lo, mas ele me parou.

"Se você se mover um centímetro, Bella, então você receberá isso duas vezes pior." Ele disse com firmeza.

Eu fiquei parada. O que no mundo ele estava fazendo?

Vi quando ele entrou na sala, depois para o quarto. Esperei por alguns momentos depois que ele desapareceu na esquina. Uma leve brisa soprou através dos meus genitais expostos e eu tremi. Perguntei-me de onde o vento forte estava vindo. Arrepios de frio correram pelos meus braços e estômago. Quando ele voltou, ele estava segurando dois longos e grossos comprimentos de tecido. Minhas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão.

"Eu não posso tê-la tentando me desobedecer novamente." Ele explicou, parando ao meu lado.

"Desobedecendo você? Você nunca me disse para não-"

Ele me interrompeu, pondo uma mão sobre a minha boca. Seus olhos eram muito graves. Finalmente, eu entendi. Percebi que estávamos em uma espécie de dramatização. Mas eu não tinha certeza de como eu deveria agir. Edward então começou a amarrar o tecido em volta do meu pulso direito, atando-o em um dos lados. Então ele puxou o meu braço direito em linha reta e atou a outra extremidade do tecido em torno de um armário de metal. Meus olhos se arregalaram.

"Você vai me amarrar?" Minha voz saiu num sussurro.

"A próxima vez que você me desobedecer, vai piorar." Ele disse, sua voz dura. Mas quando ele encontrou meus olhos, sua orbes verdes eram suaves, deixando-me saber que ele não me machucaria. "Dê-me sua mão esquerda".

Eu fiz o que ele ordenou e ele amarrou meu pulso esquerdo até a porta do outro armário. Perguntei-me se eu abriria as portas dos armários se eu puxasse minhas mãos para a frente. Eu experimentei, puxando as portas. Mas elas abriam no sentido oposto, então era impossível mover, mesmo que eu quisesse.

"Não tente isso." Ele alertou. "Você não vai sair. Você é minha para puni-la, Bella, e eu pretendo ser muito, muito meticuloso com você." Ele distraidamente correu seus dedos pelo meu braço direito, do meu pulso para o meu ombro, em seguida até meu peito, dando uma sacudida no mamilo com sua unha.

Eu gritei, arqueando. Ele sorriu de satisfação. "Edward, por favor." Eu respirei. Eu já estava molhada para ele e percebi que não o tinha tido dentro de mim por dois dias.

"Eu não quero ouvi-la fazer outro som." Ele ordenou. "Se eu ouvir mais que um pio de você, eu vou parar e deixá-la aqui, nua e amarrada aos armários da cozinha para que qualquer um possa encontrá-la. Entendido?

Eu balancei minha cabeça, meus olhos arregalados.

**Edward POV**

Porra, ela era perfeita. Dei um passo atrás, examinando meu trabalho. Seus braços estavam espalhados em um amplo T, os pulsos amarrados às alças das portas do armário de metal. Seu peito arfava e seu cabelo caía sobre seus ombros e costas. A bunda de Bella estava situada na beirada do balcão, as pernas espalhadas para que eu pudesse ver a festa que foi colocada diante de mim. Eu sabia que teria uma ereção muito aparente na minha boxer se eu continuasse olhando para ela, mas não me importei. Eu queria que essa imagem ficasse impressa em minha mente para sempre.

Dei um passo para que eu estivesse parado entre suas pernas espalhadas. Cobri seus seios, arredondando na minha mão para que o mamilo estivesse apontando para cima, ereto e firme. Ela ofegou suavemente. Eu sorri para ela, então inclinei-me para capturar o mamilo entre meus dentes, sugando-o em minha boca. Eu poderia dizer que ela estava muito concentrada em não fazer barulho. Mas eu não tornaria isso fácil para ela.

Chupei e mordisquei seu mamilo até que ficou vermelho brilhante. Então, eu lambi o vinco sob seus seios, correndo minha língua de um monte glorioso para o próximo. Seu peito subia e descia rapidamente com sua respiração pesada. Eu trouxe uma mão lentamente da sua coxa até sua boceta já ensopada.

"Você já está tão molhada, Bella." Eu repreendi, afastando-me de seus seios. "Sua menina má. Acho que preciso ensinar a você um pouco de paciência." Mergulhei um dedo momentaneamente dentro dela antes de puxá-lo rapidamente para fora. Ela ofegou, arqueando, de modo que seus pulsos puxaram os armários em vão. "Não adianta. Você não vai ficar longe de mim agora. Posso fazer qualquer coisa que eu quero com você e você simplesmente tem que aceitar." Minha voz era baixa enquanto eu falava.

Esfreguei sua fenda lentamente, meus movimentos deslizando pelos sucos vazando da sua boceta. Ela estava literalmente pingando em cima do balcão, ela estava tão molhada. Coloquei meu dedo em minha boca, apreciando o gosto doce de sua boceta. Ela expirou em quase um gemido.

"O que eu disse a você, Bella?" Eu disse em reprovação. "Um som de você e eu vou parar e assistir TV em vez disso, deixando você aqui".

Ela mordeu seu lábio, os olhos vidrados com prazer. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, os olhos chocolate arregalados quando ela olhou para mim. Eu quase senti falta do som de seus gemidos. Mas era apenas uma questão de tempo antes que ela escorregasse. Eu iria provocá-la, trazê-la até a borda uma e outra vez e não deixá-la gozar até que eu permitisse a ela. Eu não tinha idéia de onde esse meu lado dominador tinha vindo, mas ele não seria silenciado.

Então eu empurrei suas coxas separadas, movendo minhas mãos para a sua bunda e colocando minha boca diretamente sobre sua boceta encharcada. Ela suspirou silenciosamente e ficou em silêncio enquanto eu corria minha língua por suas dobras. Maldição, eu queria ouvi-la gritar. Eu queria ouvi-la xingar quando o prazer se chocasse contra ela. Determinado a fazê-la gritar, ou pelo menos gemer, segurei sua bunda em minhas mãos, angulando-a e sugando profundamente em sua vagina. Seu corpo enrijeceu e senti suas paredes apertarem firmemente quando mergulhei minha língua profundamente dentro dela. Ela ainda estava em silêncio. Porra.

Rosnei e comecei a foder sua boceta com a língua de uma forma que era nada menos do que viciosa. Mordi sobre suas dobras, sugando cada uma em minha boca enquanto eu apertava sua bunda. Raspei meus dentes sobre seu clitóris e enfiei minha língua para dentro e fora dela.

Ela ofegou e arqueou, seu corpo enrijecendo quando ela gritou. "Oh, PORRA, Edward!" Ela gritou, seu corpo sacudindo delicadamente. Eu poderia dizer pela forma como ela estava agindo que ela não tinha atingido o orgasmo ainda. Mas ela estava perto, muito perto. Seus olhos estavam fechados apertados e eu sabia que ela oscilava à beira daquele abismo que levava ao puro êxtase.

Sim. _Isso_ era o que eu queria ouvir. Tanto quanto eu queria continuar, eu mantive a minha promessa e me afastei dela.

"Você me desobedeceu novamente, Bella." Eu disse. Ela lentamente abriu seus olhos e eles se arregalaram com a realização do que ela havia feito. "Eu disse a você para ficar em silêncio e você não pode sequer fazer isso." Caminhei para a sala e sentei-me na única cadeira que dava para a cozinha. Ela estava ofegante, sua respiração difícil e seus olhos me observando. Eu podia ver daqui que seu clitóris estava inchado e rosa escuro, doendo por mim.

"Oh Deus, por favor, Edward." Ela engasgou. "Eu prometo que vou ficar quieta... só... por favor".

"Olhe para você." Eu disse, meus olhos nunca por uma vez deixando sua atraente forma nua. "Nua e pingando sobre esse balcão. Você é uma puta, Bella, implorando-me para fodê-la." Parei para ver como estas palavras a afetariam. Algumas mulheres gostam de palavras depreciativas, elas aumentavam seu prazer. Eu poderia dizer pela reação de Bella que ela também pensava assim. Ela fechou seus olhos, mordendo seu lábio. Encorajado por essa resposta, eu continuei, ainda sentado na cadeira. "Eu me pergunto o que Alice ou Rosalie pensariam sobre você estar amarrada assim. Ou talvez Ângela. Faz apenas uma semana e você já é uma puta".

Voltei para a cozinha, encostando na geladeira que estava a poucos metros à frente dela. Ela olhou para mim. Cruzei meus braços enquanto olhava para ela. "Diga-me o quanto você me quer, Bella." Eu disse. "Diga-me o que você quer que eu faça com você".

"Eu quero sentir você dentro de mim." Ela choramingou.

"Detalhes, por favor".

Ela respirou profundamente e se contorceu sobre o balcão. Eu estava duro como pedra. Segurei minhas mãos na frente do meu pau para que ela não soubesse do seu efeito sobre mim. Vê-la amarrada naquele balcão fez minhas bolas apertarem de desejo e meu pau se contorcer.

Quando Bella finalmente falou, seus arregalados e escuros olhos olharam para os meus. "Eu quero que você me fôda forte. Eu quero chupar seu pau. Eu quero sentir você batendo dentro de mim." Ela fez uma pausa, tomando uma respiração profunda. "Oh, porra, Edward, _por favor_".

Eu não podia suportar sua súplica. Era tão erótica e eu tinha certeza que minha boxer rasgaria pelo meu pau pulsando.

Movendo-me para que eu estivesse parado diante dela, rapidamente tirei minha boxer e peguei a camisinha que eu tinha colocado sobre o balcão. Rasguei o pacote e rapidamente puxei o preservativo para minha ereção latejante. Puxei seus quadris mais perto da borda e estoquei dentro dela, mergulhando meu pau em seu núcleo apertado. Ela gritou de prazer, seus pulsos puxando em suas amarras.

"Oh, porra, SIM!" Ela gritou, arqueando.

Meus olhos cerraram fechados. Eu tirei completamente para trás e bati de volta dentro dela. Suas pernas enrolaram ao redor das minhas costas quando mergulhei nela. Meus dentes cerraram apertados juntos enquanto vivenciei cada onda de prazer. Deus, sua boceta estava tão fodidamente apertada e quente. Suor apareceu em nossos corpos, minhas mãos segurando seus quadris firmemente. Eu tinha receio que deixaria hematomas em sua pele impecável, mas eu não conseguia encontrar o controle para segurar. Nossa ligação era quase brutal. Cada vez que eu mergulhava dentro dela, ela gritava, jogando sua cabeça para trás, então ela acidentalmente batia no armário atrás dela. Mas ela nunca pareceu sentir a dor, em vez disso, isso a encorajava.

"Merda." Eu assobiei quando ela inclinou-se, pegando meu lábio inferior entre seus dentes. Seus olhos estavam enlouquecidos com desejo enquanto ela chupava meu lábio inferior. Eu ataquei sua boca, continuando a bater dentro dela. Descendo minha mão para esfregar seu feixe de nervos, eu lutei na sua língua com a minha.

Ela gozou forte, apertando em volta do meu pau e gritando alto na cozinha. O som repercutiu para fora do ambiente aparentemente inocente. Eu sabia que nunca seria capaz de entrar nesta cozinha novamente sem pensar nela espalhada sobre o balcão e me implorando para fodê-la.

Eu continuei a estocar dentro dela, não parando para dar-lhe tempo para se recuperar de seu orgasmo.

**Bella POV**

Oh meu Deus, eu explodiria pelas ondas de prazer me afogando. Eu estava ofegante, tentando respirar, embora cada nervo do meu corpo estivesse cantando com o êxtase. Minhas pernas apertadas ao redor do seu corpo, rígidas pelo meu orgasmo. E ele não parava. Seu pênis batia em mim de novo e de novo e senti-me agitando em direção ao precipício novamente.

Com um rugido feroz, ele estocou em mim uma última vez antes de ele se libertar. Ele sugou profundamente no meu pescoço e eu gritei quando o meu segundo orgasmo me atingiu. Jogando minha cabeça para trás, eu me arqueei nele quando fui subindo através das nuvens.

Foi um longo tempo depois que eu descobri que tinha coisas como um corpo e membros. Meus pulsos ainda estavam amarrados às alças dos armários e minhas pernas pareciam estar permanentemente fechadas em torno da cintura nua de Edward.

"Relaxe, Bella." Ele disse suavemente, chegando por trás dele para desfazer as minhas amarras. Ele facilmente puxou minhas pernas em torno dele. Então ele começou a desvincular meus pulsos, livrando-me do meu confinamento. Meu corpo era pura água. Achei difícil levantar-me no chão da cozinha. A camisinha foi mandada para o lixo. O braço de Edward estava quente e seguro na minha cintura enquanto caminhávamos para fora da cozinha.

Olhei para trás para ver a caixa de suco de laranja ainda deitada sobre o balcão.

Esquecida.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_O que acharam desse Edward dominador?_

_Deixem as 12 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	14. A Fúria de Lily

**Capítulo 14 – A Fúria de Lily**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Edward POV**

Na manhã seguinte, antes de Bella sequer acordar, recebi um telefonema de Emmett. Eu tinha meu celular no vibrador para que ele não a acordasse com o ruído. "Olá?" Eu disse, abaixando minha voz, olhando para Bella enquanto ela estava deitada na cama ao meu lado. Seu rosto permanecia sereno.

"Sinto muito por ligar tão cedo na manhã." Emmett pediu desculpas. "Eu só queria te dizer que eu finalmente entrei em contato com Lillian e disse a ela da sua decisão. Ela quer falar com você em particular imediatamente. Quando eu disse a ela que eu era o seu agente e que ela poderia me dizer, ela começou a gritar comigo. Então, nós vamos para a casa de Lilian hoje às nove da manhã".

Fechei meus olhos. Maldição. Eu sabia que Lillian não levaria a notícia bem. Eu tinha só esperado que ela esqueceria tudo e encontraria alguém para ser seu brinquedo. Eu estava cansado dos seus jogos mentais e observações torcidas. "Eu vou sozinho, Emmett." Eu disse finalmente. Eu tinha a sensação de que meu problema só aumentaria se Emmett fosse comigo. Lillian o desprezava quase tanto quanto ela tinha desprezado o ex-marido.

"Eu não vou permitir que você fale com ela sozinho, Edward." Ele disse seriamente. "Não quando ela está nesse tipo de humor. Ela é uma assassina. Isso não é algo para tomar levemente".

"Eu sei. Serei cuidadoso, eu prometo." Eu prometi. "Mas se você estiver lá, ela vai apenas encontrar alguma desculpa para adiar a reunião até que ela possa falar comigo sozinho. Não há nenhum ponto em adiar o inevitável".

"Você tem certeza disso?"

"Duvido que ela queira me matar." Abaixei minha voz quando Bella se moveu em seu sono, suas sobrancelhas franzindo enquanto ela se curvou em uma bola. "Eu tenho que ir, Emmett." Desliguei antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer outra coisa. Eu me senti mal por desligar na cara dele, mas eu não queria dar a ele a oportunidade de discutir mais.

Pensando sobre a reunião que eu tinha com Lillian, eu estava um pouco preocupado com o que ela queria dizer. Lembrando o nosso encontro anterior, o pavor endureceu no meu estômago como ferro frio. Eu não sabia como explicar a Emmett que eu sentia que precisava fazer isso sozinho, para provar que eu realmente tinha a coragem de levantar-me por mim mesmo. Toda outra vez que algo assim tinha aparecido, Emmett lidou com isso. Pelo menos uma vez eu precisava me sentir como se eu não fosse um covarde completo.

Estabelecendo meu telefone de volta na mesa de cabeceira, eu me virei para Bella, envolvendo meus braços em torno dela e trazendo-a ao meu corpo. Eu esperava que os hematomas que eu tinha da briga de bar impedissem Lillian. Talvez ela ficaria com raiva, talvez ela ficaria chocada. Mas eu sabia que produziria algum tipo de emoção nela.

Quando Bella foi para a faculdade, dei-lhe um longo beijo de adeus. Desta vez foi Angela quem estava esperando por ela do lado de fora da porta. Sorri para Ângela e ela corou levemente, sorrindo de volta, quando Bella fechou a porta entre nós.

Eu não tive muito tempo para ficar pronto. Eu esperava estar na casa de Lillian por volta das oito, em vez de nove. Eu sabia que Emmett não me deixaria ir até lá sozinho e essa era toda a razão pela qual eu precisava chegar cedo. Tomando um táxi para a casa de Lillian, eu rapidamente entrei pela sua porta, surpreso que estava destrancada. Apenas uma vez tinha sido me mostrado onde era o quarto dela. Eu esperava que ela estivesse lá agora, o que me salvaria da frustração de tentar encontrá-la. Eu me perguntava distraidamente se eu seria preso por invasão.

Quando eu estava andando por um corredor, perdido, de repente encontrei a porta do seu quarto. A porta era pintada de preto, mas com folhas de ouro num redemoinho de desenhos. Respirando fundo, bati de leve na porta dela.

"Pode entrar." Foi a resposta de atendimento.

Lentamente, eu abri a porta. Eu esperava que não estivesse cometendo um erro ao vir para cá sozinho.

A primeira coisa que notei em seu quarto foi uma grande janela na parede oposta. Ela cobria toda a parede e o sol da manhã estava escorrendo através das cortinas escuras puxadas abertas. Havia uma cama queen-size no canto e uma grande penteadeira ao lado dela. Lillian estava sentada no banco diante dela, aplicando seu delineador. Eu observei quando seus olhos olharam para mim através do espelho. Ela congelou, sua mão ainda segurando o pequeno lápis para cima até seus espertos olhos azuis.

"Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ela não se virou para olhar para mim, em vez disso escolhendo olhar-me através do espelho. Deixou-me de repente ansioso ser incapaz de ver sua reação cara a cara, em vez de através de um vidro refletido. Seu cabelo louro escorria em suas costas em suaves cachos molhados e ela só usava uma toalha em volta de seu corpo.

"Você queria falar comigo." Eu disse, permanecendo de pé ereto.

"Sim, eu queria, eu só não esperava você tão cedo. Por favor, sente-se." Ela apontou para a cama.

Eu relutantemente fui sentar-me no limite da colcha azul escura. O silêncio que se seguiu quase esmagou-me com ansiedade. Eu sabia que ela não ficaria feliz e eu só podia imaginar o que ela diria em seguida. Ela terminou de aplicar a maquiagem dos seus olhos antes de se virar para mim, finalmente encontrando meus olhos. Vi quando ela cruzou as pernas e examinou minha aparência.

"O que aconteceu com seu rosto?" Ela perguntou com desaprovação.

"Briga".

Seus olhos se estreitaram. Então ela se levantou e foi até a janela, puxando as cortinas fechadas, envolvendo-nos na escuridão. Eu a ouvi andar mais alguns passos, seu pés descalços suavemente sobre o chão duro de madeira. Então uma pequena lâmpada se acendeu. "Eu não vou tolerar o vício, Edward. Se você será meu empregado, então é melhor você aprender algum controle".

Eu sabia que isso aconteceria, mas eu ainda temia trazê-lo à tona. "Lillian, eu não estou concordando com isso. Eu não serei seu empregado. Eu terrivelmente sinto muito, mas não posso fazer isso".

Ela riu sem alegria, fazendo arrepios percorrerem minha espinha. Não era natural. Sua voz era venenosa e desgostosa, combinando-se perfeitamente em uma mistura que fez os cabelos do meu braço se levantarem. "Você acha que eu realmente me preocupo com o que acontece com você agora?" Lillian voltou seus rancorosos olhos azuis espinhentos para mim. "Agora que seu rosto está em ruínas, você não é mais valioso para mim. Eu não dou a mínima para você mais, Edward." Ela desprezou.

Eu tentei me endurecer contra as suas palavras, mas eu conhecia a verdade delas. Um modelo era tão bom quanto o seu rosto e corpo. Eu só podia esperar que não houvesse cicatrizes.

Ela caminhou em minha direção, ainda com a toalha enrolada em seu corpo. "Ninguém nunca dá a mínima para prostitutos, Edward. Tudo o que você é, é uma merda, nada mais. Alguma vez você já se perguntou por que as mulheres usam você e o deixam? Porque você é uma puta." Ela estava diante de mim agora.

Qualquer outro homem poderia ter se levantado e, pelo menos, saído. Mas eu sabia que só pioraria a situação. Como uma criança, eu olhava para o chão enquanto ela falava. Eu sabia que ela chegaria ao seu ponto de vista, eventualmente. Havia uma razão para que ela quisesse falar comigo e eu estava esperando que ela chegasse nela rapidamente.

Colocando suas mãos no meu rosto para que ela cobrisse minhas bochechas, Lillian lentamente puxou suas mãos para cima. Não havia bondade ou sensibilidade em suas feições, apenas raiva. Meu rosto a tinha chocado. Mesmo que eu só tivesse alguns curativos e cortes, foi o suficiente para estragar seus planos para mim. Ela, obviamente, não tinha previsto isso. E qualquer coisa que Lillian não planejasse, a irritava.

Com um som duro de estalo, sua mão colidiu com a minha bochecha direita. Um pequeno suspiro escapou dos meus pulmões quando minha cabeça chicoteou para a esquerda pela força da batida.

"Aquela Bella Swan coloca essas idéias em sua cabeça, não é?" Lillian estalou. "Não há como dizer quais mentiras ela disse a você." Ela suspirou com raiva em uma bufada e afastou-se, parando de costas para mim. Eu podia sentir o calor correndo pelo meu rosto e eu não tinha dúvidas de que minha bochecha estava vermelha.

"Lillian." Eu comecei, tentando dizer algo para acalmá-la.

"Você não tem nenhum outro uso para mim." Sua voz era como os ventos árticos zombando da minha pele. Com sua voz gelada, ela continuou. "Vá embora, Edward. Você pode dizer a Emmett que eu não vou mais precisar de seus serviços novamente. Considere o nosso arranjo encerrado." Então ela se virou de volta para mim. Seus olhos eram escuros com fúria - o coração de uma tempestade da qual não havia salvação. "Se eu vir você de novo, eu terei a certeza que você nunca será um modelo novamente. Você morrerá de fome nas ruas e nem mesmo Emmett será capaz de salvá-lo. Edward Cullen, o modelo e prostituto, será apenas uma outra estatística , um corpo encontrado em um beco escuro, magro. Vá embora agora, maldito seja." Ela resmungou.

Levantei-me e caminhei até a porta, olhando de volta para ela.

Não havia raiva dentro de mim, nem mesmo indignação. Lilian olhou para mim quando puxei a porta fechada, separando-nos, esperançosamente, para sempre. Desejei que eu estivesse furioso com ela, mas eu quase me sentia entorpecido. A parte patética era que eu sabia que ela estava certa. Toda a minha vida não significava nada. Eu não tinha objetivo. Eu era um garoto de programa e modelo, não havia nada mais que isso. Pelo menos outras pessoas fazem a diferença, de alguma forma – ensinam a seus filhos moralidade e a ser um bom amigo para os outros. Eu não tinha feito nada.

Quando saí da casa gigantesca de Lillian, decidi ir andando para casa. Eu sabia que Emmett provavelmente estaria em seu caminho para cá, preocupado que eu tivesse feito alguma coisa irracional, mas eu não consegui fazer-me me importar.

Meus pensamentos se voltaram para Bella. Ela era brilhante, ela era honesta, e eu estava apenas amaldiçoando sua existência. Eu _era_ inútil. Minha vontade de ir embora apenas fortificou. Eu deixaria Bella quando nosso tempo acabasse e tentaria continuar com a minha vida. Pensando no futuro para aqueles dias sem ela fez a minha alma gritar de medo.

Eu pensaria sobre isso quando isso importasse, mas não agora. Agora eu precisava me concentrar em ser exatamente o que Bella queria que eu fosse. Eu poderia chafurdar na minha agonia mais tarde.

Acenei para um táxi e entrei. Eu esperava que a viagem para casa me daria tempo para pensar. Eu disse ao motorista para onde ia e, em seguida, segurei minha cabeça em minhas mãos. Porra. Minha vida era ferrada e eu não tinha idéia de como consertá-la.

Olhando para cima, vi uma loja de jóias.

"Pare!" Eu gritei para o motorista, atingindo as costas do seu assento. Ele xingou, mas pisou nos freios. "Deixe-me descer aqui." Eu saí e atirei-lhe o dinheiro. Eu queria comprar para ela algo bonito. Lentamente entrei na loja, correndo meus olhos sobre os vários tipos e cores de pedras preciosas.

"Posso ajudá-lo, senhor?" A atendente perguntou, sorrindo agradavelmente.

"Não, obrigado. Estou simplesmente olhando".

Ela assentiu e voltou a ler seu romance. Percebi que a cada poucos segundos seus olhos olhariam para mim para certificar-se que eu não estava roubando. Eu serpenteava meu caminho através da pequena loja. Mas nada era bom o suficiente. Olhando para dentro da caixa de vidro que protegia os colares, vi a perfeição.

Era uma pequena pedra azul escura da cor do céu exatamente antes da noite realmente se definir. Estava pendurada em uma pequena corrente de prata, a pedra azul rodeada por um minúsculo anel de diamantes. Era delicado e bonito. De repente, eu sabia que eu queria dá-lo para ela. Ela merecia mais do que um simples colar, mas não havia nada na loja que poderia descrever adequadamente o quão incrivelmente linda eu a achava, seu corpo e sua alma. Quando entreguei à mulher o dinheiro para o colar, eu sabia que não devia estar fazendo isso. Nada de bom pode vir de mim comprando jóias para ela.

Mas o pensamento do seu sorriso fez desaparecer a minha preocupação. Nenhum infortúnio poderia competir com o brilho do seu sorriso radiante. Eu só esperava que algum dia eu pudesse ver aquele sorriso de novo quando tudo isso acabasse. Enquanto eu caminhava de volta ao nosso apartamento, deixei minha mente fantasiar sobre como a vida com Bella poderia ser - acordando com ela todas as manhãs e vendo a mulher que segurava meu torcido e marcado coração em suas mãos, beijando-a todas as noites depois do jantar, ouvindo-a dizer-me que ela me amava.

Cerrei meus olhos fechados, parando no meio da calçada, obrigando as outras pessoas a se espremerem para passar por mim. Esse último pensamento me traria problemas. Sim, eu a amava e eu sabia que ela me amava. Mas esta vida que eu tinha sonhado nunca aconteceria e pensar nela só pioraria a dor.

Amaldiçoei sob a minha respiração e fiquei agradecido quando entrei no prédio. Fui rapidamente subindo as escadas e abri a porta do apartamento de Bella, entrando. Olhando para baixo para a caixa prateada em minha mão, decidi que não poderia dar a ela. Isso apenas aprofundaria a nossa relação, quando precisávamos ficar tão superficiais quanto possível. Caso contrário, seria apenas mais angustiante quando finalmente fosse hora de ir embora.

Entrei no quarto e empurrei a caixa debaixo da cama. Eu esperava que ela não decidisse olhar aqui embaixo em breve, mas era o único lugar que eu conhecia para escondê-lo.

Então fui para a sala para me preparar para a chegada de Bella.

**Bella POV**

Eu estava flutuando de felicidade nesse dia. Um sorriso estava permanentemente espalhado sobre meus lábios. Meus pensamentos eram constantemente sobre Edward. Alice e Rosalie eram uma mistura de incentivo e preocupação. Foi a primeira vez que Ângela tinha estado com nós desde o meu aniversário e descobri que eu tinha sentido faltado de sua companhia.

"Sobre o que você está tão feliz?" Ângela perguntou, sorrindo para mim.

Eu ri levemente, começando a corar. "Eu só estou pensando em Edward." Eu disse finalmente.

Ela sorriu. "Eu acho que foi um bom presente de aniversário então." Ela riu.

Meu humor escureceu um pouco. "Não fale sobre ele como se ele fosse apenas um presente. Ele é um homem carinhoso, Ângela, e ele merece ser tratado como tal".

"Eu não queria te chatear, Bella. Desculpe, eu não pensei antes de abrir minha boca grande." Seu pedido de desculpas foi sincero e eu dei a ela um abraço, não querendo que ela pensasse que eu estava guardando rancor.

"Está tudo bem." Sorri levemente. "Eu só não gosto de ouvir ninguém falar dessa maneira sobre ele".

"Falando nisso, como você e Edward estão indo, afinal?" Rosalie perguntou.

Olhei para cima, surpresa que a conversa delas tinha terminado. "Bem, eu suponho".

"Você nunca quer nos dar detalhes, não é?" Alice disse, zombeteiramente exasperada. Então ela estava falando sério novamente. "Você ainda o ama?

Mordi meu lábio. Eu sabia que ela desaprovava e eu não podia culpá-la. "Bem... sim, eu amo".

Alice colocou um braço em volta da minha cintura quando nós nos sentamos na biblioteca, tentando terminar nosso trabalho de pesquisa em vez de almoçar por toda a hora. "Você sabe que eu só estou preocupada com você, certo?" Ela murmurou. "Eu não quero que você se machuque, Bella. Você sabe que ele vai embora depois de tudo isso acabar".

Fiquei olhando para o meu colo, as lágrimas enchendo meus olhos. Essa verdade era algo que eu vinha tentando ignorar nos últimos dias. Eu sabia que ele iria embora, mas estive esperando que eu pudesse convencê-lo a ficar. Mordi meu lábio com força e obriguei-me a não chorar. Eu podia sentir o nó duro já se formando em minha garganta, mas eu desejei afastá-lo, tentando pensar em outra coisa. Chorar não me levaria a nada. Não faria Edward ficar e, certo como o inferno, não me faria sentir melhor.

"Você está bem?" Rosalie perguntou-me suavemente. Ela sentou-se do outro lado de Alice e eu na pequena mesa quadrada. Seus olhos eram preocupados e gentis enquanto olhavam para os meus.

Balancei minha cabeça e pisquei meus olhos rapidamente. "Sinto muito, pessoal. Eu só estou sendo estúpida".

"Você não está sendo estúpida." Ela discordou. "Você está angustiada, e com uma boa razão".

Quando chegou a hora de irmos, eu estava grata pela distração da aula. Eu precisava de alguns momentos para me recompor. Senti como se eu estivesse vindo a rebentar as costuras, minhas emoções derramando para que todos pudessem ver. Conforme os minutos passavam, trazendo-me mais perto do momento em que eu finalmente ficaria com Edward de novo, fiquei nervosa. Ele adivinharia o que eu estive pensando o dia todo? Ele saberia que eu queria que ele ficasse? Ele alguma vez quereria ficar?

Finalmente, chegou a hora de ir para casa. Ângela ofereceu para sairmos por algum momento, mas eu disse a ela que Edward estava esperando no meu apartamento. Fui para casa em uma névoa de meus próprios pensamentos, lutando para descobrir uma maneira de classificar tudo isso. Fiquei surpresa ao encontrar minha mão na maçaneta da porta do meu apartamento. Eu lentamente a abri, não sabendo o que dizer a ele quando finalmente vi o homem que tinha consumido os meus pensamentos o dia todo.

Ele estava na cozinha e eu podia vê-lo da sala. Ele estava vestido com um simples par de jeans e uma camiseta, de costas para mim. Quando ele se virou, vi que ele estava bebendo suco de laranja da caixa. Perguntei-me distraidamente se suco de laranja era sua coisa favorita para beber. Ele estabeleceu a caixa para baixo e olhou para mim, seus olhos escuros e taciturnos.

"Hey, Edward." Eu disse suavemente, fechando a porta atrás de mim, esforçando-me para sorrir vivamente.

"Olá, Bella. Você teve um bom dia?"

Por alguma razão, as lágrimas voltaram aos meus olhos, desta vez transbordando. Sentei-me pesadamente no sofá que estava à minha direita. Afundei com gratidão no tecido macio, lágrimas salgadas escorrendo dos meus olhos. Mordi meu lábio com força para reter os sons engasgados que eu sabia que logo seguiriam.

"Bella, o que está errado?" Ele perguntou, movendo-se rapidamente em minha direção. Edward sentou-se ao meu lado, puxando-me para o seu colo. Desta vez os soluços arrancaram da minha garganta, espontaneamente e patéticos. Suas mãos gentilmente afastaram meus cabelos do meu rosto. Senti seus lábios macios pressionando contra a minha testa em uma tentativa de reafirmação. "O que aconteceu, Bella? Você não vai me dizer?"

Eu rapidamente enxuguei minhas lágrimas dos meus olhos e endireitei-me, afastando-me do seu colo. "Estou bem." Murmurei. "Estou apenas realmente emocional hoje." Eu murmurei. Limpei meus olhos novamente, na esperança de conseguir tirar todas as marcas de lágrimas do meu rosto antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa sobre elas. "Estou bem." Eu repeti, não tendo certeza se eu estava tentando convencê-lo, ou a mim mesma.

"Alguma coisa está a incomodando. Você pode me dizer, Bella." Ele insistiu delicadamente, tomando meu pulso em sua mão e me puxando de volta em seu colo. Ele beijou cada centímetro do meu rosto, excluindo meus lábios. Era bom ser tocada assim, gentilmente e com amor, mas eu sabia que isso não era real. Eu não tinha certeza se Edward se importava comigo como eu me importava com ele. Ele provavelmente estava apenas tentando me acalmar.

"Estou bem." Eu menti. Eu não contaria a ele sobre a minha luta patética. Eu o amava e ele não me amava. Não havia nenhuma maneira que ele ficaria no final dos vinte dias, mesmo se eu dissesse a ele como me sentia. A única coisa que eu podia fazer era tentar ser o mais feliz e despreocupada como eu tinha sido apenas alguns dias atrás. Eu faria o melhor disto - que era a única coisa que eu poderia fazer.

Ele me encarou por um momento, sabendo que eu estava mentindo. Mas ele não me pressionou, pelo que eu estava agradecida. Eu não sabia se poderia suportar isso se eu tivesse que dizer tudo a ele. Eu dissolveria em lágrimas e eu não pararia.

"Você gostaria de algo para comer?" Ele ofereceu, correndo seus dedos pelo meu braço.

"Sim, obrigada." Eu murmurei. Limpei minha garganta, um sorriso aguado espalhando sobre meus lábios.

Preocupação penetrando em seus olhos, mas ele não disse nada. Eu podia sentir que ele estava esperando que eu diria a ele quando estivesse pronta. Mas isso não seria tão cedo. Ele me ajudou a levantar e, em seguida, puxou-me para a cozinha. "O que você gostaria?" Ele perguntou. "Hoje eu farei qualquer coisa para você. Exceto sopa de ervilha." Ele acrescentou, tentando aliviar a atmosfera.

Eu ri um pouco, tentando ignorar as emoções cinzentas que ainda ameaçavam me consumir. Lentamente, enquanto eu ajudava Edward a cozinhar, fui capaz de esquecer as minhas lágrimas e simplesmente me concentrar em estar com ele. Nós ligamos o rádio e ele me girou em torno da cozinha em seus braços como se estivéssemos dançando. Finalmente, a comida estava pronta e comemos no chão da sala, rindo e alimentando um ao outro.

E por esse curto espaço de tempo, eu senti como se tudo ficaria bem - como se eu pudesse realmente estar com Edward eternamente.

Como se a felicidade realmente durasse para sempre.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, cap. cheio de acontecimentos e emoções... o que será que esses dois vão fazer? Esperando que as coisas se ajeitem entre eles..._

_Deixem as 12 reviews e posto amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	15. Página Central

**Capítulo 15 – Página Central**

**Bella POV**

Depois que saí para a faculdade, eu apenas consegui passar pelas aulas sem prejudicar a mim mesma. Eu não me sentia tão deprimida como ontem, mas eu não estava completamente feliz também. Edward tinha sido doce esta manhã - beijando-me para me acordar - e eu pensei sobre quão fácil seria acreditar que ele gostava de mim. Eu esperava que ele fosse o meu despertador a partir de agora.

Sorri enquanto eu caminhava para o meu carro depois das aulas terem terminado. Eu precisava de algum tempo para pensar sobre as coisas. Decidi dirigir ao redor de Los Angeles um pouco, talvez eu pudesse encontrar uma livraria, ou algo assim. Quanto mais tempo eu dirigia, mais eu percebia que eu estava na parte da cidade que era rude como vidro quebrado. Começando a me sentir nervosa, eu virei, esperando que eu não estivesse perdida na cidade em que eu vivia desde que comecei a faculdade.

Olhando para fora das janelas do carro, vi um cartaz que dizia "livros e filmes". Grata que pelo menos eu vi algo familiar, puxei para o estacionamento quase vazio. Eu nunca tinha estado nesta livraria, mas estava ansiosa para cumprimentar os familiares cheiros de páginas e capa de couro dos clássicos. Quando abri a porta, fiquei surpresa ao descobrir que não era prateleira após prateleira de livros. Mas lembrei-me que esta era uma loja de vídeo também.

"Posso ajudá-la?" O homem atrás do balcão perguntou-me, lambendo seus lábios incisivamente. Tentei esconder o meu desagrado - ele parecia como se fosse 30 anos mais velho que eu.

"Não, estou apenas olhando." Eu disse rapidamente, indo para a prateleira de livros no canto de trás.

As prateleiras estavam apenas na altura do peito, então eu não podia esconder-me do funcionário como eu tão desesperadamente queria fazer. Eu me concentrei em olhar para as espinhas dos livros. Enquanto eu continuava a lê-los, minhas sobrancelhas franziram em confusão.

_Superabundância de posições._

_Prazer Oral._

Um rubor explodiu sobre meu rosto quando a realização lentamente afundou em mim. Eu tinha sido estúpida o suficiente para não ler a placa da frente completamente. Embora eu estivesse mortificada por estar em uma loja de livros para adultos e vídeo, não pude deixar de ficar fascinada. Lentamente, peguei um livro da prateleira e o abri em algum lugar no meio.

Caro Senhor, ele tinha fotos.

Olhando para a fotografia na página direita, eu virei o livro para o lado. Era uma foto colorida de uma mulher deitada em seu estômago em cima de um homem. A boca dela fechada sobre o pênis dele enquanto ele fodia sua boceta com a língua. Senti minhas bochechas escurecerem em constrangimento quando olhei para a foto, mas não podia deixar de olhá-la por mais tempo. Ouvi o balconista limpar a garganta e fui empurrada para fora da minha fascinação. Fechei minha boca, consciente de que tinha sido escancarada pouco atraente, e estabeleci o livro de volta na prateleira, olhando para cima.

Notei que o funcionário estava me olhando como se eu fosse algo que ele podia querer comer. Eu quase engasguei ao perceber que isso poderia realmente ser o que ele queria - me comer. Um tremor de repulsa percorreu-me e eu comecei a caminhar rapidamente para a porta da frente. A estante de livros estava à minha esquerda e a de revistas à minha direita.

Eu gelei quando reconheci duas palavras sobre uma das revistas.

Edward Cullen.

Voltando para trás um pouco, procurei por essas duas palavras reconhecíveis.

Então eu vi. A revista estava na frente com "A Lily" em letras pretas na parte superior. Havia uma imagem de um homem com cabelos pretos e pele cor de bronze na capa. Ele estava vestido com uma tanga de couro preto com tiras cruzando-se em seu peito. Na margem direita da capa dizia, "Edward Cullen: Um Talento Emergente. Página Central".

Eu sabia que Edward era um modelo masculino, mas eu realmente não tinha idéia de que tipo de modelagem ele fazia. Estendendo a mão para segurar a revista em minha mão, eu virei para a página central e congelei.

Lá estava Edward e outras duas garotas. O fundo era preto de modo que as cores se destacavam. Edward estava deitado de costas enquanto uma garota montava em sua cintura. Ela estava com uma calcinha e sutiã muito eróticos, não escondendo nada. A outra garota estava em suas mãos e joelhos, pairando sobre o rosto de Edward, seus lábios fortemente pressionados aos dele.

Ciúme acendeu dentro de mim enquanto eu olhava para a foto. Na página um pouco antes havia um artigo sobre Edward, detalhando suas forças e fraquezas como um modelo. Mas eu não me importei com isso, tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que essas garotas tinham beijado Edward, haviam o tocado. Caminhando em direção ao balconista com a revista na minha mão, paguei por ela e saí.

Não era que eu me sentisse como se tivesse sido enganada - que não era de tudo – era que eu queria provar para mim mesma e para aquelas garotas que eu podia ser tão sexy e tão desejável quanto elas. Eu quase me senti como se, depois de ver aquelas belezas de cabelos escuros, Edward não me quereria mais. Então eu tinha que provar que eu podia fazer o que elas faziam.

Dirigindo para casa, eu fiz mais do que o limite legal. Finalmente, eu estava na porta do meu apartamento. Girando a maçaneta, empurrei-a aberta para encontrar Edward fazendo flexões no chão. Fiquei parada, minha determinação ainda fervendo dentro de mim, mas totalmente excitada pela maneira como seus músculos flexionavam e o leve brilho de suor cobrindo sua pele.

Ele estava sem camisa, permitindo-me ver a extensão torneada de suas costas. Ele olhou para mim, seus olhos verdes focados. Larguei a revista e fui até ele.

"O que há de errado, Bella?" Ele perguntou, movendo-se para que ele se sentasse no chão, suas costas encostadas no sofá.

Sem responder, eu montei em seu colo e o beijei duramente, minhas mãos atando em seus cabelos. Eu tinha usado shorts naquele dia e blusa de alcinhas, e agora eu estava grata pela escolha. Minha pele queimava por ele, gritava para eu rasgar todas as nossas roupas para que eu pudesse sentir nossos corpos nus pressionados juntos.

Moendo meu núcleo em seus shorts, eu gemi, uma onda de prazer em erupção dentro de mim. Suas grandes mãos estavam quentes na minha cintura quando ele puxou minha blusa sobre a minha cabeça. Raspei minhas unhas descendo pelo seu peito e um rosnado baixo chegou aos meus ouvidos, o som indo diretamente para o meu núcleo úmido.

Puxei a bainha do seu short, sem sucesso. Eu estava sentada em seu colo, dificultando quaisquer tentativas que eu tinha de despi-lo, mas eu não queria me mover. Em vez disso, eu decidi escorregar minha mão dentro do seu short e cueca, acariciando seu eixo endurecido.

"Porra, Bella." Ele rosnou, desabotoando meu sutiã e jogando o tecido no chão. "O que causou isso?" Sua voz era áspera com desejo, seus lábios descendo sobre meus seios.

Engoli em seco e arqueei. Sua mão trabalhando no meu outro seio, amassando e apertando enquanto ele chupava forte no meu mamilo, raspando seus dentes sobre a pele sensível.

Minha respiração era pesada e difícil, minhas unhas cavando em seu peito. "Edward, oh, Deus." Ofeguei quando sua língua molhada tocou minha pele carregada de eletricidade.

De repente ele se afastou. O ar frio bateu no meu peito aquecido e molhado, me fazendo tremer. Meus olhos se abriram e eu vi que Edward estava olhando para a revista que estava no chão. Estava aberta na página central, mostrando a página dupla de Edward e as duas garotas.

**Edward POV**

Eu não entendi por que ela estava tão entusiasmada. Eu estava pronto para ela, no entanto. Assim que ela tinha montado em meu colo e esmagado sua boca na minha, eu estava duro como uma rocha. Eu poderia tê-la deitado no chão e a fodido sem sentido, mas cerrei meus dentes e mantive o controle. Tinha que haver uma razão para ela estar agindo desta forma.

Então eu vi a revista.

Eu me afastei dela e olhei para a foto de mim, Allison e Amanda.

Eu apenas podia imaginar o que estava acontecendo em sua mente.

Quando me virei na direção dela, os olhos de Bella estavam em chamas, com determinação e desejo. Eu poderia dizer que ela não estava zangada comigo. De repente, as peças se encaixaram e eu sabia.

"Você não tem que provar nada, Bella." Eu disse, minha voz involuntariamente rude. Seus olhos chocolate olharam para os meus, sua intensidade quase insuportável.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento, o ar pesado com as palavras não ditas. Foi necessário um esforço hercúleo para manter os olhos de se moverem para seus seios arfando.

"Eu quero você, Edward." Ela disse, sua voz quase um ronronar. "Eu quero você agora".

Oh, porra, eu estava feito. Eu sabia que nós devíamos falar sobre isto primeiro em vez de correr de cabeça para o sexo. Mas no instante em que ela disse isso, minha vontade se desintegrou em torno de mim como folhas mortas.

Eu esmaguei minha boca à dela, serpenteando minha língua entre seus lábios. Eu chupava e mordiscava sua língua. Um gemido lento e erótico deixou seus lábios, incitando-me.

Sua mão desceu para o meu peito, chicoteando meus mamilos e eu ofeguei. Ela havia mudado muito desde que cheguei aqui. Antes ela não conseguia nem me beijar com paixão verdadeira e agora ela estava me dominando.

"Deite-se." Ela ordenou. Eu me movi para que o sofá não estivesse mais atrás de mim. Com minhas costas no chão, observei quando ela levantou-se, lentamente desabotoando seu shorts. Seus olhos presos aos meus. Então ela se inclinou para puxar o tecido do seu corpo.

Eu estava quase babando enquanto a assistia.

Minha doce e inocente Bella estava fazendo um strip tease. Agora a única coisa a cobrindo era uma tanga preta que eu nem sabia que ela tinha.

Seus cabelos escuros caíam em suas costas nuas, as minúsculas cordas de renda preta não fazendo nada para cobrir sua redonda e deliciosa bundinha. Meus olhos lentamente correram para baixo pelo seu corpo, saboreando cada centímetro da carne exposta.

Observei quando ela fincou os dedos na bainha de sua calcinha e puxou para baixo pelas suas longas pernas, curvando-se. Do meu ponto de vista no chão, pude ver sua boceta muito molhada, o espesso suco começando a escorrer pelas suas coxas.

Meus olhos cerraram fechados e eu gemi. Minha ereção estava envolta em meus shorts e cueca e eu podia sentir minhas bolas começarem a apertar pela minha intensa necessidade de sentir suas paredes quentes ao meu redor.

"Oh, pobre garoto." Ela arrulhou, ajoelhando em cima de mim, um joelho de cada lado das minhas coxas. Seus braços pendiam para que ela pudesse brincar com a barra do meu shorts. "Ainda usando estes shorts quando você está tão duro".

Ela lentamente deslizou para baixo a cintura do meu shorts, pressionando seus lábios a cada pedaço de pele exposta. Naquela manhã eu tinha decidido colocar meu único par de cuecas boxer. Levantei meus quadris para que ela pudesse retirá-los do meu corpo. Meus olhos fecharam quando ela saltou sobre o lugar que eu mais precisava que ela tocasse.

Quando eu estava vestido apenas de cueca, ela sentou-se nas minhas pernas, olhando direto nos meus olhos com um olhar que quase me fez gozar.

Os olhos de Bella foram para a protuberância em minha cueca boxer, um sorriso sexy puxando os lábios dela.

"Pobre Edward, precisa de uma ajudinha, não é?" Ela traçou o contorno do meu pau duro com sua unha.

Mordendo meus lábios, eu gemi. Meus olhos estavam fechados com força e eu não pude evitar empurrar meus quadris em sua mão.

"Responda-me, Edward." Ela disse, com voz firme.

"Porra, sim." Eu rosnei. Ela estava usando minhas próprias palavras contra mim, provocando-me como eu a tinha provocado. "Sim, Bella".

"Bom rapaz, Edward".

Incapaz de afastar meus olhos para longe do seu corpo nu, observei quando ela cobriu minha ereção coberta com uma das mãos por um instante antes que ela fincou os dedos no cós da cueca, puxando-a para baixo. Suas unhas levemente raspando a minha pele enquanto ela descobria meu corpo para que eu estivesse completamente nu e à mercê dela.

De repente eu estava grato que eu tinha comprado mais camisinha naquela manhã. A caixa ainda estava situada no sofá porque eu esqueci de deixá-la no quarto.

**Bella POV**

Eu não tinha idéia de onde veio a minha confiança, mas eu não pararia para pensar sobre isso. Senti-me corajosa, como se eu fosse igual a ele. Eu queria esquecer aquelas garotas. Esquecer suas belezas, estruturas flexíveis e seios grandes. Quando o sentimento de insegurança se desgastou, ele foi substituído com o desejo de comandar Edward, controlar a sua necessidade como ele havia feito comigo.

Beijei subindo pelas suas coxas até que cheguei ao delicioso V de seus quadris. Tracei minha língua sobre as linhas que apontavam para sua masculinidade. Ele estava duro, seu pau em pé em atenção, a pele pulsando levemente. Um grunhido animalesco arrancou de sua garganta quando beijei a cabeça do seu pau. Sorri levemente. Eu o fazia se sentir desta forma, eu o fiz gemer de desejo, eu fiz seu pênis duro.

Cobrindo suas bolas, eu apertei levemente, escovando o cabelo escuro que estava na base de seu pênis com a ponta dos meus dedos. Ele rosnou e me puxou de volta até seu corpo pelos meus braços. Sua boca atacou a minha ferozmente, sua língua mergulhando nas profundezas da minha boca. As mãos de Edward estavam quentes na minha pele, segurando meu quadril com tanta força que eu sabia que teria hematomas fracos pela manhã. Mas tudo o que ele fez que deveria ter me machucado, só me fez querê-lo mais.

Suas mãos eram rudes no meu corpo, seus lábios insistentes nos meus e ainda o meu único pensamento era como eu poderia fazê-lo chegar mais perto. Ele virou-nos para que pairasse sobre mim, sua boca nunca deixando a minha pele.

"Sua provocadorazinha." Ele rosnou, fechando sua boca ao redor do lóbulo da minha orelha. "Você sabe o que você está fazendo comigo. Você sabe exatamente o que você está fazendo, não é?"

Sua voz era baixa e predatória. Eu não era mais o comandante nesta dança aquecida e intensa de desejo. As vibrações da sua voz enviaram combinações de prazer direto ao meu núcleo. Senti sua ereção nua roçar contra a minha entrada e eu gritei, minha voz falhando quando arqueei para ele. Meus seios achatados contra seu peito. Minha pele estava suada e corada, combinando com a dele perfeitamente. Meu coração estava em alta velocidade e fora de controle e todo o pensamento deixou minha mente.

Eu não era mais um ser humano racional. Agora eu era uma bagunça suada e contorcida no chão da minha sala, implorando para ser preenchida, para ser devastada.

"Edward, por favor!" Eu implorei, quase chorando com a minha necessidade. Meu corpo inteiro estava gritando para ele, chorando por causa do espaço que ainda estava entre os nossos corpos. "Por favor, maldito seja!"

Ele puxou para trás de modo que sentou-se em seus joelhos, olhando para mim. Eu era uma coisa selvagem agora.

Se eu não tivesse sido tão incoerente, eu teria corado. Eu sabia que amava esse homem, eu amava e não havia nada que eu poderia fazer que me faria parar de me apaixonar mais por ele. Ele estava em todos os meus pensamentos, em todos os meus sonhos. E mesmo pensando que era completamente absurdo, eu sentia como se ele gostasse de mim também, como se ele me amasse. A selvageria entre nós não era nada gentil ou cuidadosa, mas o amor estava lá, em seus olhos por um instante antes que ele desapareceu. Eu não tinha certeza se eu tinha visto isso, mas eu sabia que nunca o esqueceria.

Ele abriu minhas pernas um pouco e cobriu meu núcleo com a sua mão. Eu gemi e arqueei, angulando meus quadris para cima para encontrá-lo. Mas ele nunca me deu o que eu queria. Quando ele puxou a mão dele eu vi a umidade que brilhava na sua palma.

"Você quer que eu te fôda, Bella?" Ele perguntou, sua voz tensa com o esforço do seu controle.

"Sim." Eu suspirei.

"Quão forte?"

Seus dedos roçaram os lábios da minha boceta, enviando raios de eletricidade através de todo o meu corpo. O prazer se infiltrou através de mim, fazendo com que meu corpo se sentisse leve e sem substância. O êxtase foi misturado com a dor de ficar insatisfeita. "Tão forte quando fodidamente possível." Eu respirei.

Então ele usou seus dedos para abrir minha boceta e lamber uma linha da minha abertura para a minha protuberância. Eu gemi, meu corpo se transformando em água em suas mãos.

"Então você vai ter que esperar, minha linda Bella." Ele murmurou, beliscando minhas dobras.

Rosnei em frustração. Através de pura força mental, eu consegui sentar-me e olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos. "Eu não vou esperar, Edward." Eu disse, puxando-o pelos cabelos. "Você vai me foder _agora_." Eu estava enlouquecida de paixão. Havia apenas uma coisa que eu precisava neste momento. Nada de comida, nada de água, nem mesmo ar. Agora eu precisava senti-lo dentro de mim, sentir minhas paredes esticarem para acomodar o seu tamanho.

Ele esmagou seus lábios nos meus e me empurrou para o chão. "Você pediu por isso." Ele rosnou, posicionando-se sobre mim. Eu quase não registrei o amassado de uma embalagem de preservativo sendo aberta, eu mal podia me importar agora se ele usava ou não. Eu estava muito longe. Eu podia dizer pela sua voz que eu não era a única que precisava disso agora.

Minhas unhas desceram pelas suas costas antes de eu cobrir sua bunda redonda. Ele assobiou e mergulhou em mim.

Meus olhos se abriram e eu arqueei. Eu o senti pulsar dentro de mim, sua largura esticando-me quase dolorosamente, mas o prazer doloroso consumindo dentro de mim dominava isso. Seu gemido era baixo e gutural, enviando arrepios na minha pele. Quando ele estava todo o caminho dentro de mim, ele parou.

Eu choraminguei. "Mais rápido, Edward. _Por favor._" Comecei a mover meus quadris em círculo, ansiando por qualquer tipo de movimento. Seu membro roçava minhas paredes deliciosamente. Meus olhos rolaram para trás e de repente era difícil de respirar.

"Puta que pariu." Ele sussurrou, puxando para fora de mim. Ele sentou-se de joelhos, seu pau ainda dentro de mim um pouco e segurando meus quadris em suas mãos. "Coloque suas pernas sobre meus ombros." Ele ordenou.

Eu obedeci. Foi um pouco estranho até Edward começar a se mover.

Segurando meus quadris com força, ele empalou-me de volta para o seu pau latejando, sua re-entrada rude. Ofeguei e eu parecia não conseguir ar suficiente para gritar. Minhas mãos correram em busca de algo para agarrar. Mas não havia nada e eu finalmente tive de me contentar com o tapete, que deslizava facilmente para fora dos meus dedos.

Puxando meus quadris para cima para que ele tirasse de mim de novo, Edward continuou nesse ritmo angustiante. Lentamente para dentro e para fora.

"Maldição, Edward, você sabe o que eu quero." Eu assobiei, conseguindo abrir meus olhos o suficiente para encará-lo. "Só me fôda." Eu exigi. "Eu não agüento mais essa provocação".

E com isso ele posicionou-nos um pouco mais convencionalmente, minhas pernas ainda repousando sobre seus ombros, e batendo em mim com tanta força que eu tinha certeza de que meus dentes batiam. Desta vez o grito fez seu caminho para fora da minha boca. Ele xingou baixo e rapidamente bateu em mim novamente. Prendendo minhas pernas em torno das suas costas, eu me entreguei à emoção avassaladora que batia em mim.

Uma gota de suor escorria pelo seu peito, seu cabelo despenteado como de costume. Eu não conseguia me lembrar onde meu corpo acabava e começava o dele. Eu nunca queria me separar dele novamente.

"Ah, porra, Bella." Ele gemeu. Senti seu saco levemente bater minha pele com a força dos seus impulsos, que iam mais e mais profundos dentro de mim.

De repente, tudo o que eu sentia por Edward me atingiu de uma só vez. O prazer que ele me dava, o amor que eu tinha. Foi demais e tudo de uma vez. Com a sensação de que meu mundo estava explodindo em belas faíscas de fogo em volta de mim, eu gozei, minhas paredes constringindo como se meu corpo não quisesse que ele se retirasse de mim, me deixasse. Eu arqueei, um grito ofegante saindo da minha garganta, exatamente quando ele se liberou dentro de mim, dentro da camisinha.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Então, o que acharam? Bella querendo dominar Edward para "mostrar quem manda", mas ele tomando as rédeas da situação rapidinho... ai ai, cada cap. mais quente que o outro..._

_Deixem as 12 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã._

_Provavelmente só conseguirei postar amanhã a noite, pois vou viajar e quando chegar ao meu destino eu posto..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	16. Vadia Frígida

**Capítulo 16 – Vadia Frígida**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV**

Foi cerca de um dia depois que finalmente falamos sobre a revista. Até então, eu simplesmente não estava falando quando ele trouxe o assunto à tona. Eu não tinha vontade de falar sobre isso. Eu quase me senti tola demais por agir impulsivamente. Eu não tinha pensado, eu apenas tinha que provar a mim mesma que eu poderia fazê-lo me desejar, que eu era tão digna dele como aquelas garotas.

Estávamos almoçando na sala, a TV ligada, mas nenhum de nós estava assistindo, quando Edward de repente pegou meu rosto em suas mãos e me fez olhar diretamente em seus olhos.

"Bella, eu não agüento mais isso." Ele disse rispidamente. "Vamos falar agora mesmo sobre aquela revista." Ele pegou meu sanduíche do meu colo e estabeleceu-o com o dele na mesa do café.

"Não há nada para falar." Eu disse irritada, inclinando-me para pegar meu sanduíche de novo.

Ele me empurrou gentilmente para trás. "Sim, há algo para falar".

Cruzei meus braços quase infantilmente e olhei para ele. Mas ele estava apenas tentando ajudar, eu não deveria ficar irritada. Suspirei e encostei novamente no sofá da. "Não, não há. Encontrei a revista em uma livraria para adultos e voltei para cá".

"O que você estava fazendo em uma livraria para adultos?" Ele levantou uma sobrancelha quase comicamente.

Revirei meus olhos. "Foi um acidente. Eu pensei que era uma livraria normal. Obviamente, eu estava enganada".

"E você não estava zangada comigo?"

"Claro que não!" Consternada, eu olhei para ele. "Eu não estava com raiva. Eu só... precisava provar para mim mesma, e talvez para você, que eu poderia... fazer você me querer." Eu olhei para as minhas mãos, de repente fascinada com os padrões de linhas nas palmas das minhas mãos. "Que eu era tão boa quanto aquelas garotas. Eu pensei que talvez... depois de beijá-las... que você não me quereria mais".

De repente, um caroço se formou na minha garganta. Surpreendida com a minha reação, eu pisquei, uma lágrima espirrando em minhas mãos. A verdade das minhas palavras cauterizou em mim, queimando-me de dentro para fora. Lembrei-me de quão bonitas eram aquelas garotas e não pude deixar de comparar a minha franqueza com elas.

Ouvi Edward se mover ao meu lado e, em seguida, seus braços estavam apertados ao redor da minha cintura, seu corpo inclinado contra o meu. Seus lábios escovando meu cabelo enquanto ele falava. "Oh, Bella, eu sempre quero você. Toda vez que minha pele toca a sua, meu corpo canta. Às vezes é agonia segurar você em meus braços, mas não provar suas dobras porque existem outras pessoas ao redor, não sentir seu núcleo apertado ao redor de mim. Nunca duvide do seu sex appeal, Bella. Você é de longe a mulher mais atraente e sedutora que eu já conheci".

Seus dedos corriam distraidamente pelo meu braço, enviando arrepios rastejando sobre a minha pele. Secretamente suas palavras me encantaram, mas eu duvidava que eu fosse a mulher mais "sedutora" que ele já conheceu. Ainda assim, sorri para as minhas mãos, infantil o suficiente para deixar suas palavras me agradarem.

"E você também está entre as mulheres mais brilhantes que eu conheço." Ele continuou. "Você é inteligente e brilhante. Sua bondade é grande e eu nunca conheci alguém que sabe cozinhar tão fabulosamente." Ele sorriu, em seguida, rindo levemente.

Eu continuei a olhar para minhas mãos.

"Bella." Ele suspirou. Suas mãos quentes cobriram meu rosto, angulando-o para ele. Os olhos verdes de Edward estavam suaves e intensos, como se ele estivesse tentando comunicar algo crucial para mim.

"Eu me considero muito sortudo de poder estar com você." Ele disse gentilmente. "Tanto quanto eu poderia não gostar da minha carreira de acompanhante, ela me trouxe para você e, por isso, estou muito agradecido." Seus polegares acariciaram meu rosto levemente e senti as lágrimas encherem meus olhos.

Meu coração cantava com alegria, mas eu tentei dizer a mim mesma que ele estava apenas tentando me acalmar. Mas não podia ser verdade que ele poderia sentir _alguma coisa_ por mim, mesmo que esse sentimento fosse tão pequeno como um grão de açúcar? Não poderia ser possível que meu amor não fosse completamente unilateral?

Era quase demais para esperar. E ainda assim o meu coração tomou conta dessa semente de esperança e plantou-a profundamente dentro de mim. Rezei para que pudesse ser possível que a semente florescesse um dia.

Virando meus olhos para ele, vi que os dele estavam cautelosos. Percebi que ele sabia que tinha falado demais. Ele virou seu rosto para longe, olhando para o pequeno espaço que separava as nossas pernas, seus olhos duros com auto-recriminação. De repente, essa pequena diferença parecia um grande canyon. Eu tinha imaginado tudo o que ele acabou de dizer?

"Edward?" Minha voz era quase inaudível.

"Sim, Bella?" Sua voz soava cansada, esgotada.

Hesitantemente, peguei a mão dele na minha, entrelaçando nossos dedos. Eu esperava que eu pudesse dizer aquelas palavras. Sempre foi difícil para mim expressar meus sentimentos, mas eu tinha que tentar. Respirando fundo, eu comecei.

"Edward, eu estou feliz que encontrei você também. Minha vida tem sido... bem, nada excepcional... mas você fez algo mais. Para mim, agora é muito mais. Toda vez que você sorri... felicidade me enche." Eu odiava que eu era tão desarticulada, mas não havia nada que eu podia fazer sobre isso. Então eu peguei outro fôlego para tentar regular o batimento irregular do meu coração.

"Você é certamente o homem mais atraente que eu já vi, mas essa não é a única razão que eu... gosto de você." Eu não estava pronta para dizer que o amava. E se ele dissesse que não me ama? "Eu gosto dos seus defeitos também - o seu humor, por vezes sujo e quão baixo você se percebe. Ok, então talvez eu não goste do fato de você ter essa baixa auto-estima, mas ajuda-me a gostar de você".

Merda, eu estava ferrando com isso muito. Nada saía da minha boca direito. Inclinando minha cabeça em seu ombro, eu continuei.

"Nós somos iguais, ainda que tão diferentes, Edward. O passado realmente nos fodeu, não foi?"

Decidindo que eu tinha me envergonhado o bastante, calei minha boca. Deixei-o fazer o que ele queria disso, mas era o melhor que eu poderia explicar agora sem dizer a ele como eu realmente me sentia.

"Não você, Bella." Ele discordou, parecendo um pouco mais relaxado, mas ainda receoso. "A vida tem tratado você duramente, mas você ainda é tão gentil e virtuosa como uma rosa".

"Eu acredito que você já tenha roubado a minha virtude, Edward." Eu disse, tentando sorrir.

Ele riu sem alegria.

Eu não me incomodei perguntando o que estava errado - Eu sabia que ele não responderia, de qualquer maneira.

**Edward POV**

Eu tinha falado demais. Eu internamente me repreendi. Uma parte de mim perguntava se seria melhor dizer tudo a ela. Certamente faria as coisas muito mais fáceis.

Mas não, eu discordava comigo mesmo. Isso _não_ facilitaria as coisas, na verdade, elas seriam mais difíceis. Bella insistiria em ficar comigo e, tão divino quanto seria para mim passar a eternidade com ela, eu não era o homem correto para ela. Nenhuma mulher merecia ter um acompanhante como um namorado ou marido, muito menos Bella.

Ouvi meu celular tocar ligeiramente no quarto, mas eu o ignorei, em vez disso, virei-me para puxar Bella em meu colo.

"Você deveria atender." Bella disse, pressionando seu corpo macio contra o meu.

"Na verdade, não, eu não deveria".

"Pode ser Emmett." Ela raciocinou.

Suspirei profundamente e relutantemente me levantei e caminhei para o quarto. Olhando para a tela, vi que Bella tinha razão. "Olá?" Eu disse depois de atendê-lo. "Emmett?"

"Edward! Puta merda, adivinha o quê?"

"Uhm, o quê?"

"Maggie vai assinar os papéis! Eu estava esperando que você pudesse vir e comemorar com Rosalie e eu, traga Bella se você quiser".

"Você tem certeza que ela quer dizer isso desta vez? Quero dizer, eu odeio chover no seu desfile, mas ela fez isso antes".

"Eu sei, mas desta vez ela quer dizer isso".

"Você finalmente disse a Rose sobre você ser meu agente?"

"Na verdade, sim. Eu estive tentando descobrir como dizer a ela por algum tempo agora, mas ontem eu disse. Ela disse que não ficou surpresa e que você tinha sorte de me ter. Mas, Edward, ela ainda me quer".

"Isso é ótimo, Emmett." Fiquei sinceramente feliz pelo meu amigo, mas eu estava preocupado que Maggie estava simplesmente colocando-o para a decepção mais uma vez. "Que horas você gostaria que estivéssemos aí?"

"Por volta das 13:30. Maggie está vindo sem avisar para assinar os papéis e então ela vai embora".

"Estaremos aí".

"Obrigado, Ed." Emmett disse com gratidão.

"Sem problemas, Em." Normalmente eu odiava quando as pessoas me chamavam de Ed, ou Eddie, mas agora eu estava bem com isso. Emmett tinha estresse o suficiente de sua esposa nas últimas semanas. Desligando o telefone, voltei para a sala e disse a Bella que Emmett nos convidou para ir até a casa dele para celebrar a assinatura dos papéis do seu divórcio.

Ela estava em êxtase e foi para o quarto para ficar pronta. Tínhamos meia hora antes do que deveríamos estar lá.

**Bella POV**

A casa de Emmett era um modesto apartamento em uma área nobre de Los Angeles. Edward bateu na porta e ela foi imediatamente aberta. Emmett estava do outro lado, sorrindo amplamente. Ele acenou-nos rapidamente para entrar e fechou a porta atrás de nós.

"Bella!"

Rosalie correu em minha direção, sorrindo amplamente. Eu corri para abraçá-la. Não tinha sido muito tempo desde que eu a tinha visto, mas eu tinha sentido falta da inteligência afiada e sarcasmo da minha amiga. "Hey, Rose." Eu disse, nossos braços em volta uma da outra.

"Aproveitando o feriado?" Rosalie perguntou quando nos separamos. "É muito arrogante Dean fazer do seu aniversário um feriado escolar".

"Bem, você esperava algo menos do que pomposo dele?"

"Bem lembrado".

De repente, a porta abriu-se escancarada e eu instintivamente soube que era Maggie que entraria.

Ela não era bonita e ela não era feia. Apesar de sua pele ser da cor de chocolate ao leite e sem defeito, ela ainda era simples. Seus olhos eram castanho-escuro, quase pretos, e examinavam o ambiente com um severo olhar examinador. Ela parecia como se não fosse mais alta do que 1m52cm. E ela não estava feliz.

"Vamos acabar com isso." Ela resmungou.

"Os documentos estão bem aqui, Maggie." Emmett respondeu, correndo para a mesa do café.

"Eu quero um vinho gelado primeiro." Ela disse, sua voz mais fria do que o gelo incrustado do congelador. "Isto é, se você pode pagar por um".

A mandíbula de Edward estava tensa quando ele rangeu seus dentes. Eu sabia que ele queria dizer a esta mulher algumas palavras bem escolhidas. Como ninguém se mexeu, eu fui ao congelador e, com certeza, havia vinhos gelados. Pegando um, eu o trouxe para Maggie, sorrindo, na esperança de aquecer seu coração gelado.

Ela olhou para a garrafa, levantando uma sobrancelha. "Eu não quero esse".

Minha boca escancarou em choque. "Mas você disse-"

"Eu não posso beber coisas com sabor de cereja." Ela assobiou, como se eu fosse uma idiota por não saber.

"Isso é o suficiente, Maggie." Emmett disse. "Beba a maldita coisa, ou morra de sede, é tudo o que você vai conseguir, já que Bella é a única boa o suficiente para pegar alguma coisa para você. Eu com certeza não vou".

Ela ergueu-se orgulhosa e olhou para o seu marido. Rigidamente, Maggie sentou na cadeira do lado oposto da mesa de café.

"Basta assinar onde o seu nome está impresso, ok?"

"Eu sei o que fazer." Ela retrucou. "Eu não sou uma imbecil." Seu olhar cintilou para Rose e eu ouvi as palavras não ditas que o seguiram – _ao contrário de alguns_.

Rosalie se enfureceu e eu depositei uma mão em seu ombro para acalmá-la. Jogar insultos não nos levaria a lugar nenhum. Nós simplesmente teríamos de suportar a língua de víbora de Maggie até que ela fosse embora.

Pelos próximos minutos, a caneta arranhando sobre o papel foi o único som. Ocasionalmente, ela resmungaria ou reclamaria de alguma coisa, mas eventualmente ela calou a boca. Ela tinha que ser a mulher mais irritante que eu já conheci. Eu não sabia como Emmett poderia ser marido de Maggie sem querer suicidar-se diariamente.

"Bem, graças a Deus acabou." Ela disse, levantando-se rapidamente, empurrando os papéis para Emmett. "Você nunca valeu a pena o tempo que levou casar com você, de qualquer maneira".

"Por que, sua vadia?" Rosalie cuspiu, levantando-se. A loira se elevou sobre a pequena afro-americana. "Você não merece ser o capacho dele".

Maggie olhou para Rosalie, medindo-a de cima abaixo. "E você merece? Você quer ser o capacho desse brutamontes?"

"Este 'brutamontes' é o homem mais gentil e mais atencioso que eu já conheci. Mas eu não esperaria que você soubesse alguma coisa sobre isso. Você provavelmente sabe muito sobre a bondade como um bebê sabe sobre o sistema de castas hindu".

Maggie sorriu acidamente antes de sair pela porta, fechando-a suavemente atrás dela.

A sala estava completamente silenciosa.

Então Emmett avançou e tocou no braço de Rose. "Então, o sistema de castas hindu?" Ele sorriu divertidamente e envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura dela, puxando-a para ele.

Ela fez uma careta. "Era tudo que eu conseguia pensar no momento".

"O que você acha de Maggie?" Edward me perguntou, sentando ao meu lado no sofá duplo.

"Acho que Rose tinha razão quando a chamou de vadia." Eu admiti. "Por que ela é tão dura?"

"Isso é apenas o jeito que ela é".

De repente, senti os dedos de Edward mergulharem na parte de trás do meu jeans. Eu gritei de surpresa, mas senti minha calcinha umedecer. Meu coração estava de repente martelando no meu peito e eu engoli em seco.

"Adivinha o que eu planejei para amanhã." Ele sussurrou no meu ouvido, seus lábios roçando minha pele.

"Ummmm." Foi tudo que eu podia conseguir.

A outra mão de Edward subiu até escovar meu peito através da minha camisa e sutiã. Eu mordi meu lábio.

"Envolve escuridão." Ele insinuou, lambendo a concha da minha orelha.

Um pequeno gemido escapou pelos meus lábios. Minha pele suplicava pela dele, ansiava pela sensação do seu batimento cardíaco sob a minha mão e nosso suor se misturando.

"E pipoca".

Eu parei. "Pipoca?" Minha mente estava nublada com a necessidade e eu não entendi por um momento. Então a realização me atingiu. "Você vai assistir um filme comigo?" Eu perguntei.

"Bem, na verdade, eu vou levá-la para um filme. Em um cinema".

Ele correu seus lábios pelo meu pescoço, deixando sua língua provar a minha.

"E há muitas, muitas coisas que podem acontecer em uma sala escura, Bella".

Estremeci com a insinuação.

Eu não podia esperar para ir ao cinema, eu nem ligava para o que estivesse passando.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Finalmente Emmett conseguiu se livrar da vadia da Maggie, agora eles está livre, leve e solto para Rosalie... e esse cinema da Bella e Edward hein? Não quero nem ver... agora só falta eles admitirem o que sentem um pelo outro..._

_Deixem reviews!_

_Seguinte, estou em Curitiba neste momento e só volto pra casa na segunda. Eu vou __**tentar **__postar o próximo cap. amanhã normalmente, mas se não der, posto na terça-feira!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Como alguém me perguntou, essa fic tem 25 caps., ou seja, falta pouco para acabar!_

_Ah, uma coisa, alguém (que agora não me lembro quem) reclamou que eu demoro pra postar, pôxa, eu tenho postado um cap. por dia nessa fic aqui! Então, por favor, se não tiverem nada para escrever, prefiro que não digam nada, pois não conheço quase ninguém que posta as fics com tanta regularidade como eu!**  
**_


	17. Cinema Delicioso

**Capítulo 17 – Cinema Delicioso**

**Bella POV**

Na manhã após a assinatura dos papéis do divórcio de Emmett, Edward estava surpreendentemente alegre. Ele fez café da manhã para mim, já que ele insistiu que era algo que ele gostava de fazer, e eu fui para as aulas. No entanto, pelo menos eu fui capaz de prestar atenção neste momento, em vez de desenhar pênis. Corei lembrando da manhã seguinte a que Edward se tornou o meu "brinquedo". Eu não achava que a representação de qualquer artista descreveria adequadamente o seu membro. O dia passou com uma rapidez surpreendente.

E então era hora de ir para casa...

Onde Edward estaria esperando por mim...

Então nós iríamos ao cinema...

Fui 20 milhas acima do limite de velocidade dirigindo de volta para o meu apartamento. Foi um milagre que eu não fui parada pela polícia.

"Olá, Bella." Edward disse alegremente quando entrei em meu apartamento. "Você teve um bom dia na faculdade?"

"Tão bom quanto poderia ser." Eu rapidamente passei meus braços em torno dele e me levantei na ponta dos pés para que eu pudesse beijá-lo profundamente.

Suas mãos circularam minha cintura e senti seus lábios curvarem para cima em um sorriso contra os meus. "Mmmm, eu gosto da sua atitude hoje. Pronta para ir ao cinema?"

Balancei minha cabeça vigorosamente, um sorriso se espalhando sobre o meu rosto. "Sim, definitivamente".

"Imaginei que poderíamos pegar a sessão das cinco e depois comer alguma coisa mais tarde. Como isso soa?"

"Maravilhoso".

Pela próxima hora e meia nós jogamos jogos de cartas. Eu estava quase saltando para cima e para baixo no sofá com entusiasmo. Minha mente rapidamente passou por todas as diferentes coisas que poderíamos fazer no cinema. O que ele estava planejando? E, seríamos pegos? Que filme estaríamos assistindo... ou não assistindo?

Logo, porém, eu não tinha que me perguntar porque Edward disse que era hora de ir. Eu o deixei dirigir enquanto eu olhava pela janela. O sol já estava começando a se pôr e eu sabia que o inverno estava se aproximando lentamente, embora fosse um pouco antes de sentirmos qualquer coisa semelhante ao frio.

"Aqui estamos nós." Ele disse quando puxou para um estacionamento.

Era um cinema do lado menor, com apenas três salas de cinema. Edward saiu rapidamente e abriu minha porta para mim como um perfeito cavalheiro. Sorri e tomei sua mão estendida, permitindo que ele me levasse pela janela de vidro, onde pagamos nossos ingressos. Olhei para os nomes dos filmes passando e quase ri quando eu os vi.

"Vamos assistir musicais?" Eu perguntei, apontando para um deles.

"Tecnicamente, sim, mas eu garanto que você vai gostar." Ele disse, embolsando o seu dinheiro. "Isto é, se realmente assistirmos ao filme." Ele balançou suas sobrancelhas sugestivamente, fazendo um foguete de rubor no meu rosto. O bilheteiro nos olhava cautelosamente, quase conscientemente, e suspirou profundamente.

"Você não pode falar assim com pessoas ao redor." Eu assobiei enquanto estávamos na fila para bebidas e pipocas.

"Por que não?" Ele perguntou inocentemente.

"Como alguém vai te ouvir! Óbvio, Edward. Então conseguiremos ser jogados para fora do cinema".

Sua mão repousava nas minhas costas, pressionando levemente, deixando-me saber que ele estava lá. Lentamente, ele começou a mover seu polegar, trabalhando seu caminho para que ele pudesse enfiar sua mão sob minha camisa e tocar a minha pele. Engoli em seco em silêncio e mordi meu lábio, tentando agir como se o homem incrível ao meu lado não estivesse me tocando de uma forma que fez líquido umedecer minha calcinha. Sua pele era quente contra a minha - impossível de ignorar.

"Como posso ajudá-lo?" O homem atrás do balcão perguntou.

Foi então que eu percebi que era a nossa vez. Corei escuro e olhei para o doce que ofereciam. Eu realmente não queria nada para comer, eu simplesmente queria um lugar para olhar, para que o meu rubor não fosse óbvio para todos ao meu redor.

"Uma pipoca grande e uma Coca-Cola média." Edward disse. "Bella, o que você quer beber?"

"Hum, uma Coca-Cola seria bom, obrigada".

A mão de Edward ainda estava sob a minha camisa e me concentrei em observar o homem encher os dois copos com Coca-Cola. Muito lentamente, Edward mergulhou seu dedo indicador na barra da minha saia.

Eu pulei, ganindo.

O homem se virou para me olhar estranhando, como se ele estivesse pensando em me enviar para uma instituição.

Corei escuro e olhei acusadoramente para Edward. "Pare!" Sussurrei furiosamente. "Eles vão pensar que eu sou louca".

"Mas, Bella, isso é divertido." Ele disse, sorrindo inocentemente para mim. Levantei uma sobrancelha. Ele era um bom ator, isso era certo. "E isso não é tudo o que vai acontecer quando as luzes se apagarem".

Com isso, sua mão cobriu minha bunda por menos de um segundo.

Mordi meu lábio e o ignorei pelo resto do tempo que estávamos no balcão, o que foi fácil, considerando que ele parou de me tocar. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa com cada passagem de segundo. Ele tinha algo planejado e eu estava com um pouco de medo de descobrir o que era. Não, eu não estava com medo, eu estava... em antecipação. Borboletas assaltando meu estômago – sendo nada além de gentis - e eu nervosamente mastigando sobre o canudo da minha bebida enquanto o funcionário pegava nossa pipoca.

"Obrigado. Aproveitem o filme." Disse o homem, entregando-me o enorme saco.

"Obrigada." Eu disse, sorrindo para ele. De repente, ele piscou e eu congelei. Eu sinceramente não sabia o que fazer com ele, minha mente parecia vazia. Então senti a mão quente de Edward nas minhas costas, levando-me para longe.

"Hora de assistir ao filme, Bella." Ele disse, sua voz rouca.

Surpresa com o tom de sua voz, eu me virei para ele. Seus olhos não estavam em mim, ao invés disso, ele estava olhando para o funcionário com um olhar que faria flores murcharem. Toquei seu ombro suavemente, mas ele não se virou para mim.

**Edward POV **

A partir do momento em que tínhamos entrado no cinema, o funcionário estava de olho em minha Bella. Vi quando seus olhos abateram sobre sua figura e eu de repente odiei a saia que ela usava e a blusa azul que eu tinha tão recentemente amado. Ela usava saltos altos que, embora não poderiam ser mais de duas polegadas, faziam suas pernas parecem cerca de uma milha de comprimento. Eu conscientemente tive a certeza de não estar babando antes que eu pagasse pelas nossas bebidas e pipoca.

Ela estava positivamente pecadora e eu não podia esperar pelo filme começar.

Olhando para o atendente, levei Bella de volta para o cinema às escuras. Ainda tínhamos alguns minutos antes do filme começar e Bella me deixou escolher nossos assentos.

O assento era modesto, nada muito grande, mas não apertado também. E o cinema estava quase vazio, já que o filme havia estado passando por quase uma semana. Eu não podia evitar observar a maneira como as pernas de Bella roçaram os assentos quando fomos nos sentar, ou como sua saia subia um pouco, dando-me um melhor vislumbre da parte superior das suas coxas. Deixando meus olhos viajarem até o seu corpo, tomei a visão do material solto da sua camisa no seu estômago e como ele apertava seus seios.

Deus, eu acho que eu _estava_ babando neste momento.

Rapidamente tomando um gole da minha Coca-Cola, passei um braço sobre os ombros de Bella, da maneira mais clichê que se possa imaginar. Ela aconchegou-se mais para mim e sorriu enquanto sua cabeça repousava no meu peito.

Lentamente, os trailers passaram e depois veio o filme. Olhando para baixo, eu a observei, vendo a realização se fixar em seus olhos.

"Estamos assistindo 'O Fantasma da Ópera'?" Ela perguntou, olhando para mim com seus grandes olhos chocolate.

Dei uma risada e assenti. "Sim, estamos. Você já o viu alguma vez antes?"

"Uma vez." Ela admitiu.

"Então você não vai se importar se você perder algumas coisas, vai?" Lentamente comecei a escovar seu braço com os meus dedos, observando os arrepios que se espalhavam pela sua pele lisa. Ela mordeu seu lábio, mas concentrou-se no filme. Focalizando a deusa em meus braços, coloquei minha mão sobre sua coxa, logo abaixo da barra da sua saia.

Eu a senti endurecer, antecipando o que eu faria a seguir, mas eu estava parado. A cada poucos minutos, eu moveria a minha mão para cima, para que meus dedos estivessem sob a sua saia. Ela respirava rapidamente, mordendo seu lábio. Eu podia sentir o tremor em seu corpo e meu pau endureceu instintivamente.

Quando eu pastei seu núcleo, meus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa.

"Sem calcinha, Bella? Você estava esperando alguma coisa?"

Um rubor escureceu seu rosto e eu sorri, ignorando a forma como meu pau latejava com a sensação da sua boceta nua contra a minha mão. E, merda, ela estava molhada, quase pingando.

"Talvez." Ela murmurou.

"Que tal você se sentar no meu colo?" Sugeri perversamente, puxando-a para mim. "Vai fazer isso muito mais fácil para nós dois".

Ela ainda estava corada, mas moveu-se ansiosamente para o meu colo. Eu a posicionei para que ela se sentasse com as costas contra o meu peito, sua pequena bunda macia pressionando em minha dura ereção. De repente eu estava grato pelo fato de que ninguém estava sentado em frente a nós e que só havia dois casais na parte de trás do cinema. Se alguém entrasse agora, só veria como ela estava sentada no meu colo, nada mais.

Olhando para cima na tela, vi que Raoul acabou de perceber quem era Christine. Depois de alguns minutos, Bella relaxou contra o meu peito, meus braços ao redor da sua cintura.

Querendo brincar com ela um pouco, eu subi minha mão e escovei a parte de baixo do seu peito através da sua camisa e sutiã. Ela enrijeceu e reprimiu um gemido. Eu quase não podia sentir seus mamilos endurecerem dentro do seu sutiã enquanto continuei a acariciá-la.

"Edward." Ela respirava.

"Mmmm, sim, amor?"

Correndo minhas mãos para baixo até sua cintura, eu rapidamente virei levantando sua saia para que, se a tela do cinema tivesse olhos, teria visto a boceta muito molhada e muito exposta de Bella. Ela engasgou de surpresa e mudou-se para se cobrir novamente.

"Não, Bella." Eu ronronei em seu ouvido, lambendo a concha de sua orelha. "Ninguém pode ver você, só eu." Quando seus olhos arregalados se voltaram para os meus, tomei um longo olhar para o seu sexo reluzente. Eu a movi um pouco para que ela se sentasse um pouco mais à minha esquerda, em uma perna. Empurrando sua saia até sua cintura, corri minhas mãos para cima em sua coxa.

Suas mãos apertaram o cerco contra o descanso de braço ao seu lado, as pequenas juntas brancas com a pressão. Meu pau pulsava, lembrando-me que eu estava pronto para ela. As costas dos meus dedos roçaram a mecha de cabelos entre suas pernas antes de eu deslizar um dedo por suas dobras exteriores, observando o líquido gotejar sobre o dígito.

Um gemido escapou passando pelos seus lábios e olhei para ela. Seus olhos estavam nebulosos com o desejo, uma visão que foi direto para o meu pau e eu me contorci dentro da minha calça. "Você deve ficar quieta, Bella." Eu disse suavemente. "Ou então eles saberão o que estamos fazendo. Agora, prove." Levantei meu dedo aos seus lábios.

Ela olhou para o líquido claro que brilhava no meu dedo. Lentamente, Bella se inclinou e envolveu seus lábios no meu dedo, enrolando sua língua ao meu redor. Fechei meus olhos, deixando escapar um pequeno gemido quando percebi o quanto eu queria aqueles lábios ao redor do meu pênis duro, o quanto eu queria assistir a sua língua me provar e me foder.

"Como é o gosto?" Eu perguntei, minha voz crescendo rouca com o desejo.

Ela fez uma pausa, seus olhos escuros olhando incansavelmente para os meus e, de repente, perguntei-me onde a garota tímida que eu conhecia tão bem tinha ido. "Fodidamente delicioso." Ela ronronou sedutoramente.

Puta merda, eu ia gozar.

Eu nunca a tinha ouvido falar dessa maneira, mesmo quando ela tinha descoberto a revista e me dominado. Ela nunca havia falado como se ela estivesse tentando me seduzir. Oh Deus, eu fodidamente amei isso.

Sugando seu pescoço, mergulhei um dedo dentro da sua vagina quente e ensopada. Senti o gemido vibrar através do seu pescoço e sorri contra a sua pele enquanto meus dedos exploravam a carne úmida de seu sexo. Fiquei maravilhado com o quão apertada ela ainda era e eu esperava que ficasse assim para sempre.

Ela arfou, suas paredes apertando ao redor do meu dedo.

"Você gosta disso, Bella?" Sussurrei em seu ouvido. "Você gosta de assistir o Fantasma tomar Christine em seu covil e me sentir explorando sua boceta ao mesmo tempo?"

Seus olhos se fecharam, suas costas arqueando contra o meu peito, moendo sua bunda contra mim. Rangi meus dentes contra o impulso de simplesmente deitá-la no chão repugnante do cinema e fodê-la. Seus gemidos eram abafados enquanto ela mordia seu lábio, lutando para manter o silêncio. Belisquei o clitóris dela, amando a forma como ela saltou de surpresa, depois gemeu. Esfreguei sua protuberância lentamente, girando meu dedo ao redor em um ritmo dolorosamente lento.

"Oh Deus, Edward." Ela ofegou em voz baixa. "Não lento, por favor, não vá devagar".

"Shhh." Eu murmurei, mordiscando sua orelha. "Paciência é uma virtude".

Agora, abaixei minhas duas mãos e inseri dois dedos para bombeá-la enquanto a minha outra mão esfregava sua protuberância deliciosamente devagar.

"Ahhhh." Ela engasgou, arqueando drasticamente. Seu peito arfava enquanto ela ofegava e seu lábio inferior era vermelho vivo pelo quanto ela o estava mordendo. De repente eu queria lambê-lo e ver se ela tinha tirado sangue. "Oh, porra, Edward".

Apressei o ritmo, bombeando minha mão para dentro e fora da sua boceta, observando seus quadris se deslocarem para mim.

"Sua putinha." Rosnei em seu ouvido. "Você está simplesmente implorando para ser destruída no meio do cinema, não é? Você provavelmente sonhou com isso à noite. E se alguém visse você, Bella? Visse você ofegante para respirar, tão ansiosa para ser fodida".

**Bella POV **

Deus, eu ia morrer.

Eu não vejo como eu poderia resistir sem combustão espontânea. Meu corpo estava em chamas, sofrendo por ele, gritando por ele. Suas mãos bombeando-me implacavelmente, prazer derramando por todo o meu corpo, mas eu não vejo como eu poderia continuar sem me transformar em uma poça de mingau. Minhas mãos estavam apertadas sobre os braços da cadeira de cinema e, de alguma forma, meus olhos encontraram a tela de cinema.

Era a cena das máscaras, onde o Fantasma aparece como a Morte Escarlate. Tinha passado tanto tempo desde que o filme começou? Mas eu não podia pensar mais nisso com os lábios de Edward correndo da minha garganta para o meu ombro, mordendo minha pele, marcando-me.

Seus dedos esfregavam minha protuberância e me bombeavam simultaneamente e, de repente, eu não agüentava mais.

Eu enrijeci, cada músculo do meu corpo apertando firmemente enquanto eu chegava ao orgasmo, meus olhos fechados, o prazer em brasa queimando a minha carne de dentro para fora.

A mão de Edward cobriu a minha boca quando atingi o clímax. Eu já havia tentado ficar quieta, mas acho que não fiz um bom trabalho. Estrelas explodiram na minha visão e o êxtase me consumiu. Acho que meus dedos dos pés até mesmo enrolaram em meus saltos.

Quando desci da minha altura, eu o ouvi rir sombriamente.

"Gostou disso, gata?"

Mordi meu lábio. Foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou assim e eu gostei. Não, eu mais que gostei, eu adorei. Fez-me sentir sexy e poderosa, todas as coisas que eu nunca tinha experimentado antes. Olhando para ele, eu de repente percebi o quão duro ele devia estar.

"Mmm-hmm." Murmurei, descendo lentamente minha mão para desabotoar seu jeans.

"Você não precisa fazer isso se você não quiser." Ele me assegurou, tranqüilizando minhas mãos com as dele.

Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros com a necessidade. "Mas eu quero, Edward." Eu sussurrei. Ele soltou minhas mãos e me observou. Seguindo a protuberância em sua calça jeans com a minha unha, eu olhava para baixo em seu colo. "Você está tão duro." Eu disse, não tendo certeza se eu estava falando para mim ou para ele. Desfiz o botão de cobre e lentamente puxei para baixo o zíper. "Levante a sua bunda." Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido, deixando meus lábios escovarem sua pele, sabendo como ele amava isso.

Ele deu um suspiro trêmulo e levantou sua bunda da cadeira, ainda comigo sentada em seu colo. Eu rapidamente puxei sua calça jeans até acima dos joelhos e, em seguida, puxei para baixo sua boxer.

Olhando para o seu comprimento duro, mordi meu lábio. Eu sabia como ele era, quão longo e grosso seu eixo rígido era, mas a visão ainda fez uma chama esvoaçar entre minhas pernas. Notei que ele estava segurando sua respiração.

"Respire, Edward." Eu murmurei, usando meu dedo indicador para acariciar uma linha diretamente até seu pênis. Observei os músculos do seu membro contraírem e tensionarem quando eu o toquei. E quando eu levemente sacudi a cabeça com minhas unhas, ele pulou um pouco e então gemeu. Eu sorri com satisfação. "Apenas respire e deixe-me tocar em você." Eu disse, ficando mais ousada.

Segurando seu comprimento na minha mão, enrolei meus dedos em torno dele, apertando um pouco, tentando conseguir que meus dedos se tocassem. Mas ele era muito grosso.

"Porra." Ele rosnou.

Notei que ele estava segurando sua Coca-Cola tão forte que o copo de plástico começou a amassar.

Passando minhas unhas para baixo em seu pênis, circulei a base uma vez antes de passar ao seu saco, massageando-o com a minha mão esquerda enquanto a minha direita voltou ao seu pau. Inseri minha unha na fenda na cabeça do seu pau, então comecei a bombear seu membro. Seu peito arfava e seus olhos estavam fechados enquanto ele lutava para manter os seus sons no seu interior.

"Você tem camisinha?" Perguntei suavemente, lambendo sua garganta eroticamente, saboreando o suor salgado que estava se formando em seu corpo. Deus, o gosto da sua pele era surpreendente.

"Sim." Ele disse com voz rouca, enfiando a mão no seu bolso. "Você tem certeza?"

Eu sabia o que ele estava me perguntando. Eu realmente queria ser fodida em um cinema? Inferno, sim, eu queria. Concordei e assisti enquanto Edward rapidamente rasgou a camisinha e puxou-a para ele. Sem parar para me perguntar de novo, ele agarrou meus quadris com as mãos e posicionou-me sobre seu pênis.

Então ele me deixou cair em cima dele, empalando-me ao seu pênis.

Engoli em seco e arqueei, minhas costas contra o seu peito. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu agarrei os braços da cadeira. Edward sugou forte no meu pescoço, mordendo duro no meu ombro, aumentando o prazer dentro de mim. Ele chegou muito em cima de mim e minhas paredes estavam apertadas em torno dele, quase apertadas demais. Eu choraminguei por mais, para ele se mover e continuar porque eu não acho que poderia fazer qualquer coisa além de derreter.

"Puta merda, Bella." Ele rosnou. "Como uma puta. Eu vou te foder como a pequena puta deliciosa que você é".

Por que isso me excita tanto? Eu deveria estar chocada. Em vez disso, suas palavras eram como uma mão entre minhas pernas, fazendo-me morder de volta um gemido de êxtase se construindo.

Com suas mãos apertadas em volta do meu quadril, ele moveu-me para cima e então deixou-me cair novamente. Eu me esforcei para me manter ereta. A respiração de Edward era quente e superficial contra o meu pescoço. Percebi que eu não poderia continuar sacudindo para cima e para baixo sem que alguém percebesse o que estávamos fazendo, então comecei a balançar para frente e para trás. Fui recompensada com um choque de prazer rasgando-me. Seu pau esfregava rudemente contra minhas paredes e suas mãos subiram sob a minha camisa e sutiã para apertar meus seios. Engoli em seco, incapaz de respirar com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

"Deus, você é tão fodidamente apertada. E quente. E molhada." Sua voz era rouca, enviando arrepios diretamente ao lugar onde estávamos unidos.

Eu me contorci em seu colo, ofegando silenciosamente e mordendo de volta meus gemidos de prazer.

Oh merda, eu ia gritar. Eu simplesmente sabia que eu ia. Então todos no cinema saberiam que Edward e eu estávamos fazendo sexo. Então nós iríamos para a cadeia por algo na linha de exposição indecente e eu passaria o resto da minha vida chafurdando na vergonha. Porra, eu ia gritar.

Cobrindo minha boca com a minha mão, eu continuei balançando fervorosamente para frente e para trás no colo de Edward, esperando que meus movimentos fossem completamente óbvios. Eu era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa senão sucumbir ao prazer. Entregando-me ao fogo queimando dentro de mim, acendendo fogueiras dentro da minha pele que só Edward criaria. Eu queria tanto acreditar que ele me amava, acreditar que ele se importava comigo e que não queria ir embora. Naquele momento, eu me agarrei ao pouco de esperança que eu estive guardando no meu coração, segurando-o firmemente ao meu peito.

Edward subitamente empurrou seus quadris para cima dentro de mim e eu gozei, conseguindo abafar o meu quase-grito de modo que a música do filme o afogasse. Minha cabeça pendeu para trás no ombro de Edward, eu ofegava por ar. Eu não sabia se ele tinha gozado, mas eu assumi que sim, já que ele tinha parado de se mover.

"Porra, Bella, você é puro pecado." Ele rosnou na minha orelha.

Edward me puxou para fora dele e puxou o preservativo para fora do seu pênis, colocando-o no saco de pipoca meio vazio. Eu estava agradecida que eu não estivesse mais com fome. O pensamento de um preservativo na pipoca teria sido suficiente para dissuadir-me de comer, de qualquer maneira. Depois que Edward puxou sua calça e boxer, fechando-as, o final do filme estava na mão. Edward se recusou a deixar-me puxar para baixo a minha saia, optando por afagar os lábios da minha boceta irritantemente lentamente.

E quando as luzes acenderam, sinalizando o final do filme, eu estava muito quente e desconfortável, meus sucos começando a escorrer pelas minhas coxas. Envergonhada por estar tão molhada, eu rapidamente abaixei minha mão e limpei um pouco do líquido.

"Tão pervertida." Edward ronronou, agarrando o meu pulso e lambendo meus dedos, movendo sua língua entre cada um dos meus dedos para se certificar de que ele bebeu cada gota. Meu corpo estremeceu novamente e eu estava pronta para me jogar contra ele. "Mas você vai ter que esperar até chegarmos em casa, querida. Ou talvez até chegarmos ao carro..." Ele parou sugestivamente.

"O carro." Eu disse com firmeza, levantando-me, rapidamente puxando a barra da minha saia para baixo. Ele me seguiu para fora do cinema e eu quase corri para o carro.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Uau, mais um cap. extremamente quente... *respira*... o que será que vai acontecer com esses dois?_

_Deixem as 12 reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã;_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	18. Fodidos

**Nota da Autora:** Este capítulo vai ser engraçado, realmente hilário.

Eu gosto de pensar nele como sendo a calma antes da tempestade, pois, após esta cena, o verdadeiro drama vai aparecer e então o clímax da história. Espero que gostem.

LEIA: Edward e Bella estão juntos há 13 dias, incluindo este capítulo inteiro. Isso significa que uma semana resta para os pombinhos. Mas eles não vão desfrutar dessa semana, algo MUITO grande está para acontecer e eu aposto que vocês não serão capazes de adivinhar.

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Fodidos**

**Bella POV **

O resto da noite passou em um borrão maravilhoso. Eu nunca me senti mais feliz na minha vida do que quando Edward e eu comemos juntos naquele pequeno restaurante, sorrindo e rindo. Meu coração estava leve, livre e eu fui capaz de afastar o pensamento do que aconteceria quando os nossos 20 dias acabassem. Era fácil acreditar que essa felicidade duraria para sempre.

Eu achei difícil acreditar que esse era apenas o nosso segundo encontro, embora tivéssemos gastado quase todo momento acordado juntos durante a última semana e meia.

Eu tinha medo de que quando chegássemos em casa naquela noite, nenhum de nós tivesse muito sono. Em vez disso, ela foi gasta em uma exploração lenta do corpo um do outro. Esqueci-me da minha timidez por um tempo e simplesmente aprendi a beijar e lamber sem constrangimento, a tocar sem corar.

As aulas foram especialmente longas no dia seguinte. Achei difícil me concentrar, como de costume, com os pensamentos de Edward girando na minha mente. Alice e Rosalie reclamaram que eu não tinha passado muito tempo com elas recentemente. Fiquei pensando de volta no cinema, onde Edward e eu tínhamos feito algumas coisas não tão modestas. Foi um milagre que ninguém nos viu. O Fantasma da Ópera nunca mais seria a mesma coisa para mim novamente. Gerard Butler sempre evocaria pensamentos de erotismo e sexo agora.

"Bella? Você sequer ouviu uma palavra que eu acabei de dizer?" Rose disse brevemente.

"Hum... não, realmente." Admiti.

Ela suspirou. "Eu disse que, agora que Emmett está oficialmente divorciado da cadela frígida, ele me convidou para morar com ele".

Eu me virei. "O quê? Você tem certeza sobre isso, Rose? Quero dizer, é um grande passo".

"Eu sei. Mas eu acho que se nós pudermos viver juntos sem querer matar um ao outro, então podemos casar".

"Casar? Tem certeza que você não está indo muito rápido?" Eu perguntei, preocupada. "Você e ele... você sabe..." Eu apontei, incisivamente.

Ela sorriu. "Na verdade, não, nós não tivemos. Só você e Edward têm rolado no feno recentemente, Bella".

Corei. "Bem, apenas tome cuidado, ok? É uma responsabilidade muito grande, um homem recém-divorciado com um inferno de uma ex-esposa".

Ela me abraçou com força. "Eu ficarei bem, Bella. É você quem me preocupa. Com esse homem sexy ao seu lado, é uma maravilha que você não entre em combustão espontânea".

**xXx **

Foi mais tarde, quando cheguei em casa depois das aulas, que eu convenci Edward que eu queria sair. Estar no meu apartamento me fazia sentir fechada e limitada e eu só queria sentir o ar em volta de mim.

"Que tal sentarmos no parque?" Ele sugeriu quando estávamos simplesmente dirigindo ao redor no carro, o sol começando a afundar. Eu não queria pensar em quanta gasolina estávamos gastando. Era somente por volta das 18h30 e o crepúsculo já estava na mão.

"Claro." Quando nós chegamos em um ponto de estacionamento junto ao parque infantil que era ao lado do parque, notei que ela estava quase vazio de crianças. Perguntei-me se era porque as mães tinham medo de todos os criminosos que se escondiam em torno do balanço e deslizavam após o anoitecer. "Eu não fui a um desses desde que eu tinha sete anos." Eu disse suavemente, saindo do carro.

"Então é hora de você se divertir, Isabella." Edward respondeu, sorrindo. "Vem cá, quero te mostrar uma coisa".

Parei quando ele disse meu nome completo, deixando as sílabas rolarem para fora da sua língua como finas gotas de champanhe. Isso enviou um pequeno calafrio através de mim, não totalmente desagradável. "O que você quer me mostrar?"

"É uma surpresa".

Puxando-me pelo portão, ele o fechou atrás de nós. O sol moribundo estava desaparecendo ao longo do horizonte, lançando os brinquedos coloridos em tons brilhantes de verde, vermelho, roxo e azul. Havia um carrossel e balanços, juntamente com uma caixa de areia e barras de macaco. Com a minha mão em Edward, ele me levou para o carrossel.

"Agora, Bella. Já que não esteve em um parque infantil desde que tinha 7 anos, eu terei que mostrar a você como funcionam algumas coisas." Ele disse formalmente. Mordi de volta uma risadinha e sentei na beirada do carrossel. "Você fica enjoada com facilidade?"

"Sim." Respondi. "Bem, talvez não tanto. Enjôo só às vezes".

"Oh." Seu rosto comicamente caiu e eu quase ri. "Bem, então acho que o último lugar que você precisa estar é em um carrossel".

Então Edward me levou para o balanço e começou a me empurrar. Eu pensei sobre quão diferentes nós éramos, ainda assim, quase tão parecidos. Ninguém jamais poderia imaginar que negócio Edward estava se passassem por nós agora. Éramos apenas mais um casal normal, flertando e rindo. Mas nós éramos tudo, menos normal. Fez meu coração doer saber que quase não havia uma chance de que Edward poderia sair do negócio de acompanhante. Era a única coisa que ele sabia, a única maneira que ele sabia como fazer dinheiro além de modelagem e era pouco provável que ele desistisse. E, além disso, havia ainda a questão de saber se ele me amava ou não. Às vezes eu pensava que ele amava. Houve momentos em que ele olharia para mim para encontrar-me observando-o e ele sorria aquele sorriso que me deslumbrava tanto. Ele apertaria minha mão tranqüilizadoramente. Seus braços seriam certos e fortes em torno de mim, quase como se ele nunca quisesse me deixar ir. Eu tinha quase uma suspeita de que ele gostava de mim, mas eu estava muito assustada para perguntar a ele, para trazer à tona. E se eu estivesse errada?

"Você sabe." Ele começou, sua voz baixa e séria quando ele se sentou no balanço ao meu lado. "Eu vim para um parque como este depois que eu fugi dos meus pais adotivos. Eu não sabia mais para onde ir, então eu dormia no escorregador. Durante alguns meses, era a minha casa".

Fiquei olhando para as minhas mãos, ouvindo, não querendo interromper. Lembrei-me de tudo o que Edward havia me dito sobre seu passado. Sobre a forma como seus pais haviam morrido e ele passou a viver com pais adotivos com quem ele se ressentia. Ele havia fugido em uma idade jovem e morado na rua por alguns anos depois disso, antes de Emmett encontrá-lo.

Edward riu, fracamente. "Deus, eu vou para o inferno, Bella." Ele disse, baixando a cabeça em suas mãos.

"O quê? Edward, não, você não vai." Eu discordei suavemente, movendo-me em direção a ele. Eu me ajoelhei na frente dele, tocando suas mãos que cobriam seu rosto suavemente. "Não, você não vai para o inferno, por que você diria isso?"

"Eu menti inúmeras vezes. Eu roubei quase tudo que você pode pensar. Eu me vendo por dinheiro e agora eu corrompi você".

"Edward, não." Eu firmemente tirei suas mãos do seu rosto e cobri suas bochechas. "Sobre o que você está falando, você me corrompeu?"

Seus olhos eram tristes olhando nos meus, deploráveis. "Você era tão inocente quando eu te conheci. Você não podia nem mesmo dizer "orgasmo" sem corar como um caminhão de bombeiros. Eu não sou o tipo de pessoa que você precisa ter por perto. Já fiz tantas coisas inconfessáveis, seria vergonhoso para mim que você conhecesse cada pedaço do meu passado. Você precisa estar com alguém respeitável - um médico, ou advogado talvez. Não eu".

Eu não podia evitar a forma como meu coração aumentou ligeiramente. Não pelo fato de que ele achava que não merecia estar comigo, claro que não, mas porque ele falava como se ele sentisse algo por mim, como se ele se importasse comigo.

"Edward." Eu comecei devagar. "Como você pode possivelmente pensar que eu mereço alguém além de você? Sim, eu era muito muito inocente quando nos conhecemos, mas você me mudou para melhor. Você sabia que eu costumava ficar aterrorizada em tocar um homem? Eu tinha medo que eu fizesse algo errado, o afastasse. Eu também estava desconfortável na minha pele. Eu me sentia estranha em torno das pessoas, como se eu realmente não pertencesse." Afastei uma mecha do seu cabelo bronze, meus olhos trancados com os seus verdes. "E eu quero te agradecer por me ajudar a sair da minha concha. Edward, você me fez crescer. Quase duas semanas atrás eu ainda agia como uma criança, mas você tem me ajudado a crescer para a pessoa que quero ser." Fiz uma pausa. Era tão difícil falar meus sentimentos, tão difícil porque o medo da rejeição era muito forte dentro de mim. "Quando estou com você, sinto como se eu pudesse ser quem eu quero ser, penso, no entanto, no que eu quero. Você me ensinou a ter força em mim mesma e acreditar em mim mesma." Lágrimas começaram a se acumular nos meus olhos. "Quer você perceba, ou não, você é mais do que eu alguma vez precisei, mais do que eu jamais poderia esperar. Então, por favor, não pense que eu preciso estar com alguém mais. Tudo o que eu quero é você".

Mordi meu lábio, sabendo que eu tinha ido longe demais. Embora eu não tivesse dito a ele que eu o amava, ou qualquer outra coisa tão específica, eu ainda tinha desnudado minha alma. Naquele momento eu estava mais vulnerável do que eu tinha estado nos últimos anos. Aqui era o momento em que ele se afastaria e me diria que precisávamos acabar com isso agora, antes de entrarmos em algo mais profundo. Aqui estava o momento que quebraria o meu coração.

"Oh, Bella." Ele sussurrou, tocando meu queixo com seu polegar. Seus olhos eram verde escuros e suaves, olhando nos meus como se ele pudesse olhar diretamente para a minha patética alma. Eu temia as palavras que ele diria, as palavras que me esmagariam, dizendo-me que ele não me queria desse modo, que ele não compartilhava meus sentimentos. Mas ele não falou. Em vez disso, ele cobriu meu rosto com suas grandes mãos e trouxe o meu rosto para ele.

A união dos nossos lábios foi pouco mais que um sussurro de um beijo, o toque leve como uma asa de uma mariposa, mas isso fez todos os meus nervos ficarem vivos. Seus lábios eram suaves enquanto tocavam os meus uma, duas, três vezes.

Minhas mãos percorriam seu cabelo lentamente enquanto nossas bocas se conectavam pela quarta vez, desta vez não separando. Sua língua corria suavemente sobre o meu lábio inferior e eu podia jurar que senti meus ossos se transformando em mingau quando me derreti no abraço. O beijo foi tão carinhoso, tão gentil e amoroso, que as lágrimas brotaram e correram pela minha face. Sua língua acariciava a minha gentilmente e explorava o calor só por dentro da minha boca, atrás dos meus dentes.

"Bella." Ele sussurrou novamente quando se afastou levemente. "Por que você está chorando?"

Balancei minha cabeça. "Não é nada." Murmurei. "Estou apenas... feliz." Eu sorri fracamente para ele, as lágrimas nos meus olhos fazendo minha visão vacilar.

Ele riu levemente, o som como um sino dentro do meu coração. "Estou feliz." Ele murmurou, apoiando sua testa contra a minha. "Eu nunca quero que você seja infeliz, Bella. Seu sorriso é lindo demais para ser escondido." Ele acariciava o lado do meu pescoço e arrepios se expandiram ao longo da minha pele. Minhas mãos tremiam enquanto eu as deixei cair ao meu lado enquanto me ajoelhei diante dele. "E não deveria ser o homem que se ajoelha diante da mulher? Não o contrário." Ele disse levemente, puxando-me para sentar em seu colo. "Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo, minha Bella." Ele disse seriamente. "Você merece mais do que eu tenho o poder de dar".

Eu não disse que ele era a única coisa que eu queria e que eu não merecia muito, de qualquer maneira. Eu só me encostei em seu peito e apreciei a solidez do seu corpo contra o meu enquanto durou. Eu queria sempre cauterizar este momento em minha mente. Eu nunca queria esquecer.

"Olha, as estrelas vieram nos cumprimentar." Ele murmurou no meu ouvido, apontando para o céu. Olhei para cima para encontrar a lua subindo para o céu, as estrelas prateadas como minúsculos olhos do céu nos observando. Elas deviam pensar que minha vida era uma novela.

Foi um longo tempo depois que ele falou de novo.

"Está ficando tarde, Bella, nós devemos ir embora." Ele disse com relutância.

Sorri, meu humor se elevando. "Não, eu quero ficar aqui a noite toda com você." Eu fingi um beicinho e cruzei os braços sobre meu peito.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha perfeita e ficou me olhando, sorrindo. "Bem, eu acho que significa que eu vou ter que _fazer_ você ir embora, não é?" E ele se levantou, segurando-me em seus braços, e atirou-me sobre seu ombro para que segurasse minhas pernas contra o seu peito e eu fui forçada a olhar para o chão.

"Edward!" Eu gritei, rindo um pouco. "Coloque-me fodidamente no chão!"

"Oooh, a dama xinga." Ele entoou. "Eu gosto disso. Você não acreditaria quão sexy eu acho quando você diz 'foda', Bella." Ele estendeu sua mão e deu um tapinha na minha bunda e eu corei e me contorci em seus braços. De repente eu estava veementemente contente que não havia ninguém por perto para ver isso. "Você tem a bunda mais bonita também." Ele começou a conversação. "O que eu não daria para espancá-la até que ela ficasse vermelha, então fodê-la".

Corei ainda mais escuro, incapaz de ignorar a forma como o meu estômago deu um salto com a perspectiva de Edward me espancando.

"Você gosta disso, não gosta, Bella?" Ele perguntou quando estávamos de volta no carro. Ele abriu minha porta e me colocou no lado do passageiro. "Você gosta da idéia de eu espancando sua pequena bunda macia e redonda." Ele se inclinou no carro, colocando uma mão em cada lado de mim de modo que seu rosto estava a centímetros do meu.

Deus, era tão difícil respirar. Mordi meu lábio com força e apertei minhas pernas juntas.

Seus olhos flutuaram para a minha boca. "Deus, eu amo quando você faz isso." Ele se inclinou para mim e eu pensei que ele me beijaria, mas, em vez disso, ele puxou meu lábio dos meus dentes com seus próprios dentes brancos, chupando meu lábio inferior. Então ele passou sua língua sobre a linha do meu lábio superior. Sua mão percorreu minha coxa e para o interior antes de mover para cima, cobrindo meu núcleo coberto. Eu gemi baixinho.

Ele riu e se afastou. "Tempo de brincar acabado, Isabella." Ele disse, usando o meu nome completo novamente. Edward subiu para o lado do motorista do meu carro e girou a ignição.

Esperei até que tivéssemos puxado para a rua antes de eu fazer alguma coisa. Quando paramos no sinal vermelho, mudei-me para ele e sentei-me no console central. "Não, Edward." Eu murmurei em seu ouvido, minhas mãos correndo descendo pelo seu peito até a bainha da sua calça jeans. "Tempo de brincar está apenas começando." Senti que ele enrijeceu e eu rapidamente desfiz seu jeans antes que ele pudesse me afastar.

Suas mãos apertaram no volante e eu tentei puxar para baixo seu jeans.

"Maldição, Bella, o que você está fazendo?" Ele perguntou com a voz rouca, pulando quando eu consegui tirar seus jeans em baixo de seus quadris e puxando sua boxer com ele.

"Eu tenho vontade de fazer isso há muito tempo." Eu admiti, rapidamente puxando para baixo sua boxer. Vi que ele estava endurecendo, seu pênis já ereto. Esfreguei meus dedos sobre a cabeça do seu pau, observando como os músculos do seu membro apertavam e tensionavam.

**Edward POV **

Mordi de volta um gemido, tentando concentrar-me na estrada. Os dedos de Bella eram mágicos sobre o meu pau duro, enviando grossas ondas de prazer através de mim. Minhas mãos estavam apertadas no volante e eu tentava me concentrar. Eu sabia que devia detê-la. Isto era perigoso, nós poderíamos bater, mas eu não podia trazer-me a força para afastá-la. Ela era tão boa, ela sabia exatamente o que eu precisava e ela estava pronta para dar isso a mim.

"Deus, Bella." Eu gemi.

Ela sorriu para mim. "Posso provar você, Edward?" Ela perguntou delicadamente, sem saber, sedutoramente. "Posso chupar você?"

As palavras foram direto ao meu pau e eu gemi humildemente, meus quadris levantando um pouco fora do lugar em direção à sua mão. Tomando isso como um sim, ela inclinou-se e encheu sua boca quente com meu pau grosso. Imediatamente, meus quadris empurraram em sua boca, um gemido profundo deixando meus lábios. Meus olhos rolaram um pouco para trás e foi impossível eu soltar o aperto no volante.

Alguém buzinou atrás de nós e eu abri meus olhos para ver que estávamos no sinal verde e eu estava segurando o trânsito. Rapidamente, eu me apressei através do semáforo, incapaz de ir até o limite de velocidade. A língua de Bella bateu o lado do meu eixo devido à aceleração súbita do carro e seus dentes rasparam em mim. Eu suguei uma respiração profunda, meu pau contraindo dentro dos limites deliciosos de sua boca. Eu queria tanto empurrar para dentro e fora dela, mas eu provavelmente bateria o carro se eu o fizesse.

"Não pare de dirigir." Ela disse, as vibrações da sua voz provocando uma onda de prazer me lavando. "Se você fizer isso, vou parar".

Como se por sua própria vontade, meu pé pressionou com mais força sobre o acelerador, embora eu ainda não estivesse acelerando o suficiente para ser parado.

Ela colocou suas mãos nas minhas pernas para se equilibrar e começou a balançar-se para cima e para baixo no meu pau, sugando e empurrando-me todo o caminho até o fundo da sua garganta.

"Porra, Bella." Eu rosnei, descendo com uma mão para enredar os dedos em seus cabelos levemente, movendo sua cabeça do jeito que eu queria. Ela compreendeu e permitiu que eu fizesse com ela como eu quisesse. Ela lambeu para baixo meu eixo e para cima, usando seus dentes para morder e beliscar pequenas partes da minha pele, fazendo-me suspirar e gemer. Ela enrolou sua língua ao redor da cabeça e usou sua mão direita para apertar e brincar com minhas bolas. "Merda, Bella. Merda, merda merda".

"Mmmm, Edward." Ela gemeu no meu pau. "Você tem um gosto delicioso".

Oh Deus, ela estava tentando me matar. Minha respiração era superficial, minha respiração pesada enquanto eu tinha a certeza de que eu ficava dentro das linhas brancas e amarelas. Ela usou suas mãos para empurrar e puxar meu pau rudemente e eu empurrei meus quadris, meu corpo começando a se mover como se eu estivesse transando com ela. Merda, eu precisava dela e ela estava me provocando.

"Fodidamente, não brinque comigo, Bella." Eu disse asperamente. "Chupe-me, ou eu vou bater esse carro em frustração." Eu não queria parecer exigente, mas eu não agüentava mais. Suas mãos e boca estavam construindo um fogo dentro de mim e então ela pararia por um instante, deixando-o desaparecer antes que ela o construísse novamente.

"Como quiser, Mestre." Ela murmurou, empurrando meu pau profundamente em sua boca e eu bati no fundo da sua garganta. Eu a senti relaxar sua garganta para que ela pudesse receber mais de mim dentro dela. E então ela apertou minhas bolas e chupou-me com força.

De repente, fui jogado sobre a borda, ofegando levemente quando gozei.

E exatamente quando eu tive o meu clímax, luzes azuis saíram atrás de nós, a sirene soando em meus ouvidos.

Bella puxou para trás exatamente a tempo para o meu esperma jorrar sobre seu rosto. Ela ofegou e fechou seus olhos enquanto a substância branca escorria pelos seus cabelos e pelo seu queixo. Apertei os freios e lentamente estacionei, tentando empurrar-me rapidamente de volta dentro do meu jeans.

"Oh merda, Edward." Bella murmurou. "Nós estamos tão mortos".

Ela usou sua camisa e tentou limpar o líquido salgado da minha libertação do seu rosto, suas bochechas vermelhas de vergonha. Meu pau estava começando a amolecer e eu às pressas puxei o zíper do meu jeans, tentando ajudar Bella.

Então eu ouvi uma batida na janela.

Virei-me para ver um policial, cerca de meia-idade, olhando para a janela do carro com uma expressão séria. Tomando uma olhada de volta para Bella, que ainda tinha sêmen nos cabelos e ao longo do seu rosto, eu abri a janela com relutância.

O policial deu uma olhada em Bella, em seguida, moveu seus olhos escuros de volta para mim.

"Importa-se de explicar," ele começou, pegando um lenço do bolso e jogando-o para Bella, "por que a moça parece tão desgrenhada e sua calça está com o zíper aberto?"

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG! Cap. começando tão fofo, eu juro que achei que eles já iam se declarar... então vem esse final surpreendente... não quero nem ver o que eles vão falar/fazer..._

_Deixem as 12 reviews e até amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	19. Deixe–me Explicar

**Nota da Autora**: Muita gente parece ter esquecido o fato de que Charlie morreu. Então, eu vou refrescá-los sobre o passado de Bella. Seu pai, Charlie, morreu quando ela ainda era muito, muito jovem. Como resultado, a mãe de Bella entrou em uma depressão profunda e tentou o suicídio inúmeras vezes. Agora Renée vive com uma enfermeira em casa, que fica com ela 24 horas por dia, 7 dias por semana. Espero que todos leiam isso. Então, veja, é impossível para Charlie ser o policial que parou Bella e Edward.

* * *

**Capítulo 19 - Deixe-me Explicar**

**Bella POV**

Eu estava corando tão escuro que eu colocaria um caminhão de bombeiros com vergonha. O policial olhava através da janela para ele, seus duros olhos críticos movendo-se sobre o meu estado descabelada. Ele sabia. Oh Deus, ele sabia o que tínhamos feito. Era tão óbvio, como ele poderia não saber?

Edward limpou a garganta e rapidamente fechou o zíper da sua calça agora que o policial havia assinalado que a braguilha estava aberta. Fiquei sentada silenciosamente no banco e comecei a torcer minhas mãos, tentando não enlouquecer. Nós receberíamos uma multa. E nós teríamos que ir ao tribunal e explicar tudo. Como eu havia dado a Edward um boquete enquanto ele dirigia e, em seguida, fomos pegos e eu tinha seu sêmen por todo o meu rosto e cabelo. Merda, nós estávamos em apuros profundos.

"Policial." Edward disse razoavelmente, colocando suas mãos levemente sobre o volante. "Veja, minha namorada e eu estávamos ansiosos para chegar em casa após um longo dia no trabalho. Nós dois estamos cansados".

Eu pensei ter visto os lábios do policial se contorcerem no que era o início de um sorriso. "Não me parece que qualquer um de vocês esteja de qualquer forma sonolento." Ele disse, sua voz tolerante.

Meu coração estava martelando no meu peito e tentei manter minha respiração superficial e despreocupada. Edward, porém, foi tão bom como sempre. "Nós sentimos terrivelmente, policial".

O policial se inclinou pela janela para mim. "Bella?" Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente em confusão pulando em cima de mim.

Como ele sabia quem eu era?

"Bella? Eu não suponho que você se lembre de mim, você era apenas uma menina quando nos conhecemos." Ele continuou. "Eu e seu pai trabalhamos juntos por muito tempo quando ele estava em Los Angeles".

De repente, lembrei-me e meu rosto ficou mais escuro. "Hey, Sr. Ames." Eu murmurei. Oh Deus, como pude deixar isso acontecer? O _melhor amigo_ do meu pai tinha acabado de encontrar Edward e eu em uma posição muito comprometedora. Ah, merda, eu queria que o caminhão me engolisse inteira - qualquer coisa seria melhor do que esta humilhação.

"É bom ver você, Bella." Ames disse, movendo os olhos para Edward. "Só não nessas circunstâncias exatas. É melhor você estar grata que fui eu parando vocês, filho, e não um dos outros rapazes na noite de patrulha. Vocês têm mais do que apenas uma multa".

"Sim, senhor, muito obrigado." Edward respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Eu não podia ver como ele podia manter a compostura em um momento como este. Eu estava morrendo em mortificação.

Ames endireitou-se, o olhar severo substituído pelo de diversão de mais cedo. "Qual é o seu nome, filho?"

"Edward Cullen, senhor".

O policial olhou fixamente para Edward por um momento, como se ele estivesse tomando um minuto para avaliar seu caráter. Finalmente, ele falou. "Tenha cuidado com a menina de Charlie a partir de agora, ouviu?" Ames se inclinou para olhar para mim. "E é melhor eu não ver nada assim novamente, ou eu não hesitarei em dar a ambos uma multa gorda. Desta vez vou deixar vocês com uma advertência, mas não novamente, entenderam?"

Balancei a cabeça vigorosamente, simplesmente grata que nós não iríamos para a cadeia.

Em seguida um sorriso quebrou no rosto de Ames e ele inclinou-se sobre as mãos sobre a porta do carro. "Acredite em mim, eu sei como é ser jovem e apaixonado, mas lembre-se de respeitar as leis do estado. Só porque você fez vinte há nem duas semanas, não significa que você pode colocar em perigo os outros na estrada".

Olhei para o meu colo em constrangimento, corando. Então eu percebi que ele tinha dito que Edward e eu estávamos apaixonados. Eu não sabia se eu deveria corrigi-lo, ou explicar nossa situação, mas Edward não disse nada, então fiquei em silêncio.

"Obrigado." Edward respondeu educadamente.

"Basta dirigir com cuidado a partir de agora e manter as calças com o zíper fechado".

Corei fortemente.

Edward, porém, sorriu conspiratoriamente e assentiu. "Somente no carro".

Então Ames voltou para a sua viatura de polícia, balançando sua cabeça com um leve sorriso nos lábios, e foi embora.

"Oh Deus, eu quero morrer." Eu gemi, inclinando-me para pressionar minha testa com força contra o painel. "Mate-me agora".

Edward riu e ligou o carro. "Bem, esta noite foi sem dúvida interessante. No entanto, tenho que admitir que estou um pouco surpreso por ele nos liberar com apenas um aviso." Senti sua mão quente nas minhas costas, correndo suavemente para cima e para baixo. "Agora acabou, Bella".

Eu gemi e sentei-me de volta, minhas costas batendo no assento. "Não, não acabou. Oh meu Deus, este foi o momento mais vergonhoso, mortificante e humilhante da minha vida".

Ele gargalhou sombriamente. Abrindo meus olhos, vi que estávamos na estrada novamente. No momento em que estávamos de volta ao meu prédio, o meu rubor tinha ido embora e eu podia me lembrar dos últimos dez minutos sem uma montanha-russa emocional.

Não sei como eu consegui dormir com todos os pensamentos em minha mente, mas acho que ter os braços de Edward ao meu redor ajudou.

**xXx **

Foi na manhã seguinte que eu soube da quarta tentativa de suicídio da minha mãe.

Eu tinha insistido em fazer o café da manhã e estava tentando descobrir a reação de Edward ao meu discurso de ontem à noite. Eu queria tanto saber o que tinha corrido através da sua mente quando eu expus minha alma, mas eu não podia trazer forças em mim para perguntar. Então eu continuei a fritar os ovos.

Então o telefone tocou.

"Você pode atender?" Eu disse distraidamente, movendo-me para colocar o pão na torradeira.

Edward se levantou do seu lugar na bancada ao meu lado, olhando-me, e foi para o telefone. "Olá?" Percebi que sua voz estava rouca por falta de uso. Nós dois estávamos quietos nesta manhã.

Ele virou para mim. "É para você. Alguém com o nome de Senhora Danvers".

Eu gelei, minha mão segurando a espátula com firmeza. Minha freqüência cardíaca começou a subir no meu peito. A enfermeira da mamãe nunca me ligava, a menos que fosse ruim, a menos que minha mãe houvesse tentado se matar novamente.

Quando meus olhos levantaram para os verdes que assombravam meu sono, eu vi preocupação e confusão em suas profundezas. Rapidamente, peguei o telefone na minha mão instável. "Olá?" Eu disse. "Olá, Sra. Danvers?"

"Bella!" A voz familiar começou. "Eu sinto muito por incomodá-la, mas é bastante urgente".

"O que aconteceu?"

"Renée tentou rastejar para fora da janela do 34º andar do nosso quarto de hotel depois que fomos para uma mostra de arte ontem. Eu a peguei, claro, antes que ela conseguisse, mas agora ela pede para ver você. Ela não comeu, ou tomou a medicação".

A sala começou a se inclinar em um ângulo estranho. Que estranho, pensei delirantemente. De repente, houve duas mãos firmes na minha cintura, segurando-me firmemente. Olhei para cima para os olhos esmeralda e um sorriso tranqüilizador.

"O que eu posso fazer?" Perguntei pelo telefone.

"Você se importaria de fazer uma rápida visita a Phoenix? Sua mãe está praticamente fazendo uma greve de fome até que veja você. Ela não come há mais de um dia. Se ela continuar, ela terá que ser hospitalizada".

"Claro que sim. Estarei aí hoje".

Desliguei sem pensar duas vezes e corri para o quarto, minha visão indefinida por algum motivo. Então eu senti a umidade nas minhas bochechas e eu sabia que estava chorando.

"Bella." Veio a voz suave, ainda que autoritária, de Edward. "O que há de errado? Por favor, conte-me o que aconteceu".

**Edward POV**

Ela faz uma pausa em sua frenética busca pela gaveta da cômoda e vejo lágrimas espirrando na madeira.

E eu me sinto completamente em uma perda de palavras e ações.

Eu não sei se ela quer que eu a abrace, ou se ela simplesmente quer estar frustrada por um momento enquanto atira uma mala sobre a cama desarrumada. E eu não sei o que dizer, exceto perguntar a ela o que aconteceu.

"Minha mãe tentou o suicídio... de novo." Sua voz falhou na última palavra. Eu silenciosamente atravessei o quarto, envolvendo meus braços em volta da cintura dela, puxando-a para mim.

Eu nunca fui capaz de suportar as lágrimas de uma mulher, mas isso era diferente. Agora eu queria apagar o seu motivo para chorar, eu queria envolvê-la em um cobertor e segurá-la para mim e ser capaz de dizer a ela com sinceridade que não havia nada para chorar porque eu tinha consertado isso. Cada lágrima sua era como uma agulha no meu coração, eu sentia a dor aguda.

Ela agarrou minha camisa em seus punhos e enterrou seu rosto no meu peito. Acariciei seus cabelos sedosos, aspirando o cheiro do seu shampoo.

"Eu não sei por que estou chorando." Ela murmurou em minha camisa, rindo sem graça. "Ela fez isso antes. É só... às vezes me pergunto se ela pensa em como isso me afeta, se ela ainda pára para se perguntar o que vai acontecer comigo se ela tiver sucesso." Ela parou de repente e eu sabia que ela estava lutando com suas lágrimas impiedosamente.

Eu a segurei mais apertado, odiando suas lágrimas. Bella merecia tanto, a felicidade infinita. Meu coração estava em nada além de agonia enquanto ela chorava.

"Minha mãe quer me ver." Bella começou, olhando para mim com os olhos lacrimejantes que quebravam meu coração. "Ela não vai comer até que ela me veja e eu preciso chegar lá logo." Bella fez uma pausa quando toquei seu rosto com a ponta dos meus dedos, tentando dizer a ela que eu faria qualquer coisa ao meu alcance para ajudá-la.

"Então nós iremos hoje." Eu disse simplesmente.

O fantasma de um sorriso puxou seus lábios. "Você realmente quer ir comigo?"

A surpresa na voz dela me feriu e eu trouxe o meu rosto para mais perto dela.

"Por que eu alguma vez quereria estar em outro lugar se não onde você está?" Minha voz era suave. A profundidade dos meus sentimentos por Bella me surpreendeu. Eu nunca tinha sentido uma emoção tão forte como esta. Nada de desejo, nada de cobiça, nada de fome ou dor. Era quase tão terrível o quanto eu a amava, o quanto eu me importava com ela. Naquele momento percebi que eu daria tudo para a sua felicidade, mesmo que isso significasse abandonar a minha. "Quanto tempo esperamos estar lá?" Eu perguntei.

"Eu não sei." Ela admitiu. "Não pensei em perguntar".

Comecei a encher a minha própria mala que eu tinha trazido comigo há quase duas semanas. "Pode haver passagens de avião ainda disponíveis on-line; se não houver, então teremos de dirigir até Phoenix".

"Edward?" Ela disse baixinho, quase como se tivesse medo de suas palavras.

Eu me virei para ela para encontrá-la olhando para mim com tanta esperança brilhando em seus olhos que quase me tirou o fôlego. Tentei pensar no que poderia ter mudado o seu humor tão rapidamente. Eu me perguntava se era por causa do que eu tinha dito. Silenciosamente castigando-me, percebi que minha guarda estava deslizando perigosamente. Eu não conseguia mais me lembrar por que exatamente eu a tinha afastado tantas vezes, por que eu tinha dito a mim mesmo que nunca funcionaríamos.

Infelizmente, minha mente me lembrou.

Foi sempre a preocupação pelo bem estar de Bella que eu sabia que não podíamos ficar juntos. Recentemente, eu tinha acidentalmente deixado meus sentimentos à mostra. Eu tinha acabado de dar um deslize monumental exatamente agora, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para remediar isso. E, ainda assim, descobri-me muito contente que ela tivesse me ouvido.

Pela primeira vez desde que eu soube que amava Bella, perguntei-me se seria realmente tão ruim deixar o trabalho de acompanhante e ficar com a cativante mulher sentada nesta cama, segurando-a e abraçando-a, e fazendo amor com ela para o resto de nossas vidas.

"Obrigada." Ela disse finalmente.

Eu sabia que me levaria uma eternidade para desvendar a emoção por trás dessa simples palavra.

**xXx **

Sim, havia passagens de avião disponíveis - através de algum milagre - e não, não demorou muito para chegarmos em Phoenix, Arizona.

Durante o vôo, Bella contou-me pausadamente de sua mãe, como ela nunca falava e só se comunicava por meio de papel e caneta quando absolutamente necessário. A morte do pai de Bella tinha completamente destruído Renée e Bella teve que cuidar de si mesma desde muito nova.

"Quanto tempo leva para chegar à sua casa do aeroporto?" Perguntei quando atravessamos as portas do aeroporto para o sol do Arizona.

Eu a ouvi respirar rapidamente - surpresa. "Eu não me lembro, mas a Sra. Danvers veio nos pegar." Ela apontou para uma grande minivan marrom com uma mulher de meia-idade ao volante. A mulher estacionou em frente a nós e sorriu calorosamente.

"Bella, corra." Disse a Sra. Danvers quando a janela baixou. "Eu não gosto de deixar sua mãe sozinha por qualquer quantidade de tempo. Oh, olá." Ela disse, percebendo-me.

Depois das curtas apresentações, Bella e eu subimos na minivan. Fui surpreendido por Bella ter optado por sentar atrás comigo. Incapaz de deixar qualquer separação entre nós, eu a puxei para o meu colo.

Enquanto Bella conversava com a Sra. Danvers, eu tocava seu pescoço, seus braços, suas lindas mãos. Eu queria imprimir sua beleza e caráter na minha mente.

Uma batalha interna travava dentro de mim. Lembrei-me do discurso de Bella para mim ontem à noite no balanço. Nós dois estávamos encharcados, ensopados de amor. Lembrando da verdade crua de suas palavras suavizando a minha alma. Eu queria estar com ela, eu queria ser mais do que apenas o seu "brinquedo".

E, maldição, se eu não tinha tempo para a minha fantasia se tornar realidade, para eu envelhecer com o meu anjo, minha Bella.

Eu a amava.

E eu não tinha idéia do que fazer sobre isso.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Tadinha da Bella, bem que Renée podia melhorar e deixar todo mundo feliz... e agora Edward admitiu que quer passar o resto da sua vida com Bella, então é esperar para que os dois finalmente assumam o que sentem um para o outro..._

_Deixem as 12 reviews e posto o próximo amanhã!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	20. Por que você está fazendo isso?

**Nota da Autora:** Aqui é onde você consegue a sua primeira aparição de Renée. É CRUCIAL para a trama, então, por favor, leia este capítulo.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - Por que você está fazendo isso?**

**Edward POV**

A mãe de Bella, Renée, parecia como se ela tivesse visto o círculo mais escuro do inferno. Seu cabelo era escuro, como o de Bella, mas listrado no meio com quantidades generosas de cinza. Seu rosto estava magro, o rosto afundado com desnutrição dando a ela uma aparência como de caveira. A pele era anormalmente pálida com manchas altas e frenéticas de cor brilhante em suas maçãs do rosto. Seus lábios estavam pressionados em uma linha dura e havia manchas roxas escuras penduradas debaixo dos olhos como luas crescentes sangrando.

E seus olhos castanhos escuros, os olhos que tanto me faziam lembrar a minha Bella, eram simplesmente mortos. Qualquer fragmento de vida que poderia ter estado lá tinham murchado como uma rosa no deserto do Saara há muito tempo. Ela estava paralisada, isolada do mundo.

Bella e eu estávamos parados exatamente dentro da porta da casa em que ela havia crescido. Estávamos na sala, a Sra. Danvers avançando para Renée para cuidar dela.

"Renée, querida." A Sra. Danvers arrulhou, tocando o braço cansado da mulher. "Bella chegou para ver você".

Renée não se mexeu. Sua quietude gelou meus ossos e eu achei difícil acreditar que ela tinha apenas trinta e oito anos. Ela parecia velha; sua dor a fez idosa. Lembrei-me de volta ao carnaval, quando Bella tinha me dito que Renée nunca chorou, nunca permitiu que sua agonia fosse mostrada. Sua miséria a tinha consumido de dentro para fora, como o ácido derramado pela garganta de um gatinho, Renée havia deixado sua tristeza consumi-la.

"Você me ouviu, Renée?" Sra. Danvers perguntou pacientemente, apontando para Bella ficar ao lado dela. Renée continuou olhando pela janela, usando uma simples camiseta e calças pretas que não combinavam. "Eu disse que sua filha chegou para vê-la. Sente-se aqui, Bella, ela ficará bem em um momento".

Eu não sabia quanto tempo tinha sido desde a última vez que Bella tinha realmente visto a mãe, mas eu podia ver a dor que estava agora gravada em seus olhos.

"Mãe?" Ela perguntou delicadamente, seus olhos olhando com descrença no rosto afundado de Renée. A dor em sua voz era evidente. Sua própria mãe se recusava a reconhecê-la, até mesmo olhar para ela.

Eu fiquei perto da porta, incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa além de ser uma testemunha para a exibição. A raiva estava se construindo lentamente dentro de mim, uma ferida exasperada. Como uma mãe não poderia sequer olhar para sua filha? Especialmente quando a mãe tinha pedido, quase exigido, ver sua filha. E ainda assim, Renée a ignorava.

Quando Bella falou de novo, sua voz estava trêmula de emoção. "Mamãe?"

Rapidamente, eu cruzei a sala e sentei ao lado de Bella na poltrona, tomando sua mão na minha. Não havia muito que eu pudesse fazer para ajudá-la agora, embora eu quisesse desesperadamente consertar todos os problemas dela. Seus olhos encontraram os meus, as profundezas chocolate recheadas com gratidão, e eu sorri tranqüilizadoramente, trazendo nossas mãos juntas aos meus lábios para beijar os nós dos seus dedos.

Quando me virei para a mãe de Bella, fiquei surpreso ao descobrir que seus olhos mortos estavam em nós, olhando para a nossa troca. Os olhos de Renée piscaram para sua filha e eu pensei ter visto algo faiscar para a vida dentro deles.

"Estou aqui, mãe." Bella disse calmamente, mas intensamente, como se ela estivesse com medo de quebrar a frágil atenção de sua mãe. "Eu estou aqui. Por que você queria me ver?"

Silenciosamente Renée segurou a bochecha de Bella em concha com sua mão e eu senti como se estivesse me intrometendo em um momento privado. Por um segundo, os olhos de Renée já não eram sem vida. Os olhos dela suavizaram enquanto ela olhava para Bella, a dor penetrando-os novamente. Sentado ali, percebi que essas duas belas mulheres, ainda que emocionalmente perturbadas, haviam segurado sua dor profundamente dentro delas, com medo de demonstrar isso. Fiquei apavorado que Bella cresceria sendo como Renée e, em reação, minha mão apertou a dela. Eu a protegeria desse destino a qualquer custo.

Então Renée voltou-se para a janela e vi a esperança deixar Bella em um instante.

"Está tudo bem, Bella." Eu assegurei a ela. "Ela vai vir".

Bella sorriu, mas balançou sua cabeça. "Obrigada, Edward." Ela sussurrou. "Mas... eu preciso falar com a Sra. Danvers por um momento".

Eu balancei a cabeça em compreensão e ela saiu da sala.

De repente eu estava plenamente consciente de que eu estava sozinho na minúscula sala com Renée.

"Não fique chateada, querida." Eu ouvi a Sra. Danvers dizer a Bella de algum lugar fora no corredor, sua voz se afastando enquanto elas se afastavam. "Ela não tem falado em seis anos".

Eu me sentei de volta na poltrona, seguindo a linha de visão de Renée de fora da janela. Renée vivia nos arredores de Phoenix, sua casa cercada pelas montanhas nuas e escarpadas do deserto.

"Você ama a minha filha".

Sua voz era surpreendentemente forte, um pouco mais grave pela falta de uso, mas cheia de autoridade. Minha surpresa durou apenas um instante. Eu me perguntei se seria sensato mentir para uma mulher como Renée.

"Sim." Respondi. "Muito".

"E seu nome é Edward..." Ela parou incisivamente.

"Cullen." Eu respondi.

"Sua ocupação?"

Eu hesitei. "Modelagem e... entretenimento".

Ela nunca nenhuma vez olhou para mim, seu objeto de interesse era a vista fora da janela.

"Eu pensei que você fosse muda voluntariamente." Eu disse, olhando para ela.

Os cantos dos seus lábios puxaram para cima por apenas um segundo em algo que mal era qualificado como um sorriso. Então ela estava impassível novamente. "É o meu castigo." Ela murmurou. "Por ferir Bella".

"Você a está ferindo mais por não falar com ela".

Ela fez uma pausa. "Eu sei".

"Então por que continuar?"

Seus olhos se agarraram aos meus. "Por muitos anos vivi com o conhecimento de que eu destruí a infância de Bella. Eu era a mãe, eu deveria ter cuidado dela, não o contrário. Eu tinha essencialmente a abandonado quando ela mais precisava de mim. Depois que Charlie morreu, era difícil o suficiente sair da cama pela manhã, quanto mais cuidar de uma menina pré-adolescente. Eu nunca me perdoei por isso".

"Você estava de luto".

"Isso não é desculpa para o que eu fiz, eu tinha uma criança para cuidar - uma vida que dependia de mim".

O silêncio pairou sobre o ambiente como um cobertor grosso, sufocante. "Suas tentativas de suicídio... elas ferem Bella".

"Eu sei. E essa é a pior parte. Eu sei e faço isso de qualquer maneira." Ela respirou fundo. "A ausência dele ainda dói. Toda vez que vejo uma camisa de flanela, ou vejo uma viatura da polícia – é como uma faca no meu coração. Se há uma maneira em que eu puder estar com ele novamente, eu vou fazê-la. Eu sou egoísta".

"Então por que não dizer a ela que você a ama? Por que não falar com sua filha e explicar tudo antes que você faça algo imprudente? Antes que seja tarde demais".

Ela hesitou. "Eu estou com medo. Depois de todo esse tempo... e se ela se ressente comigo?"

"Você a viu hoje, ela não se ressente com você, Renée." Respondi com firmeza. "Ela está praticamente implorando pelo seu amor. Ela te ama tanto e a machuca profundamente quando você não fala com ela. Sua filha já é uma mulher crescida, Renée. Você não pode adiar para sempre. Você pisca e ela própria será uma mãe com sua própria filha adolescente para cuidar".

O olhar calculador de Renée se voltou para mim, olhando diretamente através da minha alma. Eu não fiquei desconfortável sob o seu escrutínio, em vez disso tomei isso como uma oportunidade de observá-la. Eu esperava que ela comesse alguma coisa, ela me lembrava as fotos que eu vi das mulheres morrendo de fome na Etiópia.

"Você é sábio além da sua idade, Edward Cullen." Ela disse, um respeito silencioso brilhando de seus olhos gentis. "Se há alguém que merece Bella, é você".

"Obrigado, senhora." Eu disse sinceramente. Ganhar o respeito dela era algo que eu não tinha sequer esperado. Por baixo de sua trágica tentativa de suicídio, Renée era uma mulher forte, independente e apaixonada. Assim como sua filha. Ela disse que eu merecia Bella, ela aprovou a nossa relação. Eu me permiti pensar nisso por um momento. Mesmo que ela não soubesse o que eu fazia para viver, Renée aprovou-me. Isso significava que eu realmente merecia estar com Bella?

Pensei sobre como tragédia e sofrimento formam uma pessoa, a moldam. Renée ainda estava lutando. E Bella tinha crescido em uma mulher digna de mais do que a Terra poderia dar a ela. Bella foi marcada pela vida, ainda assim como eu fui. Não fomos todos? Isso nos faz ideal um para o outro, já que entendemos a dor do outro?

Ouvi passos e me virei para ver Bella entrando na sala, um sorriso corajoso grudado em seu rosto.

Eu esperava que, pelo amor de Bella, René falaria com ela.

Capturando os olhos de Renée, eu sabia que ela queria que eu saísse para que ela pudesse falar em particular com Bella.

"Eu estarei na cozinha." Murmurei para o meu anjo, pressionando meus lábios na sua testa.

E eu saí para que as feridas pudessem ser curadas sem intrusos, para que a mãe pudesse explicar e pedir perdão para a filha.

**xXx**

Mais tarde, quando estávamos indo para o hotel naquela noite, Bella finalmente me contou o que aconteceu entre ela e sua mãe.

Eu estava dirigindo, deslizando suavemente pelo trânsito. Bella tinha passado duas horas na sala de estar com Renée enquanto a Sra. Danvers e eu bebíamos chá quente na cozinha. Eu nunca tinha tido um chá quente antes, era um conceito estranho. Lembrei-me de perguntar-me se a Sra. Danvers era inglesa.

"Mamãe pediu desculpas." Bella disse suavemente, olhando para fora de sua janela. "Ela disse que sabia que o que ela tinha feito quando eu era criança era errado, mas já era tarde demais para mudar isso. Você sabe, por alguns anos eu quase odiei a minha mãe. Ela mal falou comigo então, quase não fez nada para mim, e eu me ressenti com ela por isso. Eu sabia que ela estava ferida, mas eu estava sofrendo também. Meu pai tinha acabado de morrer e não havia ninguém para me consolar".

Puxando para o estacionamento do hotel, coloquei o carro no estacionamento e fiquei sentando no banco do motorista, escutando.

"Eu perguntei por que ela tenta se matar." Bella começou. "Eu já sabia o por que, mas perguntei a ela, de qualquer maneira." Os olhos dela se viraram para mim e eles estavam grandes e grossos de emoção. "Acho que ela vai tentar novamente em breve. Ela está praticamente morta por dentro, Edward".

"Eu sei, Bella." Eu disse, tomando sua mão na minha. "Ela passou por muita coisa e você também. Exceto que ela não pode se consertar. Ela _não vai_ se consertar. Talvez ela pense que seria uma traição a Charlie arranjar-se e seguir em frente com a vida dela".

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. "É injusto para ela estar com tanta dor. Ela é apenas uma concha".

Incapaz de suportar a visão dela chorando mais, eu a puxei para o meu colo, suas costas pressionadas contra o volante. Eu cobri seu rosto com as minhas mãos, sentindo a pele macia debaixo dos meus dedos e angulando seu rosto para que ela olhasse nos meus olhos. Lágrimas permaneciam nas órbitas escuras, tempestuosas com tristeza, medo e remorso. Doía para ela ver sua mãe como ela estava hoje, e agora que elas tinham conversado, Bella não sentia mais o ressentimento que ela tinha antes. Em vez disso, pena era a emoção predominante que ela sentia de sua mãe. E amor. Pena e amor.

"As coisas vão funcionar." Eu assegurei a ela. "Embora seja um clichê, tudo acontece por uma razão. Você pode levar essas experiências dolorosas e usá-las para o melhor. Eu sei que não ajuda agora, mas você tem a inteligência da sua mãe e a força silenciosa".

Ela sorriu fracamente e o esforço quase a levou às lágrimas novamente. Eu beijei uma lágrima que escorria pelo seu rosto.

Quando nós pegamos nossas malas do carro e fomos para a recepção para os nossos quartos reservados, percebi exatamente o quanto eu estava escorregando. Minha decisão de não mostrar nenhuma emoção romântica para Bella estava desmoronando em pó. Eu me perguntava, enquanto entramos no elevador, se era realmente tão ruim dizer a ela que eu a amava. Mas sim, sim, era. Por quê? Eu não me importava mais. Tudo o que eu sabia era que não daria certo, então eu deveria endurecer meu coração para ela. Francamente, eu estava com medo. Isso significaria entrar em território desconhecido. Eu lembrei o que Renée havia dito, que se alguém merecia Bella, era eu. Empurrando isso para fora da minha mente, cerrei meus dentes e esperei até que as portas do elevador se abrissem para que eu pudesse sair, Bella arrastando-se atrás de mim com uma expressão confusa.

Eu sabia que a machucaria e eu me odiava por isso.

**Bella POV **

Eu não entendi por que houve uma mudança tão repentina nele. No carro ele tinha sido tão doce, tão amoroso, beijando as minhas lágrimas.

E agora...

Agora ele estava agindo frio.

Corri para acompanhá-lo quando fomos ao fundo do corredor para o nosso quarto. Edward segurou firmemente a chave em sua mão, seus dedos brancos, e parou abruptamente na porta. Corri em suas costas e rapidamente bati nele, corando levemente.

Ele nem sequer olhou para trás enquanto ele deslizava a chave do cartão na porta e a abria.

Frustração borbulhou dentro de mim e eu entrei no quarto de hotel depois dele, batendo a porta atrás de mim. E ainda assim ele não olhou para trás para mim.

"Qual é o seu problema, Edward?" Exigi, estabelecendo a minha mala em cima da única cama no quarto. Ele largou sua mala pesadamente no chão e acendeu a lâmpada que pendia ao lado da cama.

"Eu asseguro a você que não tenho idéia do que você está falando".

"Sim, você tem." Ele estava começando a me irritar. Senti-me de repente e rapidamente rejeitada. Ele tinha sido tão carinhoso no carro e agora ele estava agindo como se eu o repelisse, como se eu fosse uma leprosa. O que eu tinha feito de errado? Foi algo que eu disse no carro? Ridiculamente, lágrimas surgiram nos meus olhos e eu rapidamente as enxuguei.

"Não, eu não tenho, Bella." Ele discordou, ligando a TV com o controle remoto.

Rapidamente, eu caminhei para ele e peguei o controle remoto de suas mãos, jogando-o sobre a mesa de cabeceira. "Por que você está fazendo isso?" Eu perguntei, minha voz quase quebrando no final. Eu respirei fundo para me controlar. A rejeição era aguda demais para ignorar, violenta demais para fingir que nunca aconteceu. Eu estava ferida, não importa o quanto eu tentasse negar isso.

Seus olhos verdes fitaram os meus por não mais que um momento antes de ele se levantar e andar até a janela, apoiando-se sobre ela com suas mãos, olhando para fora na noite escura, que era brilhante com as luzes do centro de Phoenix. Suas costas pareciam rígidas, tensas, e eu me perguntei se havia mais no seu silêncio do que apenas não querer mais falar comigo.

"Porque é melhor assim." Ele disse fracamente para a janela.

Suas palavras enviaram uma estaca gelada de medo na minha espinha porque pensei que eu sabia do que ele estava falando. "O que você quer dizer?" Eu perguntei com a voz trêmula. Sentei-me rapidamente na cama, minhas pernas de repente fracas.

"Você sabe, uma semana depois que eu te conheci, eu sabia que eu estava ficando muito profundo." Ele disse baixo, sua voz profunda com memórias presas. Ele riu logo em seguida, afiado e auto-depreciativo. "Então eu jurei a mim mesmo que manteria o nosso relacionamento profissional, como negócios, e é assim que deve ser. Isso, esses sentimentos, não deveriam acontecer. Lillian ameaçou arruinar-me se eu cruzar o seu caminho novamente e que eu sou essencialmente um prostituto. Minha vida não é para você, Bella. Eu não sou para você. Era muito melhor se eu fingisse que nada estava acontecendo entre nós, muito melhor se eu mantivesse os meus sentimentos para mim. Mas eu não mantive. Eu cometi erros e agora é pior do que era antes".

Fiquei em silêncio, olhando para suas costas. A janela mostrava o meu reflexo como um terrível espelho escuro, refletindo horror. O vidro preto reflexivo boquiaberto diante de mim como os olhos de um intruso.

"Eu..." Eu parei, minha voz fraca. "Eu não entendo".

Ah, mas eu entendia. Sim, eu entendia. E por isso eu senti como se meu coração tanto quebrasse como decolasse simultaneamente.

"Nosso relacionamento não é o que deveria ser." Ele disse rispidamente, não se deslocando do seu lugar na janela. "Eu estraguei tudo, Bella. Tenho fodido tanto a sua vida como a minha".

Ele estava me contando que era tudo um engano que nós alguma vez nos importamos um com o outro. Ou, pelo menos, ele estava me dizendo que era um erro eu o amar. Eu fodi a sua vida. Isso é o que ele estava me dizendo. Minhas mãos estavam frias no meu colo e meu corpo parecia de chumbo.

"Você me odeia." Eu disse, minha voz drenada de toda a emoção.

Ele girou-se. "Não! Não, claro que eu não odeio. Como eu poderia alguma vez odiar você, Bella?" Eu podia ver na minha visão periférica que seus olhos estavam arregalados de horror e choque enquanto ele olhava para mim.

Eu continuei olhando para o chão. Eu não acho que eu poderia olhar diretamente para ele, mesmo se eu quisesse. Eu estava aterrorizada com o que eu veria em seu rosto se eu olhasse mais perto. Então, eu olhava para o chão. O chão era seguro, normal, impassível e indiferente.

"Mas você disse que eu fodi a sua vida." Eu sussurrei.

Ele encostou-se à janela, desta vez diante de mim. "Não, Bella, eu disse que eu fodi a _sua_ vida. Eu estraguei as nossas vidas com as minhas ações. Eu deveria simplesmente ter me distanciado de você desde o início. Em vez disso, eu nos guiei para esta relação conturbada. Eu vou embora depois que os 20 dias tiverem terminado".

De repente, senti algo dentro de mim faiscar novamente. Eu me levantei da cama e olhei para ele agora, mas ele estava olhando para o chão como eu tinha feito antes. "Você está indo embora? Por quê?"

"Porque isto não está certo".

Minha indignação quase dominou minha perda, rejeição, dor. "Não está certo? Isso é uma mentira, Edward, e ambos sabemos disso. Por que você está indo embora?" Eu insisti.

Ele grunhiu em frustração e seus duros olhos verdes encontraram os meus, sua mandíbula tensa com a frustração. "Eu disse a você, isso não está certo!"

"Pare de mentir para mim, Edward Cullen. Isto não é sobre se é certo ou não e eu mereço, pelo menos, saber a verdade!" Meu coração batia forte e minha voz tinha levantado para um grito. Eu lutei contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam derramar pelo meu rosto. Eu queria saber por que ele estava lutando tanto com isso, por que ele estava tão desesperado para ir embora e acabar com isso.

Seus olhos verdes estavam selvagens com a frustração e auto-aversão. Ele caminhou em minha direção e parou apenas a centímetros de mim e eu vi a raiva nos olhos dele. Mas estranhamente não pareceu ser orientada para mim. Era quase como se ele estivesse com raiva de si mesmo pelo que ele estava prestes a fazer. "Porque eu fodidamente amo você, está bem?"

Eu congelei, incapaz de respirar.

Lá estava.

As palavras que eu ansiava ouvir de seus lábios há dias. Mas por que elas cortaram-me tão profundamente? Eu senti como se uma lâmina tivesse aberto a minha garganta, cortando minhas cordas vocais e tornando impossível para eu falar. Seu peito arfava e eu praticamente podia sentir a frustração rolando para fora dele. Em vez de uma declaração de amor que eu tinha imaginado, esta foi dura e cruel. Era uma coisa tão terrível para ele me amar?

Olhando nos olhos dele, eu vi meu reflexo em seus olhos impassíveis e indiferentes. A falta de emoção que eu vi me tirou o fôlego e eu afundei no chão atordoada, incapaz de permanecer em pé por mais tempo.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, esse foi o cap. mais triste de todos até agora... primeiro todo o sofrimento com a mãe de Bella, que finalmente resolveu falar... e agora essa declaração de Edward, que vontade de torcer o pescoço dele... tadinha da Bella._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	21. Toque–me

**Capítulo 21 – Toque-me**

**Edward POV**

Eu vi o fogo morrer em seus olhos e eu me odiei. Eu tinha finalmente dito a ela que a amava e isso só a machucou mais. Porque eu havia dito isso como se eu odiasse isso.

Bella sentou-se, quebrada, no chão, simplesmente olhando para os nossos pés.

Deus, eu não podia suportar isso. Eu não podia agüentar as silenciosas lágrimas agonizantes escorrendo pelas suas bochechas.

"Bella." Murmurei baixinho, afundando ao seu lado. Ela olhou para o seu colo, seus cabelos caindo em torno do seu rosto, criando uma cortina entre nós. "Bella, não chore." Ajoelhando em frente a ela, eu afastei as mechas sedosas do seu cabelo, prendendo-o atrás da sua orelha.

Inclinei sua cabeça para cima, meu dedo em seu queixo. Ela resistiu.

"Por favor, Bella, olhe para mim." Sussurrei, precisando que ela olhasse para mim, que mais uma vez eu visse aquele amor brilhando em seus olhos. Eu queria desesperadamente, infantilmente saber que estava tudo bem.

Mas é claro que não estava bem.

Eu a tinha magoado.

Os olhos de Bella se viraram para os meus, as trilhas de suas lágrimas brilhando na luz. Seus olhos estavam vazios.

Como os de Renée.

Freneticamente, eu peguei seu rosto em concha, o medo de repente me engolindo. "Bella, desculpe-me. Eu magoei você e não há desculpa para isso. Eu estava tão assustado, com tanto medo porque eu acreditava que não merecia você. Que se eu estivesse ao seu redor eu acabaria eventualmente magoando você. E eu te magoei. Mas só porque eu me recusei a encarar a verdade".

Minha voz cresceu mais rápida enquanto eu continuei. Eu tinha que fazê-la entender. Seus lábios se separaram um pouco e eu a ouvi respirar asperamente. Seus olhos olhavam para os meus, quase esperançosos.

"Eu não entendo." Ela disse fracamente.

"Você não vê, Bella." Eu disse sinceramente, minhas mãos segurando o arco delicado da sua mandíbula. "Eu tenho tentado dizer a mim mesmo uma e outra vez que eu não poderia amar você. Que a idéia era muito tola. Mas era eu que era tolo, Bella. Eu fui estúpido demais para acreditar que ir embora era o único caminho".

Ela virou seu rosto. "Não faça isso comigo, Edward. Não minta para poupar meus sentimentos." Olhando de volta para mim, suas orbes chocolate eram duras. "Não _minta_ mais para mim!" Ela gritou, sua voz embargada.

Meu coração despedaçou. Este era, talvez, o momento mais importante da minha vida. Eu havia tocado inúmeras mulheres, havia provado a excitação delas na minha língua. Meu trabalho era, de certa forma, seduzir as mulheres no corpo e na mente. E esta foi certamente a sedução mais importante da minha vida. A _única_ importante.

Mas não, isto não era uma sedução. Eu deixaria essa parte da minha vida para trás. Eu falaria com Emmett o mais rapidamente possível.

"Bella, eu não estou mentindo!" Eu disse com firmeza, minha voz subindo. "Nunca, em todo o tempo que estivemos juntos, eu nunca menti para você." Ela estava balançando sua cabeça, incrédula. "Por que você pode acreditar no que você acha que é uma mentira, mas não na verdade?"

"Pare com isso!" Ela gritou, agarrando com força seu cabelo apertado entre os dedos como se quisesse arrancar tudo. Bella apertou seus olhos fechados. "Ok, talvez você me ame. Mas você não pode suportar a visão de mim - não quando estávamos subindo para o nosso quarto e claro como o inferno, não agora".

"Não posso suportar a visão de você? Meu Deus, Bella, _o que_ você está _falando_?" Minha voz era incrédula. "Momentos atrás eu estava com raiva de mim mesmo. Eu fui _tão estúpido_ e eu temia que eu deixaria você ver muito dos meus sentimentos. Bella, não, você está errada. Eu estava quase fora da minha idéia com a indecisão!"

Ela riu uma vez, perto da histeria, e rapidamente se levantou. "Se você não me ama, Edward, eu entendo. Ou mesmo se você me ama, mas sente-se aprisionado por isso. Você pode ir embora." Ela respirou fundo e colocou a mão na mesa para se equilibrar. Quando ela falou de novo, eu ouvi quando ela rachou pela segunda vez. "Você pode ir embora, eu vou sobreviver".

Levantando-me, eu fui até ela e peguei seu rosto quase rudemente em minhas mãos. "Então eu vou mostrar a você que eu te amo. Eu vou provar para você que eu quero ficar com você".

Segurando seu queixo ternamente em minhas mãos, cobrindo seu rosto em concha, eu trouxe sua boca para a minha. Meus lábios eram duros e urgentes nos dela. Eu queria mostrar a ela o quanto eu precisava dela, o quanto eu a amava. Naquele momento eu percebi que eu nunca a abandonaria. Eu não tinha a força para resistir mais.

Apertei suas costas contra a mesa, minhas mãos escorrendo sobre sua garganta, sentindo sua pulsação esvoaçante. Meus lábios suavizaram ligeiramente e corri minha língua suavemente sobre seu lábio superior. Eu a senti tremer nos meus braços.

**Bella POV **

Não, como isso pode estar acontecendo?

Ele tinha dito que me amava e que queria ficar comigo. Era bom demais para ser verdade. Eu queria tão desesperadamente acreditar nisso.

Eu quebrei o beijo, afastando-me ligeiramente. Minhas mãos tremiam quando me sentei na cama. "Edward." Eu disse, não olhando para ele. "Você não tem que provar nada para mim. Se você quiser, você pode ir embora".

Ele grunhiu de frustração e olhei para cima, surpresa. Edward se ajoelhou na minha frente, colocando suas mãos sobre os meus joelhos. Em vez do seu rosto, eu olhei para as suas mãos. Eram finas e pálidas, com dedos longos, notei uma sarda escura na base do seu polegar que eu não tinha visto antes. Suas mãos eram quentes nos meus joelhos.

"Bella." Ele murmurou suavemente. "Por favor, olhe para mim, isso é importante".

Hesitantemente, olhei nos olhos dele. As orbes verde escuras eram urgentes e tão próximas que me tiraram o fôlego.

"Após a primeira semana em que estávamos juntos, eu sabia que eu estava ficando muito profundo." Ele começou. "Você era sedutora de muitas formas, muitas delas não tão físicas quanto outras. Você é uma mulher apaixonada, amável, carinhosa, amorosa. Eu fui, e ainda sou, atraído por você de maneiras que não são inteiramente saudáveis. Eu te amo, Isabella Swan. Fui estúpido em tentar me fazer acreditar que eu alguma vez poderia deixá-la. Eu não sou tão forte." Ele estendeu sua mão para escovar meu cabelo para trás da forma mais gentil de carícia, seus olhos olhando diretamente nos meus. "Eu não tenho nem o desejo nem a vontade de me afastar de você. Eu não posso existir sem você. Eu te amo".

Senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto, mas desta vez não era de tristeza, dor, ou descrença. Nenhuma dessas coisas. Meu coração parecia como se um peso de chumbo tivesse sido jogado fora, como se o prego da sua partida que havia sido cravado em mim tivesse sido retirado agora. Exceto que não houve sangramento da ferida, nenhuma dor no meu coração. Minha freqüência cardíaca aumentou e meus lábios puxaram para cima ligeiramente.

Edward se inclinou para mim e, lentamente, lambeu a lágrima que corria na minha garganta. Eu tremi e pressionei-me contra ele. Cobrindo seu rosto em concha e levantando-o ao nível do meu novamente, eu olhei nos olhos dele.

"Eu amo você, Edward Cullen." Sussurrei, sorrindo suavemente. "Muito".

Um sorriso deslumbrante quebrou o seu rosto como a aurora no Alasca depois de dias de escuridão. Seus olhos verdes eram radiantes e quando ele pressionou seus lábios nos meus, o beijo foi triunfante - exultante.

Senti mãos acariciarem meus seios suavemente, com a ponta dos seus dedos. A atmosfera mudou ao redor de nós, uma energia suave escaldando entre nós. Nossas bocas se separaram, os olhos escurecidos de Edward olhando incansavelmente para os meus e ele tocou levemente a barra da minha camiseta.

"Toque-me." Eu sussurrei, incapaz de trazer qualquer força em minha voz. "Por favor".

Ele puxou minha camisa sobre a minha cabeça, seus lábios voltando aos meus em um beijo que derreteu meus ossos e fez minha alma chorar de alegria. Agarrei o colarinho da sua camisa firmemente em meus punhos, puxando-o apertado contra mim. Meus dedos se atrapalharam com os botões da sua camisa e na minha pressa eu acidentalmente arranquei dois fora.

"Shhh." Edward ronronou, acalmando minhas mãos. "Eu te amo, Bella." Ele correu seus lábios descendo pela minha garganta, deixando sua língua deslizar por cima dos meus seios. "Eu preciso de você." Suas mãos rapidamente desfizeram o fecho do meu sutiã, reverentemente deslizando o tecido do meu corpo. Ele beijou meu mamilo esquerdo e depois o direito, chupando levemente.

O calor percorreu meu corpo, enrolando maravilhosamente nos montes pesado dos meus seios e entre minhas pernas. Minha boca se abriu em um gemido mudo, minhas costas arqueando, pressionando meus seios em sua boca. Eu queimaria viva, eu tinha certeza disso. Nenhum ser humano pode suportar tanto calor, o fogo ardente que construía dentro de mim.

"Eu quero você." Ele terminou, empurrando-me de volta para a colcha. Ele pairou sobre mim, sua camisa meio aberta, deixando-me ver os músculos esculpidos do seu peito. Seus olhos verdes queimavam com um fogo apaixonado, olhando incessantemente para os meus.

Quando estendi minha mão para desfazer o resto da sua camisa, minhas mãos tremiam. Mordi meu lábio, olhando nos olhos que conheciam cada centímetro da minha alma, conheciam cada centímetro do meu corpo.

Eu me senti mais exposta do que a qualquer momento que Edward e eu já havíamos feito sexo, vulnerável. Eu estava apavorada que ele desapareceria. Esse momento era romance, eu nunca tinha experimentado a sensação de que minha vida veio a um momento. Agora, eu sentia como se minha existência foi apenas o acúmulo de eventos e ações até agora. _Agora_ era pelo que eu esperava.

Correndo minhas mãos sobre o seu peito e ombros, puxei sua camisa para fora, maravilhada com a sua beleza. Ele deslizou sua língua sobre o meu mamilo tenso, a umidade queimando minha pele. Ele lambeu a dobra abaixo do meu peito, mandando arrepios dançando sobre a minha pele. Senti suas mãos na minha cintura, lentamente desfazendo minha calça, e eu arqueei meus quadris nele.

"Edward." Eu choraminguei, ofegando por ar como se eu tivesse sido privada dele por três minutos.

"Sim, amor".

Eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras que eu queria. Meu cérebro havia dissolvido na lenta construção dentro dos limites da minha pele. Cada nervo meu estava vivo e gritando por ele. A dor, o desgosto de alguns momentos antes, simplesmente intensificaram a euforia agora surgindo através de mim.

Edward me amava e queria ficar. Nós nos amávamos. Pela primeira vez na minha vida eu sabia que tudo ficaria bem - eu _sabia_ que era porque tinha de ser.

Edward tirou minha calça lentamente, beijando cada pedaço de carne exposta, seus lábios despertando meu corpo. Desejo me consumia.

"Você está radiante, meu amor." Ele sussurrou contra o meu tornozelo, saboreando a pele lá. Ele mordiscou a carne macia da parte de trás do meu joelho e eu choraminguei, abrindo minhas pernas para ele. Senti uma piscina de umidade entre as minhas pernas, grossa e umedecendo a minha calcinha - o único artigo de roupa que eu usava.

O tecido duro da sua calça jeans raspando rudemente contra as minhas pernas, emitindo faíscas deliciosas de prazer atirando através do meu sistema.

"Edward, por favor." Eu ofeguei.

Sua cabeça estava entre as minhas pernas e a visão sozinha fez meus olhos rolarem para trás e minhas costas arquearem. Sua língua abrasadora era quente sobre minhas coxas abertas e ele raspou seus dentes ao longo da pele sensível. Ofeguei de surpresa e me contorci.

Ele olhou para mim, seu cabelo caindo suavemente sobre a sua testa, e sorriu para o meu estado debilitado.

"Mmmm, Bella, você é perfeita." Ele ronronou, soprando suavemente sobre a minha calcinha molhada.

"Oh Deus, Edward." Eu ofeguei.

Minhas mãos procuraram por algo mais adequado para agarrar. Edward tomou minhas mãos nas suas e, lentamente, trouxe a minha mão direita para baixo entre as minhas pernas, colocando a palma da minha mão sobre o meu calor coberto.

"Você sente isso, Bella?" Ele perguntou, pressionando meu dedo indicador no algodão ensopado. "É aqui onde você o deseja?" Ele trouxe a minha mão para o seu jeans e pressionou a palma da minha mão firmemente entre as suas pernas.

Mordi meu lábio, meus olhos se arregalaram. Eu o senti endurecer sob o jeans grosso. Sua ereção era pronunciada sob o tecido e meu estômago tremeu com antecipação.

"É isso o que você quer dentro de você?" Ele perguntou, sua voz um ronronar sedutor no meu ouvido.

"Sim, oh, Deus, sim, por favor." Implorei, contorcendo-me. O lento prazer crescendo dentro de mim havia se tornado uma dor latejante e não apenas no meu núcleo, mas dentro do meu corpo inteiro.

Ele soltou minha mão e pressionou seus lábios nos meus num beijo quente.

De repente senti como se nós pudéssemos permanecer neste sonho para sempre. Tocando, beijando, lambendo, pele contra pele, suor se misturando em nossos corpos. Como se tivéssemos hora para mostrar o nosso amor, para expressá-lo não só em palavras, mas gestos físicos. Havia tanta coisa que eu queria dizer a ele, tanto que eu precisava dizer, mas eu não conseguia encontrar as palavras. As mãos fortes de Edward eram provocativamente suaves e gentis no meu corpo, criando tal tensão frustrantemente alta no meu corpo que eu senti que eu quebraria. Eu estava me contorcendo mais apertada do que uma corda de violino, meu corpo cantando para ele.

O jeans e a boxer de Edward ficaram no chão onde ele os descartou. Suas mãos seguraram meus quadris firmemente quando ele lambeu meu núcleo ensopado e encharcado da minha calcinha arruinada. Ofeguei e me contorci, meus dedos segurando seus cabelos firmemente enquanto minhas costas arquearam e meus olhos cerraram apertados.

O algodão entorpeceu a sensação da sua língua em mim. De repente, ele chupou-me através da minha calcinha. Forte.

Um grito agudo e assustado deixou meus lábios e meus dedos apertaram em seu cabelo, meus quadris levantando para ele. "Por favor, Edward." Eu engasguei. "Por favor, não me provoque mais".

"Tem sido dias desde que eu estive dentro de você." Ele disse, sua voz rouca de desejo. "Deixe-me aproveitar este momento, aproveitá-la." Ele sorriu maliciosamente então, cintilando seus dentes perfeitamente retos e brancos. "Além disso, tenho a intenção de dar prazer a você por horas, Senhorita Swan. Você terá mais do que o suficiente do meu pau, eu posso te prometer isso".

Então a minha calcinha estava no chão, colocada em cima da sua camisa descartada, e Edward rastejou até o meu corpo, pairando sobre mim. Estendendo uma mão, ele cobriu o meu rosto silenciosamente, olhando profundamente em meus olhos.

"Você significa muito para mim." Ele sussurrou, roçando uma mecha do meu cabelo do meu rosto. "Eu não sei como eu poderia ter esperado deixá-la antes." Inclinando-se para beijar a minha têmpora direita, ele murmurou, "Mas eu não vou a lugar nenhum. Você está presa comigo agora".

Eu reconheci as palavras que eu disse quando estávamos no carnaval. Eu sorri e inclinei-me para beijá-lo. Senti algo deslizar rudemente ao longo da minha entrada e gemi em sua boca, arqueando e quebrando o beijo.

Com seu peito esfregando meus mamilos tensos, Edward lentamente entrou em mim. Minha mão agarrou o topo dos seus braços, ofegante. Senti-me esticar para acomodar o seu comprimento, minhas paredes tendo espasmos de prazer. Empurrei meus quadris para cima nele e ele afundou mais profundo.

"Deus, Bella." Ele gemeu, rangendo seus dentes. Ele começou a se movimentar lentamente dentro de mim. Nossas bocas estavam fundidas. Tudo era lento - os beijos, as suas estocadas.

Esses momentos eram indefinidamente doces. O suor escorria do seu peito para os meus seios, seus lábios eram suaves na minha pele. Agarrei-me a ele desesperadamente, derretendo em seu abraço como um picolé no deserto. Eu não conseguia mais discernir onde eu acabava e ele começava.

Eu queria lembrar desta noite para sempre. Foi a primeira vez que fizemos amor com todos os nossos sentimentos descobertos, a primeira vez que percebi o quanto eu me importava com ele. Eu queria lembrar a sensação das suas costas sob as minhas mãos, seus olhos verdes nebulosos com paixão, o jeito que ele gemeu quando eu mordi seu ombro quando gozei pela primeira vez.

Quanto mais perto ele vinha para a libertação, mais grosseiramente ficávamos. Em vez da agonia deliciosa das suas estocadas lentas, ele começou a golpear em mim.

"Edward. Oh, Edward." Eu gritei alto arqueando acentuadamente, enrolando meus dedos em seus cabelos. Ofeguei e movi meus quadris em círculo, fazendo seu pau esfregar rudemente contra as minhas paredes. Eu apertava em torno dele, ordenhando seu pênis engolido.

De repente ele estendeu sua mão para baixo para esfregar meu clitóris violentamente, o órgão sensível escorregadio com meus próprios sucos. Minhas mãos agarraram nele com tanta força que meus dedos estavam brancos com a pressão.

O prazer explodiu dentro de mim e as cores explodiram nas minhas pálpebras. Eu gritei, arqueando, o nome de Edward na minha língua.

"Deus, você é linda." Ele gemeu, rangendo seus dentes. Ele golpeou em mim mais uma vez, um grunhido animalesco atravessando seu peito. Eu o senti se liberar dentro de mim pela primeira vez.

Mais tarde, após o nosso suor ter secado, eu estava com a minha cabeça em seu peito, acariciando seu pau mole.

Seus dedos brincavam ao longo do meu braço. "Bella, se você quiser descansar um pouco é melhor você parar de brincar com o meu pau." Ele avisou, sorrindo para mim.

Corei levemente e beijei seus mamilos, lambendo-o.

Ele gemeu baixinho e o senti congelar.

"O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei, olhando para ele.

Seu rosto estava branco, drenado de todas as cores. "Bella... eu não usei camisinha".

Eu sorri e dei um tapinha de leve no nariz dele. "Está tudo bem, Edward. Alice e eu fomos comprar pílulas anticoncepcionais há algumas semanas. Apenas um pouco depois de nos conhecermos." Eu corei levemente. "Eu estava apenas com vergonha de dizer a você. Teria sido uma conversa muito estranha".

Observei quando a cor retornou ao seu rosto e eu ri, subindo no seu corpo para montar em cima dele. Ele riu levemente e segurou meus quadris, acariciando a minha pele com o polegar. Eu moía nele.

"Não comece o que você não pode terminar, amor." Ele ronronou.

Olhando para ele - seus cabelos desgrenhados, os olhos verde-floresta, a forte linha da sua mandíbula - eu suspirei e sorri. "Eu sabia que seria assim." Eu murmurei.

Edward olhou para mim com uma expressão insondável. Quando ele falou havia tanta tristeza em sua voz.

"Eu não." Ele sussurrou. "Eu nunca soube".

Então, ele inclinou-se para cima e me prendeu em um beijo de fundir os ossos.

E eu não tive vontade de fugir.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Ahhh, que linda a declaração dele! Ainda bem que ele conseguiu fazer Bella acreditar que ele realmente a ama... e que forma de fazer amor *suspira*..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. amanhã! A fic já está quase acabando, só mais 4 caps.!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	22. Tempestade Impetuosa

**Nota da Autora:** ESTE é o capítulo clímax. Tanto quanto eu sei, ninguém pode adivinhar o que vai acontecer e é isso que eu estava esperando. Por isso, espero que todos gostem disso.

**Nota da Tradutora:** pra quem tem estômago fraco, cuidado ao ler esse capítulo! Depois não diga que eu não avisei...

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – Tempestade Impetuosa**

**Edward POV**

Nunca na minha vida eu tinha me sentido tão absoluta e completamente feliz como eu estava naquela manhã. Nunca me senti tão à vontade. Havia ainda muitas coisas a serem consertadas e alteradas. Eu pretendia conversar com Emmett no primeiro momento disponível e dizer que eu estava saindo do negócio de acompanhante e modelagem de roupas íntimas. Eu não tinha certeza do que eu faria para sustentar eu e Bella, mas eu sabia que descobriria isso em breve. Eu tinha que descobrir.

Bella saiu do banheiro, os cabelos recém secados com uma toalha em volta dela. Eu sorri e deitei do meu lado com a cabeça na minha mão. "Pronta para outra rolagem no feno, senhorita?" Perguntei com um sotaque ligeiramente do sul.

Ela riu e se arrastou para a cama, parando exatamente diante de mim, ajoelhada. "Porque sim, agora que você mencionou isso, senhor, eu preferia outra rolagem no feno já que você colocou isso de forma tão eloqüente." Ela sorriu para mim e eu não consegui evitar que meus olhos se movessem para a toalha branca curta que estava indevidamente envolvida em torno dela.

Sentando-se, eu a beijei profundamente e lentamente puxei a toalha do seu corpo.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Eu sussurrei, tocando seu mamilo tenso com o meu dedo.

"Mmmm." Ela gemeu suavemente, fechando seus olhos. "Eu também te amo. Muito".

Fizemos amor devagar naquela manhã, docemente. Eu queria cobri-la de beijos até que o sol descesse e subisse novamente. Eu a adoraria até o fim dos tempos, ou, pelo menos, enquanto eu tivesse o meu corpo respirando.

Muito cedo demais ela teve que ir. Bella disse que a Sra. Danvers estaria fora durante o dia, já que ela queria passar mais tempo com o seu neto recém-nascido. "Eu vou passar o dia de hoje com a minha mãe, pelo menos até a Sra. Danvers voltar. Deus sabe que ela merece uma pausa depois de todos estes anos. A Sra. Danvers já saiu e eu preciso chegar lá rapidamente".

"Eu vou para lá quando eu terminar de falar com Emmett." Eu disse, beijando-a profundamente.

"O que você vai falar?" Ela perguntou, puxando uma camisa sobre a sua cabeça.

Eu a observei por um momento antes de responder. "Bella, estou desistindo de ser acompanhante." Eu disse solenemente. "Eu nunca mais quero tocar ninguém além de você, eu nunca _poderia_ querer ninguém além de você".

Seus olhos se arregalaram ligeiramente e eu prendi a respiração, um pouco com medo da sua reação. Lentamente seus lábios puxaram para cima em um sorriso suave. Ela rastejou para a cama onde eu estava sentado, cobrindo meu rosto em concha suavemente em suas mãos. "Essa é a coisa mais atenciosa e importante que alguém já fez por mim." Um sorriso iluminou seu rosto. "E eu tenho que admitir que estou feliz que você nunca vai beijar outra garota".

Eu sorri. "Como se eu quisesse beijar alguém além de você".

Bella saiu logo depois, preocupada em deixar sua mãe sozinha por qualquer quantidade de tempo. Eu a observei sair, desejando que ela pudesse ficar, mas sabendo que ela não podia.

Emmett atendeu no sexto toque. "Por que diabos você está me ligando tão cedo, Edward?" Ele exigiu meio grogue. Olhei para o relógio digital, que marcava 9h52.  
"Em, são 9h50. Não é tão cedo." Eu apontei.

"Para mim é." Ele gemeu e pigarreou. "Qual é o ponto de ligar tão cedo?"

"Emmett, eu não estou mais trabalhando como acompanhante. Eu não quero fazer isso. Eu não _posso_ fazer isso." Fiz uma pausa, olhando para os lençóis amarrotados. "Não mais".

Emmett deu um suspiro profundo. "Você acha que demorou tempo suficiente?"

"O quê?"

"Nada." Ele respondeu rapidamente. "Você tem certeza disso? É um passo enorme".

"Estou completamente certo".

"Então, isso significa que você vai ficar com Bella?"

Eu sorri. "Sim, eu vou ficar." Eu me levantei da cama e caminhei até a janela. "Eu não poderia deixá-la se eu tentasse. Eu a amo".

Ele riu. "Eu estava me perguntando quanto tempo você levaria para perceber isso. Tem sido óbvio tanto para Rosalie como para mim por um tempo agora".

**Bella POV **

"Mãe?" Chamei baixinho. Eu não sabia se ela estava dormindo e eu não queria acordá-la se ela estivesse. Empurrei a porta da frente fechada atrás de mim e olhei ao redor da sala.

As persianas estavam fechadas e havia um cheiro estranho, quase nauseante. Eu conhecia o cheiro, eu _conhecia_, mas eu não conseguia identificá-lo.

Cobri meu nariz com a minha mão, olhando ao redor da pequena sala. Mudei-me para o corredor e para os fundos em direção ao quarto da minha mãe. Ela não estava em lugar nenhum. O pânico começou a subir na minha garganta, virei-me em meus calcanhares e saí correndo do quarto. Abri a porta do banheiro, então do quarto da Sra. Danvers.

Em todos os lugares – _em todos os lugares_ - havia aquele cheiro familiar e nauseante. Eu tossi e engasguei, inalando profundamente. Minha cabeça começou a nadar. Balancei minha cabeça para tentar dissipar o líquido espesso e lento aparentemente preenchendo os meus pensamentos.

Eu tropecei no corredor, meus olhos fixos no chão. Estava tudo tão escuro e eu me perguntei vagamente se todas as lâmpadas tinham queimado.

Então, um bloco de vermelho brilhante. Estava contra a parede, deitado de lado. Sangue - brilhante, vermelho fresco. Um recipiente.

Confusa, olhei para cima.

Notei uma única luz bruxuleante vindo da cozinha. Movendo lentamente em direção à única luz na casa, eu engoli, tentando dissipar o revestimento estranho na minha língua. As persianas estavam fechadas, lançando o corredor e o cômodo além dele, a cozinha, em uma bizarra penumbra que era tão... _errada_. Havia um vulto na cozinha, a luz bruxuleante exatamente antes da figura coberta.

Algo rangeu sob o meu pé e eu parei, confusa pelo som. Parecia pedacinhos de plástico branco, as baterias situadas a alguns centímetros do meu pé. Franzi o cenho para o pedaço destruído de tecnologia.

Um alarme de incêndio?

Em seguida meus olhos levantaram ligeiramente e vi um outro recipiente vermelho. Estava em seu lado descuidadamente, uma poça de líquido reunido perto da boca do plástico. O líquido reunido perto da boca do plástico. O líquido escorria do bico para a poça escura. O cheiro me atacou novamente, queimando minha garganta.

De forma instável, eu entrei na cozinha. A figura de pé diante do fogão a gás permaneceu estável. Mais dois recipientes vermelhos estavam aos seus pés e o cheiro era quase insuportável. O líquido incolor escorria de seus cabelos e roupas e eu soube instintivamente que ela havia derramado o que estava nos dois recipientes sobre ela. Ela segurava um pedaço de jornal enrolado, iluminado de um lado por uma chama flamejante. Seus olhos sem vida olhavam para o fogo vivo, como se as suas qualidades a fascinassem.

Então eu vi o martelo sobre o balcão ao lado do fogão. De alguma forma minha mente nebulosa colocou dois e dois juntos. Por que esta mulher quereria destruir os alarmes de incêndio? E quem era ela?

Seu cabelo escuro, com listras prateadas, pendurado em volta do rosto, escondendo as características que eu queria ver.

"Charlie".

Sua voz era tão suave que era inaudível para os meus ouvidos. No entanto, mesmo através da natureza letárgica da minha mente, eu conheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar. Era a voz que eu tinha ressentido pela maior parte da minha vida, a voz daquela que eu mais tinha precisado quando eu era criança.

Minha mãe.

"Mãe?" Eu botei pra fora, a minha voz em um soluço estrangulado.

Ela se virou, seus olhos arregalados de horror quando ela olhou para mim enquanto eu estava apenas a centímetros dela. O rolo de papel de jornal em chamas caiu de suas mãos, caindo para baixo através do ar.

Nesse simples momento eu tive mil emoções. Choque foi o primeiro. Como poderia ser minha mãe? Como era possível que ela estava fazendo isso? Então, foi o desespero. Ela estava tentando o suicídio novamente, mesmo que ela tivesse pedido desculpas por fazer isso apenas alguns dias atrás. Terror, raiva, descrença. Todas as emoções misturadas com a próxima de maneira tão perfeita que eu já não tinha certeza do que eu estava sentindo. Havia tanta coisa surgindo através de mim que, por uma fração de segundo, eu estava entorpecida.

"Oh Deus, Bella." Ela sussurrou.

Então o fogo atingiu o chão encharcado de gasolina e a cozinha foi imediatamente cercada pelo calor. O fogo sedento correu até o corpo da minha mãe, seu cabelo e roupas cobertos da gasolina dos recipientes vermelhos.

Um grito áspero rasgou da minha garganta e eu tropecei, caindo para trás no chão. Minha mãe era uma alta coluna de chamas, um grito sufocado queimando sua garganta. O fogo lambeu sua pele e roupa como a língua de um amante, quente e cruel. O calor e o fogo começaram a escurecer e queimar sua carne macia.

"Mamãe!" Eu gritava freneticamente. Lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto. Eu lutei para chegar à pia, esperando encher alguma coisa com água para salvá-la.

Mas a fumaça negra e inebriante com o cheiro de carne e cabelo queimado me estrangulou. Isso encheu meus pulmões e queimou minha garganta. Eu me senti como se alguém estivesse arranhando a minha traquéia com bombril. Era difícil pensar e eu esqueci por que eu estava encostada na pia, em primeiro lugar.

Um grito agonizante de gelar os ossos arrancou o meu corpo distante e eu virei meus olhos para a fonte.

Eu nunca esqueceria a visão do fogo consumindo a minha mãe, nunca esquecerei o jeito como seus lábios abriram com aquele grito somente para ter sua boca se enchendo de chamas. Pedaços da sua carne começaram a queimar e derreter e eu podia sentir o calor horrível no meu rosto.

Mais tarde eu me perguntaria se mesmo com toda a dor ela teve o bom senso de saber que se afastando de mim poderia me poupar. Mais tarde eu me perguntaria se ela tinha tropeçado para longe para fazer seu último ato como uma mãe e tentar me proteger da única maneira que ela podia.

Ela caiu de costas em um canto, retorcendo em silenciosa agonia. Lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto, as chamas lambendo meus tornozelos, eu tropecei para a sala de estar, cegamente rastejando em minhas mãos e joelhos. Era muito difícil pensar, muito difícil respirar.

Eu tinha que chamar alguém... pedir ajuda. A sala de estar estava em chamas com o fogo quente brilhante lambendo as paredes e o teto, enviando fumaça preta enchendo a sala. As chamas estavam por toda parte, não havia nenhum lugar para onde eu pudesse ir para escapar delas. Por algum milagre, meus dedos encontraram o telefone. Mas o plástico estava macio e escaldante. Eu gritei fracamente, o plástico derretido grudando em meus dedos e queimando a pele. A fumaça queimou minha garganta e eu ofeguei por ar entre toda a dor do fogo alimentado pela gasolina.

De alguma forma, eu me virei em direção à cozinha. Escuridão rastejando na minha visão e era difícil respirar.

Antes que a escuridão engolisse a minha visão, eu vi minha mãe, gritando em um canto enquanto ela queimava viva.

**Edward POV **

Foi apenas uma hora depois que Bella saiu que eu recebi o telefonema.

A Sra. Danvers estava soluçando na outra linha, a voz dela tão frenética que eu mal podia entender suas palavras. "Devagar, Sra. Danvers." Eu disse calmamente. "Apenas me diga o que está acontecendo".

"É a casa de Renee! Está queimando, Edward, e Bella e Renée estão lá dentro!"

Gelo correu em minhas veias, horror e medo explodiram dentro de mim. Sem pensar, deixei cair o telefone no chão, meu corpo aparentemente congelado. Não, isso não poderia ser possível. Não. Não, não, não! A voz assustada da Sra. Danvers na outra linha, tênue agora que o telefone estava no chão, me tirou do meu estado de choque. Eu corri para fora do quarto com a minha calça jeans e sapatos. Tomei um táxi e dei ao motorista pagamento duplo pelo excesso de velocidade.

Eu já podia ver a fumaça negra esvoaçante no ar. Havia carros de bombeiros lutando para saciar a sede do incêndio, mangueiras de água atirando água na casa escurecida. Meu coração parou completamente, apertando de terror, e eu não podia me mover. Olhando para aquela casa, eu não conseguia entender como alguém poderia sobreviver a ela.

Os vidros das janelas se foram, eliminados pelo calor, e as chamas consumiram as bordas das janelas, aventurando-se para o exterior da casa. Chamas pretas manchavam a tinta branca. Dentro dos limites da casa, o fogo trovejava, consumindo as paredes e o teto com fervor animalesco.

E Bella e Renée estavam dentro dela.

Rapidamente, corri para fora do táxi, jogando mais do que o suficiente para o motorista. Eu não tinha idéia do que eu faria para salvá-la, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Eu tentei entrar na casa, mas um bombeiro me bloqueou.

"Sinto muito, senhor, mas esta é uma área muito perigosa. O fogo tem sido alimentado por gasolina".

"Não, eu _tenho_ que chegar lá!" Eu o empurrei de lado, mas ele me puxou para trás pela minha camisa.

"Senhor, nós estamos com tudo sob controle. Por favor, fique lá atrás".

"Há duas mulheres presas naquela casa!"

"Isabella Swan está naquela ambulância, a mãe dela está na outra." O bombeiro apontava para uma ambulância situada longe das chamas.

"Há apenas uma ambulância".

"Suponho que a outra já deve ter ido. A Senhora Swan estava bastante queimada quando chegamos lá".

Eu tropecei em direção à ambulância. Visões indesejadas do corpo de Bella – queimado e enegrecido, pele descamando – passaram diante dos meus olhos. Dois técnicos em emergência médica estavam levantando-a na maca para colocá-la dentro da ambulância.

"Oh Deus, Bella!" Eu gritei, correndo para ela.

Seu rosto e sua pele estavam enegrecidos pela fuligem, mas a maior parte estava incólume. Lágrimas de alívio inundaram meus olhos e eu engasguei com um caroço que se formou na minha garganta. Seus olhos arregalados olharam para mim, cheios de amor, e eu cobri seu rosto em concha.

"Bella, eu estava com tanto medo que eu tinha perdido você." Minha voz parecia estrangulada até para os meus próprios ouvidos.

"Edward." Ela grasnou, sua voz rouca por causa da fumaça.

"Sinto muito, senhor." Disse o técnico, me afastando. "Nós temos que levá-la ao hospital".

"Eu vou com vocês!"

"Então, pelo amor de Deus, vá para a frente, não atrás".

Beijei a testa de Bella, escovando seus frágeis cabelos para trás do seu rosto. As mechas normalmente sedosas quebraram sob o meu toque suave e eu pisquei de volta as lágrimas absurdas. "Eu estou aqui com você, Bella." Sussurrei para ela. "Eu sempre estarei com você." Meus olhos se moveram para baixo para ver que, desde a ponta dos dedos até seu cotovelo da mão direita estavam queimados, eu não sabia o quanto.

Ela tentou sorrir, puxando seus lábios rachados para cima nos cantos. O esforço foi tão admirável, ainda que fraco, que rasgou o meu coração em dois. Mesmo agora, ela estava tentando me tranqüilizar. Senti uma lágrima deslizar pelo meu rosto, espirrando em seu queixo, lavando uma gota de fuligem.

A primeira lágrima que eu tinha derramado em mais de dez anos.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_OMG, OMG, OMG! Estou sem palavras para esses acontecimentos... eu imaginava que Renée tentaria o suicídio novamente, mas nunca imaginei que seria assim, e ainda mais que Bella presenciasse tudo... agora é esperar o próximo cap. para saber o que aconteceu com as duas..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na __**terça-feira**__!_

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	23. A Paz da Alma

_**Extremamente importante - LEIA! **_

_**Nota da Autora:**_

_1. Por que Renée escolheu a forma mais dolorosa de morrer, e não algo mais fácil? ... Porque ela tentou todos os outros métodos e foi pega. Este foi o único que sobrou._

_2. Por que Renée colocar fogo na casa com Bella dentro dela? ... Bem, Renée não sabia que Bella estava lá, caso contrário, ela nunca teria feito isso._

* * *

**Capítulo 23 - A Paz da Alma **

**Edward POV**

Meus nervos estavam puxados apertados e diminuídos ao ponto de que a qualquer momento quebrariam. Durante três dias excruciantes Bella entrava e saía do sono. Seus ferimentos não foram fatais, mas eles precisavam de tempo para cicatrizar.

Os dedos da sua mão direita foram queimados mais severamente. A delicada pele das pontas dos seus dedos tinham quase derretido, expondo o músculo subjacente. Enxertos cutâneos foram necessários para os seus dedos. O braço direito até o cotovelo teve queimaduras de segundo grau, mas elas se curariam com o tempo e antibióticos. A pele dos tornozelos teve queimaduras muito menores e se curaria em dias.

Foi um milagre que ela ainda estava viva.

Flores de verdade não eram permitidas no quarto dela. As flores eram cheias de bactérias e, portanto, poderiam contaminar as queimaduras. Flores de plástico de nylon, no entanto, eram aceitáveis.

Sentei na cadeira altamente desconfortável ao lado dela. O cabelo de Bella estava maçante e frágil pelo calor das chamas, o brilho desapareceu completamente, e agora os fios eram tão delicados que quebravam facilmente. Seu rosto estava limpo, mas pálido, seus lábios entreabertos.

Eu me sentia tão absolutamente inútil. Não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para ajudá-la, exceto segurar sua mão boa e rezar para um Deus com quem eu não tinha falado em anos, implorando para que Ele a curasse. Se eu pudesse simplesmente despir a minha saúde e entregá-la a ela, eu o faria.

Eu faria qualquer coisa para aliviar a dor que as quantidades maciças de morfina apenas mascaravam.

Os médicos disseram que ela desmaiou pela inalação de fumaça, como era comum em vítimas de incêndios domésticos. Beijei delicadamente os nós dos seus dedos, fazendo-me pensar em outras coisas além de como eu poderia explicar a ela.

Lentamente, eu vi seus olhos abrirem, instáveis e sem foco. Prendi minha respiração, vendo os olhos negros que eu tanto amava. O vazio que vi fez meu coração apertar - ela não me reconheceu.

**Bella POV**

Senti como se meus ossos estivessem cimentados no lugar. Levou toda a minha força para simplesmente abrir os olhos. Tudo borrado, cores distorcidas e se fundindo juntas. A dor maçante, apodrecendo queimava meu braço direito e eu tentei ignorá-la. Eu nunca tinha tido uma alta tolerância para a dor e agora não era exceção.

"Bella?"

A voz era suave, mas eu a conheceria mesmo se eu estivesse cega, surda e muda. Em meus sonhos, todo induzido pelas drogas, eu sonhava que Edward me deixava, que ele não queria cuidar de uma mulher queimada.

O rosto de Edward estava cansado, sombras escuras sob seus olhos como se alguém tivesse manchado sucos de mirtilo sob as profundas orbes verdes que eu conhecia tão bem. Ele não tinha se barbeado naquela manhã, a barba escura se espalhando sobre o seu queixo, e preocupação estava estampada em seus olhos.

"Bella... você sabe quem eu sou?"

Confusa, minhas sobrancelhas franziram. "É cla-" Parei, minha voz fraca e rouca. Minha garganta estava crua. Tomei uma respiração profunda e sussurrei, em vez disso. "Claro que eu sei quem é você, Edward".

Havia algo de errado. Eu podia sentir isso na maneira como seus olhos deslocaram para baixo às nossas mãos unidas. Ele estava escondendo algo de mim, algo monumental.

"O que há de errado?" Eu sussurrei, desejando que eu pudesse falar com regularidade. Tonturas tomavam conta de mim e então eu tive que parar, minha visão borrando. O verde menta das paredes mergulhando drasticamente para a esquerda.

"Bella?" Sua voz estava imediatamente preocupada e ele se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentado. "Bella? Bella, o que está acontecendo? Você está bem?" Suas mãos eram suaves no meu queixo.

Eu balancei a cabeça impacientemente, irritada com meu próprio corpo frágil e minha incapacidade de curar em um dia. "O que está errado, Edward?" Perguntei novamente, estendendo a mão para tocar em seu rosto. Mas os tubos amarrados ao meu braço me seguraram. Abaixei-me para arrancá-los.

"Não, você não pode." Ele murmurou, acalmando a minha mão.

Havia algo à margem da minha memória, uma coisa horrível que eu não conseguia lembrar. Eu franzi minhas sobrancelhas, concentrando-me em lembrar a razão de eu estar neste quarto com equipamentos médicos.

Ele suspirou e se afastou de mim, seus olhos escuros e perturbados.

"Eu queria dar isto a você antes." Ele começou, mudando de assunto. Ele puxou uma caixa do seu bolso. Ela quase parecia uma caixa de veludo em que estaria guardado um anel de noivado. Minha freqüência cardíaca começou a aumentar, sendo registrada no monitor de freqüência soando ao meu lado. "Mas agora parece a hora certa." Ele disse, sentando-se pesadamente na beirada da cama do hospital. "Bella, eu quero que você saiba que eu te amo além de toda razão e que eu sempre estarei aqui para você." Seus olhos verde floresta olhavam com urgência para os meus. Delicadamente ele segurou a caixa para eu abri-la.

Dentro havia uma pedra azul em uma corrente de prata fina. Minha respiração ficou presa na minha garganta enquanto eu olhava para o colar.

"O que você acha?" Ele perguntou suavemente.

Eu olhei para ele. "É lindo." Eu respondi. "Mas você não deveria, é muito dinheiro".

Ele ficou em silêncio, seus olhos tristes enquanto ele me observava. Suas profundezas escuras enervaram-me e eu estava mais uma vez ciente do fato de que ele estava me escondendo alguma coisa. Observei enquanto ele silenciosamente ponderava. Então ele pegou o colar da sua caixa e o fixou ao redor do meu pescoço, a prata fina deslizando gelada sobre a minha pele.

"Edward?" Eu disse baixinho, minha garganta ferida obrigando-me a sussurrar. "Por que você não vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?"

Ele tomou uma respiração profunda. "Os médicos sentiram que seria melhor que você fosse poupada do conhecimento até que estivesse mais forte. Mas você tem o direito de saber." Edward pegou a minha mão esquerda boa na sua e o calor e a pressão da sua pele eram reconfortantes.

Um medo terrível tomou conta de mim. Amostras de memória estouraram dentro da minha mente como frutos maduros. Havia calor, oh Deus, o calor. E lá estavam os recipientes vermelhos inflamáveis de gasolina. O cheiro nauseante. Lentamente, comecei a juntar as peças, percebendo a verdade.

"As queimaduras de Renée eram extensas." Edward disse suavemente. "Embora eles tenham sido capazes de tirar vocês duas da casa em tempo recorde, ela só viveu por cinco minutos a mais." Seus olhos eram suaves com empatia. "Renée morreu a caminho do hospital, Bella".

Meus pulmões pararam, meu cérebro deixou de funcionar. Choque, turbidez e borrão encheram meu corpo. Não, minha mãe não podia estar morta.

Então, contra a minha vontade, flashes de memória me agrediram. Eu vi seu corpo envolto em chamas brancas quentes, a carne escurecendo e descamando. Eu a ouvi gritar mais uma vez. As imagens foram gravadas em minhas retinas e, por mais que eu piscasse, elas não se dispersavam. Lágrimas desesperadas e frenéticas vazaram pelo meu rosto.

Ela tinha finalmente conseguido.

Renée tinha se juntado a Charlie.

"O funeral é amanhã." Edward começou, quase relutante em interromper a minha miséria de entendimento. "Ela deve ser enterrada ao lado de Charlie".

Eu olhei para a parede oposta, o líquido correndo mais rápido pelas minhas bochechas. E, apesar de mim mesma, meus lábios puxaram para cima em um pequeno sorriso fraco. "Ela merece estar ao lado dele pelo resto da eternidade." Sussurrei. "É o que ela tem sonhado por tanto tempo".

Pela maior parte da minha vida, eu odiei minha mãe. Após a morte do meu pai, ela havia se recuado em si mesma, aparentemente esquecendo que ela tinha uma criança para cuidar. Mas eu já não me ressentia. Eu entendi por que ela tinha planejado e tentado o suicídio por tanto tempo. Eu tinha sido tão cega, apenas pensando no que _eu_ faria sem ela, como _eu_ não poderia viver sem ela. Mas ela viveu anos na miséria, morta por dentro. Eu realmente tinha o direito de lamentar e pedir a ela para continuar vivendo uma vida que era pura agonia?

A dor da sua perda me aleijou como uma faca atrás do meu tornozelo, cortando o tendão. Chorei pela linda mulher forte que minha mãe tinha sido e pela dor que ela sentiu cada dia da sua vida.

Os braços de Edward eram suaves e fortes ao redor de mim enquanto eu chorei em sua camisa. Por horas, eu chorei. Eu estava agradecida que ele não me disse que ela estava em um lugar melhor, ou que ela tinha finalmente alcançado a felicidade. Ele não disse nada. Havia apenas seus braços segurando-me o melhor que podia na minha cama de hospital, apenas a agonia mental e emocional que explodiram dentro de mim. Foi um longo tempo antes de minhas lágrimas desaparecerem e eu poder fazer alguma coisa.

E, apesar da terrível verdade, houve uma estranha sensação de paz dentro de mim que havia faltado antes. Eu nunca tinha sequer sabido que estava ausente, não até que eu a tivesse. Eu estava finalmente em paz com a minha mãe. A paz da alma.

Os soluços ainda vieram, grossos e lacrimejantes, mas eu finalmente entendi.

E eu perdoei.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Descobrimos que Bella está relativamente bem e que Renée conseguiu o que queria, e Edward finalmente deu o colar a ela... _

_Apenas mais 2 caps. para a fic terminar..._

_Deixem reviews e posto o próximo cap. na sexta-feira._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	24. Dúvidas

**Capítulo 24 - Dúvidas**

_Tradutora: Ju Martinhão_

**Bella POV **

Rosalie e Alice estavam comigo no funeral, assim como Edward, Emmett e Jasper. Tocou-me que Emmett e Jasper se importavam o suficiente para estar lá, talvez Rosalie e Alice tivessem insistido que eles viessem, mas, independentemente das circunstâncias, eu estava agradecida.

O funeral foi pequeno. Renée não tinha muitos amigos no momento da sua morte. A Sra. Danvers chorou em silêncio enquanto o padre falava, seus olhos avermelhados e lacrimejantes. Eu me senti estranhamente oca, vazia, como se eu tivesse chorado a fonte de lágrimas da minha vida e agora eu não tinha certeza do que fazer. Então eu fiquei sentada na cadeira de rodas que tanto Edward como os médicos insistiram que eu usasse para não me cansar.

"É hora de ir embora, Bella." Rose disse suavemente, girando minha cadeira de rodas.

"O quê? Espere, o que você está fazendo?" Eu perguntei, confusa. Olhei em volta para ver que os coveiros estavam começando a fechar o túmulo onde o caixão da minha mãe estava. Ouvi a areia suja bater contra a madeira, como um trovão para os meus ouvidos.

"O funeral acabou, querida." Alice disse gentilmente.

"Oh." Eu respondi sem jeito. Olhei para minhas mãos – uma extensivamente com curativos, a outra lisa e pálida.

Logo depois que eu havia tido conhecimento sobre o sucesso do suicídio da minha mãe, Rose e Alice vieram para o hospital. Edward disse que elas tinham ido visitar-me muitas vezes ao longo dos últimos três dias. Eu estava grata pela sua presença familiar, suas amáveis palavras.

Apesar do novo entendimento que eu tinha ganhado em relação à minha mãe, a dor da sua ausência ainda fazia minha respiração falhar e lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto. Eu tinha derramado um oceano de lágrimas, mas elas continuaram a vir.

Agora, enquanto eu estava deitada na minha cama de hospital, eu olhava o colar que Edward tinha me dado, a safira refletindo um reflexo em miniatura de mim mesma. Pensei sobre o passado de Edward, a morte dos seus pais e como ele fugiu da sua casa adotiva, os anos que ele passou vivendo nas ruas. Todos esses eventos terríveis o tinham mudado, haviam formado o homem que eu amava. E, apesar de todas as memórias dolorosas, ele tinha encontrado a felicidade.

**Edward POV**

Embora eu passasse a maior parte do meu tempo no hospital com Bella, eu ainda tinha que trabalhar. Eu ainda era modelo, mas com roupas respeitáveis - não roupa íntima pornográfica. No começo eu fiquei surpreso pelo fato de que a minha transição de prostituto para modelo respeitável ocorreu sem problemas. Mas, depois de alguns dias, eu relaxei em meu novo papel.

O pagamento que recebi para estar com Bella eu usei para suas taxas de hospital, que eram extensas. Renée não tinha muitas posses para Bella herdar, apenas algumas centenas em um banco em algum lugar que tinha que ser usado para as dívidas do passado.

Quando tínhamos arrumado as coisas para ir para Phoenix, eu tinha pegado o colar que havia escondido debaixo da cama e o enfiado na minha mala, cuidando para mantê-lo escondido. Por dias depois que eu o tinha comprado, deliberei quando seria o momento certo para presenteá-la com ele. Mas agora ele ficava pendurado em seu pescoço - a prova tangível do meu amor.

**Bella POV**

Meus olhos correram pelos curativos do meu braço direito. Perguntei-me quanto tempo levaria para minhas queimaduras cicatrizarem completamente. Eu odiava a autopiedade que corria através de mim, odiava as lágrimas de desespero que corriam pela minha pele danificada. Tirei a atadura branca um pouco, olhando para a pele descamando, as bolhas vermelhas inflamadas que tinham emergido. Os médicos disseram que demoraria um pouco para o meu braço cicatrizar completamente devido à gravidade das minhas queimaduras. A pele tinha uma cura lenta, ainda que fosse um órgão persistente. A única preocupação real que o médico tinha era dos meus dedos. Eles disseram que eu os tinha queimado tão mal que eu nunca poderia sentir qualquer coisa nas extremidades dos meus dedos novamente.

Cerrei os olhos fechados e cerrei meus dentes. Como Edward poderia me amar agora? Eu estava desfigurada, tão feia por fora como eu estava por dentro.

"Bella?" Uma voz suave do sexo masculino disse.

Olhei para cima, surpresa ao ver Emmett parado na porta do meu quarto de hospital, a preocupação evidente em seus olhos.

Limpei a garganta e enxuguei minhas lágrimas às pressas, constrangida com a minha natureza fraca. "Sim?" Eu perguntei, minha voz rouca das emoções reprimidas.

"Você está bem?"

Eu assenti, emplastrando um sorriso fraco no meu rosto. "Sim, Emmett, eu estou bem".

Ele entrou e sentou-se na beirada da minha cama, olhando firme para mim. Eu de repente me senti emocionalmente nua, como se a minha alma estivesse nua diante de mim e ele estivesse a lendo facilmente. "Eu vim aqui para dizer que Edward disse que estaria de volta em uma hora, após a sessão de fotos".

Eu sorri. "Ok, obrigada, Emmett".

Ele não se moveu. Em vez disso, ele permaneceu sentado ao pé da minha cama, vendo a minha reação. Incapaz de suportar a suave sondagem dos seus amáveis olhos, eu olhei para o meu colo.

"Não duvide de si mesma, Bella." Veio sua voz suave.

Meus olhos chicotearam, fechando nos dele. "Eu não sei do que você está falando".

Ele suspirou, descansando a mão na minha perna coberta pelo cobertor. A pressão e o calor da sua pele eram reconfortantes e senti minha freqüência cardíaca diminuir. "Eu acho que você sabe do que eu estou falando. Você honestamente pensa que Edward é tão superficial que ele não vai ver através das suas queimaduras?"

"O quê? Como você sabe que eu estava pensando isso?"

Ele sorriu paternalmente. "Seu rosto é um livro aberto, querida." Emmett deu um tapinha na minha perna. "Pare de duvidar se Edward amará você. Nada poderia parar a maneira como ele se sente por você, nem mesmo a morte. E Edward não é sem suas cicatrizes também".

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Como todos, ele tem pequenas cicatrizes em sua pele, mas a maior desfiguração está no seu coração. Seu passado não foi fácil, Bella, e quer você perceba isso ou não, ele entende o que você está passando. Ele sabe o que é se sentir ao perder alguém. Ele sabe como é sentir que você não é bom o suficiente." Emmett sorriu, seus olhos suaves com a compreensão. "Então, pare com essa bobagem de querer saber se ele vai continuar te amando. Receio que você não pôde detê-lo mesmo se você quisesse".

"Obrigada, Emmett." Eu murmurei, agradecendo a ele muito mais do que o discurso. Ele era como o irmão que eu sempre quis ter. Lágrimas ridículas de gratidão encheram meus olhos, um sorriso verdadeiro puxando meus lábios.

Ele sorriu e piscou. "Você sabe que Rose está se mudando para morar comigo, não é?"

"Sim, ela me disse".

Observei enquanto o fervor romântico infiltrou-se através dos seus olhos antes que ele olhou para a porta para se certificar de que estávamos sozinhos. "Eu a amo muito, Bella. Às vezes eu sinto como se eu não pudesse respirar quando estou perto dela." Ele fez uma pausa. "Se isto é até mesmo um pouco do que você e Edward têm, eu sei que vocês serão felizes pelos próximos anos".

Eu sorri e ri. "Você é uma jóia rara, Emmett. Estou muito feliz que conheci você".

"Eu também, Bells." Ele se levantou, movendo-se para a porta. "Edward estará de volta em breve, basta segurar-se por alguns minutos e ele vai estar aqui." Então ele sorriu e saiu do meu quarto.

Como se uma lâmpada elétrica tivesse estourado, a luz pareceu fugir do quarto. Emmett possuía uma vida, um brilho de felicidade, e o quarto parecia estranhamente vazio sem ele. Suas palavras passaram por minha mente, tornando-se elas mesmas. Como era que ele parecia tão infantil às vezes e, ainda assim, tinha uma quantidade incrível de sabedoria. Fechei meus olhos e sorri.

"Você está acordada, Bella?" Uma suave voz familiar perguntou.

"Hey, Alice." Eu murmurei, abrindo meus olhos. Ela usava jeans e uma camiseta branca masculina.

"Eu estava apenas vindo verificar você." Ela sorriu e pulou para dentro do quarto. "Então, como está minha paciente favorita hoje?"

Eu ri e inclinei-me para abraçá-la com um braço. "Eu tenho sentido tanto a sua falta, Alice. E, além disso, você não tem nenhum paciente".

**Edward POV**

Eu estava dirigindo de volta do McDonald's quando vi os restos da casa de Renée. A sacola de comida estabelecida no lado do passageiro, esperando pela bela moça na ala dos queimados. Ela estava cansada da comida de hospital, e eu não podia culpá-la.

A simples chaminé crescia como um dedo enegrecido, apontando para os céus, os raios das paredes uma geométrica caixa torácica. Os bombeiros foram incapazes de parar o inferno até que a casa estivesse mais ou menos queimada até o chão, a gasolina abastecendo o fogo por mais 12 horas. As pessoas tinham sido evacuadas da zona envolvente para que outros edifícios inflamassem.

Agora, enquanto meus olhos se moviam sobre os restos do esqueleto da casa coberta de fuligem, eu acelerei em direção ao hospital. A comida esfriaria se eu demorasse mais tempo.

E então eu me apressei de volta para a mulher que havia capturado o meu coração, a mulher que tinha limpado a minha alma fodida.

* * *

_**Nota da Tradutora:**_

_Cap. pequeno, mas algumas pontas precisavam ser amarradas... o que acharam?_

_O próximo é o último cap.! _

_Deixem as reviews e posto amanhã..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_


	25. O Fim

**Capítulo 25 - O Fim**

_Tradução: Ju Martinhão_

**7 meses depois **

**Bella POV**

A primavera floresceu no estado da Califórnia, quase violentamente - flores explodindo em uma infinidade de cores, as folhas crescendo em galhos de árvores, animais despertando para uma enxurrada de acasalamento. Claro que o calor já estava insuportável, mas foi para isso que o ar condicionado foi criado.

Los Angeles permanecia da mesma forma como sempre foi. Mas os acontecimentos do último semestre haviam me mudado. Minha mãe costumava dizer que você não era realmente um adulto até que você tivesse arrependimentos. Agora, enquanto eu olhava para fora da janela do meu apartamento e de Edward, lamentei o fato de que eu não tinha perdoado minha mãe antes dela morrer, eu lamentava que eu tivesse sido tão egoísta a ponto de não ver a razão pela qual ela tentou se matar tantas vezes. No entanto, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar o passado.

Na noite do meu vigésimo aniversário eu tinha tudo, mas parecia uma criança. As três semanas após a celebração tinham me amadurecido. Eu já não via o mundo através do vidro cor de rosa, mas eu não tinha endurecido o meu coração também.

Edward tinha ido a uma sessão de fotos e o apartamento parecia vazio demais sem ele. Propositadamente, eu vesti calças jeans e uma camisa leve de mangas compridas, desconsiderando o meu casaco por causa do calor já aumentando. O passeio de carro foi longo e cheio de lembranças enquanto mudei meu caminho através de Los Angeles e, em seguida, sobre a linha do estado da Califórnia. Eu tinha sido subitamente preenchida com um desejo de ver a minha mãe, embora o máximo que eu olharia seria a sua lápide.

O cemitério era pequeno, mas limpo e bem conservado. Alice tinha plantado flores sobre o túmulo de Renée, perto da pedra de granito gravada com um nome, datas de nascimento e morte. Eu não sabia os nomes dos três tipos de flores, mas isso pouco importava agora quando me ajoelhei aos pés da lápide, apenas olhando. As flores eram amplas e abertas, coloridas de branco, mirta e violeta. Pensei que era exatamente apropriado que minha mãe tinha beleza agora, na morte, quando ela teve tão pouco na vida.

Eu tinha há muito deixado de sentir pena de mim e das minhas queimaduras. Aceitei o fato de que Renée nunca mais voltaria, que as chamas que haviam assombrado meus pesadelos durante meses foram como ela morreu. Eu tinha parado minhas visitas ao psiquiatra e eu já não tinha sonhos terríveis de incêndios e de carne queimando e descamando. Eu já não chorava até dormir com a morte dela. Mas a dor nunca desapareceu totalmente, ela ainda persistia na beira da minha consciência, arrastando-se para cima em mim quando eu menos esperava, e eu era forçada a parar o que eu estava fazendo e empurrar para trás a memória que me agredia. O último dia que eu fui ao psiquiatra, ela disse que eu estava indo excepcionalmente bem e que ela não achava que eu precisava mais de terapia.

"Bom dia, mãe." Eu disse suavemente, sorrindo para o túmulo. Meus dedos viajaram suavemente sobre as flores frágeis que cresciam na base. Alice era surpreendentemente hábil na jardinagem, sabendo exatamente quais flores prosperam em que tipo de solo. "Eu te amo".

Virei-me para a direita para olhar para a lápide de Charlie. A visão de ambos ali, juntos finalmente, trouxe lágrimas aos meus olhos, que eu rapidamente enxuguei. Embora a vida possa ser cruel, havia sempre momentos de felicidade, sempre a beleza, apesar da dor.

Fiquei no cemitério por apenas 20 minutos antes de subir no meu carro e voltar para Los Angeles a partir de Phoenix. Fiquei orgulhosa de mim mesma por não chorar da maneira que eu tinha na última vez em que eu tinha visitado, cerca de dois meses atrás.

Rosalie estava de cabeça para baixo por Emmett e eles já estavam noivos para se casarem no ano seguinte. Alice e Jasper tinham uma espécie de vínculo tranqüilo que descia para a alma, compreensão e amor fluindo de cada gesto e olhar que eles dirigiam um ao outro. Eu raramente via Alice e Jasper se beijando, ou mostrando qualquer demonstração pública de afeto, mas uma criança cega podia ver o quanto eles se importavam um com o outro. Eu tinha a sensação de que eles salvavam momentos físicos especiais para serem compartilhados privativamente, longe de olhares indiscretos. Fiquei feliz pelos meus amigos, contente que cada um de nós parecia estar tendo um final feliz que havíamos sonhado por tanto tempo. E, embora Rose sempre tivesse dito que ela não precisava de um homem em sua vida, eu sabia que ela murcharia como uma flor após a primeira geada sem Emmett.

Eu já estava em casa quando Edward entrou pela porta. Eu estava cuidadosamente tentando memorizar cada palavra em um livro-texto para um teste importante que eu tinha dentro de algumas semanas.

"Bella?" Ele chamou, a porta do apartamento abrindo. "Bella? Você está em casa?"

Afastando-se do livro texto bíblico, encontrei seus olhos apreciativos. Eu estava vestida com algo que eu tinha comprado apenas no outro dia - uma calcinha de renda preta e sutiã combinando. Eu tinha vestido uma das camisas brancas de botões de Edward, a lingerie negra aparecendo através do algodão branco. Eu esperava surpreendê-lo com isso.

"Olá, Edward." Eu disse, caminhando para ele. "Bem vindo à casa".

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, um sorriso presunçoso espalhando em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos corriam pelo meu corpo. "Planejando alguma coisa, você estava?" Ele ronronou, puxando-me firmemente para ele.

Corei - algo que eu não tinha aprendido a parar. A camiseta de Edward era enrugada e limpa, o cheiro fazendo um sorriso florescer no meu rosto. Era um cheiro familiar para mim agora, o aroma deixado pelo sabão da lavanderia.

Comecei a puxar a barra da sua camisa para cima, mas ele pegou minhas mãos, acalmando-as. Confusa, olhei para cima em seu rosto. "O que há de errado?" Eu perguntei.

"Esta noite, minha Bella, eu gostaria muito de estar no controle." Ele respondeu em uma voz baixa que fez os músculos do meu abdômen apertarem. Senti uma gota espessa de umidade pingar das minhas dobras em minha calcinha rendada. E tudo a partir do erotismo da sua voz. Ele correu as pontas dos seus dedos sobre a fina faixa de renda no meu quadril, seguindo a trilha para o meu centro. "Esta noite, querida, você será o meu brinquedo." Ele ronronou.

De repente eu estava com falta de ar, meu coração martelando freneticamente enquanto eu olhava nos olhos dele.

"Para esta noite, você será o _meu_ brinquedo sexual." Ele piscou antes de abruptamente balançar-me em seus braços, carregando-me embalada ao seu peito.

Eu gritei de surpresa e depois sorri.

Eu esperava que ele me levasse para o quarto e que lá faríamos amor, mas, sem falar, ele voltou-se para a mesa que usávamos como uma mesa de jantar. Ele tinha algo especial planejado para esta noite e, pela maneira como ele mantinha os olhos cuidadosamente longe dos meus, eu sabia que ele vinha planejando isso durante algum tempo.

Cautelosamente estabelecendo minhas pernas no chão na frente da mesa, ele me empurrou para trás de modo que a borda do tampo da mesa pressionasse contra a minha bunda.

"Agora, Isabella." Edward começou, usando o meu primeiro nome como ele só tinha feito algumas vezes antes. "Você só pode falar se eu der a minha aprovação. Seu único propósito é submeter-se a mim e, quer você queira ou não, eu vou mergulhar meu pau em você".

Meus olhos se arregalaram, minha respiração curta ofegando por oxigênio. Ele empurrou minhas pernas e retirou seu cinto lentamente, tendo certeza que eu estava olhando seus dedos. "Edward?" Sussurrei timidamente.

De repente ele me bateu forte entre as pernas, diretamente no meu calor gotejando. Eu gritei de surpresa e mordi meu lábio com força para destruir o meu gemido antes de se tornar um som. Oh, Deus. Pontadas afiadas de prazer subiram pelo meu corpo das minhas dobras molhadas.

"Gostou disso, não é?" Ele perguntou quase condescendente, deslizando o metal frio da fivela do seu cinto ao longo da minha coxa, observando enquanto arrepios cresciam ao longo da minha perna. "E tanto quanto eu amo isso em você, ela deve sair." Edward puxou minha calcinha pelas minhas pernas, então segurou o pedaço de tecido nos lábios, chupando-o. Eu gemi com a visão. Porra, ele parecia tão sexy, passando sua língua sobre a renda preta. Grossos sucos escorriam pelo interior das minhas coxas.

"Isto deve ir também, meu animalzinho de estimação".

Antes que eu pudesse responder, meu sutiã e sua camisa branca de botões que eu estava vestindo estavam no chão amontoados. O ar fresco no apartamento assentou sobre meus seios expostos e estômago. O frio na atmosfera apertou meus nervos, fazendo com que cada célula do meu corpo se tornasse ridiculamente sensível ao menor deslocamento de ar, ou ao simples roçar das suas roupas na minha pele. A única coisa que eu usava era o colar de safira que ele tinha me dado há muito tempo. Eu tinha me acostumado com a maneira como a prata deslizava ao longo da base da minha garganta e o peso leve da pedra azul que o adornava.

Então senti algo apertar em torno da minha coxa e olhei para baixo para ver que ele estava prendendo o cinto ao redor da minha coxa e da perna da mesa. Ele estava amarrando-me à mesa enquanto eu estava apoiada contra ela.

"Mas, Edward." Eu comecei, mordendo meu lábio.

Outro tapa afiado de dobrar os joelhos foi entregue ao meu sexo quente e úmido. "Outra explosão como essa e não serei quase tão delicado." Ele advertiu. Mas havia algo em seus olhos que me garantiu que ele nunca me machucaria. "Fale somente quando autorizada, lembra?"

Eu balancei a cabeça, minha respiração difícil.

"Boa garota." Ele acariciou meus seios, apertando meu mamilo já tenso. "Agora, fique parada até que eu volte em apenas alguns momentos".

E com isso ele me deixou meio amarrado à mesa, completamente nua. Os momentos sozinha assim foram brutais enquanto a minha mente passava por milhares de possibilidades do que Edward poderia estar planejando. A abundância de pensamentos eróticos dançando em minha mente aumentou o fluxo entre as minhas coxas e um formigamento se originou nos meus seios, dos mamilos, lentamente se espalhando pelo meu corpo. Pareceram horas antes que Edward finalmente saiu do quarto, segurando três cintos de vários tons de marrom e preto em suas mãos. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu tentei esconder minha ansiedade. Eu sabia que ele não me machucaria, mas a visão das fivelas de prata brilhando à luz da lâmpada suave fez meu coração acelerar.

"Incline-se para trás, Bella." Ele ordenou suavemente, inclinando-me para atar um cinto da minha coxa livre.

Eu fiz como me foi dito, inclinando-me para trás em cima da mesa. A posição era um pouco desconfortável e expunha meu corpo mais do que qualquer outra posição que eu já tinha estado no decorrer do tempo da minha curta vida. Meus seios achatados ligeiramente agora que eu estava com minhas costas contra a mesa e os meus pés ainda no chão.

"Descruze seus braços".

Relutantemente, estiquei meus braços em cima de mim. Edward pegou os dois e prendeu cada um com um cinto, enrolando o final em torno dos pés de mesa do outro lado dessa pequena extensão de madeira. Eu estava completamente nua e presa à mesa por cintos.

Eu nunca tinha estado tão assustada e ansiosa do que poderia acontecer na minha vida.

Quando ele estava acabado e eu estava firmemente presa à pequena mesa de jantar, Edward sorriu para mim, a malícia em seus olhos verde floresta. "Mmmm, Bella, você é um pecado. Qualquer homem daria seu braço esquerdo para ter você agora, espalhada sobre a mesa, seus sucos escorrendo da sua boceta." Ele aproximou sua mão casualmente e correu seus dedos do meu umbigo para baixo para o cabelo ondulando por cima do meu núcleo. "Você sabe o que eu planejei para você?"

Engoli audivelmente e balancei a cabeça. "Não." Eu consegui, minha voz embargada. O calor correu pelo meu rosto e eu tentei olhar para qualquer lugar para dispersar o meu embaraço, mas o fato de que eu estava amarrada impediu isso. Então, eu simplesmente olhei para o teto.

Ele gargalhou sombriamente. "Então, suponho que devo te mostrar." Senti a vibração de seus dedos entre minhas pernas.

**Edward POV**

Maldição se ela não era linda, meio deitada na mesa, seus membros presos com cintos e seus seios arfando com a força dos seus suspiros. Seus cabelos escuros se espalhavam ao redor do seu rosto, dando-lhe uma auréola escura. Meu anjo.

Correndo meus dedos sobre suas coxas, eu me inclinei para pressionar meus lábios suavemente contra os dela em um beijo que desmentia a sua posição atual. Sua boca era tão doce como açúcar e úmida como a carne tenra de um morango. Ela era mais bela do que qualquer mulher que eu já tinha visto, apesar das cicatrizes de queimaduras, que ela estava completamente curada, ainda estarem no seu braço direito, marcadas do cotovelo para baixo.

Os meses após a morte de Renée tinham sido especialmente duros com Bella. Muitas vezes eu a tinha abraçado enquanto ela chorava, odiando o jeito que eu me sentia tão inútil. Não havia nenhuma maneira que eu pudesse tirar sua dor e, vendo as lágrimas manchando seu rosto, abria um rombo na minha alma. No entanto, os dias foram passando e cada vez ela era menos miserável do que no dia anterior.

Meu coração disparou ao ver aquela corrente de prata em volta do pescoço dela, sobre o qual pendia o pingente de safira.

"Eu te amo, Bella." Murmurei em seu ouvido, deslizando minha língua sobre a pele macia, observando como os arrepios se espalhavam pelos seus braços e pescoço.

"Eu também te amo, Edward." Ela sussurrou, arqueando a fim de que seus seios e estômago pressionassem contra o meu abdômen enquanto eu me inclinei sobre ela. Um pequeno sorriso se espalhou sobre os meus lábios enquanto eu me levantei de novo.

Arrastando meus dedos para o seu núcleo, brinquei à toa com sua fenda, mergulhando os dedos um pouco dentro dela antes de arrancar. Ela suspirou alto, contorcendo-se nas amarras que a seguravam. Seus quadris sacudiram, os músculos tensos e relaxados alternadamente, em resposta à minha mão.

Um meio soluço formado rompeu-lhe da garganta. Imediatamente eu olhei para o rosto dela para ter certeza que eu não a estava machucando. Em vez de dor, o êxtase estava desenhado em suas feições. "Por favor." Ela ofegou. "Apenas me tome. Oh, por favor".

Espalhando sua abertura com meus dedos, olhei para baixo para ver que ela estava molhada e vermelha, dolorida por mim. "Como posso recusar quando você implora?" Eu murmurei, rapidamente desfazendo minha calça. Descartei minha camisa apressadamente e tirei minhas calças e boxer um pouco para que o meu pau agonizantemente duro pulasse, pulsando de desejo.

Seus olhos se abriram, os orbes castanhos turvos e desfocados. Então eles se estabeleceram no meu pau e arregalaram. Um longo gemido gutural encheu o ar em torno de nós, acendendo uma fogueira dentro da minha virilha.

"Por favor." Ela gemeu, sua voz como uma língua sobre a cabeça do meu pau.

Minhas mãos agarraram seus quadris firmemente – presos - tendo o cuidado de deixar a pele dela livre de contusões. A última coisa que eu queria fazer era ferir esta deusa. Eu posicionei-me na sua entrada, acidentalmente a pastoreando. A carne úmida deslizou deliciosamente sobre a cabeça absurdamente sensível do meu membro. Meu corpo cantava por ela, necessitando preencher o vazio dentro dela.

Estendendo-me, eu rapidamente desfiz os cintos que a seguravam pelos pulsos. Eu não a queria amarrada quando eu a tomasse. Eu queria sentir suas unhas em minhas costas e suas pernas ao meu redor. Eu queria saborear a sensação da rigidez no seu corpo quando o prazer dela se aproximava do seu clímax. Rapidamente, desfiz os cintos que seguravam suas coxas.

Sem esperar a reação dela, mergulhei meu pau dentro dela ao máximo, a entrada rude e fazendo minhas mãos tremerem com a imediata explosão de êxtase que me agrediu. Ela gritou, suas unhas cavando no meu cabelo quando ela trouxe meu rosto ao dela. Nossos lábios se fundiram acaloradamente, minha língua acariciando a dela.

"Sim." Ela gritou, afastando, suas pernas envolvendo firmemente em torno da minha cintura em um aperto forte. "Oh, PORRA, SIM!"

Eu puxei rapidamente para fora, rangendo meus dentes para esconder o gemido profundo que ameaçava se perder.

**Bella POV **

A madeira da mesa estava escorregadia nas minhas costas, meus pulmões queimando dos meus suspiros. Meus pensamentos estavam meio desenvolvidos, coisas dispersas que eu não conseguia me concentrar. O suor se formava em sua pele, fazendo com que a nossa carne se aderisse e prendesse juntas.

De repente, ele bateu dentro de mim, fazendo-me escorregar para trás ao longo da mesa. Agarrando-me rapidamente em direção a ele pela minha cintura, senti suas bolas baterem contra a minha bunda.

"Você não vai ficar longe de mim assim tão fácil, amor." Ele rosnou em minha orelha.

Eu gemi profundamente, a minha necessidade se construindo selvagemente dentro de mim. Eu já não estava certa de que éramos duas criaturas sãs. Nós não éramos melhores do que animais em nosso desejo. Sim, havia amor, mas a necessidade principal, primordial, era mais forte. Edward e eu não tínhamos estado juntos assim em dias e eu ansiava pelo gosto da sua pele agora mais do que eu já precisei de alimentos. As horas na faculdade e meu novo trabalho que eu tinha adquirido me cansavam, e Edward ainda tinha seu trabalho de modelo para fazer. Quando finalmente estávamos em um ambiente ao mesmo tempo, nós simplesmente apreciávamos a companhia um do outro, talvez beijando, ou tocando. Mas tinha sido longos dias desde que tínhamos nos conectado desta forma, desde que tínhamos sugado e mordido e arranhado com êxtase.

"Porra, Bella." Ele grunhiu, seus dedos apertando. Forcei meus olhos abertos para que eu pudesse ver a expressão dele, para que eu pudesse olhar para o seu rosto angelical. Seus olhos estavam fechados apertados, seu queixo firme e tenso. Os músculos dos seus braços flexionados enquanto ele tirava seu pênis para fora da minha boceta inchada, mergulhando-o imediatamente de volta para dentro.

"Edward." Eu lamentei fracamente, meus olhos fechados firmemente enquanto eu arqueava.

Ele fez uma pausa, seu membro profundamente dentro da minha boceta, estendendo-me. O pau de Edward estava quente e grosso, esfregando ao longo das minhas paredes. "Deus, Bella, eu preciso de você." Ele disse através da forte pressão da sua mandíbula com prazer. Corri minhas mãos pelo seu cabelo, pressionando-me para cima contra ele.

Inesperadamente ele me empurrou para trás na mesa, longe dele. Confusa, eu me sentei um pouco, recostando nos meus cotovelos. E então eu assisti Edward subir até o topo da mesa, agora completamente nu. Seu pau duro latejava, suas bolas balançando levemente enquanto ele engatinhava para mim. Senti minha freqüência cardíaca correr perigosamente enquanto eu o observava. Seu cabelo cor de bronze pendurado um pouco sobre sua testa e seus olhos eram escuros com a exigente luxúria. De repente eu me senti como uma virgem de novo - uma virgem com um deus do sexo rastejando para mim, seu pau duro e seu corpo liso com o suor. Meu estômago caiu tanto de medo como de antecipação.

"Eu espero que você esteja pronta, amor." Ele rosnou, sua voz profunda e grossa quando ele me pegou pela cintura, seus dedos pressionando em minha bunda quando ele levantou minha pélvis. "Porque eu vou te foder duro".

Minhas mãos tremeram e meus olhos se arregalaram quando eu olhei para ele. Ele moveu-se para que se ajoelhasse entre minhas pernas abertas, descansando com as suas pernas sob ele. Então, enquanto minhas mãos se esforçavam para agarrar alguma coisa, ele levantou-se para que ele ficasse de joelhos e levantou meus quadris para seu pênis, empalando-me em cima dele.

Eu gritei, o som grosso raspando da minha garganta. Meu corpo tomado de prazer, apertando quase espasmodicamente e eu joguei minha cabeça para trás, batendo na mesa de madeira. Eu deveria ter sentido dor, eu deveria ter me encolhido para longe da rudeza do seu toque, que era apenas ligeiramente tingido com amor. Mas eu não o fiz. Eu queria isso, eu queria _mais_. Eu queria tê-lo implorando por mim, fazê-lo gritar com o prazer que eu estava lhe dando. Um leve sorriso espalhou nos meus lábios quando eu percebi que eu tinha uma vida inteira para fazê-lo se submeter a mim. Assim como ele tinha uma vida inteira para fazer-me implorar a ele para me foder.

"Merda, Bella." Ele disse bruscamente, parando com o meu corpo naquele ângulo estranho e seu membro mais profundo dentro de mim do que ele já tinha ido antes. "Você não tem idéia do quão duro seus gritos me deixam, Bella. Não faz idéia de como eles fazem meu pau pulsar e se contorcer dentro de você." Lentamente puxando meus quadris para cima e para fora, ele girou a cabeça do seu membro na minha fenda, meus sucos se acumulando.

No começo, nosso relacionamento era puramente físico. Eu tinha sido intimidada por este homem de cabelos bronze que sabia exatamente como tocar uma mulher, sabia exatamente o que fazer para enviar meu corpo subindo sobre as nuvens. No entanto, memórias e o passado de nós dois tinham invadido o pequeno mundo que havíamos criado. Edward não era mais simplesmente contratado para ser uma espécie de escravo. Olhando para as íris de esmeralda que eram agora tudo que eu sempre quis, eu sabia que era impossível saber a extensão do meu amor. Era impossível medir algo que enchia os oceanos e atravessava continentes.

E agora, enquanto tomamos um ao outro quase selvagemente, a minha necessidade tão forte quanto a dele, eu me agarrei desesperadamente a ele. Ele mergulhou em mim, uma e outra vez, nossas peles batendo e nossos corpos se fundindo juntos, de modo que eu não conseguia mais discernir onde acabava o meu e o dele começava.

Eu estava desmoronando mais e mais em êxtase, arfando e gemendo seu nome. Suas mãos em concha nos meus seios, correndo o polegar sobre meu mamilo.

"Mais rápido, por favor, Edward." Eu implorei, sem vergonha do meu desejo por ele.

Sem responder, ele começou a bater em mim a uma velocidade vertiginosa. Minhas unhas esfregavam suas costas brutalmente e senti uma pontada de satisfação quando ele assobiou de dor. Ele era meu e eu queria marcá-lo dessa maneira, para mostrar a todos que este deus grego há muito perdido me queria e que eu nunca desistiria dele.

Ele estava me deixando mais e mais na borda. Movi meus quadris em círculos frenéticos enquanto ele empurrava tão profundamente em mim que eu poderia ter jurado que ele tocou meu coração.

"Grita por mim, Bella." Edward rosnou em minha orelha, levantando minha bunda em suas mãos e empurrando seus quadris centímetros mais profundamente. "Goze, meu amor. Goze enquanto eu tomo você".

Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa além de ofegar, ele começou a esfregar meu clitóris, apertando-o levemente. Meus olhos se abriram, meus dedos segurando-o loucamente enquanto eu arqueava contra o seu peito.

"Oh Deus." Eu gritava desesperadamente. "OH PORRA!"

Com toda a força de uma parede de tijolo, o meu orgasmo bateu em mim e eu gritei, minha mente desligada como uma lâmpada apagada no final do dia. Suas mãos, queimando e na minha cintura, apertaram quando um gemido gutural deixou seus lábios.

Eu senti a sua libertação quente dentro de mim quando ele gozou.

**Edward POV**

Enquanto ela estava deitada na nossa mesa de jantar, sua pele coberta em um brilho de suor e os cabelos emaranhados, eu não conseguia manter meus olhos de vagarem pelo seu corpo. Ela era gloriosa, muito mais do que ela poderia imaginar. Eu me movi para que eu estivesse ao lado dela, acariciando a pele nua do seu braço.

"Edward?" Ela respirou, seus olhos abrindo, ainda nebulosos da felicidade que sempre vêm depois de acoplamentos como o nosso.

"Sim, amor?"

Ela se virou para mim, descansando sua cabeça no meu peito, olhando para mim com os olhos cheios de alegria. Eu estava mais uma vez impressionado com o quanto eu gostava dela. Nos meus braços estava a única coisa com a qual eu não poderia existir sem.

"O que eu faria sem você?" Ela murmurou, pressionando seus lábios no centro do meu peito, em um beijo carinhoso.

Sorri e a puxei em cima de mim, para que ela montasse o meu estômago. "Viveria feliz para sempre com quem você quisesse." Eu respondi, esfregando meus dedos sobre os lados dos seus seios.

"Mas você não entende?" Ela me olhou seriamente. "Não há felizes para sempre sem você, Edward. Entretanto, se você quiser alguém mais..."

"Bella, você é tudo que eu quero, tudo que eu preciso." Eu peguei sua mão direita - a mão que foi marcada pelas cicatrizes de queimaduras - e a trouxe para os meus lábios, beijando os nós dos dedos. "Você é o meu conto de fadas, Isabella Swan, e eu nunca poderia ser feliz sem você." Então eu virei sua mão e beijei a palma. Meus olhos pousaram sobre sua mão esquerda que descansava no meu estômago e no dedo nu de um anel. Ela tinha dedos bonitos, pálidos e elegantes.

E muito em breve haveria um diamante na sua mão esquerda - um que eu tinha comprado quase uma semana atrás, que eu pretendia presenteá-la no momento certo.

"Eu amo você, Cinderela." Murmurei.

"Você é minha vida agora." Então ela sorriu para mim quase que infantilmente. "Pronto para a segunda rodada, Príncipe Encantado?"

Eu ri, meu coração mais leve do que tinha estado por muitos anos. "Ora, é claro, sua coisinha insaciável".

**FIM**

**

* * *

_Nota da Tradutora:_**

_Sim, acabou... :( _

_E de uma forma "quente", como foi grande parte da fic... espero que vc's tenham gostado..._

_Obrigada a todas as pessoas que deixaram reviews e acompanharam a fic!_

_E, deixem reviews! Pela última vez..._

_Bjs,_

_**Ju**_

_Ah, no meu perfil tem outra fic que traduzi dessa mesma autora, **Naked Desire, **que também é cheia de lemons como essa aqui! Talvez tenha alguns errinhos pq foi a minha primeira tradução, mas estou corrigindo e em breve postarei novamente, mas não é nada que interfira na história, são apenas errinhos de palavras..._

_Outra fic muito boa tb que tem vários lemons é **Making Love Out Of Nothing At All**, que eu ajudo a Leili a traduzir, a história é muito boa! Quem se interessar, o link dela é:_

http:/ www. fanfiction. net/ s/ 5702708/ 1/ Making_Love_Out_Of_Nothing_At_All (retirar os espaços)

_Lembrem-se, sempre que lerem, deixem reviews! É muito importante para o autor/tradutor saber o que vc's estão achando da história..._


End file.
